Monochromatic Shades to Color
by Glasses and Spectacles
Summary: Male!Oc What happen when Masato Mitobe fall in a one sided love with a certain Prefect? Will his feelings be returned or will it be turned down? How far is he willing to go for Hibari? What happen when it gets too out of hands, can Mitobe bring out the human side of the Skylark? Join Mitobe also known as Stalker Dog and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Masato Mitobe was an average Japanese male, he was 5'3 , black hair with messy bangs that was swept to the left and what ever unfortunate strands that as abandoned on the right side was tucked behind his ear. He have rectangular black framed glasses and wore the typical Namimori Middle School Uniform, the boy was 13 and there was nothing in his life that made his different from the typical middle school student. His mother was an elementary school teacher who taught at his little brother's elementary school and his father was a Psychologist that worked in the next town who always came home in time for dinner. His family have no issues, they were what people preferred to as perfect. His brother treated him like he was royalty and his parents paid the both of them as much attention as they can provide, but something was missing from his life. Adventure, he wanted to jump from an exploding building and run away from gun shots, but that may just be due to the fact he watches too many anime and spends all his money on Manga.

Masato Mitobe was...a shut in, an internet addict, he was...hopelessly bored. On his first day of Middle School, he woke up late and cluelessly ran to school praying on his soul not to be late, luckily he made it on time. His usual lazy and lop-sided smirk graced his face as he let out a heavy pants. He proceed to walk to class as the bell rang and went to his first class, he sat down in an empty seat by the window (because all important characters sit by the window) and looked at his classmate, the boy haven't feel any fear since he was seven when he got lost in the shopping district and couldn't find his parents, but looking at everyone right now, it made him a tad uncomfortable. The fact that everyone here was alike and nothing made them different than their own individual life and looks. It seems once again, it was just him in his own world. A world painted in monochromatic greys.

* * *

The day carried on as how it usually would and Mitobe was ecstatic when lunch came, he practically jump out of his seat and made his way out of the class deciding to get away from the chattering teens that were his classmates. He was in no mood to eat,after all, he wanted to get use to his surroundings, so he went on a walk to map the school. As soon as he stepped outside, he regretted it immediately, the sun was irritating as it shone in his eyes, the wind carried debris and dust into his eyes and it made them water, not to mention the sound of screaming and someone falling to the ground to a 'thud'.

Obviously, something was wrong with that last sentence, noticing this, Mitobe went to investigate. His breath hitched and his heart accelerated, he could feel his palms get sweaty and his eyes widen in anticipation. And there he saw it, or rather him. Hibari Kyoya, of course, he didn't know it was him at the time, after all, he thought he was just a rumor to keep the students behaved. Mitobe watched in wonder, much like a child on his first trip to the circus, while the disciplinary committee president beat down on the delinquents with his tonfas, they let out a vulgar growl and the remaining members who were still conscious charged at him. With out even batting an eye, the much smaller Asian male took a swing and his opponents fell to their knees. Mitobe clenched his hands and flinched as Hibari looked over to him with sharp eyes that seem to pierce into his very existent.

At that moment, the sky glowed blue, the grass turned greener, the potted flowers whose vibrant color was dull a second ago seem to have turned into the brightest shades of yellow, orange and reds. Masato Mitobe's world was no longer back and white, it was a new experience, to be amazed, to be...curious.

What is this he's feeling? Admiration, fear, wonder, happiness? He felt so many things at once, it was like a fairytale (though he preferred mangas).

"what are you doing here Herbivore?"

His voice was cold and isolated, yet Mitobe felt nothing but thrill at the moment, he felt like a scientist who discovered a new animal, he wanted to split Hibari open and find out everything that is to know about the boy, but judging from the pile of beaten bodies over to the side where Hibari was standing, he wouldn't have a chance of success.

"I was...taking a walk.." Mitobe replied lamely, he did a good job keeping his voice steady, but even a toad could tell he was nervous.

"Get back to class, or I'll bite you to death." Hibari warned as he shook the blood off of his weapon.

Mitobe's admiration fell at that on line..."I'll bite you to death." The phrase echoed in his mind like a empty hallway. Seriously, who uses that as a threat? Hibari's coolness level slowly decreased in Mitobe's perspective as he boldly replied, or rather like an idiot.

"It's lunch..."

He pushed up his glasses, since the frame was too big for his face and but it gave him an excuse to look all cool and smart, when in reality, he was only of average intelligence. The skylark glared at him holding up his weapon in a hostile manner before putting it away, Mitobe stared at the other boy, eying his every movement as he made his way over to him. He thought maybe he was going to get beat up or at least punched, but he was ignored as Hibari walked right past him. Of course, he was still curious, so he followed behind like a lost dog to the taller boy.

Hibari Kyoya stood at 169 centimeter, or 5'5, he was two inches taller than Masato Mitobe, despite his short stature, Hibari carried himself like he was of a higher order than everyone else, at least that's what Mitobe gather, but he himself was the shortest person he knew, he's been drinking his milk with hope he'll grow taller, but aside from that.

" What's your name?" Mitobe asked as he trailed behind.

"Leave me alone." Came an irritated reply.

" There's no harm in me knowing, or would you rather I prefer to you as Herbivore as well?" Within seconds, Masato as pushed up against the wall with tonfas to his neck dangerously choking him. He coughed and pull up his hands to try and lower the penalty but it didn't work as well as he liked it to.

" Don't compare me to something lowly as you."

He was lucky to even get out alive, but not with out getting a few hit from the steel weapons. Though a few bumps on the head and several bruises on his arms and abdomen was nothing to be proud of. Hardly worthy of battle scars. Hibari ended the beating when the bell rang signalling the end of lunch and gave Mitobe one more hard kick sending the smaller boy crashing up against the wall before walking away after giving one command.

"Get to class Herbivore."

Mitobe was left a crumbled pile of flesh on the floor. He picked himself up leaning against the wall for support, his lip was busted that's for sure, he could feel the blood dripping down from it, maybe he should visit the clinic. He knew one thing, the taller boy intrigued him, he was ruthless,rude, arrogant, but he was interesting. He stood up and winced when pain shot through his body, he wrap a hand on the wound and let out a heavy sigh and took a deep breath making his way to the nurse using the wall as support.

Mitobe opened the door and a nice lady greeted him with a smile before worried made it's way to her face and she sat him down on a chair.

"What happened?" She panicked as she checked the wounds with her shaking hands.

Mitobe didn't know the name of the boy who beat him up, besides, he had a feeling it would only end badly if he told anyway so he settled for "I fell down the stairs..." Before the nurse could push anymore question towards him, the door opened and caught her attention, a brown hair boy made his way in sheepishly while holding his nose. The lady rushed to his aid leaving Masato alone, she sat the boy down next to Mitobe and ran to get some bandages from the cabinet behind the curtain.

"H-hi.." The boy greeted. He had big brown eyes and spiky chestnut hair to match. He was shorter than Mitobe which made him slightly happy, the boy was about 157 centimeters, which of course was 5'1. He seemed shy and nervous judging by the way the was fidgeting with his thumbs, Mitobe offered his lazy and lop-sided smile as he replied with a greeting.

"Hello. What happened to you?" He asked

The smaller boy laughed nervously " I got hit in the face with a soccer ball..."

Mitobe stared at him almost asking as if he was serious, when he got no reply, he deemed it was the truth. "That's pathetic" He mumbled.

His company didn't reply but hung his head in shame. " What happened to you?"

"Fell down some stairs."

The same look was given to him asking if he was lying, but he remained quiet.

"What's your name?" Mitobe asked as he turn to the kid beside him.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, nice to meet you..." Tsunayoshi gave a sweet smile, one that was much more energetic, sweet and friendly compared to Mitobe's lazy one. His voice was soft and high for a male, but it suited him well, Mitobe wasn't sure if he was much interesting, but it wouldn't hurt to have a friend.

"Masato Mitobe, you as well." He offered his hand and they shook on it, at this point, he didn't know that he just signed his boring life to a future mafia boss, but of course, he didn't know just yet. They were in different classes, which was a shame since the two boys became friends, they weren't close, but they weren't strangers, acquaintances at most. The nurse came back and patched the two up as they took turn screaming as the alcohol was apply to their skin.

* * *

When got home, his mother was worried but he assured her it was just his clumsiness, being the understanding mom that she is, she left it be as he went to his room to do is homework. Mitobe tediously look at his work and tucked his math inside his backpack. Math was one of the better subject he under stood, it was easier than say reading. Words get jumble up in his mind and he loose interest too quickly. Unlike letters, numbers always have an answer. The black hair boy opened up his computer and pulled up three tabs. One for music, one for a chat room, and one for the latest international news.

"Mom, is Mitobe going to be okay?" Masato Misaki asked his mother.

Misaki was an adorable little runt, he was average height much like the kids in his fourth class, he had lighter hair than his brother, and it was closer to a dark mocha brown than the ebony black that his mom had. He adopted traits from their father rather than the eldest who adopted it from his mother. He had baby fat on his face, making his cheeks much more squeeze able.

"He'll be fine, now go set the table." Misaki was obedient, compared to his brother who was a bit more wild and carefree. He didn't forget when his brother dyed his hair blonde during the summer to try something new, he had it spiked up in a mo-hawk and everything! Only to be bored with it later and opted for a more settling look, besides, school policy said they couldn't dye their hair. Mitobe wasn't disappointed about it, it didn't fit him at all anyway, is brother was in the gentleman stage right now. Being all well mannered and wearing a tie even with out a formal event. To Misaki, his brother was just about the coolest person ever.

Their dad returned few hours later, and around eight they would eat dinner as a family and share tales about their day.

Mitobe always have been expressive, so he never hide his emotions as well as he would like to, unless it was necessary. He told them about the scary yet intriguing boy with the black hair and steely ice cold eyes, who could easily defeat a bunch of people twice as powerful than he was, and about Tsunayoshi who became his new friend, and he certainly did not forget to mention the boring class he was stuck in. His parents laughed at his stories and pat him on the head before sending the two children to bed before they cleaned up and retire themselves.

* * *

The days turned into weeks, and weeks into months. Mitobe finally settled into his middle school experience. He was still bored of everything except Hibari Kyoya, as for the name, he found it after talking to people on the internet. It actually was not as difficult as he thought it would be. He went on a few chat rooms with Namimori student that graduated last year and they clearly remembered the name, Hibari Kyoya. It amazed him how much fear a single name can strike fear into the hearts of so many people, and to this day, Mitobe is still trying to get Hibari's attention, in other words, he wants senpai to notice him. Mitobe minded his space and didn't interrupt Hibari when he was too busy or working, and as pathetic as it sounded, it was enough just for him to see the boy, so he didn't press his luck any further. Tsunayoshi gained some new friends as well, Mitobe was happy for him, but it confused him how he got them in the first place. There's a silver haired guy who goes by the name of Gokudera Hayato, he keeps calling Tsunayoshi "Tenth!" every time he sees him, which doesn't make sense until Yamamoto Takeshi, the base ball star, explained to him about the Mafia game they played. It seemed sweet and simple game, little did he know.

* * *

Masato Mitobe joined a small gang later during his first year. It was mid-afternoon as he was walking home and some how got surrounded by a bunch of thugs, three of them to be exact. The leader had a mop of messy blond hair and he looked at least 6'1, Mitobe never felt so short.

"They, isn't it a bit late for a grade-schooler to be out?" The blond teased.

Mitobe bit his tongue attempting not to blurt out something he'd regret, but he really hated being call short. Many brave heroic characters would scream and start a fight in this situation, but Mitobe knows that he won't stand a chance. He was small, frail, fragile, and well, over all weak lacking in physical strength.

"I'm in middle school..." He answered in an irritated voice. They seemed pretty amazed by his statement and he heard more comments about his short height, which took a heavy blow to his ego.

"What do you want? Money?" He asked looking at the four members. He tried to formulate a plan, maybe run away by running between their legs, and if they fight then he'll just kick them in the crotch.

"Ya got any?" The leader asked leaning toward the boy.

"No. I have a lollipop and gum if you want any."

Mitobe was started to think of scenarios, one that wasn't pleasant. "Are they going to pull a knife on me? If they stab me then I'll be stuck in the hospital, if I get stuck in the hospital then my parent will have to pay the bill, and hospital bills cost a lot...WHAT IF WHEN I GET OUT WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH MONEY TO AFFORD AN INTERNET CONNECTION?!" He was beginning to panic, sweat dripped down his face and he clenched his fists. How can he live with out the internet? It held so many wonders and so many things to be discovered! Can he revert back to the dark time where he didn't know about the internet? When he was naive and stupid!

" We don't want candy..." The blond replied defeated.

"Listen, we're starting a gang, so...We need members, if you want to join." The blond whispered looking at the other two as they nodded.

"why would I do that? I'm not interested in drugs or sex, besides, I'd rather be home right now. Excuse me." He replied with a smile as he began walking away only to be stopped. He didn't know what gangs do, but he knew they were trouble and they lacked class and common manners.

"We don't have drugs, but you should join, we need more members. Do it or we'll beat you up." It seemed like an empty threat so Mitobe chose to ignore it.

Mitobe doesn't know how to fight to save his life, hell...if he did, he wouldn't get beat up by Kyoya on the first day of school. Speaking of Kyoya, he really wish that he was here right now, sure it hurt his pride being a damsel in distress, but getting beat up buy a bunch of want-to-be things would hurt a lot more, at least he'd think so.

"Forget it...he's one of those shut in, leave him alone man." Said one of the members with a yellow-hoodie. He was smoking a cigarette and had brown hair.

"We need new people...Other gangs are going to look down on us." The blond answered.

"If it is all the same to you, I'm going to take my leave." Mitobe made his way around the brutes and began walking away. Once again, much to his displeasure, he was yanked back by his hair and slammed onto the ground. His glasses was knocked off his face and skid across the pavement, he felt his knee bleed and the blood dripped from the broken skin onto the black fabric of his pants.

"Let's just force him then...He might know a thing about computer or two" Another commented as the male stepped on his head with his feet. Mitobe saw hair dyed blue and he wore the uniform of a school a town over. It made him wonder why the others weren't wearing uniforms, they either quit, or changed so they won't get caught. Mitobe winced when he felt the heel dig harshly into his head.

"Is it his glasses? That's so stereotypical!" the leader asked

"Maybe it's how nerdy he looks." added the brunet.

"Are you going to join or not?" said the man stepping on his head.

Mitobe never felt so pathetic, he let out painful "Fine" and pushed himself up from the ground when he was released. He didn't want to but it was better than being abused and then thrown in an alley to rot.

* * *

A few weeks into the "gang" he didn't tell anyone about it, he thought it would at least spice up his life, but no it disappointed him greatly, all they did was played annoying pranks and pick on the weak. Mitobe have yet to jump from exploding buildings or gunshot, what he have done is sat behind a computer and give the so call gang directions because they got lost. They called them self the BloodyRose. LAME.

It's not like he had high hope for this pathetic little gathering, but to fail so horrendously...He would have thought they'd robbed someone by now. It was a disappointment, it made him feel weak just being with them. Mitobe knows he's weak, so it's unlike him to look down on someone, but them...the thought about being associated with them make him feel even weaker than he is. This is coming from a guy with no motivation for about anything and the unwillingness to even argue about wither the wind come from the west or the east.

He was sitting in their so call secret hide out (in the basement of the so call leader, who's name by the way is Shima. Not that Mitobe really cared).

"Hey, Mitobe, we're getting some new members recently, we should start having initiations right?" Shima asked him. Shima dyed his hair red, it didn't fit him, and everyone suggested that Mitobe kept that opinion to himself unless he wanted to get beat up...again, but that only reminded him of how weak and ignorant this gang really was. It also reminded him of his first encounter with Hibari Kyoya they were the type of people he'd easily beat up. He starts feeling nauseous at the mention of his name, not the bad kind, but the kind that makes you want to roll over and scream into a pillow.

"Whatever..." Mitobe answered as he scrolled down on his laptop reading the next chapter of a new manga he discovered.

"What's with that attitude?" Shima asked with an irritated voice. Mitobe looked up at the older male, he was in high school, second year, he had sharp eyes, though not as much as Hibari, his face always scowling while he tried to be scary, of course that didn't work. He stood 6'1 and still much weaker than Hibari. Mitobe stopped his thoughts immediately once he realized he was practically comparing everything about this man to Hibari Kyoya.

He closed his laptop and placed it in his bag and swung it around his shoulder.

"I'm leaving Shima. Dinner's calling."

Everyone nodded and gave him a small wave, there was a total of six members with himself included.

Shima, the red headed leader, Yuma, the brunet with the hoodie, the one who stepped on his head when they first met Kei, since he demanded to be call that. The two new members, a girl with black bobbed hair name Mari and a new guy name Balba. People and their freaking names, these weren't even their real ones, more like code names. He was the only one that didn't have one, they dare left him out of the loop...

" I'll take my leave then."

He got home later than he intended to, after walking inside he took off his shoes and went into the kitchen.

"You're home rather late." His mother greeted as she stir the soup with a ladled.

Misaki ran to hug Mitobe who returned the gesture even though he had to lean down a little.

"Sorry, I left something at a friend's house so I had to go back and get it." He lied.

Mitobe felt bad about lying to his parents, he felt horrible, after all he loved them very much, but it was for the better cause. He's been lying a lot lately, and he's grown to be a very good liar, something that he wasn't proud, but it came in handy.

School was over and his mother had a parent teacher conference so he had to pick up little Misaki on his way home, not that he mind of course, the little sibling was well behaved and listened to him so he didn't find it as bothersome.

It was fairly normal, the sun was bright and there was a slight breeze, until he head his brother's cries. A high pitch squeal that made his eardrum shatter and he quickened his pace to see what the commotion was about. Misaki was crying as the high school students push him down and made fun of his crying face. Those exact high school students just happen to be the gang that he as in, this enraged him and Mitobe dropped his school bag and walked over slowly, the gangs laughed and told him to join them, but that all stopped when an uppercut was delivered to Shima's face and everyone was shocked.

Shima fell back and hit the floor with his head hitting the concrete hard, unfortunately not hard enough to bleed.

"What the hell was that for?!" Shima yelled holding his jaw as he glared at his recruit.

"What, do you think you're doing to my brother asshole?!" Mitobe questioned as Yuma and Kei held him back from causing anymore damage. The shorter boy thrashed and tried to hit the two with his elbow. "Let go of me you dick head!" Mitobe screamed.

Misaki sat still with face still in tears as he watched his brother get pummel but kept getting up despite him being a bloody mess. Shima, Kei, and Yuma shoved him to the ground kicking, punching and mocking him. Kei grabbed his hair and pulled him up from the ground while he's still on his knees. He was bleeding from his head, the red trail dripped down his face and onto the floor, Mitobe was angry, no, he was pissed off, next thing that anyone can remembered Shima and the two other members were on the ground and Mitobe was looking up at a similar pair of eyes.

" Get up Herbivore."

Their mother ran outside hearing the commotions and Mitobe was sent to the hospital. He was okay, except for a few broken bones, but Misaki made him feel better saying how cool he was when he was beating up the other people, even though he only got one punch in. Though it was really just Hibari, the dark hair boy left immediately before their mom could even thank him. She called the police and the connection between Mitobe along with Shima and the rest of the gang was cut. Their mom told Misaki not to encourage Mitobe but over all they had a good laugh. He thanked Hibari for it the next day but he simply shrugged it off and replied with " You were crowding, next time I catch you disturbing the peace if Namimori I won't let you off so easy."

"You thought that was easy?! I was in the freaking hospital, jerk." Mitobe thought. He kept it to himself though, since he was grateful Misaki got out with only a scrapped knee and a bruised cheek.

"Get out of here Herbivore." Hibari warned before turning away. Mitobe followed him despite his warning with a dumb smile as he walked along side the prefect. The elder boy turned to his pursuer and glared as he swung the tonfas out and aimed for the head. Mitobe ducked and backed away a little looking at Hibari, the smile never left his lips, if anything it grew.

"Now now Kyoya, I just got out of the hospital." Mitobe joked as he push up his glasses giving a small shrug of the shoulders.

"Don't make me put you back in there..."

He knew it was a threat, a serious one that Hibari plan to carry out, and yet he can't help but feel a little flatter by the warning. It meant they were getting somewhere. Warnings use to be nonexistent, meaning if Hibari wanted to beat him up, he would do so without wasting a word. At least his reflexes are getting better thanks to the sudden ambush.

* * *

Mitobe have been hanging out with Tsuna a lot more often lately. After leaving the gang he had a lot more free time, most of it was on the internet watching cat videos, and messing with Hibari.

"I'm bored..." He whined as he laid on the top of the roof along with Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto. It was lunch time and the three boys hummed in agreement.

"Maybe you can join us in the next Mafia game!" Yamamoto laughed as he chew on his food.

"You sure Takeshi? How many people are needed anyway?" Mitobe asked, he always call people by their first name, especially when he's familiar with them, it only took him a week to address them the way he does now, even though Gokudera hated it, it only made it more interesting.

" I don't think it matters, right Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"Please leave me out of it..." said boy replied nervously.

"But Tenth! You're the boss!" Gokudera praised turning to Tsuna.

"Really? This pipsqueak?" Mitobe asked as he sat up and leaned back on his arms for support.

Yamamoto laughed since he knew it was a joke, Gokudera on the other hand, well, he started yelling and tried to murder Mitobe while Tsuna tried to calm him down. Mitobe on the other hand, didn't really take it as a threat and scoff it off.

"Why not...I need something to do anyway."

"Ciaossu~"

"REBORN!?" the three boys screamed in a synchronized pace

"So much screaming today..." Mitobe thought as he turned to the mysterious voice.

Oh, what do you know, a tiny baby dressed up in a fancy suit and fedora. Cute, Mitobe have always been fond of kids, mainly kids who are shorter than him, it made him feel superior and powerful.

Mitobe only looked at the small child while Tsuna panicked, how did he ever get in this situation? Surrounded by three mafia members and one famous Hitman.

"It seems we've gain another comrade, useless Tsuna." Reborn smiled and his eyes emitted a mischievous spark.

"Reborn, don't drag anymore people into this..." Tsuna begged

" It's just a game right Tsuna?" Mitobe asked not understanding

"Not another Yamamoto!" Tsuna screamed in his head.

Gokudera scoffed at Mitobe thinking he was just as idiotic as Yamamoto.

"Anyway, sure I'm in..." Mitobe smiled.

"Fantastic, we'll begin you training. I am reborn, the world's greatest Hitman." Reborn introduced himself.

"Okay, cool." He replied.

Things were getting interesting.

"So I heard Tsunayoshi is boss according to Hayato here." Mitobe informed.

"Don't use my first name so casually!" Gokudera warned as he sent a heated glare to Mitobe.

"My apology." He wasn't even sorry.

Reborn pulled his fedora lower and smirked once again.

"Yes, he's the tenth Vongola boss." Reborn told Mitobe as he tugged on his sleeve.

"So where do I fit into this? Am I his subordinate?"

"Yes, so are Gokudera and Yamamoto."

"Okay."

"Do you know how to fight?" Reborn asked.

"No, sorry~" He replied truthfully.

Reborn looked at the boy analyzing his best traits and his worst one, from what the genius infant can tell, Mitobe was smart, he was able to adapt easily to situations and go with the flow, and he was flexible, but judging by his physique he's weak so he would need something like a small knife and not a sword like Yamamoto, he seem to be fitted for a switchblade, seems to clumsy and unorganized to shoot a gun. His faults however...He was easily pressured into things and never really bother to defend himself. He'll easily take a beating and have almost no resolve. The boy also seem hot headed and rush into things with out thinking about it first, but he was sure he can fix that easily. Reborn still had some hope for the boy, he wasn't suited for battle though, and even Reborn wasn't so cruel as to throw a poor little kitten into a den of lions. Unless it was Tsuna, then it was for the sake of the Vongola, so it was okay to be entertain by it.

"Lunch is almost over, let's go before Kyoya come here and murder us." Mitobe joked as he stood up from the floor of the roof and dusted himself off.

"We have ten minutes left." Gokudera replied as he looked up to Mitobe.

"Not for me~ I have to go march to my death, and by that I mean go find Kyoya and try to not die."

"Why do you keep bothering him? You get beat up for it..." Tsuna asked trying to put his words nicely as possible. After all, he didn't want to sound rude and accidentally offend the taller boy.

" He interests me." Was his only reply as he headed down the stairs.

The three that were left on the roof stared as he left. Reborn chuckled in his usual childish voice.

"what is it Reborn?"Yamamoto asked curiously with his bright smile, there was no question why so many girls loved him.

"Masato Mitobe...He's unpredictable sometimes." The infant have been watching possible recruits for the Vongola, one who are loyal to Tsuna and won't betray him, after all he was training the tenth Vongola here, he had no room for screw ups.

Mitobe skipped down the hall, exaggerating of course, he calmly walked down the hall like a decent human being. A lot of people were scurrying about talking to their friends and transferring papers and boxes from room to room.

He stopped by the reception room and opened the door peaking inside before walking in completely.

"Hello Kyoya~!" Mitobe greeted as he walked up to the desk where the Disciplinary president was seating and behind a desk fill with paper work.

The only reply he got back in return for his greeting was a sharp glare and a pointy pencil flying into his direction, which luckily he dodged, or else he would have lost an eye.

"What are you doing here herbivore?" Hibari asked as he continue to glare at the fellow Asian.

"Just visiting."

"I told you not to come here anymore. You're crowding and it's irritating."

"So hostile Kyoya..."

"Stop using my first name."

"Then stop calling Herbivore, I have a name."

"I don't care get out."

Mitobe let out a sigh and leans onto the desk using his hands to support him and looked at the papers on the wooden desk.

"Budget for the committee right?" He observed as he picked up a piece of paper.

Looking over the math, he glance over before adding a comment that made Hibari even angrier.

"You forgot to add the 5% that you used to cover the fact that a drug dealer was on campus. Good job if I may add."

Mitobe was a flatterer, a little compliment never hurt anyway.

"While you're at it, there's a lot of tension between the Basketball club and Softball team, they were discussing who gets the gym on what day and a tournament is coming up. Problem is they wish to have it on the same day at the same time, just a little information freebee of course." He added placing the paper down. Hibari Kyoya was not amused, he didn't like people marching into his business, and what pissed him off the most was the fact that this kid, Masato Mitobe wasn't even in the disciplinary club, Kusakabe was his right hand, not this random kid who followed him around like a lost dog.

Mitobe smiled despite the cold look and placed the papers back on the stack he got it from.

"I'll be heading to class before you "bite me to death" yes? I don't think I'm ready, that's a bit kinky dearie." He joked as he exit the room. Hibari threw another pencil after the boy and it stuck into the door but the prefect still heard his mocking laugh in the hall. Too bad for him he couldn't chase down the weakling Herbivore right now, but he have more important task to attend to than a small fry who doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut.

* * *

**Hello...u-umm...So I'm kind of scared, I only have word pad and no one read this before I upload it, but I did my best to make it work. If anything doesn't make sense, please let me know and I will go back and fix it.**

**I noticed that there is NO male Oc story anywhere. Or maybe I wasn't looking hard enough, I know there's a lot of fantastic female ones as well as ones with many potential, so if you want to read more Male!Oc stuff, I'll be at your service~!**

**I look forward to your reviews, especially if you either want to see more, or think I should try something different. I would love it either way to get a feed back. :D Reviews would be great.**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a few weeks after meeting Reborn that Mitobe finally accepted the fact that they weren't playing a game. Not after meeting Shamal, Dino, Ipin and Lampo...Not, that child should not have weapons like that! Now, it would be easier if the tiny baby just told him that it was serious business, but face it. How fun would that really be for us?

Reborn threw the switch blade at Mitobe who let out a girly screech as he curl into a fetal position on the ground of the baseball field at their school.

"Get up." The hitman ordered as he kicked Mitobe's head, he wasn't treated any better then Tsuna or anyone else, because to Reborn, while they may be comrades, he was still just a subordinate to the future mafia boss.

"Reborn, this is ridiculous! I can't fight let alone use a knife..." Mitobe winced clutching his head painfully waiting for the throbbing to stop, taking another look at the distasteful knife on the ground, his frown deepened.

"You will unless you want to die." reborn retorted slyly as he gave his signature smile.

"I'm not going to die Reborn. I don't want to fight, it's useless anyway..."

Reborn wasn't going to give up easily, especially after he cleared a part of his day just to acquaint himself with the eldest son here. The Hitman picked up the switch blade and handed it to Masato who took held it at arm distance. He used his free hand and pushed up his glasses since it was slipping down his face thanks to the sweat and look at the baby. He could tell the Arcobaleno wasn't going to give up and looked at the knife in his hands before flipping it open.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked defeated. Reborn let out a satisfied snicker and looked at the taller boy and inexperienced boy, at least he was getting somewhere.

"You're going to fight me."

"You can't be serious! You're a baby."

"I'm the world's greatest Hitman."

"Then I'll lose."

"I'll go easy~"

Mitobe froze, he turned pale and felt a shiver going up his spine. He remembered when the baby said he went easy to Tsunayoshi, and judging by the baby's choice of discipline (pain). He wasn't convinced.

"I'll die..." He thought in defeat.

* * *

The sun was glowing in the sky, painting a canvas in shades of orange and yellow with a bit of pink and purple mixed in. He can honestly say ever since after meeting Hibari, he wasn't bored anymore, but that doesn't mean he wasn't frightened for his life.

They started their training, Reborn was exceptional, as expected from the famous infant. Mitobe was taught the basics as well as some trick that would improve his chances in a fight. Reborn explained it thoroughly and Mitobe listened carefully knowing that the information will not be repeated.

"Fighting with a blade that's short and small as this one is a big disadvantage." Reborn explained.

"Then why did you make me train with this one? Am I going to get a bigger one or something?" Mitobe questioned looking at the blade, looking at it closely, he noticed how much details that was on the blade. The word Vongola was on the blade along with intricate swirls and a crest which he guess was the Vongola's. He was scratched up pretty bad, a few minor cuts that drew blood but nothing life threatening, his bangs were messed up and his vest, and tie was discard leaving him in his white dress shirt and black pants. He held a lot of respect for the infant ever since they began training, he was strong and powerful. Mitobe was weak and pathetic, and Reborn taking his time to teach him to fight made him grateful.

" You would lack the physical strength if that was the case, besides, something small like this would fit you better. When using a small weapon like this against a sword, misdirect your opponent's weapon into another direction and attack the major organs."

"How am I suppose to do that...?" He was clueless, but he knew that he would need to study the human body if this was to work.

" The tip of the sword, that's where you misdirect. The strength will be the more powerful the closer you are to the hilt. The tip of the blade is the weakest since it is furthest away, the force of the attack should be weakest there. You can also use the blade it self as a runway."

"A...runway?"

"Run your blade along it vertically and attack your opponent of course."

Mitobe gave the baby a confused look as he tilted his head to the side questioning the child's explanation.

Reborn sighed and pulled on his fedora as a habit that he had developed over the years as a professional mafia hitman.

"Perhaps you are a hands on learner." He suggested, Reborn himself think of himself as very forgiving at this point, he was patient and have yet to lash out at the boy and threaten him with Leon who was peacefully resting on his hat as always.

"Maybe a demonstration would help..." Mitobe agreed standing up and following Reborn. The infant reached for Leon who took the liberty of transforming into a sword.

"I need you to follow the instruction I gave you as best as you can understood?" Reborn asked as he took the weapon with both hands. He wasn't a swordsman, but he know how to handle just about every weapon that have ever been seen. His name wasn't just for show.

Mitobe nodded and flipped the switch blade open, Reborn ran to the boy advancing with sword in hand, he adjust his speed in case the boy wasn't ready to defend, after all it would be unfortunate if he kill an ally, he can't imagine how badly Tsuna would react.

Mitobe was nervous but try to calm himself, he followed the instruction and as Reborn's blade made contact with his smaller blade, he added more force and stretched his arm outward sending the blade in another direction. He moved back smiling at his accomplishment and wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

Reborn gave a nod congratulating himself silently, it seem he was just as great as he thought he was.

"Next technique, hurry up." The hit-man took no time for the other boy to react as he began to run toward the boy.

Mitobe reacted at a satisfied speed, he manage to doge the blade, though the blade did scratch his his shoulder. He did what he did earlier, making contact with the blade, but using it as a run way this time, much like an airplane. When he almost got near the hilt he took off, and as he was about to make contact with Reborn's flesh, the hit-man kicked the boy behind his knees and he immediately fell to the floor with a scream in between.

"Too slow, work on your speed." Reborn reported as his green partner return to his original form. Leon climbed back to his pronounced place on the hat and Mitobe groan in pain as he continue to lay on the ground with his face in the dirt.

"We're done for today." Reborn announced turning his back to leave.

* * *

When Mitobe got home, he had to sneak inside being as quiet as he can so his mom and brother won't catch him. His clothes were beat up and he was bleeding, and answering the questions that they would ask will be troublesome and annoying. He went to his room getting new clothes and ventured to the bathroom to take a bath and bandaged his wounds.

Down stairs Misaki was setting the table and their mom preparing dinner. Hearing the shower running he smiled and ran to his mom.

"Mitobe is home." He informed clinging onto his mother's apron.

"I didn't hear him come in, smart as always I see." She replied patting him on the head.

Misaki smiled happily and finished setting the table as Mitobe came down the stairs.

"Hey Misaki." He greeted ruffling his hair with the white towel on his head. He was wearing a white T-shirt with black gym shorts.

"Mitobe!" the younger sibling ran towards the older one wrapping his arms around Mitobe's legs, he almost fell over but caught himself on the railing of the stairs.

"Careful." He commanded irritatingly.

"Welcome back~!" His mother greeted tucking a strand of her black hair behind her ear.

Mitobe nodded his head as a greeting and gave her a smile. He helped his mother finish cooking and place the food on the table.

"I'm back~!" Their father announced as he entered the room setting his work bag on the couch and loosen his tie. He gave their mom a peck on the lips and sat down in his chair as they began eating dinner.

"What's wrong with you boy? You seem battered." Mitobe's father asked referring to his oldest son. He applied some bandages on his wounds, it not surprising that his parents noticed, he had some on his cheek, forehead, a few on his arms and visible ones on his legs.

"My...uh, friend was teaching me some self defense and we got too carried away." He answered with a small smile. His dad didn't look convinced at all, but returned the smile understandingly.

"If you have something to talk about you can talk to me, it is my job."

Mitobe nodded and continue with his dinner, Misaki was loud and rambunctious as always spilling his food everywhere, but their mom as okay with it since Mitobe cleans it up for them.

* * *

The Asian boy leaned back to his chair as he scribbled down some notes from the teacher as she made them recite some English verses. Mitobe of course, was ineffable when it came to languages, he wasn't excelling in reading either...Science was about decent.

Mitobe went over the materials he learned yesterday with Reborn, he could feel his joints aching and his scars stung horrendously, of course the teachers and students asked him about it, but he only repeated what he told his parents. No point in causing a commotion.

"-to?'

"Masato?"

"MASATO MITOBE!"

Mitobe jumped at the sudden noise and looked up from his notebook only to reveal a very furious teacher. She had her hands on her hips and a nasty glare decorated her usually youthful face.

"Sorry, can you repeat the question?" He asked sheepishly.

"I asked you how do you say "Hello, how are you" in English." She sighed and twirled the pencil in her hand.

Mitobe was silent for a while before speaking up, and in very broken and sloppy English he translated her question. He heard a few giggles, mainly from girls while the boys howled like uncivilized beast.

His words were something like this."Hello, you...good..how?"

A little blush crept on his cheek from embarrassment but brushed it off and laughed along with the class, if he wasn't in his current situation,then he would laugh too. The teacher sighed and massaged her temple. She was in her 40s, still young, she had a few grey hair on her head mixing with her black hair. Wrinkles were seen around her eyes and mouth, but she was aging gracefully. Unlike most women, she didn't wear heavy make up, just light powder and lipstick.

"Masato, you are failing English...This is an important skill, English is one of the most-"

Mitobe of course lost interest and his thoughts became scramble, he drifted to a variety of subjects, one including what hot sauce would taste like if you mix mint toothpaste into it. Unfortunately, before he came to a conclusion, the teacher once again began yelling and brought his attention back to her.

"Masato...You need tutoring."

"Okay."

"Are you even putting up an effort?"

"Not really sorry."

That was the end of that, he was sent out into the hallway as the teacher finished her lesson, after that was lunch and he was called back in. His educator took a long stern look at him and lecture Mitobe about the importance of English and good grades, same old thing that ever came out of her mouth as always.

"Understand?"

"Yes..." Mitobe usually wasn't disappointed about anything, mainly because he never raise his hope, but he was wasting time right now,. He's suppose to be on the roof top eating with Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto. Atlas, he was stuck here, with a pouting woman who needs to be more carefree, "Maybe that's not why she's married..." He thought bitterly.

"I'll get you a tutor, probably Gokudera since he seems to be doing well..." She muttered as she tuck away some papers and straightened them.

"Hayato?" He asked making sure, Mitobe had no idea that guy was good at English, he use to think the white hair bomber was a punk, considering his personality and dress code. But besides the point the way he carries himself, Mitobe will admit that Gokudera was intelligent and he would even rival, no, Gokudera Hayato would slaughter him when it comes to math.

"Go eat lunch..." The female teacher commanded as she sighed once again.

Getting up from his seat he walked out the room silently and onto the roof top. He wasn't in much of a mood to eat today since he had a rather large breakfast.

"Hey." He greeted as he opened the door.

"Masato." Tsuna greeted with his bright smile like always, the taller black hair male didn't understand his compulsive need to refer to everyone by their last name, though it was a sign of respect, it made the situation far more formal than it needed to be for Mitobe.

"What happened? You're usually the first to get here..." Yamamoto said taking a sip of his hydration.

"Teacher made me stay back, I'm failing English..." He replied taking a seat next to the baseball enigma.

"Seems like I need a tutor, apparently it might be Hayato here."

Gokudera snapped his head to Mitobe who pushed up his glasses and leaned onto his hand.

"I refuse! The tenth need help to, so I don't see why I should help you and not him." Mitobe, was of course accustomed to this rude behavior, so he brushed it off.

"We can study together if you'd like..." Tsuna suggested like the sweet little darling that he was, with his kind charm and great charisma, how could Mitobe ever say no?!

"Sure, it'll be the first time I'm over then." Mitobe replied with a grin.

"I've been meaning to ask, but that happened, you look really beat up." Tsuna asked politely noticing the various scratches on his face and forearm.

"Training with Reborn." It was a simple answer, but all of them knew it could have been a lot worse considering the method the hit-man like to use. All of them except for Yamamoto, Mitobe admired him very much, he might just be oblivious or a genius actor when it came to these things. But true to his personality and characteristic, Yamamoto could make everything better, like a mother who spoil her child with ice cream after he trips and gets hurt.

"Heh...Even the baseball idiot did better than you." Gokudera challenged.

"I'm not surprise, but you seem to forget that I'm not very good when it comes to Physical means." Mitobe answered, he wasn't offended, more like he was interested in Gokudera's deduction, but it was to be expected.

"Ma, ma~ I'm sure you did fine." Yamamoto encouraged as Tsuna gave an approving nod.

The baseball star was determinately like a mother...at least that's what Mitobe concluded with his current data he possessed for the batter.

* * *

Hibari sat in the reception room like always, he was finishing the papers that was still left behind for yesterday. He noticed that a certain annoying Herbivore didn't visit today, not that he really cared much, he was Hibari Kyoya, he would never care for someone so irritating and clingy. Kusakabe came and gather the papers to distribute them not too long afterwards. Noting how tired the prefect was he didn't bother to strike up a conversation, that would only get him either a glare or a tonfa to the head.

Masato was back in the class room, current subject? Math, he was at least happy for that, their teacher was rather lazy though, but he won't say that to his face. He was an elderly man with a mustache, in a way he reminded the boy of his passing grandfather, while the old man was a mathematician who wanted to teach children for the rest of his life, his explanations were a bit to vague.

Mitobe walked home with Tsuna, Gokudera,and Yamamoto after calling his mother to let her know, she gave her approve and ask that he came home in time for dinner.

Walking into Tsuna's house, he was greeted by the mother, he could tell where the boy got his looks.

"Hello, thank you for having me." Mitobe bowed politely to show his respect and then followed Tsuna up the stairs to his room. As Mitobe suspected, it was messy and unorganized, they took a seat around a table and the four boys pulled out their books and began complaining and asking about each question. Well, mainly asking Mitobe about math and Gokudera about everything else. This ranges from English to Science and basics of Language.

"Wait...So an adjective describe right?" Mitobe scribbled some stuff on his paper and waits for Gokudera's answer.

"Yeah, and a verb is basically what you do like run and a noun is a person place or thing." The silver hair male agreed and gave a nod as he finishes his own work.

"Thanks."

It seem the only time anyone can get along with Gokudera other than Tsuna is when he's too busy working or concentrating to put up an effort to yell, at least that's 30% of the time.

It was fairly peaceful, until the door was thrown open and two little children ran inside chasing each other, one dressed like a how and the other wore the typical Chinese outfit.

"neh neh neh~! You can't catch me!" Yelled the cow child as the Chinese girl chased after him.

"Lambo! No fair! I already caught you!" I-pin yelled. The cow child jumped onto the table and their stomped on their stuff and then Tsuna's face. The chestnut hair boy fell backward and screamed, moments later they all sat on the floor, the little kid with the Afro had a giant bump on his head, courtesy of Gokudera.

"Isn't that a bit too harsh Hayato?" Mitobe asked as the little boy cried and the girl sat beside him.

"The stupid cow had it coming." Gokudera grumbled

* * *

"Thank you for having me." Mitobe thanked Tsuna's mother, she was kind and practically the most carefree person he ever knew, himself included.

"Of course~ It's good to meet Tsuna's friends after all." Nana smiled and walked them to the door.

Mitobe left with Gokudera and Yamamoto until he came across the intersection to his house.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Mitobe bid them good bye, turning his back away from them. Behind him he heard Yamamoto yell a "See you later" and Gokudera muttering a small "Whatever."

* * *

"How was your study?" The father asked as he dipped some of his sushi in soy sauce.

"It's good, Tsunayoshi invited me over today." The eldest answered.

"Ahh...Tsunayoshi, sounds like a nice boy." His mother joined in.

"I want to meet him too!" Misaki commented sipping his orange juice.

It was times like this when Mitobe enjoy, peaceful moments like this with his family, where they never argue and everything seems to be perfect. That's how he liked it, no fighting, just a peaceful dinner.

After dinner, Mitobe was back in his room sitting o his bed, it's been a day since he last train with Reborn, he held the switch blade in his hand flipping it open and close again and again thinking about ways to improve his speed. He knew he as slow, maybe jogging will help, but he knew that won't really help. Reborn said he was flexible, so maybe work with agility. Placing the knife in the drawer of his desk and decided to go to bed.

It was early morning, Mitobe got a phone call in the middle of the night from reborn saying to go to school early for some more practice and training, getting in his uniform he tied his tie and grab his schoolbag as well as knife and took off. Remembering to leave a note, he ran out the door and went to school. upon reaching the gates, he saw Reborn waiting for him with Yamamoto.

"Good morning!" He greeted running to them and...quickly out of breath.

"Yamamoto is going to help you train this morning. I have some business to attend to that was not finish yesterday, so I trust you listen to what he have to offer." The infant tug on his hat and left after that leaving the two teenage boys alone.

"Are you going to fight me?" Mitobe asked shortly afterward.

"Ah, no he asked me to go over some exercises and made sure you run ahaha~." Yamamoto cheerfully reply. How he was so eager in the morning left Mitobe puzzle and confused how the boy had so much energy in the morning. Mitobe was still trying to wake himself up, he can barely lift a foot to take a step, it took all his will power to get out of bed and get to the school grounds and they expect more from him?

"You...want me...to run..?" he asked dumb found.

"Yes!"

Mitobe sighed and followed Yamamoto to the baseball field. The two dropped their bags next to the wall and Mitobe began running, collapsing two minutes later Yamamoto walked over and kneel down next to him.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Takeshi...I can't feel anything..." The collapsed one complained with his face in the dirt.

"It's not that bad, you have to work on your stamina, at least that's what the baby said."

Mitobe sat up and dusted himself off, though it didn't really help, he looked like hell right now. He was sweaty, making his messy and scattered hair stick to his face. His glasses were slipping off and uniform wrinkled and covered in dirt.

"well...you can do it, I can't...You play baseball, I stay at home and venture the internet..."

"Mitobe...come on, you can do it!" The cheer made him slightly happier, at least someone believed in him. Standing up from his sitting position, Mitobe let out a painful groan and began running again, making it from first base to second and trying to make it to third. Again and again, Yamamoto cheered him on every time he fell, it made Mitobe grateful and it really did help him. But he still have no resolve, he never imagine trying to have an adventure wold be so painful.

After their painful session, Yamamoto offered him a water bottle as they slump on the wall.

"Hey..thanks for the support." He mused.

Yamamoto gave his usual grin " No problem! You have to continue for the next six weeks though..."

"You can't be serious..." Mitobe cried silently in a hoarse voice, the only reply he was given was another nonchalant laugh as the boy scratch behind his head.

* * *

The sun was shinning brightly as it usually does when the clouds are off on some trip. There was almost no wind and Masato Mitobe was outside once again much to his displeasure. Kicking the soccer ball slightly he passed it onto the next person beside him and they ran toward the goal. Well, as much running as Mitobe here can handle, he just kind of walked over in his slouchy posture and sighed.

"Masato! Put up an effort!" A teammate yelled at him, one of those typical stereotype jocks. Mitobe gave a mocking thumbs up and continue slacking off as he's been doing. Sweat coated his skin making him feel like a poisonous amphibian, his hair was getting in his face and his glasses sliding off even more thanks to the sweat, his gym clothes was dirtied and he smelled disgusting. Pulling on the collar of his shirt, he raised it to his nose and used that to wipe the sweat, there was nothing Masato Mitobe hated more than sweat, getting dirty, and physical exercise. The soccer ball rolled towards him and he sent it kicking, much too much miscalculated strength and it accidentally hit a girl in the head and then she fell over. Her friends gathered around her like a bunch of vultures checking on her condition and asking if she was okay. Mitobe didn't see why it really mattered, she wasn't bleeding, the girl had a bump on her head, but that was it. Though feeling bad, Mitobe walked over to the girl and looked down at her. Bobbed curly like light brown hair framed her face and the typical brown eyes he sees in every Asian that he met so far.

"Sorry, are you okay?" He asked lending her a hand and hoisted her up. She nodded but remained silent with a bot of tears in her eyes, Mitobe never made a girl cry before so he panicked a little inside. The Gym teacher told him to take responsibility and take her to the nurse and maybe get get an icepack. The way he said it made it sound like he got the girl pregnant or something. The thought alone sent shiver don his spine, it was frightening, he was only 13 after all even though his birthday is in a few months, two to be precise.

"Sorry again." Mitobe muttered walking beside the girl.

"I'm okay, it was an accident. My name is Hana Aoki, what's yours?" Mitobe could tell that she was trying to make conversation despite how uncomfortable the situation was.

"Masato Mitobe." He answered curtly. "Maybe I can slack off after I drop her off..." He thought.

"Masato..." She whispered.

"What?" He asked

"Sorry, I was just...testing it." She replied shyly fidgeting with her fingers shyly.

Mitobe didn't press further, when they got to the clinic he opened the door and let her go through before walking in himself.

The nurse greeted them and sat the girl down.

"You hit her in the head with a ball...Couldn't you just get her pregnant?" She asked. Mitobe goes to the clinic about three times a week, four if he was unlucky, and this was just all but another wonderful gift from the disciplinary committee president.

"Mrs. Sarutomi, please stop being so vulgar. I'm thirteen and I think you are fully aware how inappropriate that comment was." Mitobe know the nurse well enough to know about her quirks and perverted comments, she was also a hopeless romantic, but unlike his English teacher, Mrs. Sarutomi was happily married and have two kids.

Aoki just sat quietly with a bit of red dusting her cheek.

"Can you take care of the rest? I should be returning." Mitobe asked as he walked towards the door but doesn't leave with out an "okay".

"I'll take care of everything, you go, change clothes and take a you stink." The nurse commented pinching her nose for effect.

* * *

Mitobe took a shower as suggested, no one was in there luckily since showering with others made him uncomfortable, showing them so much flesh. Changing into his uniform that was still dirty from his training (torture) this morning, it was dusted with the red dirt and wrinkled but still covered him so he didn't give it much mind. He tied his tie loosely and exited the boy's locker room, he knew his destination, it was close to death, black hair, sharp eyes, terrifyingly scary, and goes by the name Hibari Kyoya.

He went into the reception room, only to find it empty, not a living soul in sight, he walked inside and looked around, it was surprisingly eerie with out Kyoya in here sleeping or working.

"What are you doing here?"

The boy turned around at the voice to find himself looking at Kusakabe.

"Testuya!" He greeted the taller man, unlike other people that will be unnamed Kusakabe didn't have a problem with the friendly first name greetings.

"Are you looking for Hibari?" he asked placing a few papers on the table.

"What made you think that~?" Mitobe teased. The shorter man reminded Kusakabe of a dog, the way he chased Hibari even though he haven't achieve anything from it other than multiple beatings that left him bloody, bruised, and repugnant.

"He's on the roof if you must know." The elder man laughed and gave the boy a pat on the head before walking him out.

"Ah, Tetsuya! Thank you." Mitobe stuttered before making his way out the door and left for the roof.

Once the stalker, I mean Mitobe go to the roof he took a look around before spotting Hibari laying on the opposing side from the door .Walking out into the sun and over to Hibari quietly. The taller male appears to be asleep, kneeling down Mitobe took a closer look, he noticed that Hibari had soft looking hair despite being a male, it seemed fluffy and thin. His eyes were close allowing the smaller boy to see his short lashes, pale skin complimented the dark hair wonderfully bring out each others best traits. A blush made it's way to the boy's cheek as a small smile presented itself on his face.

Much to Mitobe's disappointment, Hibari woke up, his eyes immediately glared at the boy beside him and quickly pushed him to the floor and kicked him before pinning the boy's arms behind his back and got top of his back with his signature weapon to his neck.

"You woke me up Herbivore." Hibari growled adding more pressure with full intention of hurting the boy. Now, either Mitobe was a masochist and enjoyed the pain, or desperately pathetic and will take any form of attention and affection he could get. He was interested in Hibari Kyoya, but at the same time he have yet to admit he had a romantic infatuation for the prefect. Mitobe winced and let out a long train of "ow" before apologizing.

"Ky-Kyoya! I'm sorry, it hurts! and you're heavy...AH!" Hibari hit the boy beneath him on the head with the tonfa before Mitobe rolled out from under him making Hibari straddle him instead. "Please get off..." He begged trying to push the taller boy off, which only resulted him in being strangle with a tonfa that was pushing against his neck.

"Kyoya, we..We're in a very sexual position, please...Ahh...Remove yourself.." He coughed trying to loosen the pressure.

The prefect got off but not with out sending a meaningful kick to the boy's face who curled into a fetal position and rolled out of the way.

Hibari continue to glare at the boy with both of his steel weapons in hand. Mitobe was deciding wither or not to draw his switch blade, he knew he would loose, but is getting beat up really worth it? He didn't really care, but pain was pain, and it was just logic that pain was bad.

"You should learn to keep your mouth shut Herbivore." Hibari advised.

"No need to be hostile..." Mitobe answered in a small mumble as he stuck his hands in his pocket fingering the closed knife carefully.

"Aren't you suppose to be in class?"

"Aren't you suppose to wear the proper Namimori uniform?"

"Are you opposing me Herbivore?"

"If I am?

"I'll bite you to death."

"I'll lick you to death, it's just as affective but much more repulsive."

Hibari was quiet after that thinking the sentence Mitobe just said over, truth be told, it did sound disgusting and vulgar. Kusakabe have told Kyoya about his theory of Mitobe being like a lost dog following someone who he found interesting and sticking to them despite being kicked away multiple times, quite literally.

"Why are you obsessed with me?" Hibari asked disgusted.

"I'm not, I just find you an interesting individual." He answered truthfully.

"What made you think that I'll be interested in a weak Herbivore like yourself?" Hibari's glare tightened and he scoffed at Mitobe who kept his lazy lopsided smile.

"I didn't ask you to be interested Kyoya." Mitobe saw him flinch but continued. " I'm simply bored with living in a world with colored in grey. Please for give me if my affection made you uncomfortable."

Hibari didn't push it much further, mainly because he wasn't interested in an answer. Everything he said was true, he knows that as well. Mitobe didn't breach Hibari's personal bubble, he didn't run to the boy every time he saw him, he didn't bother to get any affection back. Hibari noticed that he observed him though, from a window on the second story while he was beating up some law breakers, while he traveled through the hall, but the boy never made contact with him unless he really wanted to. Other than a few greetings and hello, a little tip about some misbehavior about some students, and dispute between clubs. Hibari was puzzled and confused about what the objective of this boy that he first beat up on day one was.

Mitobe wasn't an emotionless robot, no he was very well expressed and true to himself, and he most likely won't deny what he sees and know. The comment Hibari made about him, calling him weak, when he's training with Reborn and Yamamoto to be strong, calling him a Herbivore when he's a omnivore (according to science), turning him away when he's trying so hard to be Hibari's friend despite the older boy shunning him, insulting him, hurting him physically and mentally. Curiosity kills that cat, though the process might be much more gruesome.

Mitobe went over to Tsuna's house along with the other two that seem to live there half the time, his body ached and he was tired so he didn't speak much, not that anyone noticed, but that was more comfortable and made the situation less awkward. His mind was still on Hibari and what he said, unable to figure out his feelings, he stumble all over his thoughts trying to find a conclusion. As far as he was concern, he held no romantic intention for the boy, and yet it still hurt. Was it the shunning or the constant shaming? Either way he tried to push the thoughts aside and focused on his homework for the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks after his confrontation with Hibari, this life fell into a moderate routine, but Mitobe didn't mind, it was different every day. He would wake up, get dress, get his bag and leave for school early to train with Yamamoto. His stamina was improving and Reborn could see it, sometimes the infant would show up to watch, but other then that Yamamoto took over. He didn't mind of course, neither did Mitobe. Takeshi quickly became someone that Mitobe admire. He was optimistic, kind, generous, and encouraging, which was the only thing that kept Mitobe working during the last two weeks. He learned a long time ago to wear his gym clothes before practice, that way he can avoid smelling like a mutt. After training he would take a shower in the school's locker room get dress and then attend class, go on his day, have lunch with his friends, go back to class and then go to P.E. attend even more tedious classes and go home with Tsunayoshi, Gokudera, and Yamamoto. They would study together and then walk home with the other two before he went a separate ways. The boy would take a shower to cleanse himself from the filth of the day, eat dinner and go to sleep. This scheduled repeated itself, but today something change.

He didn't expect it, not at all. Returning a little later than he would prefer, he entered the house, unlike the happy chatter and sound of plates being set on the table as their mother cooked dinner that usually occur at this time, it was screaming. Screaming and yelling, shouts of disagreements and anger. The eldest walked into the living room to see what was going on, the light was on as his parents sat on opposite sides of the table as they took turn shouting nasty things to each other, stumbling over their words and slurring it as if they were drunk. The eldest son froze and his navy messenger bag fell off his slim shoulder, scrapping against his underdeveloped arm to the floor with a thud as it made contact with the white tiled floor. His parents didn't seem to notice as they bickered like chickens over the last corn.

"Oh?! Why haven't you left huh?!" His mother shouted on the brink of tears. Her face distorted and her cheeks red from anger, her hair a messy bun and a few strands hung out from it suggesting she might have been running her hand through it multiple times.

"I told you she's just a friend!" His father shouted back. His suit was wrinkled and his tie was messed up. Mitobe was panicking as he watch, yet he couldn't move. His family was perfect, why were they fighting? It didn't make sense to him, it didn't at all. They were the perfect family, they were happy. So what was going on?

"And that's why you were sticking your tongue down her throat! You were touching her inappropriately!" His mother didn't yell, she didn't get angry, this was wrong. She was a perfect woman, she was kind and calm and gentle. His mother didn't get angry.

"She forced herself on me!" Why was this happening? It didn't make sense, Mitobe was confused, was he hallucinating? Maybe this was a dream. The image that he saw over the years shattered instantly, much like his eardrums at the moment. The neighbor's dog howled to the noise and then shut up instantly, unlike his parents.

"Not by the way your hands were all over her!" His mother burst into tears and covered her crying face as she leaned her back into their couch sobbing.

"I was trying to push her away!"

"Please...Just stop lying to me!" Her plead went unheard by his father, the man didn't look at her afterward but turned his face away in disgust. This was all wrong, a man was suppose to comfort a woman when she cried, he as suppose to offer her reassurance and wipe away her tears. Mitobe watched his father like a hawk stalking it's prey for the day. He just sat there. He sat there like a manikin in a shop's window unmoving, still. Why didn't he move over to his mom? Why was his dad just sitting there like a baffled idiot?!

"It wasn't like that! But if you're going to be like this then I'll leave!"

"I don't see why not! You've been cheating on me anyway right?!"

The black hair woman's tears fell harder and she wiped them away with he hands messily.

His dad stood up from his seat and stomped away towards the door where Mitobe was standing. His dad looked at him with his eyes filled with regret and that's when Mitobe noticed it. His dad had the sent of woman's perfume on him. His clothes wrinkled and a nit of red lipstick was smeared on his cheek, lip and then lead down to his neck. Mitobe looked up at the man, his eyes begging for the evidence to be a mistake, but his father didn't say anything as he push his son aside and walked out the door. The slam resonated throughout the house mixing in with his mom's soft whimper before it broke out into a scream and a screech followed. She knocked the cups on the table onto the floor shattering the delicate glass as it broke into million of peaces, it represented their family perfectly... Mitobe made his way over to her and sat down next to her , she turned to him, giving him a good view of her face it was even worse then before, she wasn't even holding back her tears any longer. He opened his arms inviting her into a hug. and wrapped his arms tightly around her as a few tears slipped from his cheeks and onto his mother's hair. He could feel her tears through his shirt and tightened his hold.

How could he not notice. He assumed it was two years, two years since he cheated on her, on him, on Misaki. On them. He started going home at eight, his office hour ended at seven, and the train only took ten minutes from his work place to his destination. He would come home with his clothes messed up and always eating mint gum. He just tell them that it's because he moves around a lot so his clothes can't help but be wrinkled, but it was obvious what happened.

The perfect family image fell in an instant, the happy talk at dinner, the joyful vacations during summer, the pleasing goodnight and kiss on the foreheads. It was all a lie, and with his birthday coming so soon. Which reminded him.

"Mom, where's Misaki?" Mitobe asked, he hoped his brother didn't hear any of the argument, that child was still sweet and pure. That kind of purity gets ruin with age.

"He's over at the neighbor sweetie...He's over at the neighbor..." She replied in a broken voice. He never saw him mom so vulnerable. He didn't know how to deal with crying people let alone a woman, all he can offer is his warm and a hug.

"I went to visit him today..." She began as she pulled away from her son and wiped the snot dripping unattractively from her nose.

" I didn't have tutoring to do today, so I went to visit your...fa-father..Misaki went over to a friend's house...so I didn't worry about it."

Mitobe listened carefully and pushed up his glasses as he scoot closer to his mom and held her hand stroking it with him thumb softly as an offer of comfort. She smiled and continued her story again.

"I walked to his office...and I heard noises...kissing noises and moans..." She sobbed but held it back, at least the best she can. It hurts him to see his mother like his, it hurt to see anyone like this, It hurts even more to know that he couldn't do anything to repair the damage that have been done on this poor woman's heart.

"I opened the door slightly and peeked inside...I saw him...I saw your father...I saw him...I SAW him kissing another woman...She was pretty...Foreign too...she had blond hair, such beautiful bond hair...She...He...He was kissing her and holding her...I just...I opened the door more and they turned around and saw me...After that, the girl ran out the door and your father...He walked over to me and kept telling me it was an accident...but I know it wasn't. Never in my life would I expect that to happen...He was always so wonderful...we've been fighting ever since he got home..."

Mitobe was lost for words, he admired his father, the way he carried himself, his smile, his charming personality. Mitobe rubbed his mom's hands again and she let out a sob again.

"We're...We...We are going to get a divorce." She gave him a sad smile while Mitobe's eyes widen and he stared at her unbelievably. He didn't convinced him other wise, because he can't bare to look at the man who was his father right now either. Maybe all they needed was time, but even he knew his mother could not be so forgiving to someone who cheated on her so carelessly.

"I understand..." He muttered wiping his face with his sleeve before cleaning his glasses and put them back on. His mother smiled that smile of her, the smile she use when she sees her kids get hurt, Mitobe couldn't think of a more perfect time to use it. It was clearly shown that they were both affected and the harm has been laid. It was more painful than the feeling he get after running with Yamamoto or even when Reborn teach him a new trick and end up beating him for his own entertainment, no the betrayal their father placed on them was a lot worst, and some wounds don't ever heal, and if they're left out in the open untreated. They get infected.

"I'll make some dinner...Why don't you go pick up Misaki? He's at the Hibiki's house...remember them?" Mitobe nodded and stood up, his face felt sticky and gross before, he left the house and went to Hibiki's house as instructed. He was overwhelmed, first it was Hibari, now his dad is cheating on his mom...He knocked on the door and Misaki ran out hugging his older brother as he always do when he greeted him. He thanked the Hibiki and left with Misaki, walking down the street side by side as they held hands.

* * *

"Something wrong?" He asked, Mitobe wasn't surprise, Misaki was a smart kid.

"I'm okay..." He answered patting the kid on the head. He wasn't sure if he should tell his brother, it was best to decide when he gets home to his mother and let her decide. As expected, his mother explained everything, it was the right thing to do, hiding it would have been worse.

"So...Daddy's...leaving..?" He asked uncertain, but he was disappointed, disappointed and sad and broken and torn, and all the other thing that nothing can seem to fix. His face red and his tears falling o his face. They both got lawyers and the case in was going to be in and finished by the end of his month some where around his birthday, maybe a bit over, but that's okay. Now wasn't the time to think about himself, it was his mother and his brother he was worried about.

* * *

School's been harder but Mitobe tried to concentrate, too bad his mind was still on the topic of his dad. Mitobe still go to his morning practice with Yamamoto, his mind's been too clutter for any room left for complaints about how tired he was. Yamamoto just assumed that it was because he wanted to save breath and he was starting got enjoy running, but that wasn't true and the baseball player knew better. Yamamoto asked question regarding his situation, but Mitobe simply replied that it wasn't important and he didn't want to drag people into his issues.

"We're friends you know, so you don't have to burden it by yourself."

"While I appreciate your worries and concern Takeshi, I am, I have to deal with this alone. Consolation won't help right now. Time. Just give it time"

Yamamoto gave up defeated but offered a winning smile despite the failure. "Okay, but if you need anything." Mitobe nodded gratefully before they had to resume class.

His mother was being strong, Misaki was a bit naive so he carried on, but Mitobe was confused about what to do. Should he hate the man for cheating on his mom? He's furious and angry, he did his best not to show his anger when he saw him but those things rarely turn out well. Mitobe's been minding his own business, not bother to mess with the prefect and focusing on his studies more, trying desperately to lose the feeling of betrayal. Unlike other people, other than Yamamoto, it seem Tsuna noticed as he always notice when there's something wrong with his friends and pulled Mitobe aside during lunch to have a talk before meeting up with the others.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to intrude...But are you okay?" He asked carefully looking into Mitobe's eyes directly as if trying to pick out any sense of lies.

"I'm fine Tsunayoshi. Please don't worry." Mitobe answered forcing a smile.

"You've been different lately...and...I noticed that you don't talk as much as you usually do, and you never leave ten minutes before lunch ends anymore..." It seem Tsuna was more observation then Mitobe expected.

"I simply lost interest." He replied easily shrugging his shoulders.

"Masato pleas-"

"Please Tsunayoshi, it's fine really, I swear." He gave another smile, a real one. It made him slightly happy for the attention, but he wished that he didn't notice at all. It would be better that way, he hated lying to such good people, but he was embarrassed that his dad would commit such a horrible crime. It made him lose trust in himself and others around him. He was even more embarrassed to be related to him, thinking about the same blood running through his veins made him want to cut his wrist and bleed himself dry, but he knew that would worry his mother and she had enough to worry about with all the paper works, lawyer and attending her job.

Tsuna agreed to let it go reconsidering Mitobe's feelings. After all, there are things people didn't want to talk about. The shorter boy was going to give him time, and maybe when the taller boy trust him he'll tell.

* * *

By the end of the month, the case was ended and it was decided that their mother would get custody of Misaki, and their father would get custody of Mitobe. It was hard for Mitobe since he truly didn't want to go. He cried, he asked, he BEGGED to stay with his mother, but his father just wouldn't approve of it, and he said that Mitobe can visit her, but that wasn't good enough for him. But he's rather that he'd go then let his brother go with this disgusting man who claim to be his father, his respect was lost and it disintegrated into nothing. Unfortunately, the trail of misfortune have yet to end, according to his father, he will be moving. Not just a few blocks away or half way across the city, no he was moving to another city. To the city where the blond woman was, to the city where his father worked, to the city where he fabricated lies and cheated on his sweet delicate mother with a blond foreigner that he didn't know of for two years. Deceiving, lying, betraying his family just because he couldn't be happy with what he had, and now he lost it. Lost it all except for Mitobe, but Mitobe refuse to spend more than fifteen minutes alone with the man, thirty was a stretch but doable.

Mitobe said goodbye to his friends the next day after the news hit. He said good bye to the Sawada house hold, to Tsuna's mom, Lamb, I-pin, Bianchi (whom he found rather pleasant), Reborn who he thanked and assured he'll continue his training. It was the hardest to say good bye to Tsuna, Yamamoto and even Gokudera since they became the closest thing he had to a best friends. Mitobe did say good bye to Tetsuya, but didn't bother when it came to Hibari thinking that he boy wouldn't care.

As he board the train with his dad, a angsty frown decorated his face, he felt like the world he worked so hard to color, so hard to change, so hard to replace those boring monochromatic greys were slipping away through the cracks of his hands. He waved goodbye to his mom, brother, his friends and his mentor who came to see him off.

"It won't be bad you now. It'll be great, two men living with each other, and Malissa will come over times to times, so don't you worry! Heck! She'll move in to! It'll be fun won't it son?" His father laughed as they shared a seat on the train. Mallissa, that's her name, she came from America on a student exchange program but liked it here and decided to move here permanently after graduating college. Mitobe didn't reply to his father and kept quiet having no motivation to continue the one sided conversation.

"I've already enroll you in a school Hiroyuki Middle, it's walking distance too." His dad informed, again, no answer from his son. He gave up and left the boy alone, he understood that his eldest son was angry and he needed time to adjust, so he'll give him time.

* * *

Their stuff were already transferred to the apartment complex earlier this week, so they didn't have to carry it on the train, but Mitobe felt like he wanted to burn everything to the ground along with the new situation that he was stuck in. They arrived ten minutes later and the two men walked to their new home. Mitobe's dad opened the door and let him in, he noticed a door with a sticky note on it with his name written on it, which he guessed was his new room.

"You can get settled in, I'll make us some lunch." Mitobe did as he was told, taking the boxes to his room and let out a sigh. He didn't even have a bed, just a futon that was spawned out on the floor. It was a small room, not much larger than his last but he was comfortable with it. He fixed the futon placing it neatly in the corner and began unpacking his clothes and placing them in his closet. Placing his books and mangas on to the book shelf , he took out his computer from one of the boxes and looked at his new emails. Most of them from Tsuna and Yamamoto asking how he was doing and inviting him over, one from Gokudera (that made him feel special). He'll have to charge his phone later, it would be much more convenient, plus he can reply faster and texting wouldn't hurt.

His dad brought his food to his room, a sandwich, yup, that's it. He missed his mom's cooking. He muttered a small "Thanks" before eating and turned back to his computer and answering the mails he received. He looked up the website for his school, it looked pleasant, judging from the pictures on the website. It had a lot of cherry blossom trees, like those typical schools in the animes he Hiroyuki school uniform was like the ones from his old school, only they had a blue blazer, black tie, and white undershirt with black pants. He closed the laptop and finished the sandwich deciding to go visit the school and get it mapped out. He muttered a small and hesitant bye and told his dad where he was going before leaving. He wore a white t-shirt, jeans and a white sweater cardigan that his mom got for him. It was a bit too big and the sleeves went over his hands, but he liked it that way. The switch blade was safely tucked in his pocket, it became a lucky charm of sort, he never leave home without it. Getting caught with it in school would be bother some, but he was sure he'd find a good excuse, lying runs in the family after all.

He walked through the doors into the office and picked up his new uniform and schedule, his dad phoned in so it didn't take long. A nurse showed him around since she had free time. She was different from Sarutomi, she was all business and she wasn't friendly, and unlike his old nurse, she wasn't easy to talk to, and she defiantly was not perverted, he wasn't sure he missed the old quirks or grateful that this one as more professional. She told him her name, but he didn't want to learn new names, he'll just be one of those forgetful people he supposed.

"I miss Namimori..." He thought sullenly.

* * *

Mitobe didn't go home immediately not feeling like being with his father, so the teen decided to go explore the neighbor hood and visited the park, he'll be running tomorrow, he needed something to take his mind off the situation and drugs weren't an option. Upon arriving to the park, there were kids out playing on the slides and running all around shouting, yelling, laughing and just being plain silly. He admired that innocence. He took a seat on an empty swing. As a habit he looked over to his left only to see the empty seat that should be filled, Misaki use to swing beside him, it felt empty with out his little brother, but he'll have to accept it. He pulled the switch blade out of his pocket after carefully placing his schedule and uniform in his lap, some how, being so far away from his friends and the person who gave it to him made it so much more significant. The natural sunlight from the blade made the word Vongola glow and shined in his eyes painfully, and yet he dare not to pull his eyes away. The clouds rolled in and covered the sun, the sand slipped into his shoes and made his feet feel uncomfortable, slipping between his toes and rubbed against his skin. Mitobe's shoulders slumped and groaned before hopping off the playground equipment , it looked like it was about to rain so he decided to head home before he stuck in the middle of a storm. Though he suppose accidentally disappearing and the search party couldn't find his body and declaring he was dead wouldn't hurt. He crossed the streets with a crowd occasionally apologizing when he steps on their feet as he tried to get to the other side. The streets was busy filled with people walking on the side line or cars with passengers driving to where they need to be. This city was much much more busy then Namimori, it seemed to be more chaotic as well, the smell of gas from cars and constant honking made his head spin.

When he got home, Malissa greeted him with a bright smile, he didn't return it and rudely walk past her. He heard her let out a sad sigh but understood his situation, the smell of food was in the air followed by the sizzling of meat and the sent of well marinated fried vegetable. Mitobe went back to his room and sat on the futon before laying the uniform out in front of him, there was five, one for everyday of the week. He tucked them in the closet and threw away the plastic wrapper they came in.

* * *

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto was hanging out since it was a Sunday, just bidding farewell to their friend this morning they felt remorse. A lot of it was on Yamamoto since they met up every morning earlier than the others, He knew a lot of irrelevant things about Mitobe, like the shorter male liked cat videos and he cries if one of his favorite character dies in a book, is favorite color was green, and he really likes hamburger. He once told a story of how he ate them for a month straight,Yamamoto wasn't sure if he was fibbing or not but laughed at the thought.

"Ahh...It feels different with out him." Tsuna said as he rested his head on the table where the four use to sit together.

"Ma, ma~! He'll visit, it'll be okay." Yamamoto laughed, he tried to cheer up the mood, but it still stayed slightly sour despite his attempt.

"Cheer up tenth! I'm sure that moron is doing fine." Gokudera joined in trying to improve Tsuna's mood.

The chestnut hair boy nodded and lifted his head.

"I suppose, we should ask him to visit soon though..." He suggested as the door opened to reveal the hit-man.

"Ciaossu!" reborn greeted jumping onto the table.

"Hello reborn!" Gokudera greeted with enthusiasm. Yamamoto smiled and Tsuna cringed a bit.

"Cheer up useless Tsuna, he's visiting this weekend, it's no use being down about it. If anything, he would be ashamed of this pitiful state you're in."

Tsuna smile stretched across his face and nodded, it was true, it's not like they'll never see each other.

"Reborn, do you know what happened?" Gokudera asked curiously, it was a honest question, no one knew what really happened or the reason why the boy left. All they knew was he's moving in with his dad to another city, but the reason for the split was unknown. They knew his parents were divorced, but that's only because Mitobe told them three days prior to the farewell as they saw him off. All three felt hurt by the lack of trust and information, it was worst since he didn't speak to them at all.

He told them they didn't need to get involved and even Gokudera knew that family issues are best not to be interfere by an outsider. As for the prefect, Hibari didn't care, it was none of his business anyway, he was rather happy to see the annoying stray leave. Kusakabe was sad but he barely knew the boy, he was grateful for the tips and advice though. It soothed out some complications between clubs and kept some violence down (which was quickly brought up by Hibari who think is justice is the only rightful law).

People come and leave out of each others life all the time, but ever so often. You'll meet someone who truly leave a mark on you, for Mitobe, it was his friends, sure he had no trouble making them. But he never get attach, though with Tsuna and the others, he couldn't help it. Even Gokudera who was rude half the time, he had kindness and he truly treasure all that he have and that was his friends. No one could hate Tsuna, he was too sweet and forgiving, the small boy had an air around him that made everything safe and kind, like a beautiful sky on a mid summer day. Yamamoto was no exception either, the boy could make even the worst of days better, his charm was contagious, it was no surprise the boy was so popular.

Mitobe was still confused about Hibari though, while he admired the boy, he wanted to stay away from him as possible, he was scared, he was frightened. Like everyone else, he have yet to meet someone so intriguing other than Reborn, but the baby lacked something the president had. It wasn't charm, it wasn't strength, rather it was attraction. Mitobe knew it was useless to befriend Kyoya, but that didn't stop him from trying, he was a man who like challenges, as long as it kept him entertain he was okay with it. He felt drawn towards him yet he repel against him, maybe he was just a coward, but Mitobe have been watching Hibari from afar, and he knows that the prefect knows it. He saw the glares of daggers and knives sent his way, and he certainly did not miss the unheard threats. It was obvious any one could guess that Masato Mitobe was attracted to Hibari Kyoya, but to him it was a different case. Was it okay for him to want someone, yet at the same time wishes to only watch them rather then partaking in their life? Masato Mitobe knows of the word burden and extra luggage and he does not wish to be dead weight on someone's journey,so for the moment, he'll just have to try getting stronger to be able to do something.

* * *

The hallway was empty as he waited for the teacher to introduce him, he was the new kid, the unknown factor, the variable. He already knew that he would only allow people close to him call him by his last name opposing to his earlier choices of allowing his first name to be use freely. That right should be reserve for people he deem as likeable, strangers should stick to calling him by his last name. Mitobe doesn't mean to be mean or rude, but the sudden change have taken an emotional toll on walked in the class after hearing the introduction and stared at the students who are now doomed to be his classmates.

"My name is Masato Mitobe, please refer to me as Masato, thank you and I look forward to being here." He said in a mocking tone. He was slouching and his posture horrible, hardly one of a respected man, but he didn't care. Not only that, clothes was messed and wrinkled due to the fact he handled them do carelessly and his tie hung loosely around his neck. There was no one here like Hibari to tell him what to do or beat him up if he left his shirt out and not tucked in. He took an empty seat in the back of the room and pushed up his glasses as the lesson began. Mitobe copied down the notes as usual and continue with his day he had his right hand in his pocket most of the time just holding his switch blade for luck, because he really needed it. He was scared of being alone here in his new school, he didn't know anyone, at his old school he met Hibari on the first day and they hit it off! Literally though only one took the beating, he met Tsuna later and they talked and soon became friends, but here, he didn't have them. Not that he would let anyone know.

He was happy when lunch came, it meant time to explore and hopefully find some interesting people. But before he could put his plan into action, a crowd gathered around him obviously interested in who he was.

"So where are you from?" Asked a girl with short pigtails.

"Namimori." He replied instantly.

"Wait...Isn't that where that monster is?" Asked her male acquaintance.

"Monster?" Mitobe questioned tilting his head to the side.

"Ahh...Hibiya something I think" He muttered unsure.

"No you idiot, It's Hibaya!" Chimed another.

"It's Hibari." Mitobe interrupted as a fight was about to break out. It disgusted him to see how easily angered these people were.

"Yeah yeah! That's it!" A new girl joined the conversation uninvited.

"Hibari Kyoya is no monster." Mitobe replied, it amused him to see these people thinking so strangely over the prefect, they had a reason to, he was rather frightening. He crowd looked at him for an explanation, the new boy took a breath and blew it outward in an irritated manner.

"That's an idiotic assumption, Kyoya's just scary, I wouldn't mess with him though. He'll kill you, he doesn't know how to hold back." Mitobe crosses his arms and the crowd went silent, they probably never pegged him for a killer, better to warn them then send them to their death.

"How do you know so much Masato?"

"I went to school with him."

"You're serious?!"

"He's joking! He has to be."

"I'm really not." He assured.

The students began talking about the new student, Mitobe didn't really care about it. But it seem just knowing the Prefect gave him a menacing title with out having to do anything.

During the commotion Mitobe slipped out of the classroom obviously irritated with the current layout. Having found no one interesting, he went on his walk as he planned. He looked into a class room after hearing voices and opened the door to take a peek. A bunch of students were around a table talking rather loudly, screaming like a bunch of howling monkeys.

"They're going to cancel the club!" shouted a girl with choppy bobbed hair cut, it was hard to see but Mitobe spotted two more people, to guys looking alike, twins.

"We need new members then..." one replied grimly.

"It didn't work remember? The sport club took almost everyone." The other twin added.

"We need at least one more! That's the requirements...I'm leaving this year to..." The girl commented sadly.

"We don't have members because we never have any interesting stories..." A twin replied

"We shouldn't lie." The identical one added.

"There's someone by the door..." The other twin noticed Mitobe, who didn't bother to hide but opened the door and walked in.

"Hello, I heard noises, I'm sorry to intrude." He apologized.

"It's fine, there's nothing much to hear really..." The girl replied sadly taking a seat in a chair.

"Are you new?" the twin asked, upon getting a better look they had brown hair, much like Tsuna's only darker, and green eyes, his guess is that they had one foreign parent.

"Yes I am." He replied.

"Want to join our club?"

"I don't know...Who are you?" Mitobe asked feeling like an introduction was in order.

"I'm Daiki" Said the one on the right.

"I'm Daichi" said the one on the left.

"And we write for the school's news paper!" They said it together at the same pace, seems like they rehearsed it.

"You won't for long, the club is closing unless we can get another member, if you're interested." The girl said flashing a small mature smile.

"My name is Asayuki Nori, I'm the president." She introduced her self as the twins clapped their hands.

" Amazing as always~!" They cheered, the girl turned flustered by kept quiet.

"I'll join, but I won't do much. Try not to expect anything..." He replied. Surprisingly they took the offer, the club gets to continue and Mitobe doesn't have to do anything he didn't want to. It was a win win situation. The regulation for clubs stated that there must be a minimum of four members, or else the club will be shut down. Masato didn't have anything better to do so it would be a good way to waste time. The glassed boy gave them a smile, a small one but one none the less. from that moment, he was a proud and dedicated member of the News Paper Club. Despite his statement about how they shouldn't expect anything from him, he did put up an effort to get a story in. Most of the published ones were of the sport team's victory or defeat, others of current development and what's the next festival and meetings. Nothing unusual of course, it was just normal events, nothing of an interesting read.

While it took him a while to adapt to the school and his surrounding (four days to be exact), including Malissa and his father. Mitobe blended in well with the students, his lazy care free nature earned him somewhat of a status. Working for the News Papers and being their photographer caught some female eyes, his popularity was only fair, nothing compare to the buff males on the sport teams,but enough to get his name noticed. Masato Mitobe, while extremely flattered, didn't care much for the title, though he was currently dating a girl, yet his feelings weren't true. She was nice, cute baby face with chubby cheeks, soft brown eyes and mocha brown hair which was tied in a braid behind her head. She was slim and petite, probably the perfect house wife but Mitobe was missing out on the action back in Namimori.

* * *

The news hit him like a truck, apparently Namimori students are being attacked and being brutally beaten up. The topic was brought up in class during a free period as some of the male population approached him.

"Hey, Masato, you use to live in Namimori right?" He asked

Mitobe looked up from his manga and pushed up his glasses. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"EH! You haven't heard? Apparently Namimori students are being hospitalize. Beaten brutally too. Do you think it could be that Hibari guy?"

"Namimori...? Sounds bad..." Mitobe muttered, he was getting concern for his brother and mother, could it be a gang war?

"It's Not Hibari, he wouldn't waste time like that unless they did something he deemed wrong.." He spoke louder his time with confidence in his words though he himself was doubting it.

"Only Namimori students though, doesn't seem like anyone else. Kind of weird right? It's make an interesting story."

Mitobe turned around to see another boy who joined in on the conversation. The ex-gang member never really bothered learning their names, waste of memory that could be use to remember training tips and fighting techniques.

"Maybe so, thank you for the information." He mumbled and return to his manga turning a page nonchalantly. He two boys left him alone knowing the concentration would only be one sided if they'd continue.

Mitobe ran through his mind and organized his thoughts thinking of possible solutions. He was willing to be on a gang war, but it seemed unlikely since Namimori had a certain someone to protect it unlike his dump of a town. There were drug dealers, Gangs that ran a muck, and people profiting off of stolen goods. Sure he could try and become the Hibari Kyoya of this town, but Masato refuse to volunteer for more then he have to. Upon deciding that it was best to visit his mother today and stay for the weekend to investigate, he made plans to ask questions for reborn and maybe practice with the baby and show him his improvements.

It's been roughly a week and Mitobe knows that he wasn't better then when he first started, but he knows for sure his speed improved, this was his fourth week in training excluding the days with Reborn after school, and he will admit he worked hard. Sadly, he wasn't passionate about it, he was just looking for an excuse to get out of the house. Sometimes lying to his dad and Malissa about meeting some friends for a movie or going on a date with his girlfriend when he was really going for a run and testing his luck with some low life thugs. Barely escaping with his life every time of course, but you can't get far without a sparing partner.

* * *

**Hey you guys~ I'm grateful for those who tuned in and are favoriting or following this as well as reviewing~ I think this is one of the more personal chapters I've made, but feel free to correct me if something is wrong. More reviews gets me motivation~ And those gets the chapters out faster QvQ**

**There's a poll on my profile on wither you would like to see this continue or not so make sure to vote and maybe PM me if you want to talk about anything I'm friendly~! I would like some thoughts on Mitobe as well, it'll be appreciated, in the mean time...I'm going to sleep...**


	4. Chapter 4

"How is it with your father?"

It was the first question his mother asked him as they entered the house and settled down on the chair. The smell of coffee made his old house nostalgic and alluring, he sat down on the familiar couch with Misaki next to him while his mother across the table. Her eyes weren't puffy and her face seem healthy, which was a good indication that she haven't been crying. The stress made grey streaks in her hair but aside from those minor details she seemed better. Misaki was still bright, and that made Mitobe much much happier, especially when he would say his name with such admiration.

"Shitty." That was his only reply, he meant it of course, it WAS shitty. His dad wanted to know what he was always up to since their city was known for gangs and drugs, and Malissa keeps pestering him about coming home on time, his mom cringed and frown but quickly replaced it with a bright and amused smile. Some how it brought her a bit of satisfaction to see her son giving her Ex-husband such a hard time. Maybe it was a sick desire to see him suffer, but Mitobe was very aware of his mother's slightly sadistic side that was usually hidden by her calm demure personality.

"Glad to see you get along~" She answered sarcastically as she drank her iced coffee.

Misaki didn't pay any mind to the coarse language but instead hug his brother's arm tightly.

"Mitobe! How's your new school?" Misaki asked excitedly. It was nice to hear his first name again since everyone at his new school called him by his last name. It was nice, somewhat bittersweet but very very heart warming.

"It's nice I suppose, I joined the News Paper Club. I'm going to investigate a story here later." He answered honestly, he left his "girlfriend" out of it since he didn't deem her of any importance.

"Oh? What about?" His mother asked with interest, her son never been in an after school activity before so she was quite excited to hear of it.

"The recent students from Namimori Middle that have been hospitalized."

"hm...That's a dangerous topic...You should be careful. Maybe you should check in on your friends too, just to be sure. It's be a shame if something happen to them."

"Of course mother~ I'll be heading over to dad's afterward, but I'll come and visit."

"I'll look forward to it. Will you be staying for dinner?"

"I'll miss the last train if I do sorry..."

"How about a snack for the road?"

"Oh~ Yes please~!" He was ecstatic, it's been forever(at least to him) since he last had his mother's food.

Mitobe's mother stood up and straightened her dress and entered the kitchen. He heard the sound of the refrigerator open and contents being taken out and then the sound of the stove turning on.

Misaki crawled onto his brother's lap and hugged his waist tightly.

"Did you miss me?!" His eyes sparkled with anticipation and a large smile decorated his face brilliantly.

"Of course, how can I not?" The elder brother smiled and ruffled the soft hair.

"How's dad?"

"Don't ever use the words I am about to say. But...He's being a fucking lard ass. He keeps interrupting my alone time with my computer."

"Mitobe...Stop using bad words!"

"Why?"

"It's not very gentlemanly..."

"Sorry..."

His mom came back not too long later, she didn't hear the conversation, he knew she would brush it off and laugh at his cruel words to his father, but it's not her place to decided how her son thinks because she knows that Mitobe wants her to be angrier, to be mad, but she took it calmly with maturity unlike her son who just simply start cussing out his frustration.

"Here you are~" She placed a sandwich on the table wrapped in a napkin. The bread was nicely toasted, he could see a bit of cheesy leaking from the edge and pink ham peeked out from the wheat.

* * *

Mitobe decided to head for the hospital first, seeing as how he would most likely get more information there. Maybe a description of a culprit, why and where were they attacked and if they had anything else to add.

He walked into the hospital, most of the Namimori students were there, checking on their friends no doubt. He recognized a few of them but felt out of place in his Hiroyuki uniform.

He asked the nurses for help and got a list of students from Namimori, he visited everyone of them individually and got their stories. Often he got a few that weren't to cooperative and blew him off telling him to mind his own business, he agreed to those terms knowing they were probably tired and still in a lot of pain so he didn't bother them any further. Common courtesy and manners after all.

As he went down the list he got a glance at the familiar words, Kusakabe Tetsuya, anxiety ran through him as he ran towards the room, it was with out a doubt, the name plate read Kusakabe Tetsuya. It was true that they were not close as he was to Yamamoto or Tsunayoshi, but Mitobe acknowledged him as a friend. The taller man have been very kind and forgiving to the boy, especially when Hibari beat him up, often he would help the him to the nurse, so he did own the man a lot of favor. Mitobe liked the man, not in a romantic way of course, but the reporter always did get attached to people easily. Kusakabe Tetsuya was no exception, the man was kind and generous as well as mature and forgiving, surely he did nothing to deserve the state he was in.

After calming down, he opened the door quietly trying not to make noise in case his old friend was asleep. Mitobe closed the door after him the same manner and walked over to the bed, it was Tetsuya alright, after all the did have a very distinctive face, double chin and that strange hair everyone in the disciplinary committee had but Hibari, high cheek bones and somewhat thick eyebrows.

The same once strong man was unconscious, with many machines attached to him, the only sound was the sound from the heart monitor. A slow and eerie beep that was repeated over and over again. Mitobe sat himself in the chair beside the bed and kept quiet, it wasn't right to see someone who use to be so powerful in such a weak state, but he knew that crying would not help. He should at least get to the end of this story. Unfortunately, he would not force on a fight. He was too much of a coward, fighting for his friends and exacting revenge wasn't his thing, mainly because he would not like for someone to take revenge for him. It meant that they pity him, that they felt he was weaker then they are ( which he will not admit that he was).

Mitobe made sure to get stories from the people waiting in the lobby room, asking why they were here and if they knew any connections to what happened. There was nothing unseal, the stories were all alike, the victims were challenged and then beat up, afterward they had a watch placed on their chest and then left alone to be found later and transferred into the hospital.

The reporter sat in the lobby looking at his notes trying to make sense of it, so far it didn't make sense. It definitely wasn't a gang war, it was more like a challenge. Only Namimori students were targeted it made him happy to be in another school to avoid this fate, but he knew he was being selfish and only looking out for himself. He was concern for Tsuna and the others, what if they got hurt? The hospital didn't have anyone he cared for in there so he was at least grateful for that.

Mitobe pulled out his phone and sent a text to Tsuna saying he was in town and asking if the shorter boy if he was okay. He asked bout Gokudera and Yamamoto as well, but he have yet to receive a reply. This only made him nervous, maybe he was in the street somewhere unconscious and dead. A heavy sigh escaped his mouth as he left the building happy to get out of that place. It smelled like medicine and cleaning equipments.

* * *

The sky was beginning to darken and he didn't want to be late, Mitobe made his way to the train station and bought a ticket deciding to head home, he still had homework after all. There were plenty of people on the train as expected, but they were probably heading home after a hard day of work. The boy clutched his bag to his chest as it sat on his lap uselessly. He didn't like to be in packed places, made him feel like a can of tuna in a can. Not to mention the body odor from the other people, yes he understood that it was normal to sweat, but would it hurt to wear deodorant, perfume or cologne, he does (which was why he got picked on sometimes because he smell like vanilla scented candles, but that's supper manly and anyone telling you otherwise is a loser).

He opened the door to his house and closed it after him. Malissa was in the kitchen wearing an apron as she cooked, over the week, she tried to bond with him, even try reading some of his mangas to get to know him better. If he was honest, he's say she was a good person, she was nice, didn't force her authority, but she didn't give him his space.

"Welcome home~!" She greeted as she waved her spatula and the other on a pan.

"Hello, sorry I'm late, dropped by to see some friends." He took off his shoes and laid them next to the wall before walking over to his room to drop off his bag.

"You should have called, I heard about the recent students in Namimori getting beat up, I was getting worried!" He heard her yell from the kitchen, it wasn't angry and it wasn't exactly calm either, the best way to describe it would be concern. He walked back outside knowing the woman had no intention of dropping the subject and Masato Mitobe did not yell, no that was too much work, over all his voice was pretty quiet anyway.

Sitting himself at the table, he leaned on his one propped up arm and rested his cheek against it.

"Sorry, I was investigating a story for the News Paper Club."

"Just let me know next time okay?"

"Sure, what's for dinner?"

"Hamburgers!"

One good thing about this woman, she can make a lot of American food, including Hamburgers, though it compared nothing to his mother's, didn't even come close, it was a bit too salty for his taste, and she put garlic in the meat, he didn't like garlic, especially the after taste, he was still grateful for the food though. Because lord knows that Mitobe can't cook to save his life.

Math, math, math. It was a beautiful subject, the numbers slowly ease into his head and erased all of his complications away, or at least distracted him long enough to ease his worries. Masato scribbled down his answer for the next question before moving onto the next one making sure to show his work. He looked over at his phone taking a small break from his work, looking through his miscalls, text messages, and Email, but no reply of any sort from Sawada, Yamamoto, or Gokudera...Letting out a frustrated sigh he threw the phone softly onto the futon and slumps on his desk. Mitobe closed his books and place them in his bag once again once he finished his homework.

"Hey, it's dinner!" He heard Malissa exclaim from the kitchen. Mitobe stood up and pushed his chair in with his foot and walked out of his room, he loosen his tie and took off the blazer and threw it to the side before exiting the room.

Malissa was prepping the table, placing the variety amount food onto it. Her blond hair was in a messy pony tail hanging from her shoulder, she haven't removed her make up and her peachy eyeshadow brought out her green eyes. Her purple V neck shirt made her cleavage stand out, one thing he couldn't stand...Females showing too much skin. Hearing the commotion his dad came out of his room, of course Mitobe didn't notice he came home. They sat around the table as Malissa passed the plate of food around, dinner was usually quiet, a peace Mitobe hated. Normally his dinners were more chaotic, thanks to a certain little brother and a mother who keeps pestering him to eat his vegetables. He took a bite of his burger chewing softly, the thoughts of the recent information he got from his visit to Namimori ran through his mind again. The watches, it would be good if he got a look at it, but unfortunately it seemed that it was already taken away, maybe from the police force trying to investigate or something. No doubt that his conflict was something bigger then it seemed, but it's not like he could tell for sure. He'll visit Kusakabe again tomorrow, see if he was awake, check on his condition and bring him flowers, that's what they bring to hospitals for sick people right? Or was it gift basket, but what if Tetsuya was allergic to flowers, he'll bring cookies, but what if he was lactose intolerance, cookies have milk in them, but was that how lactose intolerance works? Mitobe made a mental note to research that later.

"How was your day son?" His father asked as he wipe his fingers from the ketchup on a piece of napkin.

"I went to Namimori to investigate a chain of attempt murder events." He replied plainly as if reciting a line form a movie.

"Sure sure son, you have fun with that..." His father assumed he was just being his weird old self repeating lines form mangas again, Mitobe remained platonic to his naivety.

Malissa stayed quiet as she ate her food, trying not to laugh at her current boyfriend's density. She was an energetic woman, bright smile and a sweet personality, he'd hate to admit it, but she was making it really hard to hate her. Especially when she surprised him by buying him a pair of really nice headphones...Mitobe was easily brought over if you know how to bribe him right, but come on, he's human after all.

* * *

The next day Mitobe repeated his progress, training in the morning, taking a short shower and then go to school. He replayed the information to the News paper club and they were excited, and apparently his girlfriend decided to tag along this time. Remember her? yeah she actually have a name, it's Mina.

"That's seriously interesting" Daiki started

"But also very dangerous." Daichi joined in

"Please careful when you investigate~!" And then together...It creeps him out how they finishes each others sentences and then talk together in unison. It was cool, cool but creepy...

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, it does seem sketchy." Nori piped in as she looked over his notes.

"I have no intention of stopping this investigation, I do have friends there you know, apparently one of them ended up in the hospital." Mitobe replied referring to Kusakabe.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offen-"

"It's fine." Mitobe offered a smile to ease her concern and guilt and Nori gladly replied with a grin.

Mina looked over to Mitobe but stayed silent not being able to find anything to say. The twins however, didn't have a stop button to them and always remained energetic, they wrapped their arms around Mitobe's shoulder and grinned at him with a slight glint in their eyes.

"Can we come with you?!" They asked energetically.

"No."

"Please Masato?!"

"I'd rather not really, sorry." They pouted but gave up trying to convince him and tried to guilt him instead.

"But we want to meet your friends!" Daiki cried

"Are you ashamed of us?" Daichi continue. Asayuki covered her mouth with her hand and Mina let out a small laughter.

"Yes I am actually, you're far to clingy and you don't know the meaning of personal space. You two always yell too loud and you never seem to want to be part from each other for more then the maximum of twenty minutes."

The twins looked offended for a minute but smiled knowing that Mitobe could never hate them, they could read him far too well, but it's not like he tried to hide anything from them.

"If you came to Namimori, I won't try to find you if you get lost." Truth be told, the twins had a horrible sense of direction, but given they did get lost walking in a straight line.

"I'll investigate on my own, I have personal businesses to attend to anyway, so you'll have to forgive me."

"It's fine, please be careful ?" Nori asked as she returned his notes careful not to let any paper fall out of the small notebook.

"Of course..." He mumbled back, Nori was like the elder sister of their small little group, she looked out for everyone and she was absolutely the sweetest person you could ever meet. She made Mitobe kind of sick...She was too caring and sometime she would get involve in conflicts like when the first year get tease or bullied. Bless her soul.

"Lunch is almost over, let's head back to class." Daiki stood up from his seat and his brother followed behind not missing a step. Even there walking pace was identical.

Mina followed Masato out lacing her fingers with his affectionately. She leaned in closer to him but Mitobe didn't make a move but continue to walk, though taking smaller steps so she wouldn't fall behind.

"Um...Masato, I was wondering if...You know, we should go on another date. Like a real one..." She asked timidly. If Masato recalled their first date, it was a good time for him, not so much for her though. There was a small convention in town and they went to it with each other, but none of that hand holding sweet affection and kissy kissy stuff. No...Masato Mitobe left her as he went to fanboy over a bunch of cosplayers and spent all his money on action figured and trinkets from shows he watched rather then buying her flowers or anything. She ended up getting hit on a few guys, but Mitobe was just as busy bonding with his kind in a corner as they chanted foreign words that sounded like a demon summoning song.

Thus, from that, they never went on a date ever since...

"Sure why not...When and where?"

"Maybe...on the week end?"

"Visiting my brother."

"Sometime after school this week then?"

"Research, homework and investigating."

"Next week?"

"I have to study for a test, failing English..." No he was not going to ask Malissa for help.

"This isn't working out..."

"I know.."

"We should...see other people."

Mitobe stopped walking and turned towards her, he saw this coming but he didn't expect it coming this soon.

"Okay..." There was no point in fighting about it. After all, they never even kiss, the only thing they have done was hug and held hands. Sharing food was out of the question since Mitobe was too selfish and couldn't cook. They went on one date, Dachi and Daiki sent more time with him then she did, They met every weekend and went to the arcade on a daily basis. She knew it was dangerous to even find him attractive with all the rumors going around, but Mina believed in the good in everyone, but he himself wasn't sure if he had any, but he was wiling to hope for a yes.

"Thank you...For your time, Mina." He smiled at her and pulled his hands away putting them in his pocket and fingered his switch blade as always.

"You'll find them..." She smiled. That comment alone confused Mitobe greatly. "Them?" who was them?

Noticing the quietness and questionable look on his face she explained to him.

"The one you really like of course. As much as I like you, I don't want to be a rebound. I know you accepted my request because you didn't want to hurt my feelings, but acting like you are in love with me won't bring us any happiness."

"Best wishes then."

* * *

They went separate ways after that, even if they never really got close, Mina's words still rang in his head. She was one of those people who believed in true love and things like that. Mitobe wasn't sure where he stood when it came to those stuff. He ever really felt fascinated by her, the only one who manage to even catch his interest was Hibari, but it's not like he was in love with the prefect right? Hah! No way, couldn't be. Impossible.

Masato opened the door just a little bit, peeking in before walking in and closing it after him.

"Mitobe? Haha, haven't seen you in a long time." Kusakabe greeted him from the hospital bed.

"Tetsuya! Glad to see you're up." Mitobe replied excitedly as he walked over to the bed. Placing the flowers int he vase provided on the nightstand along with the little basket of sweets he bought he took a seat in the available chair.

"I hope you don't mind my visiting, I've brought flowers and sweets, I hope you aren't allergic." It didn't hurt to be cautious, after all, he wouldn't want to make Kusakabe's condition any worse then it already was.

"No, it's fine really. Thank you. How have you been?" The vice asked as he sat up from the bed leaning on the pillow as he readjust himself.

"I should be asking you that." Mitobe replied sourly. "Please worry about your health first!" He felt like a mother scolding her child, but he never had a friend in the hospital before, so it was the first for him.

"I'm fine really, some broken bones, scrapes and bruises, but I'll live. How's the new city?"

Mitobe knew he was avoiding the subject, but he knew perfectly why. He was Hibari's vice, no doubt he have a lot of respect from other people. Being defeated like this must have hurt more than my physical form, it hurt his pride. What is a man without his pride? Well he's still be a man, but he'd he a coward, like Mitobe. The reporter would do anything to get out of trouble though, lie, deceive, bribe. All's in a day work though. He decided to answer the question and toss away his own for the taller man's sake though.

"It's fine I guess, a lot more gangs, drugs, and strip club I'll tell you that~!" He joked.

"Hiroyuki middle isn't bad, less rules and no head prefect to beat me up, I don't even think they have a disciplinary committee."

"Sounds like you're having fun, I over heard some of your old friends talking about you. Seems like they miss you." Kusakabe let out a chuckle.

"Ahhh, I miss them too, but there's not a lot I can do about it."

Kusakabe didn't speak after that, probably trying to fish something to say but couldn't. Mitobe understood, he was struggling to find something to say but couldn't. One thing comes to mind, but he'd really hate to blurt it out even if he's curious...

The silence dragged on even longer, Mitobe tapped his finger on his thigh to keep him company, it didn't help.

"How's Kyoya doing?" Oops...He wasn't suppose to ask that. Ah screw it.

"Kyoya? Right now I'm not so sure..."

"What do you mean Tetsuya?"

"He went to check on the recent beatings, it lead him to Kokuyo amusement park or something..."

"Kokuyo?"

"Apparently the culprit is there. I can't really say he'll be okay but-"

"I'll head over if you-"

He was interrupted with a hearty laugh as Kusakabe turn over to him.

"Kyoya can handle himself. It's fine, but it's good to see you worry. I thought you stopped caring."

"I, it's not like that..." It was an obvious lie and the both of them knew that well.

"I thought you stopped talking to him."

"How come?"

"You stopped visiting and moved I assumed he did something."

"He didn't do anything wrong, it was my mistake."

Tetsuya gave him a questioning look, Mitobe sighed and gave the man a smile.

"Family issues. Aside from that,I'm sure it's clear that Kyoya does not enjoy my company."

Silence filled the air, the bed ridden man didn't say anymore.

"Tetsuya...I'm still kind of worried, do you have Kyoya's phone number by any chance?"

The other man looked confused for a minute so Mitobe elaborated." I saw the injuries on the other patients. To be honest, I am little concern, do you mind lending it to me?" He asked politely as he pulled out his phone and held it out to the man. Kusakabe thought about it and took the phone typing in the number. "Excuse me, I'll take the conversation outside."

Mitobe leaned against the wall of the hallway and heard the phone rang. He couldn't heard anything though, it was a slightly statistic so there must be bad reception. Some of the weapons that were use had poison, sure Kyoya was strong but how well could he do against poison?

Here was no answer,a s expected and Mitobe ended the call and tried again three more times before giving up fully. He went back into the room and sat back down in the chair.

"No answer?" Kusakabe asked. Mitobe replied with a nod but smiled at the man kindly for his help.

"Thank you though. I should be heading home. I'll drop by again tomorrow. Would you like some fruits or anything?"

"You don't have to."

Mitobe nodded and left he room closing the door softly before returning to the lobby room.

* * *

No replies from Tsuna, none from Hibari, he didn't have Yamamoto or Gokudera's phone number since he never bothered to ask. The sky was darker than he expected, he'll have to hurry if he can catch the train. Already visiting his mother today eased his problem, she always knew how to calm down her eccentric son, especially when there's two f them.

"You're even later today..." Malissa said as Mitobe dried his hair with a towel, he had a nice long shower to avoid this...

"Sorry, my friend was in the hospital, I paid him a visit." He was back in his monotone voice to her, he didn't like people bothering him after a bath, it made him grumpy, it was like the hot water had the power to make him into a PMSing woman. Back in their old house, there was an unwritten rule about talking to Mitobe after his bath. You don't. Misaki was an exception because he was little. And Mitobe adored little kids, mainly because he's taller than they are.

The converstaion was dropped and Mitobe returned to his room and turned on his computer. He opened a word document and typed up his theory about the current event, but he was planning to check in on Hibari, surely the prefect have more information then he.

* * *

"You're kidding me right?" Mitobe deadpanned as he walked into the hospital, right away he spotted Reborn.

"Ciaossu~! I haven't seen you in a while." Reborn greeted. In his hands, he was holding a bag of fruits and a small bouquet of flowers.

"It's been like...what...three weeks? Sorry I didn't stop by. I was busy." Reborn began walking and Mitobe followed behind obediently.

"investigating your story right?" Reborn asked as he stopped and turn to the boy.

"Huh? Uh, yes. Why do you ask?"

"Can you cover it for us then?"

"Us?"

Here's the part where Mitobe started to freak out, the infant explained the entire Rokudo Mukuro thing to him. The reason why Namimori students were in the hospital, the watch, and all the other stuff he seemed to miss...while in another city...

"Woah, woah woah, slow down here Reborn...What I'm hearing is that you went on an awesome, epic, adventure with out me?"

"Yes~!" Mitobe's heart broke into two and shattered, to thin that he took Tsuna and didn't bother to bring him along to defeat an evil mastermind trying to destroy the Mafia, oh how cruel the world can be! Friends that abandon you and leave you alone-

No, not really, he didn't care, if anything he was grateful for it. He would have been defeated as easily, just look at the other students in the hospital.

"I see...I'll cover it with a gang war...Will that do?"

"It'll be perfect~!"

Well...He had his story now at least, not like anyone would believe him if he told the truth about it, so what better way to handle it then lie? Politicians do it all the time right, keeping stuff from the public.

Currently Mitobe was sitting in Tsuna's hospital room, which he shared with Gokudera and Yamamoto, thanks to Reborn no doubt. He peeled the apple carefully with his switch blade and placed the naked pieces fruit on the plate.

"So even you're getting stronger huh Tsunayoshi?" He joked passing him the plate before moving onto another one.

Tsuna gave a nervous laughter and gladly take the plate, it's been a while since he last ate, the hospital had a strict lunch schedual.

Mitobe started on another one getting it for Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"He's the tenth! Of course he's strong..." Gokudera scold.

"Understood Hayato..."

"Don't use my first name so freely."

"Quiet, we are in a hospital."

"Che, why would I listen to you!"

"Tsunayoshi! Hayato is being mean to me!"

"Don't tattle on me to the tenth! Tenth! He started it!"

Before their silly little conversation could carry on, Reborn smacked them all on the head with a Leon cane.

Yamamoto observed the scene before letting out a laugh, his usual happy one, which meant the was okay. Mitobe gave Yamamoto his share of the apple and gave Gokudera's his. To be honest, he felt like a nurse right now, and this was how of those cliché anime scene where the girl would visit her love who's in the hospital and peel apples for him. Masato Mitobe was not a girl, he was MAN! At least last time he check, last night...in the shower, alone. Nothing pervert you weirdos. Unless you don't shower naked.

"I'm glad you're alright though. That would explain why you haven't picked up any of my calls, text, or email." Damn...He sounded like an obsessed girlfriend right now.

"Sorry, my phone was out of battery..." Tsuna apologized as he munched on a piece of apple.

Mitobe flipped his switch blade closed and stood up. "I'm going to go wash my blade...I'll return later." He gave them a smile and exited the room to search for he bathroom.

Finally finding one, not that he got lost, he wasn't one of the twins after all. The reporter turned on the water and ran the blade under the water and made sure it was clean before drying it with his blazer.

"Shit!" He cursed, he forgot he was suppose to go see Kusakabe, he even made promises of fruits, but that infant interrupted him.

Mitobe closed the blade and put it back in his pocket tucking it away safely as he ran out of the room making his way to Kusakabe's room, he spent at least fifteen minutes with Tsuna and the others, so he still had . He knew the older man wouldn't be upset, but it was a matter of principle to keep a promise to a friend.

He dashed around a corner before bumping into someone knocking himself down in the process. Landing harshly on his butt, his head hit the pristine tile floor with a loud bump and cringed as he curled into a ball holding his head waiting for the pain to subside.

"Sorry, are you okay? Eh, Mitobe?"

The boy who was on the floor peeked an eye open and looked up, to his surprise, it was Kusakabe.

"Tetsuya!" The taller man offered him a hand and pulled him up from the ground helping him get his balance again.

"Sorry about that." The elder apologized.

"Ah, no, I was running...I was just coming to see you. Glad to see you're up and about." Truth be told, the chairman did look better,back in uniform and he regained come color. Though he had some bandages on his face, it wasn't anything major, and best of all he wasn't hooked up to machines anymore.

"I'm getting released today." He informed calmly

"That's great!" Mitobe was excited to see that Tetsuya was good enough to be released and smiled grandly. Taking note of his excitement, the more, much more mature male pat him on the head gently.

"Are you here to visit Kyoya as well?"

"Huh? He's in the hospital?" surprised was the lesser way of explaining how he felt, if anything it was...confused. Yes, very very confused.

"You didn't know?"

"I knew Tsunayoshi, Hayato, and Takeshi was...but not Kyoya. Sorry."

They end up visiting the head prefect's room, pardon. RESERVED room, since apparently he owns everything in Namimori, Mitobe was starting to suspect that he was secretly the mayor or something, he was pretty protective so it's make sense.

"...Herbivore." Ohh~ Doesn't he just feel so freaking special having the powerful and possible mayor of Namimori greet him like this after not seeing him in for like...forever.

Kusakabe didn't say anything but held back a laugh from seeing Mitobe's expression.

Mitobe didn't say anything but stared at the boy, he knew that Hibari would hate being pity as much as he would, so he tried not to show his sympathy. The president was battered and bruised, a lot of broken bones and bandages everywhere covering his body.

Mitobe acknowledged him with a simple nod and Kusakabe sensed the awkwardness in the air, not that a five year old couldn't.

"I'll leave you to it then." The vice said as he excused himself. Mitobe looked over begging him to stay,but that didn't happen. Seems like every one loved to see him suffer from tense situations...

"If you aren't going to say anything then leave Herbivore." The prefect ordered in a sophisticated manner while still laying on the bed.

Mitobe walked over to the bed and sat in the chair that was provided in each room.

"Are you inviting me?" the shorter boy joked.

"Don't be conceited..."

"My my...And to think I might have actually missed you."

Hibari replied with a glare,t hat was predictable...It didn't hurt anymore, his cold personality. Mitobe just learned not too care about it, ignoring he fact that the man in the bed could still have the power to murder him with a piece of paper, he kept his mouth shut and reconsider his words wisely before speaking.

"How are you Kyoya? I assume you had a good fight?"

No answer.

How typical, he was use to having one sided conversation, but never playing the speaking part, man this was awkward, now he knew what others feel like.

"Glad to see you still alive."

No answer.

"How have you been doing?"

No answer.

"Namimori looks good."

No answer.

This was pissing him off...What, was he not good enough to talk to anymore? At least a few weeks ago he was lucky enough to get an answer.

"You must be tired, would you prefer for me to eave?"

No answer.

No yes, no no...How fustrating...

Mitobe kept a calm face and stood up from his chair looming over the skylark.

"I'll see you later Kyoya..."

Seems the distance was even greater now, and it was larger before...it's even worst now. But it's not like he can read his mind.

As Mitobe turn to leave he heard Hibari muttered an audible "Herbivore."

He turned around and replied with a qustioning "Yes?" Though much more excited and happy than he originally intended to.

"I got your call."

That surprised him...Why did the prefect choose to say that now.

"What of it?"

"...The bird won't stop singing my ringtone."

* * *

"You talked to him?" Yamamoto asked with a smile.

"One sided conversations aren't much of a talk now is it?" Mitobe replied bitterly dangling his legs from the baseball player's bed purposing leaving the part about the phone call out. The other two were asleep, thankfully, Yamamoto was the only person he can count on not to make fun of him. Tsuna too...but he wouldn't know what to do.

"At least you didn't get beat up again."

"Takeshi...He's bed ridden."

"Haha, I forgot, sorry sorry~!" His guy...a genius prodigy, but he...was a bit dense. Over the course of the hour, Yamamoto told him about his sword training, how much he improved and how much he learned. It made Mitobe look up to him even more, especially since he didn't brag about it. Mitobe of course, shared his story about his training and they decided that when Takeshi as well enough to fight they would have a little one on one. If you know what I mean~ A spar, they're going to fight...like...with weapons. And not sexually. Maybe. No.

* * *

**YO! What's up you guys? So! There's a lot to talk about about, mainly my timing for this chapter.**

**The fighting is base after school, because when Haru, Kyoko and Hana were about to be attack, I noticed that Haru was walking along in her school uniform. They go to different schools so I'm just going to guess it's after school makes sense, unless they left early due to the fighting. As for the phone calls Mitobe made, I'm just going to put it as the ringtone went off (Namimori anthem). I made it so Hibird heard it and copied it, and that was how Gokudera found Hibari, from Hibird. Did you know Haru named the cute fluff ball Hibird? It was in the Trivia~**

**Reviews From Last Chapter:  
**

**mangalover123blue: Thank you! I'm glad you like it, I was unsure how people would respond to a Male:OC and not a female. I thought it'd be fun. I made this chapter after your review, you really motivated me, thank you again. ^^**

**I'd love to see more review and what you think of Mitobe, I don't want him to be a dark kind of cool character, but rather weak and platonic to a certain level. And I'm debating if he should have a flame or not, because some people do not have a type of flame, the Varia arc is next, and after that, a cloud guardian Oc will be made (after Gola Mosca of course), I am thinking male again. So send me a message or review if you want Mitobe to end up with Hibari or not, or do you want to see him with someone else, or forever alone? I am planning developments to Mitobe when he sucks it up and start behaving and get some courage up in there. **

**Here's the list of things you can vote for: Please message me since the polls aren't showing up correctly  
**

** 1: Should Masato Mitobe have a flame?**

** 2: Should Masato end up with Hibari, Send me a message if you think Hibari or another character is suited better.**

**I also edit the last three chapters if you want to check it out.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was one in the morning, Mitobe was typing on his computer furiously occasionally looking over to his notes before continuing to the next sentence. The sound of keys smashing echoed through his small cubical room. Sure, tomorrow was suppose to be a school day, but turning in a project late was not an option. As it was disused earlier with Reborn, the conflict would be covered with a gang war from Namimori and a rivaled gang from Kokuyo.

Around ten pass two, Mitobe finished and collapsed onto his desk not even bothered to take it to his bed, at least tomorrow was a Friday. He already had permission to stay over at his mother's, his brother wanted some quality time with him, and face it, like Mitobe was going to miss an opportunity to spend time with people shorter then he was.

* * *

"You figured it out? This is amazing!" Daiki shouted holding up the paper as if it was Simba from the Lion King.

"It really is, where did you get these information?" Nori asked politely as she stole the paper from the green eye twin.

"I asked Hibari." Mitobe lied as he took a sip of his sweetened milk.

"He sounds nice..." Nori hummed dreamily reading over the papers from with a slight blush in her face. Mitobe didn't miss it, by the way she react, she reacts to his name it was either an infatuation or simple admiration.

"Sure sure...What ever you want to think about him" The reporter leaned back into the chair and swung his arm over the top of it in a casual style. "I'd rather not spend too much time with him, but it seems my service is being called to the hospital again today."

"How come?" Daichi asked from across the table as he munched on some of his sandwich.

Mitobe didn't answer and ignored the question as he took another sip of his milk through a straw.

"In a month, we'll be a second year...Ahh~ Time moves quick, it's like we met yesterday right Masato?" Daiki decided to help his brother out and moved onto another subject.

"It's been almost a month actually, your birthday is almost here, would you like anything?" Nori insisted placing the paper in a neat stack on the desk.

"I don't want anything, I'll be visiting my mom anyway. Don't waste your money." He replied cooling finishing the milk and tossing it into a trash can across the room.

The twins let out an amazed "Ohhhh~!" as they clapped there hands eagerly.

"We should have a small party for you though~!" Nori pipped with a smile.

"We can have cake and ice cream and sweets!" Daiki joined in.

"Ohh! And games, balloons and confetti!" Daichi commented in as well as the brothers look at each other.

"No. I'm not a child. No party. Final." Masato frowned to make his point, as much as he appreciated the effort, he didn't want to spend their money or take up their time more than necessary.

* * *

"Sorry we can't spend much time together with us being in the hospital and all..." Tsunayoshi apologized from the bed, he was well enough to sit up, not enough to move independently but well enough to manage.

"It's fine, I'll come again tomorrow, I kind of promise to spend the weekend with my brother tomorrow anyway."

"Haha, I'm glad you stopped by though, thanks!" Yamamoto cheered him on from his spot on the bed.

"Che! Yeah right, when ever you come here all you do is chat and disturb the peace! Let the tenth have more sleep! You waste more time here then that stupid woman!" Gokudera shouted in his usual angry voice. Good to see he's still able to yell, means he's getting better, at least that's how Mitobe saw it. He's trying to over look the anger, but it's not going too well.

"Ma ma~ Gokudera, it gets lonely with just the three of us."

"Shut up baseball idiot! You keep encouraging him to come back!"

"Of course~ Haha, he's our friend after all."

"Gokudera, that's a little rough..." Tsuna interrupted.

"But tenth! He didn't even bother to come with us to defeat Mukuro!"

"I was in another city forgive me~!" It was a sarcastic reply from Mitobe but it made Gokudera even angrier.

"If you're going to be part of the Vongola, you need to be able to protect the tenth you damn dog!"

It wasn't a mystery, the silver hair bomber's feelings towards the tenth boss, dedication, loyalty, and worship. It was something he could be admired for, being so protective and loyal, but there's some lines that shouldn't be crossed, but when did the bobmer ever care.

"Dog?" Mitobe questioned as he tilted his head to the side in mid confusion, it wasn't about why he's being call a dog, he knew perfectly why (Kyoya), he was wondering where he heard it from since the reporter was quite sure that the prefect and half Italian never interacted enough to catch that embarrassing nickname.

"Yeah, your a fucking dog Masato Mitobe. You need to pay more attention to the tenth instead of Hibari, you're obsessed with him, what do you do all day anyway? Running over here to visit him anyway right? All I'm saying is the tenth is the boss and everyone under his jurisdiction should focus on protecting him and making sure he's safe. As the right hand man, I can not forgive your obliviousness to the tenth."

Mitobe couldn't find words to speak, true, it was partially his fault that they got hurt. He wasn't there when they left for Kokuyo, there wasn't there when Yamamoto and Gokudera got caught in the fight while walking home with Tsuna, and he wasn't even there to see them get carry into the hospital,and for the first time in a while, Mitobe was actually offended. He should feel guilty but he didn't, he was annoyed. It's not like he was in town for it, they should have phone him, call him, or mail him, they all had his email address, but the black hair boy didn't say anything.

"Gokudera! That's n-"

"Useless Tsuna! Gokudera's right. Mitobe, you need to be more committed to the cause, I am sure you know this is serious, but please keep in mind that a lot of people almost lost their life during this last week." Reborn joined in from no where dressed up in a cute doctor outfit completed with white coat and stethoscope.

"Reborn! Come on, it wasn't his fault!" Tsuna tried his best to defend his taller friend, but face it, it was true. Mitobe have been training and polishing his skills with using a switchblade, but that was all he's been doing. He haven't been doing any favors for his so call boss or anything important.

"Understood, I'll speed up my training." Mitobe replied glumly.

"Haha, guys you're being a little too harsh aren't you? Mitobe's a town over, he can't keep track of everything over here, so it's not really this fault." The swordsman pointed out he logical facts but that only made the situation tenser.

"Then give him your phone number, when an emergency come up please let him know immediately~! Keep him updated." Reborn commanded.

Mitobe followed orders and gave his phone to Yamamoto who eagerly typed in his number, Gokudera was more hesitant but didn't resist.

"You should also know that Mitobe covered the story for us, keeping the authorities out of it. I trust everyone believed the story?" Reborn turned to Mitobe waiting for the answer.

"The printing is going to come out upcoming Monday, by Tuesday I expect the story to hit digital media and that should jump start it, Thursday should be when the public catch a swift of it and then I suspect to be call witness or something like that and then taking my information the Newspaper Companies will ask to publish it officially." He replied smoothly, he knew what he was talking about, he is an internet person after all.

"Woah~ You seem to know a lot Mitobe~" Yamamoto chimed cheerfully.

"I did my research~" Mitobe laughed, Gokudera gave a small arrogant smirk while Tsuna sat in his bed wondering what happened to the tense air that was there before.

"We should go to my house and get some sushi after we get better haha~!" The invitation was very lusting, especially at Yamamoto Sushi, Mitobe ate there before since becoming friends with the boy and everything was fresh and should be much more expensive then it actually is.

Tsuna nodded happily and hummed in agreement. " We're getting out in a week or so...If you can come that would be great~ It's been a while since we last hang out that wasn't in a hospital room."

"We can do stuff, but Takeshi owes me a one on one!" Mitobe smiled reminding the swordsman of his deal.

"Eh? I want to beat you up too!" Gokudera's eyes twinkled as he said those words and somehow that cute little face of his made fear run up Mitobe's spine.

"...We'll have one on one too...Go easy on me..." He muttered the last part to himself hoping the silver hair man heard him.

"Haha~ It'll be fun to have a training buddy!" Yamamoto mused.

"Want to join too Tsunayoshi? You can take turn poking my dead corpse." Mitobe joked with a toothy smile.

"...That sounds gross.." the brunet squealed pathetically.

* * *

"Good to see you're up." Mitobe greeted as he entered the prefect's hospital room. The man sent him a glare but other wise stayed quiet, Mitobe smiled brightly as he settled down on the chair next to the bed, it was nice to see it haven't been moved.

"You have time to waste now don't you Herbivore?" Hibari growled from his spot as he shifted his head to the side to look at the younger boy.

"You know time with you is never a waste." It came out in a teasing tone, like a joke or a comedy sketch but he did mean it. Even with the skylark's cold personality the reporter didn't really mind, bought him some kind of sick comfort, no matter what he do Hibari will always see him as a Herbivore.

"Don't joke around, why are you here?"

"Just visiting. How are you feeling? The doctor told me that you're being released in two weeks."

"So what Herbivore?''

"Just an observation..." There was a bittersweet silence after his sentence, neither spoke another word but the silence was comforting.

Hibari would have told him to leave by now so that was an achievement. Two more minutes of silence and Mitobe spoke up "How's Namimori been?"

"You know purposely well, I know the baby asked you to cover the story." Hibari accused harshly, Mitobe flinched from the coldness but not visible.

"Yes...He did." Masato confessed quietly, it was stating to feel like an interrogation.

"Don't slack, if the people catch what really happened then there will be chaos...And you know how I feel about that."

"Understood." He replied glumly

"Now get out so I can get some rest Herbivore."

"Masato."

"What?"

"Masato. At least call me Masato." The boy was slightly fluster as he made the request, surely it would be turn down but he tired at least.

Hibari replied with a brutal glare making Mitobe sigh and roll his eyes.

"I'll come visit later then."

* * *

"But I want to watch Sprited away!" Misaki argued swinging his brother's arm back and forth as the elder one looked over other movies. As promised, he agreed to spend time with his sibling this weekend and they were currently in a movie rental store.

"No, I want to watch Howl's moving castle!" Mitobe whined back just as childish. Their mother of course watched from the side line at her two children.

"Why don't you just get two then?" She suggested as she pulled out her credit card.

"Really?!" The two sons smiled at their mother excitedly.

"Sure sure, it's up to you to choose which one to watch first though." She answered.

The small family made their way to the check out center and rented the two movies (though Mitobe could have easily find a copy online).

"You'll be a second year in a month right?" His mother asked as the three held hands walking down the street with Misaki in the middle.

"Yeah, I like the school though, made a few friends...Let's see, there's...Daiki, Daichi and Nori."

"That's it?" Misaki asked lamely.

"What is that suppose to mean?!" His brother yelled back slightly offended.

"Excuse me if I don't go around trading Pokemon cards!" Mitobe insulted.

"It's a legit business!"

"It's stupid!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"I'm older show some respect!"

"You're so uncool~!"

"At least I'm taller!"

"For now..."

Mitobe knew...he knew well, he was still only 160 centimeter, his brother use to be 150 centimeters just a month ago...And now, he's 154 centimeters...

"That was uncalled for!" Mitobe cried slightly embarrassed. A bit of red covered his cheeks as he gave his little brother's hand and gave a squeeze. Not hard enough that it would hurt him but enough to get his point straight across, his brother's becoming more sassy as the day passed, but his behavior was still playful towards the elder male.

Their mother let out a happy laugh, she didn't need a man to keep her happy when she had two sons to keep her young and on her toes.

"Boys boys, calm down. Now what do we want for dinner?"

"Katsu chicken...!" Misaki decided looking up to his mother.

"What about you?"

"I'm fine mom, anything is good."

It's been a while since he had dinner with his mom, about a month to be exact, a month of overly salty food.

* * *

The three ate dinner together while watching the movie, Mitobe left extra clothes here so he didn't have to worry. Dinner was earlier, around six, better then seven, the three gathered around the TV like vultures over a prey as the main character had a mental breakdown.

"Ahh! His butt!" Misaki laughed as Sophie dragged Howl up the stairs with the transparent green slime leaking from his skin.

"Be more mature..." Mitobe sighed at his brother's child like behavior, that was before...I repeat, before his mom decided to laugh when the towel fell.

How he missed these two.

"How is your job?" Mitobe took a big bite of his chicken and pick up some rice with his chopstick.

"Oh fantastic~ My students are very supportive." She pointed to the refrigerator, there were a lot of cards and cute little pictures of smiley faces, flowers and happy green fields held up with magnets.

"Cute." He commented with a small smile.

* * *

Misaki decided to sleep with his older brother's that night, curling up cutely by his side like a cat in a fetal position.

Mitobe wasn't able to sleep since he develop an irregular sleeping habit from living with his dad, it was only ten and he tend to go to sleep around one, thinking about it, maybe that's why he's so short...

The next day Misaki practically drag the older boy out of bed trying to get him to take him to the park. Their mom had some papers to grade some papers so it was up to Mitobe to take care of his younger brother.

"HIGHER!" The younger boy demanded as he was push on the swing fro behind. Mitobe missed his normal morning run today, but a little break never hurt after all. Unless Reborn find out then that'll raise hell.

"My arms are getting tire!" Mitobe whined as he sent his brother into the air again.

"Masato~!"

At the sound of the familiar voice he turned to the sidewalk to see Kyoko, though he never thoroughly talk to her, he heard her from Tsunayoshi and well...The rest of the school, she was the school idol.

"Yo." He greeted as he sent his brother into the air once again.

She had another girl with him, he didn't recognize her but she had brown hair tied up in a pony tail with clips holding some of her hangs from her face. She wore a pair of jeans with a flowery blouse compared to Kyoko who wore a pastel green skirt (that reached her knees thankfully) and a T-shirt and a jacket.

"Hahi? Who's this?" The strange girl asked as she turned to her friend.

"Ah, sorry. This is Masto Mitobe, we use to go to school together. He hangs around Tsuna a lot." Kyoko answered.

"Nice to meet you! My name is Haru~!" The energetic girl introduced her self as she clapped her hands together.

Mitobe stopped the swing and helped his brother down as he introduced the boy. "Misaki, my little brother." He smiled slightly.

"Nice to meet you!"

The two girls laughed at his cute little peace sign and spoiled him with compliments, Mitobe felt his phone vibrate from his sweater and pulled it out. It was a text from Daichi telling him the final copy of his story was ready to be printed, he texted back a small "Thank you" and got a flirty wink back.

"We're about to head to the bakery to get some cake if you two want to come along." Kyoko invited. Mitobe slipped the phone back in his pocket and looked over to Misaki who was practically begged him to say yes.

"Why not..."

Namimori had another peaceful morning that day, people chattering and walking on the side of the road. Haru and Kyoko held Misaki's hands while Mitobe followed from behind matching their pace.

"I was meaning to ask, how's your new school Masato?" Kyoko asked turning back to him slightly.

"Pretty good I guess. Tedious and boring but good."

"I heard gang activity are bad over there." Haru added in a concern voice.

"It's fine as long as you know how to avoid them. They have territories, sometimes streets, corner, ally ways, other time small shops."

"Still, have you ever been caught?" Kyoko questioned.

"Yeah a few times..." He laughed remembering the rare times that he did get caught, he had to pull a knife but so did they, so the odds were even. If you ignore the fact that Mitobe had training from a professional Hitman, then it was even. They didn't have a chance, but they tried, Mitobe had a stage where he was power crazy and went overboard and burst out laughing like a maniac and that...well sent them away a little bit scarred. Since he's been beat up a lot in the past, wither it was from bullies who picked on him because of his height, or that one gang since he didn't have money, and sometimes because of his short temper, so it was understandable that he's want to feel strong for once, though looking back he felt ashamed of his action. It was wrong to punish the weak, since he was weak too. Of course he didn't apologize for it afterward but he was more cautious of pulling his switchblade out.

They arrived at the bakery and sat down at a table by the window, Misaki sat next to his brother while the two girls sat together. They picked from the menu and the waitress brought them their orders. Misaki had to pick the biggest cake, it made Mitobe want to throw up, it was covered in a thick layer of buttermilk cream frosting and sweetened strawberry sauce all over the top of it. Mitobe had to help his brother finish it since the little brat gave up on completing his food.

"Aaahhh~! That was really good!" Kyoko sighed happily wiping the cream off her face with the napkin provided.

Haru hummed in agreement and stacked the empty plate making more room on the table. "We should do this again sometime~! And invite the others! I'm sure Tsuna would love to come!"

The two girls made plans for another date along with some friends, Misaki groaned taking away Mitobe's attention. "I ate too much..." He groaned patting his stomach.

"I'll take you home then. Thank you for your time." Mitobe placed his money on the table and picked his brother up and carried him on his back, the two girl yelled a "Goodbye" and called the waiter for the check.

"I ate too much..." Misaki cried as he buried his face in the crook of his brother's neck.

"That's what you get for being selfish and ordering the biggest thing on the menu." Mitobe scolded making sure not to be too rocky, he didn't want his brother to throw up on him, that would be gross.

* * *

"Hey mom." He answered as he entered the house. He placed Misaki on the couch who fell asleep on the way home, his mom was still grading papers.

"Hey, did you have fun?" She asked sipping on her green tea gracefully.

"Uh, yeah. We went to the park and then we ran into my friends who invited us to go eat some cake with them. Misaki ate too much, he might have a stomach ache later so you might want to keep him sleeping until he's fully able to digest it."

"Of course." Mitobe headed for the door again slipping on his shoes. "Where are you going?" She asked  
looking up from her work.

"Hospital, visiting some friends~"

"Be back for dinner."

The elder son nodded before heading out the door. He hummed a little song as he made his way to the hospital, some of the ladies in the lobby already recognized him and sent him a smile. He returned it with a small wave and signed the visitor's list and headed to the rooms he usually visit.

Mitobe knocked on the door before entering with a smile greeting his three friends.

"Hey~!" Mitobe walked in and sat in his usual chair between Yamamoto and Tsuna's bed.

"Yo!" The baseball player greeted, the other two gave him a silent greeting, Tsuna with a smile and Gokudera with a scowl.

"Come on, when are you guys going to be released~?" Mitobe joked playfully raising his eyebrows.

"I think I'm getting let out this week actually ahaha~" Yamamoto confessed as he sat up from his spot.

"I'm being released in a few days." Gokudera informed as he picked at the bandages on his chest.

"I'm not really sure sorry..." Tsuna laughed nervously.

The window opened and Reborn climbed into the room in his normal clothing for once.

"Mitobe, come with me, we're going training." Reborn said immediately before anyone could even say a small hello.

"Oh...Um, sure. Where?" The reporter stood up from his seat and walked toward the baby.

"Follow me." The infant commanded.

He heard a small cry from Tsuna telling him to wait and explain why Mitobe had to leave so suddenly.

The glassed boy follow the Arcobaleno to the open field of Namimori Middle.

* * *

Mitobe flipped his switchblade open and got in a stance ready for the on coming attack. Reborn didn't waste time with useless word but smirk before puling out a hand gun.  
"You're going to deflect these today understood? I'm going to shoot you with little beads of pebbles, it'll hurt but I'm sure you're aware." the Hitman asked.

Why should he expect anything less from Reborn. Unlike the last time they fought, Mitobe didn't resist but gave the baby the signal that he was prepare.

The rest of his day was spent training with Reborn, he got hit a few times, but he manage to handle himself okay. He turned and twist to avoid being hit and use his knife to deflect the "bullets" that were sent his way. The baby while impressed was not amazed, mainly because he was going easy on the Asian boy. Mitobe dodged another one of those tiny monster but tripped over his own foot, which actually help him doge another by mistake but due to the small distraction Reborn fired and one hit Mitobe harshly on the shoulder.

"Faster!" Reborn demanded as he began shooting again. Mitobe jumped out of the way and skid on the floor making his arm bleed but ignored it as the baby shot at him again. He deflected a few more before Reborn stopped firing. Mitobe slumped on the floor and panted heavily as the baby walk over to him using the gun to push his fedora up.

"You've gotten faster, your agility is impressive, but you aren't aware of your surrounding. All this time you never bothered to take cover." Reborn analyzed. Mitobe grabbed his bleeding arm and winced a little.

"You always seem to find something wrong with me don't you?" Mitobe playfully smile, he let go of his arm and pushed his glasses up and wiped the sweat off his face. The sun was beginning to set, an orange hue covered the sky and a soft breeze blew their hair slightly.

"Let's get you to the hospital and patched up." The Hitman offered.

* * *

"Tomorrow is Sunday, anything you want to do?" Mitobe's mother asked as she fed herself a bit of sushi.

"I was going to do this...Physical training with my friend." He lied.

"Ah okay~ I was thinking that the three of us could go to the mall and get Misaki some new clothes."

"Sure why not~"

"I want some toys too!" Misaki joined in. Mitobe ate another piece of sushi and picked at his bandage slightly.

* * *

"You're here again..." Hibari sighed irritatingly.

Despite his rude comment, Mitobe smiled. The prefect was looking better, he didn't have the chance to visit yesterday, but Kyoya was unhooked from the machines and he was able to sit on his own.

"Yes, yes, I know...I bought you some sushi, wasn't sure if you like hospital food." Mitobe sat in his usual chair and opened the container and pulled out a pair of chopsticks and giving it to the prefect.

Hibari gave him a cautious glare and eyed the food. "What? Do you think I poisoned it?" Mitobe laughed "Look, I'll eat it."

The reporter picked up a piece of fatty tuna and placed it in his mouth chewing softly before swallowing. "Happy?" He questioned stubbornly, after getting no reply he pushed his bangs back and sigh. "It's from Tetsuya, chill okay?" He lied.

As expected Hibari didn't believe him but took the food. Mitobe pulled his knees up and rested his chin on it and circled his arms around them to keep his position. Watching the prefect eat was disturbing and not at all as graceful as he thought it would, Hibari wasn't elegant, he took the sushi into his mouth and bit down hard, a bit of rice got stuck to his cheek but he was probably hungry so Mitobe let his messy manner slip...this time.

"Stop your staring Herbivore. I'll bite you to death." Hibari threatened.

"Wahhh~ Haven't heard that in a while." Mitobe laughed.

The prefect returned his action with a heated glare and Mitobe smiled dumbly. It baffled him, he never smile like this in front of girls, his stomach fluttered and his heart skipped beat as the prefect turned away with a cute frown.

He wasn't a type of person who questioned his sexuality, he never really thought about it. Normally boys are suppose to like girls and girls are suppose to like guys, but SCREW that, he's in the mafia. He didn't see what was wrong with it, as long as he, maybe kind of like Hibari then it was okay. He didn't find other guys attractive, while he will admit they outshine in him looks, he wasn't attracted, so maybe it was a kind of feelings that were reserved for someone special. He decided to do some research on it later, AKA Google.

"You're staring..."

"Eh? Sorry? Was I? Haha, my bad."

"You're acting like that that-"

"Sorry, sorry..."

There was a pregnant pause, Hibari ate another piece of Sushi and Mitobe continue to stay quiet. The fact that Kyoya over looked the fact that he interrupted him meant they were getting along right?

"I have training with Reborn...So..I'll um, maybe stop by later. Anything you want me to bring?" Mitobe offered feeling too uncomfortable in the silence to stay any longer. He got off the chair and took the empty container and chopstick packing them away and placing them in the bag once again.

"Hamburger steak."

"What?"

"You heard me Herbivore, I'm not going to repeat myself. Now leave, before I bite you to death. I'm going to sleep." The prefect laid back down on the bed and turned his back to the reporter. Mitobe's face was a bit flustered, he honestly didn't expect an answer so it was more of a rhetorical question. He lamely mumbled a small "Okay." luckily not stuttering as he left the room.

Now there's two problem, one was that he was slowly falling for the man and his heart is beating irregularly,and two, he had no idea how to make hamburger steak. Maybe his mom can help,Google it or buy a cookbook. "Shit..." He thought as he clutched the place his heart was feeling the heavy beating in his chest.

First it was noticing Kyoya.

Then it was admiring him.

Now it's liking him.

He knew what the next step was and he didn't think he was ready to confess his feelings. He decided to give it time and wait for what ever happen to happen, maybe of he gave it enough time he'll fall out of liking the taller man.

* * *

"Get up Mitobe." Reborn commanded as he point the gun to the boy's head.

"Reborn, let's just take a small break please?" Masato begged as he laid on the ground face covered in dirt.

"No." The baby sent a kick to the boy's head making it bleed even more.

Mitobe stood up against his will wincing from his wounds, he flipped out his switchblade as he ready himself for another beating.

Reborn fired some shots and Mitobe acted quickly dodging some while deflecting others with his weapon. It's been three hours since they began and the reporter have yet to be bless with a single break. One thing he was grateful for was all the pain from getting pelted with rocks, getting kicked and being beat up kept his mind off of Hibari.

He made a quick turn of his foot and quickly dodge another, with a quick flick of his wrist he cut a pebble in half.

"Re-Reborn! Did you see that?!" Mitobe stopped his actions and stared at the baby wide eyes. "I thought you can only do that in mangas and anime!"

The infant pulled on his hat and face palmed at his student's failure, Mitobe could at least act cooler and not like an idiot kid who get amazed by everything he does.

"calm down." The infant said lowly clearly irritated. He pointed his gun again shooting Mitobe in the stomach making the boy double over in pain.

"Get up, we aren't done." The Hitman was going to be even harder on the boy now, he's been holding back for a while now. A mischievous glint shined in his black eyes as Mitobe stood up with a painful whimper.

The training session carried on and Mitobe tried to to match with Reborn's pace and he was able to easily deflect the substitute bullets, now he was trying to improve even more by being able to cut them, because he think it's cool, and face it, Miotbe is a total nerd and a creep who will squeal like a giddy school girl if he did something that impress even himself.

* * *

"That'll be all for today." Reborn smiled at the boy who collapsed on the floor covered in bruises cuts and scrapes.

Mitobe struggled to get up and picked up his precious switchblade that fell out of his reach earlier. He looked at it inspecting it carefully making sure the fancy engraving of Vongola was still there, deeming it safe and unharmed he smiled and tuck it safely into his pocket.

"You seem fond of it." Reborn observed, the comment caught Mitobe off guard and he looked over to Reborn before smiling stupidly.

"Ahahaha, I guess, you gave it to me after all. I know I haven't done as much as Tsunayoshi, Hayato, Takeshi or even Kyoya, but I appreciate the fact that I'm even part of something amazing as the Vongola." Mitobe confessed.

"True, but you've done plenty, covering the story, visiting, you're even working hard to get stronger."Hearing such encouraging words from the tiny Hitman made him extremely happy.

"Before I met you guys...My life was horrendously boring...You know? Just waking up every morning and repeating the same scheduled. I'm really glad I joined the Vongola..."

The Hitman could tell that the words the boy spoken were true, he knew very well how boredom could be the worst poison, being a Hitman, Reborn lived a very dangerous and active life, though he was grateful for the peaceful events now a days, so he knew how to appreciate them, but had he the choice to live a peaceful life without complication, that would never made him as strong as he is now. A person, who they are, what define them is what they experienced and how they came to over come it. Even with the curse that was put on him, he still carry on his life without regret of his choices, if he did, he would fix it. He is the world's best Hitman after all.

Reborn smiled at the boy and pulled on his hat. "You should go take a bath and clean those wounds. You have school tomorrow, come back here after school, you're training is not yet over." Reborn informed as he walked away into the sunset coolly. Mitobe returned home and turned out, his mother went shopping without him. Mitobe pouted but she gave him some candy so it was okay, until his day, she have yet to look at him as a man.

* * *

"Seriously, just what did you do?! Look at these wounds!"Daiki scolded as he applied bandages to Mitobe again since he wouldn't stop picking at them.

"Anyone know how to make Hamburger Steak?" Mitobe asked ignoring the question.

"Don't avoid the question,are you being bullied?" Daichi questioned as he pull out another pack of bandages and band-aids.

"I was learning self defense, my tutor is brutal as you can see." Mitobe smiled despite the pain of the alcohol on his open wound.

"So why were you asking about Hamburger Steak?" Nori asked lauging at the scene.

"I want to learn how to make some is all." Masato answered truthfully.

"You should try asking the Home Economic teacher, she let you make your own stuff sometimes." Nori answered as she pick up the newspaper they printed.

Mitobe nodded and thanked the twins for helping him treat his wound, though he had to take off his shirt and Nori his her face screaming embarrassingly.

"How was the weekend with your brother?" The twins asked together.

"He's a brat as always..." Mitobe answered with hidden affection.

"You love him though~ " Daiki teased.

"I do." He confessed sending him a smile.

* * *

"Hamburger Steak? That's rare...I guess I can help you...~" The teacher replied as she search or the recipe on her computer.

"Is it for someone you like~?" She pressed." Girls tend to like sweets more you know~"

"It's for my...old school mate in the hospital actually." Mitobe had a hard time finding the word, he felt friend might be too optimistic and acquaintance was still too close to friend so school mate was the only word he felt comfortable with.

"Ohh! From the Namimori gang war right? Good job by the way, the article was amazing! I can't believe you found that out by yourself."

Her student muttered a small "thank you." The class caries on, Mitobe had most of the help since he was making a different dish from everyone else, it turned out okay though he accidentally almost added too much on one thing or another and the teacher had to stay by him constantly to make sure he doesn't mess up. He burned his forearm as he reached to turn the stove off and he cut his finger because he took his eye off the cutting board because he heard his name.

He got a cute band aid out of it though, it was pink and had little hello kitty faces on it. MANLY AS HELL.

The Home Economic teacher was tired by the end of class, Mitobe came out with more scars than he originally had. It worried her that he came in with the amount he already had, some on his face, others on his arm and a few that could be seen from his collar, but with all the gangs around, she wouldn't be surprise if he got jumped.

* * *

It was after P.E. Mitobe arrived at his designated class room with a wet head of hair and messy uniform that looked like he slept in it, his tie hung loosely around his neck as he struggle to untangle his hair. As he got to the door he saw Nori standing there waiting for someone, when she saw him her face brightened up and he met her half way.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked her putting his hands back in his pocket.

"I was hop-hoping that we could talk. I-If you have time." She stuttered. It looked like a confession, he felt really bad if he's turn her down but he remembered Mina's words,a bout how he shouldn't date people he doesn't like so he wouldn't hurt their feelings.

His class mates walked pass them thinking they were talking about the News Paper again so didn't bother.

"Sure what's up?" He asked her carefully selecting his words.

"Well...You know, how you've been talking about Hibari?" She asked quietly. Ohhh...so that's what this was about...He should have guessed. The way she blushed wasn't just admiration, that was pure plain middle school crushes. He would know, because that's how he also feel about a familiar Prefect, Mitobe kept his cool playing it off as if he didn't know what was coming.

"Yeah, what about Kyoya?" He asked, Mitobe didn't want to jump to conclusion, if it was what he thought it was, then he wanted to hear her say it.

"Ca-can you please introduce us?! I know, well, you seem close to each other! I...think I think I might really like him, he sounds so cool, and...wonderful, so please introduce us!" Nori said quickly in one breath as she bowed to Mitobe, her dark bobbed hair followed her down and he could tell she was blushing hard judging by her red ears. He was right, he tried to over look it but that wasn't going to change anything. She stood up straight and looked at him with begging eyes on the brink of tears.

Before Mitobe could stop himself, he put on a fake smile and replied with a careless "**Sure, I'd be happy to.**"

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the inconvenience! Did you like my little twist? Mitobe finally figure out his feelings and this happens...  
**

**The Varia arc starts one month after the Kokuyo arc, according to the Anime, I'm taking notes from both the Anime and Manga, just so you know. Mitobe is getting to be more human, well at least to me anyway~ ^^**

**I'll also be answering reviews down here since Private messaging takes a little longer since I have to get mailed for that, but you can always PM me if you feel uncomfortable reviewing since everyone can see it, I'll gladly take criticism. Your thoughts and opinion do matter to me, so please send in your answers for the following questions!**

**Should Mitobe have a flame? if so which one?**

**Should he end up with Hibari? Or would you like a twist to this?**

**REVIEWS:**

**Mangalover123blue: Good to hear from you again! Another Male OC story?! I can't wait to read it, I'm glad you are enjoying this, I'll try to update as much as possible, thank you for voting, and wow! ummm~ Pointers, on which story? The one you have out now or the one you are planning to write?**

**Nyaaaaa: Did I get it right? Thank you for your input! I'm adding it to the tally mark!**

**Chocolate-Tama: -manly determine face- I will...I WILL.**

**Purpleicecrystals: I already answered you silly~**

**ENDING NOTE~! So we have reached 11 follows and 11 favorites, for reaching more than 10 I added more cute moments, I hope everyone is still him character, and twists~! Wooo! Nori, you little shit...No kidding, kidding, but I'm going to see where this go~ **

**SEND YOUR REVIEWS!They are my fuel and energy. I hope to hear from you thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

Mitobe walked into Hibari's room that day, a little slower than usual, not that anyone would notice, he held the container of food in hand. He should have thought about Nori's request before answering, but the way she looked at him, it was daunting. He didn't want to be rude to her, not after she treated him kindly even though she didn't know him. He leaned his head on the door, hands hovering on the knob before deciding to finally open it. He took a deep breath and put on a smile before walking in and shouted in a happy voice.

"Kyoya~!" Mitobe greeted with false excitement as he walked over to the chair that was never moved and sat down in it with the container of food on his lap.

"How are you? Must be terribly boring alone in this room huh? Hahaha~" Mitobe laughed. "Tone it down a little..." His inner voice commanded irritatingly.

The prefect didn't say anything, despite how loud he was, Hibari have yet to pull his tonfas out and threaten him, maybe it was the food, but he felt like they got along a little better, or hopefully someone took it away from him.

"Here's the steak I promise, I didn't know how to make it, so I asked my teacher for help..." He confessed shyly unwrapping the container and handed Hibari his eating utensils.

"You're talking too much today Herbivore..." Hibari frowned as he sat up from his bed taking the food. He saw the bandages on Mitobe, he didn't care of course, but some of it looked brand new, like the burn on his forearm since the sleeves of his jacket and shirt was rolled up to his elbows. Mitobe noticed and pulled his arms behind him and leaned then against the back of the chair. He didn't say anything further not wanting to disturb Hibari, it made him disgusted with himself to see him being so cautious towards the skylark. It's like himself anymore, but he was fine right now. The small reporter never asked for anything much, just being able to sit this close and in the same room with the one he admired was good enough for him, but he wondered how long until this was no longer able to satisfied him.

Mitobe remembered that he still need to bring up Nori, he needed permission to bring her over and introduce her. He didn't want to bring her up but he did promise and he didn't want to break it. The silence that he once found irritating and annoying was now one of the things that is comforting him at the moment, because the silence meant that Hibari was still his...school mate and he doesn't have to share with Nori yet.

"How is it?" Mitobe asked pushing up his glasses slightly.

"Doable." It was a simple answer, but it meant he didn't hate it.

When Hibari was done Mitobe handed him a bottle of water and a napkin to wash the food down and wipe his mouth.

On that day, Masato Mitobe didn't say much, he tried to act natural, but it was hard to tell when you start to act differently when you can't exactly observe yourself. He took his sweet time to bring up Nori, he wasn't even going to, maybe avoid her until she gave up. At least that was the plan until he felt his phone vibrate from his pocket. He opened his messages and saw Nori's name on is screen. Her message was clearly eager and you could tell she was smiling when she sent it.

Name:Nori  
Subject: Have you asked?  
Message:

Hey~! Mitobe! I really want to thank you, this means a lot to me. have you asked him yet? What did he say? :D  
I'm so nervous~!

Mitobe closed his phone and put it in his pocket again.

"Kyoya, I have this friend...and...um...I guess she wants to meet you, so...Can I bring her over tomorrow?" Mitobe asked quietly hoping he won't be heard, but that's not possible with man who wakes up at the sound of a leaf falling from a tree, he always has his guard up.

"I don't like crowding Herbivore, just having you here is already making me want to bite you to death."  
"But you haven't" Mitobe added in is head. A small smile crept onto his face "I won't come then, I think she just really want to talk to you. If it's just you two it'll be okay right?"

Hibari sent him a glare which was ignored. Mitobe took it as a yes since it wasn't as heated, but maybe he's over looking small details. When Hibari finished eating Mitobe wrapped up the container and utensils neatly and placed it on the floor by his feet.

"Soba." the Disciplinary Committee President said calmly as he leaned back on to the wall that his bed was pushed against.

"Pardon?" Mitobe asked a little confused.

"You heard me Herbivore. Bring it tomorrow."

"I...I don't know how to make-"

"Buy it, if you make it you'll ruin it."

Well...that took a heavy blow to his ego. Mitobe wasn't sure if Hibari saw the burn and was concern or because he truly was that bad of a cook. The smaller boy went with the first option for the sake of his selfishness. Mitobe nodded before standing up and straightened his clothes.

"I have training with Reborn. See you later I guess." He faked another smile before leaving and closing the door gently after himself. His heart felt that weird sense again, like someone is poking it. He gave a defeated sigh and went over to the field where he met with reborn yesterday, it made him sad he didn't get to see the other three today, but Hibari took more of his time than he thought. How embarrassing.

* * *

"Hey Reborn! Hope I'm not late..." Mitobe greeted dropping the empty food container on the side line.

"You're 3.2 seconds late, I hope you're ready for your punishment." The infant threatened. Mitobe instead of panicking like use to, smiled and pulled out his switch blade, he needed this distraction. It wasn't math but hell, it was a lot more thrilling.

Reborn began firing as before and Mitobe either dodged, deflected, or cut the substitute bullet.

Training was nothing different until Reborn demanded Mitobe spar with him. As expected, he lost like always, didn't even get a single hit in. What he got was even more scars and bruises, at least he was alive. His body ached and his muscles were screaming for a break, he could feel his knees almost giving out.

"You're improving at least, but you're still weak."

"Everyone is weak to you Reborn."

"Get home, you have thirteen minutes before the last train leave~"

Mitobe stared eyed wide and pulled out his phone, twelfth, he had twelfth minutes. The boy let out a long string of cuss as he ran to get the empty container and ran towards the train station.

* * *

"What did he say? You never texted me back..." Nori asked Mitobe during lunch.  
He took a sip of his milk trying to stall his answer. It didn't work too well since he ran out of milk.

"He said yes~ I'll take you over today, but we have to stop by a store first..." Mitobe replied artificially.

Nori's eyes lite up and she blushed deeply before hiding her face in her hands. Daiki and Daichi were once again applying bandages to Mitobe, since he was as reckless as ever." Stop moving!" Daichi whined was he tried to get Mitobe to stay still.

"You, seriously that instructor of you must be a demon..." Daiki added as he rubbed alcohol on an open wound.

"Worst, he's the devil." Mitobe joked playfully before wincing as Daiki pressed on a wound while laughing.

"I wish we could come, but Daiki and I are going to a community play."

"Oh, I forgot you guys are into that acting stuff." Nori commented

"It is ART! THEATER ART!'' They replied in unison. Despite his depressed mood, Mitobe laughed at their antics.

* * *

"I've taken care of the paper work up until today, but there are some that we need your signature to be approve. Those can be taken care of after you're released though." Kusakabe informed as he sat in the chair next to the bed.

"I'll be out by this week." Hibari told hm plainly.

"But the doctor said you need another week." The vice argued.

"I said I'll be out THIS week." The taller man didn't argue since he value his life dearly. He gave an understanding nod as he stood up, Kusakabe was about to return the chair to it's proper place but Hibari stopped him.

"Just leave it." He commanded looking wistfully out the window.

"What if you trip on it when you go to the bathroom?" The man asked concern for his boss.

"Just leave it." He repeated not moving from his position. Kusakabe didn't argue any further and left the room to go back to the school to attend to business.

* * *

"Nori hurry up." Mitobe said in a monotone voice as they walk off school campus after school. Nori was visibly shaking as she stumbled after him, he waited for her with his bag swung over his two got to the train station, got their ticket and boarded. Nori sat next to Mitobe fiddling her thumbs nervously ocassionally sending the boy next to her a few glances.  
"I'm really scare Mitobe..." She muttered.

"Masato." He corrected leaning his head on the window.

"Sorry sorry...I'm really scare, can you give me some tips?" She requested.  
The glassed boy sighed and thought about it for a minute. "Try not to talk too much, don't stutter, look strong, do not over step your boundaries, don't touch him, he likes his space. If he tells you to do anything do it, he's not going to go easy on you even if you're a girl, but most importantly do not treat him as if he is weaker than you."

Nori nodded quickly and repeated his advice under her breath. "Oh, by the way, I have some friends I want to visit, so we'll need to stop by a store. And Kyoya wants some Soba. Think of it as a sacrifice to the god of Herbivore Hating Carnivores so you can get out of that room alive. Even though it's actually quite useless."

"What" She asked confused.

"He gets hungry..." Mitobe summed it up in a simpler way.

When they got to Namimori, Mitobe walked Nori to a store and bought some food, he bought a tray of Soba that was already made and some small cakes, fruits and some beverages. He paid for them and they headed towards the hospital.

"Namimori is really nice..." Nori thought aloud looking around, not a single gang in sight.

"Then you can thanks Kyoya for that." Mitobe answered her he handed her the bag with the Soba and a bottle of Green Tea, she took it happily and by the time they arrived at the hospital they wasted thirty minutes. Mitobe waled Nori to Hibari's room and asked her to recite the advice he gave before patting her on the shoulder and giving her a mocking thumbs up. He told her good bye and went on his way to visit Tsuna, he was a bit nervous about him hurting her but he's going to give the skylark the benefit of the doubt.

* * *

The reporter walked into the room with a bright smile and yelled a greeting. "YOO! WHICH ONE OF YOU LOSERS WANT FOOD?!"

Gokudera flinched by the noise before yelling as loudly. "DON'T CALL THE TENTH A LOSER!"

"Ahaha! Haven't seen you in a while!" Yamamoto welcomed him immediately. Tsuna smiled and wave politely, Reborn was resting on his head like a king to a throne, but for Tsuna's sake we'll think of Reborn as a crown.

"Ahaha~ I've been busy, I'm sure Reborn can tell you of my failing..." Mitobe mused as he took his place in the chair between Tsuna's and Yamamoto's bed. He immediately took out the small cakes and passed it around before peeling the oranges with his nail.

"You don't have to do this you know, it must be a lot of money..." Tsuna nervously said as he took the food anyway.

"It's not a lot, beside, I should spoil you guys more often." Mitobe answered as he gave the peeled orange away.

"Ahahaha! Mitobe, I'm getting released tomorrow, so we can have that one on one!"Yamamoto said as he ate a piece of orange.

"Really?! Shouldn't you fully recover first?" Mitobe asked just to be sure, he didn't want the swordsman to hurt himself.

"I'll be out in two days, you owe me a fight as well Masato! I need to evaluate your skills to make sure you're capable of protecting the Tenth!" Gokudera said with a mouth full of cake. It was rather cute, he had a bit of cream on his cheeks that was puffed out like a chipmunk.

"The more the merrier!" Yamamoto added with a bright grin.

Tsuna sat there dumbstruck on why they were making plans to kill each others. Maybe it was a test of manliness, but he wouldn't know about it.

* * *

Nori stood in front of the door taking a deep breath before walking in making sure to look mature and elegant. She had the bag of food in one hand and walked into the room with a confident stride.

"Hello?" She greeted as she entered the room, the Prefect was on the bed looking over some papers that he insisted Kusakabe bring him to complete. He didn't say anything to her but gave her an empty look, Nori walked over to the bed with an even more flustered face. He was gorgeous, black hair framing his face perfectly, sharp, cold, steely eyes looked at her directly. She heard rumors of this beautiful monster but to see him was overwhelming, Nori sat down in the chair and opened the food before talking.

"You must be Hibari right? It's a pleasure to meet you." She said happily handing him his food.

Hibari didn't take it but only glared at her, he haven't spoken a single word to her. "Maybe he's a mute..." She thought.

"It's from Mitobe, he asked me to deliver this. My name is Asayuki Nori, please to meet you!" She introduced herself as she fiddled with a strand of hair in a nervous maiden like manner.

Hibari didn't say anything else but took the food and broke the chopstick in two. "Get out Herbivore, you're crowding."

Nori tilted her head to the side in a clueless manner. "Sorry what?"

"Get out, or I'll bite you to death." The Prefect threatened.

"I'm sorry, I was told you were looking forward to meet me. Masato said so himself." Nori answered meekly, she was a bit afraid, his glare was heated and harsh, something she wasn't use to seeing as an only child who was always praised.

"That Herbivore is a liar." He stated simply, Nori looked around the room nervously.

"Masato wouldn't lie! He spoke go highly of you, he's a honest man!" Nori defended her friend.

"Herbivore, we're in a hospital, shouting is not allowed, if you disobey Namimori's rules then I'll bite you to death."

Nori was about to say something else but remembered Mitobe's advice and left the room. She wasn't sure what to think about Hibari, he was beautiful, that was true but his personality was that of rotten milk, and yet somehow it drew her into him even more. Maybe it was the dangerous air around him, or the fact that he was so highly spoken of, or maybe it was because she felt the need to be with him. Despite all his flaws, Nori was prepared to over look it.

She took out her phone and typed up a message sending it to Mitobe with a virgin expression.

* * *

In the middle of one of Gokudera and Yamamoto's fight, Mitobe's phone rang in his pocket as he was calmly chatting to Tsuna about poisonous bugs found in certain continents .The boy was so creep out but Mitobe only laughed at his pain as he pulled out his phone to check for the message.

Name:Nori  
subject:Great news!  
Message:  
Hey Masato! He's different then what I thought he would be...But I think I like him even more now! He's really good looking too right? Haha! But really, he has a bad personality, but I think I'm falling for him~! Thanks for bringing me, but I'll head home first!

Mitobe's smile fell, as he read the message, an irritated glare made it's way to his face as he answered her.

Name:Masato  
Subject:Great News!  
Message:  
I'm happy for you~! Glad you like him.

SENT!

Tsuna caught his friend's frown and looked at him concerned but kept quiet afraid to say anything.

"Oi! Stalker dog! What wrong with you?" Gokudera, wasn't so scared.

"Huh? Sorry~ Hahaha, just sending my friend a text." Mitobe replied smoothly as the lie slipped perfectly pass his grinning lips.

"You were making a pretty ugly face there." Yamamoto joined in.

"Ah? Was I? My glasses are getting dull, I have to squint to see." Another lie.

"Tch, this is just like the time you moved away dumb ass!" Gokudera was right, all four of them knew that, Reborn too, but he was asleep. None of them knew what happened, Mitobe just brought it up at lunch and announced he was moving away. He wasn't even clear about, just blurted it out like he was commenting on the weather.

"U-umm...We're friends, so you can talk to us...you know." Tsuna offered shyly.

"It's not your problem though." Mitobe argued slyly choosing his words.

"You idiot..." Gokudera began. " You're part of the Vongola Familia! That mean we're a family, no matter how much I might dislike you, it means that a family stick together!"

"Ohana means family, and that means no one get left behind." Yamamoto added.

"What?" Tsuna asked confused

"I saw it on TV." He explained.

Mitobe was touched by their words and he felt like he might actually cry, but he didn't. He smiled and hid his face in his hands.

"You guys...Seriously...Thanks..."

Gokudera was embarrassed by his own words, but he did mean it. He use to be a thug, just roaming the streets of Italy, but ever since he met Tsunayoshi, he made more friends. Friends who didn't care if he looked like a punk, friends who didn't get bother by his coarse language or rude personality. They stood by him even if he insulted them and no matter what mistake he makes, they will always have his back in battle. That's why he's proud to be a member of the Vongola, that's why he's dedicated to Tsuna, and that's why he knows no one should ever be alone, because loneliness is deadly, it leaves you empty and hollow.

"So spit it out Stalker Dog." Gokudera commanded. Mitobe while embarrassed about his nickname felt special that he has one, he was aware that Yamamoto was Baseball Idiot, Tsuna was Tenth, and Lambo was Stupid Cow, his was Stalker Dog, that sounds pretty cool. Like a ninja...Super assassin...Dog thing. That's cool right? Like a code name, Stalker dog...Woof.

"...I'm setting my friend up with someone I like...But He has no idea I like him."

"You like a guy?" Yamamoto asked, not like he was disgusted, but more of surprised.

"Yeah, I do, it's Kyoya by the way."

Tsuna looked petrified "How can you say that so calmly?! It's Hibari!" He asked.

Mitobe looked over like nothing was wrong. "What? It's the truth, I mean...I do like him. I just have to set him up with someone else..."

"That's horrible..." Yamamoto muttered, his usual happy tone gone and replaced by a worried one.

"I handle it..." Mitobe assured.

"Why don't you just not help her then?" Tsuna suggested.

"She's my friend..." Mitobe didn't want to make the situation worse, he didn't want to lose a friend, but Nori isn't someone who would hate him for it.

"Idiot..." Gokudera growled under his breath, he sent a piece of crumbled paper by his nightstand and threw it at Mitobe since dynamite would upset the Tenth.

The paper bounced off his head uselessly.

"If you like someone, you don't help someone else fall in love with them!"

"I know, sorry..."

" Don't apologize! Do something about it!"

"Woah, Hayato, I'm not even sure if I even like him that much!"

"How can you not know?!"

"I'm sorry!Why are you yelling at me?!"

"Stop being an idiot!"

"But I got all A's on my report card!"

"You're still an idiot!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Gokudera...Masato...Please stop yelling..." Tsuna decided to stop their little bickering, amusing as it was he didn't want Hibari to come and beat them up for for it, Reborn got them some foreign medicine that made them heal much faster, and they had Dr. Shamal's help as well, after Reborn dragged him here while he was hammered.

* * *

Class already started, but Mitobe was no where in sight, his teacher asked around but no one knew where he was so class started without him. The reporter was on the roof working on his Algebra while sipping on milk. Everyone had their way of relaxing, his was...questionable.

After his third box of sweetened milk, he felt a little sick. Graphing...groan. The sun was covered by clouds and made a cooling day, it would be a shame to spend it inside, unless he had internet and a computer, but math will have to do for now.

He's been avoiding Nori the best he can, but running away won't help him forever. Yamamoto was getting released today, he probably already left but Mitobe had plans with the twins to go to the arcade again.

Mitobe laid on his back and looked up to the sky using his arm to cover his face. He didn't know what to do about Nori yet, should he tell her? He knows that he had feelings towards the Prefect, he won't deny that, but was it strong enough to where he actually wanted to take the chance?

Miotbe pulled out his phone scrolling down the contact list until he found Hibari's name, his finger hovered above the call button, he could really use some guidance right now. Thinking back to Gokudera's advice the Reporter closed his phone, too much of a coward to do anything.

Mitobe let out a low groan and curled into a ball deciding to go to sleep, he didn't feel like going to class, not with the mood he's in. He'll also skip the News Paper Club meeting. Can't skip on the twins though, wouldn't want them to hurt their feelings, also that and they once hid a tracking radar in his bag because he disagree to come over to their house.

* * *

"Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die Jäger!" At the sound of his ringtone, Mitobe woke up and ruggedly sit up and picked up the call.

"What?" He asked in a irritated tone.

"Yo! Where are you? We're about to leave."

"Daiki" Mitobe thought as he gathered his stuff not even bothering to clean up his trash.

"Sorry...I'm on my way, are you by the gate?"

"Yeah, hurry up."

Mitobe put his phone back in his pocket and swung his bag over his shoulders walking down the flight of stairs and out of the building. When he saw the twins they were waving excitedly.

"Where have you been all day?" Daichi asked

"Sleeping, math, milk."

The brothers looked at each other and shrugged as the three began walking to the arcade.

"Hey, Nori went to visit Hibari again." Daiki brought up.

"What of it?" Mitobe asked nonchalantly.

The two brothers looked over to each other with a concern gaze.

"She's going to get hurt by the way his reputation goes." Daichi added. Mitobe didn't look like he really cared as he continue walking.

"If she wants to play with fire then let her. People learn best from experience."

Daiki walked in front of Mitobe blocking his path and pulled the collar of his shirt threateningly. Since he was taller Mitobe had to look up to him.

"Do you know what a massive prick you are being?!" He yelled, Daichi stood from the side line not bothering to stop the fight, people looked over to the source of the commotion but the two in the middle of it ignored them.

"Are you saying you just don't care about her?"

"I'm saying I don't care what she does!"

"How can you say that? You've been avoiding her all day! Us too, since when do you act like a trouble maker and skip class?"

"You're steeping your boundaries Daiki..."

"Like I give a damn shit. You act like you're so hard to read! You're not okay? EVERYONE can tell you're pissed off okay? You're not as mysterious as you think you are Masato Mitobe!"

"What is your point Nagato Daiki!"

"I'm saying that you're being an ass! You're just going to keep ignoring Nori aren't you? Until you're satisfied with yourself?!" Daiki's grip tightened but Mitobe wasn't going to back down.

"I am satisfied with myself!"

"You're a damn idiot!"

"Indulge me on what an idiot I am then!" Mitobe threw the first punch, it hit Daiki in the face sending him to the ground. the crowd gasped but no one tried to stop it.

"You really want me to yell your mistake out to the the world? YOU'RE TOO STUPID TO REALIZE WHEN YOU NEED TO MAKE A DAMN MOVE!'' Daiki stood up and charged at Mitobe sending a punch of his own, it knocked Mitobe's glasses of his face and it skid on the pavement.

"Fuck off and mind your own business!" Mitobe threw another punch to Daiki's stomach, who grabbed it and flipped Mitobe over and kicked him. The shorter boy got up and ran to the younger twin punching him before he had the chance to block. "What's your damn problem!? I have my own!"

"You're being a pompous brat! So what if Nori likes this guy! He's going to hurt her!" Daiki shouted as he got up from the ground. Everyone knows that Nori was like a sister to the twins and no doubt they would protect her if it came down to it.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO ABOUT IT?!" Mitobe punched Daiki again, who caught his fist and punched him in return.

"Get her away from him then! We both know you like Hibari! We both know Nori likes Hibari! If you see her as competition! THEN TAKE HER SERIOUSLY!"

Daiki punched Mitobe once more time, by now the both of them were bruised and bloody, but this was nothing compared to what he experienced with Reborn and Hibari.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! NEITHER OF US HAVE A CHANCE!''

"WHY THE FUCK NOT?!"

"BECAUSE KYOYA ISN'T INTERESTED IN HERBIVORES...!"

Daiki looked at him waiting for an explanation, blood dripping from his nose, head and mouth. Mitobe wasn't in much better shape, Daiki can pack a punch...

"He...He doesn't like weak people, they're a waste of his time."

Daichi chose this time to enter the scene, he picked up Mitobe's glasses and pocketed it. Walking over to the two he grabbed their hands and lead them away from the scene, the crowd moved away after seeing his deadly glare. The two bleeding boys after him were still glaring at each other but did not say anything. Part of them felt bad for their fight, they wanted to apologized but their pride was too big to let either do so.

Daichi dragged the to a small clinic and sat them down, no one was talking, not even the people in the clinic waiting to be checked on and treated.

The silence grew uncomfortable and Mitobe had a hard time seeing without his glasses. A few nurse came by and took the three boys into a room and treated the two that was bleeding. No one talked, the nurse mumbled a few commands but other than that, there was no talking.

* * *

"Are you happy now?" Daichi asked as they sat in a fast food restaurant.

The two had a similar pout and turned away from each other, as the eldest of the three Daichi felt responsible, so he's treating them to burgers and shakes.

"Well? Was it worth it?" No reply.

"Honestly, Daiki, both of us are worried about Nori, but picking a fight isn't the answer. Masato, you are being stupid though. Avoiding your problems is not an option, so man up and face it. At least talk to Nori about it okay?"

No answer from either of them. Daichi sighed.

"If Hibari doesn't like Herbivores, then you'll have to be stronger then won't you Masato?"

"That's not it...Love makes people weak, hormones releases chemicals that cause you to loose focus of your surroundings, it's a bother..." Mitobe said as he drank a bit of his shake.

"Have you asked him?" Daiki muttered.

"I know the type of person he is."Mitobe answered. Even if their conversation was in snippets and small sentences at least they were talking again.

"You can never fully understand someone." Daiki argued. Mitobe didn't say anything more.

"How did you know I liked him anyway?" Mitobe asked.

"Like I said. You're like an open book...An open book written in secret code. But we figured it out. You're just a normal guy with normal feelings. That doesn't make you weaker." Daiki explained.

Mitobe didn't say anything because he knew fully well the twins were telling the truth.

"It's fine you know. Nothing is wrong with liking a man." Daichi assured as he ate his sandwich.

"So are you homosexual? Because that would be okay." Daiki smiled as if forgetting their earlier fight, if it wasn't for the blood and bandages, it would be like it never happened.

"No."

"What?" The two said in unison.

"Well...It's kind of like...I like him, but I do not find other people as attractive as he his. Not that I'm not interested in girls, you know I love girls...Girls with small boobs...small boobs are cute-"

"You're getting off track..." Daichi interrupted bringing Mitobe out of his thoughts.

"I feel like...I know I like him but I don't feel I only like him because he's him. Other males don't attract my attention."

"It's a gayception!" Daiki shouted with a teasing smile.

His brother gave him a look, one what kind of yelled "Why are we related?"

Mitobe asked him to explain better since he couldn't...understand.

"Well...It's like an exception! Right?! Where's they're the only one, it's kind of romantic~" Daiki shuddered.

"I'm going to throw out trashes away." Daichi announced standing up from his chair. He took the tray of wrappers and left over condiment packages and left. There was an awkward silence between Daiki and Mitobe.

"I um...Sorry I punched you." Mitobe decided to apologized for his action.

"Sorry I yelled at you..." Daiki admitted shamefully.

"So...Friends?"

"Sure. But if you punch me one more fucking time I'm going to carve your face in."

"Is that a threat?"

"Why don't you tell me shorty?"

There was a silence as the boys stared at each other from across the table.

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for." Daiki begged for forgiveness, he knew how the Reporter felt about his height and he took it literally, all he ever even eat at lunch is milk, and that's just drinking.

Daichi came back not too long after and sat himself down.

"How are we going to explain this to mom?" He asked referring to the injuries.

"My parents think I have self defense class." Mitobe informed.

"We could say that.'' Daiki piped in.

"Can't they'd ask to meet the instructor. Let's just tell them we got jump." Daichi argued.

"But you're not messed up."

"I could run away to get authorities."

"That's useless, the police here do shit."

"Just tell them you got in a fight." Mitobe cut in.

"With whom?" Daichi asked as he leaned his cheek on his hand.

"Err...Random gang..." Mitobe shrugged.

* * *

Mitobe got home on time, thankfully Malissa didn't notice him come in as she was too busy cooking. Mitobe took a shower and cleansed himself before putting on more medication, ointments and bandages. His so call "parents" have grown use to seeing him with injuries, though they know it's not life threatening, they never really asked, which he was slightly grateful for, but in return he didn't get as much attention and Mitobe loved to be spoiled.

He sat in his room drying his hair with a towel, he took out his phone and noticed there are twenty-three new messages...All of them from Nori, though half of them are asking where he was, what he's doing and then the rest were Kyoya related.

Name:Nori  
Subject:Kyoya~!  
Message:  
Hey! I haven't seen you around today so I went to see Kyoya by myself, he wouldn't eat any of the food I bought and kicked me out of his room.

Name:Nori  
Subject: HEY!  
Message:I'm watching him from outside the door, he's scary but alluring! Help me~! Pick up please?! I think this is the first time I'm falling in love.

Name:Nori  
Subject: What does he like to eat?  
Hey! I'm going to go see Hibari, I'm in Namimori right now, what do think he'd like to eat today?

Name:Nori  
Subject: I was wondering  
Message:  
Would you like to visit Hibari with me today? I'm a bit nervous, should I give it more time before telling him I love him?

Mitbe threw his phone gently onto the futon and leaned his hip against his desk as he continue to dry his hair, it amazed him what a little crush did to Nori, she was usually mature and calm, reserve, but one little bite on the love sickness turned her into a giggly mess. He wonder if it affected him yet, not that he could tell, though his thoughts are being constantly clouded by the Prefect, he was still able to focused on other things like training, manga, anime, and how to avoid getting caught by gang members. He was called to dinner, and as expected, the two didn't care much for his wounds, saved him the breath at least, he dismissed himself and returned to his room. He didn't miss the small murmurs that were passed after he left, comments about how his dad wanted him to get serious about studying, no doubt they got a call form school informing them he skipped class. He went back to his desk to finish his homework but his phone rang. He reached over feeling too lazy to actually get off the chair first, puling himself up he check the messages surprised it wasn't from Nori his time.

Name: Kyoya  
Subject: None  
Message:  
Tonkatsu.

* * *

**Hey~! How have you been? I'm not updating at mid night anymore! YAY! I hope you liked this chapter, as you can see, Mitobe is deadly afraid of falling in love and changing, he's such a girl.  
**

**I want to focus on the small details, like how Hibari left the chair for Mitobe, how he managed to put up with Nori and not killing her on sight because she knows Mitobe, how he refuse food from Nori since he didn't trust her, small things that can be expanded, because I think those small things are cuter. I'm going to leave the burn on Mitobe's arm up to you though~ Do he care? or did the food really taste that bad? ;)**

**I'm using the timeline from the Manga and the Anime, so it might get a little messed up, I am really excited for the Varia Arc, it's still not too late to vote by the way~! **

**Should Mitobe have a flame? if so which one?**

**Should he end up with Hibari? Or would you like a twist to this?**

**AND NOW! FOR REVIEWS!**

**Redthorn13: I'm glad you seem to like him, I want him to end up with Hibari too, but I really want to see if someone want this to turn all angst and go "NO!" and they go separate ways~ XD But they'll most likely end up together. I think giving him a Sky flame might be too dominate, I hope you don't mind, Cloud is seen in a lot of other Ocs when they are paired with Hibari, and Cloud flames actually get along very well with Sun and Rain. I hope you aren't too upset by my decisions.**

**Hibari Mayumi: He most likely will end up with Hibari since a lot of people are routing for him, you seem to like him, I'm glad! And wow! YES~! That would be hilarious! Mitobe topping and Hibari not knowing how to react just kind of goes all stiff, I can see Mitobe being a dirty talker for some reason...Kinky...Jk jk~ Or am I?**

**Xejis: I spent like five minutes fangirling over your review because it was so long~ I love hearing from my audience so don't feel bad about it being long, the longer the happier I am! I'm glad you are enjoying the story, I really am, do you the nick name Gokudera gave him? Fits doesn't it? Ahahaha~ I was working on his character sheet, and he was suppose to be a Mist flame user since I have plans for him. I love how you went into details makes me very happy that you paid attention to it. Hibari actually have Mist flames, weaker than his cloud flames, but he did use it in the future arc. I hope you continue to tune in~! I'll update as much as possible.  
**

**NOTE! **

**Alright~! I've been thinking about the future Arc, I was thinking of killing Mitobe off in the future, maybe just for angst.**

**And remember to review~!**


	7. Chapter 7

It was Thursday and everything went as plan, Mitobe was called in to the front office where a slightly chubby man with blonde hair and a suit was waiting for him. He had a camera around his neck so Mitobe deducted that he was from the News Paper Company.

"Hello! You must be Masato, please to meet you, that story you did was wonderful!" The man praised as he took Mitobe's hand and gave it a thorough shake, the younger Reporter returned the gesture and gave him a firm shake.

"You are here for the story I suppose?" Mitobe asked professionally.

"Ah, you knew?"

"It was not difficult to guess."

The two got to business, it wasn't as hard, the man did do an interview on him, asking how he got the story. Mitobe cleverly lied his way through it, it wasn't difficult, the man asked for a picture, and of course Masato gave him one, it wasn't his best considering he was covered in bruises and bandages but it had him look like a tragic hero.

Lunch came around and Mitobe ate on the roof again, and by eat I mean drinking sweetened milk and playing around with numbers. The sun was shining brighter that day. In one month he'll be a second year, and Nori would be gone. He felt bad about thinking badly about his friend, but he couldn't help it, it irritated him how she was in "love" with Kyoya, even though she didn't know him as well as he did and it seemed like she was just rudely barging into his life.

Jealousy...That's what this feeling was. This sickly feeling of jealousy, Mitobe took his phone out of his pocket and looked over the last text Hibari sent him, he was going to be so pissed that Mitobe didn't show up. He was suppose to bring tonkatsu...and he didn't. He'll probably get bitten to death the next time he walk through that door. Yamamoto owed him a one on one, Gokudera as well since he requested it. Maybe he'll go this week end instead, seemed like too much work to go today, he just wants to go home and sleep. He spent all of last night organizing his feelings, he knew he liked Hibari and he felt jealousy towards Nori.

It wasn't hard to figure out, after all, he is an open book. Daichi and Daiki walked through the door onto the roof top and over to their friend.

"Hey Masato~!" Daichi sat down next to Mitobe who slipped his phone back in his pocket and closed his math book.

"You know...There are more than one way to relax..." Daiki said as he settled down next to Mitobe leaving the boy in the middle.

"Math is relaxing..." Mitobe declared as he shoved the book back in his backpack.

"No...A spa is relaxing, a bath is relaxing. Relaxing is doing something to rest your mind, not over working and solving complicated math problems..." Daichi scold looking at the his friend.

"You have your methods, I have mine." Mitobe argued as he sipped his milk carelessly.

"Yeah, but yours is unorthodox!" Daichi debated.

"Don't you ever eat lunch?" Daiki questioned.

"I don't need to..."

The twins hanged around him for the rest of the of lunch, they didn't say anything about Nori, at least that was the plan, until Mitobe brought it up himself.

"Where's Nori?" the boy asked as he continue sipping on his milk.

The two brothers looked at each other before the elder one decided to answer.

"Nori is back in the class room, she's pretty bummed."

"Really? Why?"

"Had a bad day yesterday, heard Hibari said some nasty things. If I remembered correctly, she said that he said some thing along the lines of "I have no interest in weak Herbivores."" Daiki indulged with a shrug.

"Should have guessed. Shouldn't we be comforting her then?" Mitobe questioned as he crushes the empty milk box.

"I think we should give her some time alone." Daiki said sullenly as the others hummed in agreement. Surely Nori wouldn't want anyone to know of her rejection, it would be embarrassing and humiliating. She didn't know about Daiki and Mitobe's fight either, but it's best that way and since she was the cause of it, knowing would make her feel worse and none of the boys wanted that to happen, especially with the burden she's already carrying.

* * *

When Mitobe got home no one was there, the house was empty, he walked into the kitchen making a small sandwich before returning to his room. Sitting at his desk he continue doing homework as he ate his food with a sense of gloom in the air. His phone rang loudly interrupting his concentration, the boy pulled it out of his pocket and unlocked the screen looking through the new notifications.

Name:Nori  
Subject:None  
Message:  
Can we meet up please? I think I need to talk to you. Meet me at the park west of your house.

Mitobe shut off his lamp and closed his book. This was going to be troublesome and he knew it, Nori didn't ask to meet up unless it was unnecessary, something must be horribly wrong. He left his room and went to the given location, he took his time getting there since he wasn't looking forward to seeing his upperclassmen, chances are is that she would want to talk about her feelings and compare to her love and his liking the Prefect, it was obvious who had more feelings.

Nori sat on a bench underneath an old tree that grew in the park. Her eyes were slightly puffy her hair messed up by the breeze and her shoulders slouching lazily.

"You called?" Mitobe asked as he took a seat next to her, the both of them in uniform, her skirt was ridding up and showed more of her legs making him even more uncomfortable. You'd think the dress code would be more serious about making girls wear skirt that would at least reach their knees, but Mitobe was digressing.

"Yeah, thanks for meeting me..." She replied hoarsely.

"Why did you call?" He asked not meaning to sound rude or cruel, but he was a bit irritated.

"I'm leaving this year.." She sniffed as she unattractively wipe away the snot dripping of her nose with her sleeve.

"I know..." Where was she planning to go with this?

"I'll really miss you guys..."

"And I'm sure we all feel the same way."

"I...Am I weak?"

"Depends on what you mean..."

"Am I weak?"

"Physically."

"I don't understand, what does he mean?"

"So Kyoya said something..."

"I just don't understand..."

"It means you're not strong en-"

"I mean I don't understand why you're allow to call him by his first name! He glared at me when I said it...But ...Yet he allows you..."

"He doesn't let me, I just do as I wish. Doesn't mean I don't get beat up for it."

"I can't understand him...How is it that you do?"

"Nori, I don't and I can't understand Hibari Kyoya, why are you trying to understand him?"

"...I love him."

"You only heard about him from me."

"I can't help it..."

"He's no good for you."

"I don't care...I'll get stronger! I'll study and I'll stop crying an-"

"That's not the kind of strong he means. Nori, you will never stand on equal terms with him, and neither will I..."

Nori wiped her eyes, probably to get the stray tears away."I can't help it...Did I just get rejected?" Nori let out a forced laugh "I didn't think it'd hurt this much."

"Nori, you have good grades, you have a bright future...and you have a good chance in life. Get a education, get a job, a husband,have kids and live in a nice house with a picket white fence." He pat her on the head softly before standing up, cheering people up was not his strong point, neither was dealing with girls, but you get the point.

"You will find someone, think of it as a programmed trial, you tired to fall in love with Kyoya, but you didn't like it did you?" Nori shook her head.

"Then it's time to download another software and try again. There are good men in this world, you just have to look for it." He had a hard time choosing his words, does this mean he'll have less competition?

"I want to love him though..." Nori cried again.

"Then tell me what's so good about him."

Nori was silent for a while, she didn't speak or utter a single word.

"It's okay to fall in love with someone for their looks, it's only human nature. I can't help you there, it is shallow, but not with without understanding. I myself will admit that Kyoya is good looking, but let me tell you a secret~"

* * *

Bright and sunny, how much more perfect could a Saturday be. The birds were chirping, the breeze rolled in nicely and the flowers were starting to bloom in bright colors, and what is it that Masato Mitobe is doing? He's laying on his little futon with his shirt half off and boxers sleeping, and it's already noon.

Malissa came in his room and shouted for him to get out and get some sunshine and maybe a tan, but he locked the door preventing the irritating woman from coming in.

Around one, he finally got out of bed after laying there for an hour and brushed his teeth, his hair was messy and he restyled it in it's usual style, the bangs to the left and the remaining tucked behind his ear neatly. He got dressed in a T-shirt, sweater and jeans before heading out. The blond woman asked him where he was going as he entered the kitchen to get an apple for a quick smack.

"Namimori."

"Why don't you try to go somewhere around here for a change?"

"Because there's thugs around every corner." He ridicule walking out the door. He sent Yamamoto a message saying he's on his way over so they should have their one on one. He got an instant reply from the sword's man, a short "I'll be at the baseball field :D"

He couldn't wait to see them again, it seem like it's been forever, plus a spar would help him keep his mind off of Nori.

The train was packed as it was on weekdays, which meant that Mitobe was stuck on a train fill with people who really smell...

When he got to Namimori the station was filled with people, some greeting their friends, others getting on train to go somewhere else. The vertically challenged teen made his way out of the station and into the bright sunshine, Mitobe ran to his old middle school, seeing the baseball player in the middle of it he yelled a loud greeting.

"YOO! TAKESHI!"

Yamamoto met him half way and gave a big smile, not too long after Gokudera came with Tsuna and Reborn who way sitting on his shoulder. After a few minutes of useless chatter, Yamamoto brought out his bat out and Mitobe got out his treasured switch blade.

"First one to land a hit wins! Ready? Start!" Reborn shouted as the two Asian glared at each other with a friendly rival fire burning in their eyes.

Yamamoto was the first to move, sword draw he dashed towards Mitobe who waited for an opportunity to attack instead of moving right away.  
When the swordsman got too close Mitobe slid his switchblade out and collided it with the much longer weapon, the both of them added pressure, it was a test of strength and Mitobe knew he couldn't win like that, so he brought his knee up to hit Yamamoto who jumped back just in time to avoid it. Mitobe took the offense and charge at Yamamoto, the taller boy got in a defensive stance but instead of attacking Mitobe slid between Yamamoto's legs and got behind him. He was grateful for being small or else that wouldn't have work,and he would end up embarrassing himself. The Reporter kicked Yamamoto's knees from behind making him loose him balance, but instead of falling on his knees, Takeshi twisted his body and fell on his side and used that arm to pushed him up, with sword in hand the blocked the knife that was coming down and threw Mitobe backward. Masato stumbled back and as the sword came to hit him he dropped to the ground to avoid it, it it resulted in Yamamoto having the upper hand, the baseball player loomed over the shorter boy with the sword point at his neck. Mitobe smiled even though it knew it was his defeat.

Tsuna was amazed, Gokudera while impressed held back his thoughts, like he was going to let them know they did a good job. He knew his competition, Yamamoto Takeshi, he was a natural born Hitman, and even though he only trained for a short amount of time, he was quickly adapting into the world of Mafia even he didn't know and think it was a game. Gokudera didn't want to loose to him, after all the silver hair bomber see himself and only himself being worthy of the Tenth right hand man.

The friendly mafia member pulled Mitobe up and gave him an encouraging smile. "You got a lot faster." He said with a cheerful tone.  
Mitobe smiled back as a thanks. Yamamoto walked over to Tsuna while Reborn walked over to Mitobe, the taller boy leaned down to the infant. Reborn pushed his hat up so Mitobe could look at him in his black, dark, evil eyes.

"You've gotten better at reading your opponents, but you lack in strategy and planning. You need to think, what you're doing now is instinct, move it up a bit."Reborn criticized.

"Understood!" Mitobe replied wiping the sweat off his brow. He took these things to heart and the tiny Hitman knows that whatever he tell his kid, he'll try to follow those orders to the best of his ability. He was obedient whether he knew it or not and strangely the name Stalker Dog fits him well, but that would be one embarrassing nickname, at least Gokudera had a cool one like Smoking Bomb, but it was too early to judge Masato Mitobe. When Reborn first met him he was a bored idiot who was always trying to find something to entertain him, and a few months later he was working hard to serve the next Vongola Boss with heated dedication and going out of his way to become strong. He was still the weakest one out of their little group, maybe even Lampo, but he had grenades and who knows what in his Afro, not that Reborn will admit he's curious about that head of hair. How do those things not get lost in there? It's like a portable closet.

"I'm next Boss!" Gokudera said excitedly as he stood up, he wanted to show Tsuna what he could do.

"Ahahaha! Good luck!" Yamamoto said as he took a seat, his katana turned back into a bat and resting peacefully by his side.

Reborn stood in the middle of the two, Gokudera looked threatening while Mitobe was staring at him like he had two heads. He knew Gokudera was specialized in mid range attacks so he have to get in close to be able to land a successful attack.

"Ready? Start!" Reborn shouted in his cute high voice before jumping out of the way.

As the infant was out of sight, Gokudera attacked immediately throwing multiple dynamites in Mitobe's way, the smaller boy barely had any time to dodge before they exploded, using the smoke as a covering, Mitobe ran towards Gokudera hoping to hand a strike, but the silver hair bomber was constantly blasting the boy backward. Mitobe sliced a few dynamites feeling irritated at the same trick and action, he moved faster charging at the self proclaimed right hand man. Gokudera dodged the knife and kicked Mitobe hard in the stomach as he came too close, ignoring the pain, the reporter made some distance between him and Gokudera. He was sure he had a few burnt but it wasn't major, Gokudera's fighting style was different from his, he couldn't get close enough. The boy threw another set of dynamite, Mitobe weaved through them twisting and turning his body like a dancer making his way closer and closer. Gokudera was also good in close hand combat, so there was no way he could match, he was also intelligent and experienced in fighting.

If only Mitobe could use those skills against him...Mitobe got closer to Gokudera, he threw a punch but the other blocked it with his hand as hey push against each other.

"Ehhh...You've only got one free hand and so do I, who do you think is going to win this?" Mitobe asked in a teasing voice, Gokudera gave him a glare and pulled out some more dynamite in his free hand. Mitobe quickly flicked his wrist cutting them all before they can harm him and headbutted the silver hair bomber so hard that he bled along with his opponent.

Gokudera fell to the ground and Mitobe took the chance to immobilize him and held the knife to his neck declaring his victory.

"Good job Mitobe" Reborn complimented as the boy got off Gokudera holding his bleeding head. " I think I went a little overboard..." Mitobe confessed looking at his blood soaked hand.

Gokudera sent him a dirty look and the shouted "No fair you Stalker Dog! That was cheating!"

Mitobe didn't deny it, he did play dirty, that wasn't very nice either, he brutally attacked Gokudera while he was unsuspected and he regretted that headbutt because his head was painfully pounding right now. The blood dripped down slowly so it wasn't so bad but Mitobe was going to reconsider using his head to hit someone.

"Do what you can to win Hayato~ Using your surroundings~"

"I'm not an object!"

Mitobe gave a mocking victory sign, Gokudera pulled out more dynamite and shouted some curse to the bespectacled boy, Mitobe replied with a few quirky comments and hid behind Tsuna using him as a meat shield. The boy screamed for his life but Mitobe wouldn't let him go, as expected the right hand man put away his weapons since he didn't want to hurt his boss.

* * *

"Sorry about that." Mitobe apologized as they were being patched up in the clinic.

"Tch! That was dirty, next time I won't let you off so easy!" Gokudera shouted back furiously shaking his fist to make a point.

"Next time?"

"Damn straight! I'll see through your dirty tricks and I'll show the Tenth how strong I am!"

"A next time means that you think I'm a slightly worthy opponent right?" Mitobe asked looking on the bright side of things.

"Yeah right you creepy ass Stalker Dog!"

"I'm not a stalker."

"Like hell you aren't!"

"Hehehe...~"

"Don't just laugh it off!"

* * *

Mitobe stayed over with his mother on the weekend so he ended up crashing at her place, his alarm went of at six reminding him to go on his morning jog. Mitobe left a note and ran in Gym shorts, a big T shirt and a jacket, he wanted to catch the sunrise, and the best place to see it was at Namimori Middle. If he was lucky Hibari won't be there since was still in the hospital, he ran in the direction of the school remembering when to turn and what street to cross. Mitobe looked at the school trying to catch his breath. The Reporter sneaked into the buildings, he could see the orange hue peeking over the building and hurried to the roof careful not to trip on the stairs.

He opened the door slightly and looked around the roof still trying to catch his breath. He pushed his glasses up and walked out into the golden rays that was beginning to settle into the sky.

"Herbivore."

SHIT

Mitobe turned around slowly to the source of the noise hoping that he's delusional, but alas, he was not. He was greeted with a tonfa pressed against his throat as his back hit the fence and was the only things keeping him of falling to his death. Hibari looked really pissed, he was even angrier than usual, Mitobe gulped and stared back at the Prefect. There was so many things he could be mad at him for...Trespassing, not bringing him Tonkatsu, making him meet with Nori, being himself.

"Good morning?" Mitobe greeted nervously unsure what to say as the Prefect continue to glare him down.

Mitobe didn't say anything, it was the fear, that's what he agreed on, that's why his heart was beating fast, he was scared.

"I thought you were being released next week..." Mitobe thought out loud, the Prefect's face didn't change if anything he got even angrier but Mitobe was use to the one sided conversation with him.

"I heard Nori visited you." Mitobe winced when the tonfa dig deeper into his neck, he let out a small choke but kept talking.

"She was really upset..."

No answer as usual. "How predictable..." he thought.

"I don't care Herbivore."

"Are you mad because I forced you to meet her?"

Hibari smacked him on the head with his other Tonfa as an answer so he knew that was one of the reason.

"Are you angry because I didn't visit and bring you food?" Mitobe brought a hand up and push the Tonfa away slightly, he didn't get very far...

"Sorry, I had a lot of work..." He lied

It seems the Skylark always seem to know when he's lying, it was kind of irritating, he felt like he couldn't get away with anything.

"Kyoya?" Hibari let go of him and allowed Mitobe to breath, the Reporter while grateful was confused. he brought up a hand to feel his throat, he knew it wasn't going to leave a scar but it hurt like hell.

"Why are you here? Trespassing is against the rules."

Mitobe turned to the fence looking over the city, the sun was rising slowly, the giant glowing orb of light lit up everything it touched and announced a new day.

"I wanted to watch the sunrise. I didn't expect to find you here though."

"Hn...Your an idiot Herbivore." Hibari mused as he stood behind Mitobe looking at the rising sun along with the so call Stalker Dog.

"I get straight A's! Why does everyone call me an idiot!" Mitobe whined childishly. If judging by intelligence then he was pretty smart, not as much as Gokudera, he has to study for it and cram the information in his head and memorize every details of it. It was a pain but it saved him a lecture from his old man.

Hibari didn't say anything after that, which was predictable. Mitobe continue to watch the sun rise, he couldn't see this where he lived now. The buildings were too tall and his school was to short.

The orange hue covered the sky mixing in colors of yellow and pink. It was moments like this that he appreciated, even if neither of them was talking, the silence was comfortable. Just being around the Prefect was enough to make him happy, they didn't need to talk or touch or socialize. Being in the same room was enough for him, as pathetic as it sounds.

A smile made it's way to his face but he covered it by pushing up his glasses and by the time he shoved his hands in his pockets it was gone.

Hibari hated crowding, all those Herbivores are always too loud and they talk too much, never knowing when to stop. They loiter and make it cramp and difficult to maneuver. Hibari did not like to be held down, he did not like to be contained and he did not like to be trapped. He as surprised when Nori confessed to him, it was his first. His reputation usually kept people away and they were even too scare to approach him let alone all fall in love with him, love was for the weak, it was for Herbivore. It was an emotion that kept you grounded and take away your freedom because you're expected to stay with one person at a time. Hibari had no time for things like that, he was strong, he was independent. He was Hibari Kyoya. He had no need for love, it was for Herbivores, and yet when he looked at the Herbivore standing next to him he didn't really mind being in the same room. Masato Mitobe never had much of a strong presence, he looked like a normal person, some one that could hide in a crowd and it'd it difficult to try and find them. If the Reporter would stop forcing one sided conversations onto the Prefect, then you'd hardly ever notice that he was even there.

It didn't matter, he was still a Herbivore, some one that wasn't worth his attention, but he knows, the prefect knows well about the training the baby have been giving him. He saw the Herbivore went one on one with Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato. Masato Mitobe was quick on his feet and his agility was impressive, he's been getting stronger but not strong enough for the skylark's acknowledgement.

Kyoya looked over to the boy, he had his fingers now tangled in the fence looking out to the sunrise with a blank expression, it was unusual for him to stay quiet for long especially around the Skylark and he knew that well, after all Mitobe was an open book.

The Prefect never noticed it before, but the Herbivore was pretty pale, he was short and can easy go unnoticeable, Hibari was sure if you look away long enough then the smaller would fade away and disappear.

"Gosh! Kyoya! Are you still glaring?" Miotbe cried nervously noticing the intense gaze he was receiving. Was he glaring this whole time?! "Is he that mad?!" Of course the so called Herbivore couldn't read mind so he had no idea of what went on in the older boy's head.

"Want to get some sushi? My treat~! Will that make up for me skipping those daily visits?" Mitobe offered as he nervously scratched behind his head. It sounded like he was asking Kyoya out on a date, which petrified him.

Hibari's glare worsened and he hit Mitobe hard in the stomach with his tonfa sending the boy to the ground before kicking him harshly.

"At eight then? That's when they open..." Mitobe winced as he sat up holding his injury. It was cute though, the thought of the almighty Kyoya acting like a child and pouting because he forgot/refused/didn't want to visit. Mitobe got wrapped up in his own fantasies sometimes, but he will not deny that he didn't find those punches endearing.

Not that anyone could tell but he felt like they were lighter than usual, it still hurt like hell, but it wasn't as strong as it was on the first day when they met. He noticed the small things, like Hibari purposely aimed one inch below his ribs avoding the bones. It was slightly thoughtful, or maybe he was over thinking it, but as always he went with the selfish choice.

The sun was fully in the sky floating on the blue canvas that was decorated dearly with clouds of all kinds stretching and moving to the breeze. It was peaceful, there wasn't a lot of cars since Namimori was a small town and you can get to stores just by walking unlike Hiroyuki, it was a bigger town, full of people trying to make money and debt collectors taking it away.

"It should be about seven..." Mitobe muttered from his spot, pulling out his phone to check. He got a few emails from his manga subscriptions so he made a mental note to read them later, Hibari was up on the water cylinder again, probably sleeping. Mitobe wondered why he's always napping and sleeping, even when they were going to school together. He caught the Prefect sleeping in the reception room, roof top, bleachers. Did he not sleep at night, or does he just have an irregular sleeping schedule? Mitobe wasn't sure if he should leave or not, would Hibari be angry if he woke up and he's gone? or does he think him being here is a bother and is disturbing his sleep? Did he even agree to their little rendezvous?

Mitobe was too cowardly to go check so he stayed in the same spot in the same position for an hour. He didn't want to take the chance and wake the Prefect up by moving, last time he did that he was kicked to the ground and almost choked to death. The Reporter sat in the same position ignoring the fact that his legs are numbed and scrolled through the latest chapter of his story. Mitobe let out a loud girly screech when he felt a painful object hitting him hard from behind. He fell over crying in agony as he felt a pain shot up his unresponsive legs.

"Kyoya! Was that necessary?!" Mitobe asked trying to get up but falling every time, he reached for his phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Get up Herbivore, I'm hungry."

"Kyoya...I can't move..." Mitobe said with an additional amount of drama.

"Why not?" The Prefect asked not really caring.

Mitobe sniffed and gave a pathetic teary eye look "My foot fell asleep..."

Hibari gave him a glare, Mitobe was about to apologize but he noticed a small yellow bird on Hibari's head, he held in a laugh but couldn't stop looking at it.

"Get up. Herbivore."

Mitobe laughed nervously using his arms to push him up, the Reporter stood up but fell down again quickly with a girlish scream.

"Like I said...my legs are numb..."

Hibari gave an irritated sigh and kicked the shorter boy's legs.

"What are you doing?!" Mitobe screamed painfully.

"It's how you get rid of it."

"Can't you just wait until the blood start flowing?!"

"Too much time."

Mitobe cried as he felt his legs being kicked again, when your legs fall asleep and someone decided to be a jerk and lick them, it feels like there are thousand of needles streaming through your veins, it's torture.

"Up..." The Prefect commanded to the shaking boy who collapsed on the floor whimpering pathetically.

* * *

TakeSushi was empty since thy just opened, Yamamoto's father invited the two boys in with a smile, one that parallel his son.

"Mitobe! Haven't seen you in a while boy!" The man said giving a manly pat on the the bespectacled boy.

"Haha, sorry about that, city apart and I still crave to eat your sushi." Mitobe joked ignoring the painful feeling on his back, for an old man he was really strong.

"Have a seat, and I'll come to take your order ahahaha." The chef said as he walked behind the counter.

Hibari was already sitting at a table ignoring Mitobe and Tsuyoshi, the Prefect crossed his legs gracefully and looked through the menu with his usual frown.  
Mitobe sat down on the opposite side of the table unzipping his jacket since it was getting hot and laid it on his lap.

"Do you know what you want Kyoya?" Mitobe asked taking an extra menu that was placed neatly in the corner of the table. Of course he didn't get an answer, but he was used to it. He was in the mood for fatty tuna...TakeSushi had good prices and the food was amazing, the sushi was nice and fresh and the meat is always tender.

"I wonder if Takeshi is up yet..." Mitobe mumbled to himself taking out his phone and typed a message to his friend. He was still sore from yesterday, did Takeshi ever give him a run for his money. Before he could press send his cellphone was smoothly taken out of his hand, glancing up he saw the prefect with an irritated expression tucking the phone into his pant's pocket.

"Don't you know it's rude to text when you're eating?" The Prefect notified.

"But we haven't even ordered yet..."

As he said that Tsuyoshi came by with a notepad, the both of them ordered and then the man left to make their orders.

"Can I have my phone back?" Mitobe asked cautiously as he leaned on his hand, the other in his pocket fingering his precious switchblade.

"No."

The dog didn't bother asking anymore, but he was a bit irritated, taking his stuff without permission was rude and he did not appreciate it. Before he could even get angry at Hibari a thought came to his mind that made his heart tingle." Was he jealous that I wasn't paying attention to him?"

Mitobe chuckled at the thought earning a raised eyebrow from the Prefect. He took off his glasses and cleaned it with the hem of his shirt trying to find something to keep him occupied for the time being. Another man came and delivered their Sushi along with drink, Habari had green tea while Mitobe had black tea. He always did prefer a bit of a bitter taste, like coffee without sweetener or dark chocolate.

Breakfast for the duo was quiet and peaceful, until Mitobe's phone rang disturbing that silence. The prefect ignored it the first time but it ranged again, Mitobe took a sip of his tea before asking. "Can you get that?"

The Prefect only shook his head and ate another piece of sushi. Mitobe frowned when the phone rang again, the constant noise was getting annoying, Hibari took it out of his pocket and turned it off and returned it to it's previous place.

Mitobe thought it was quite cute, the Prefect taking his phone away, was he really jealous of the lack of attention? Just when the Reporter thought he couldn't get any cuter he was proved wrong. Hibari Kyoya was a difficult man to get along with, he was constantly looking down on people, the perfect mix of wrath and pride. He doesn't give anyone a second look and he doesn't care who he hurt to get to the top. It doesn't help that he's fearsome and tend to beat everyone up who oppose him. Mitobe while admitting the man was frustrating can't help but wonder of he feel lonely all alone up at the top. Mitobe knows he can never be as strong as the Prefect, but he was content with admiring from below.

* * *

Nori laid in her bed, the moon was in the sky announcing the that night have taken over and the day was near over. Her Sunday was the same as it always is, piano lesson, doing homework, and a few hours to herself which she uses to read her books. Her feelings for the Prefect haven't yet disappear, it's painful to know she can't stand on par with him. She consider herself an elite. She was smart, beautiful, and had many skills, but that didn't seem to matter to Hibari she didn't know how Mitobe did it, it was obvious the man of her affection did not treat her friend kindly, and he was looked down upon yet he still stay by the Prefect's side. Nori understand that sometime love doesn't turn out well, but she never expected it to be this painful. Her chest swelled and she wanted to cry again, but she knew Mitobe was right. Kyoya was no good for her, she barely know anything about him and they simply weren't compatible.

She turned to her side and buried her face in her blanket remembering her friend's words and couldn't help but feel guilty and rude for asking of such rude request from him.

_ "But let me tell you a secret~"_

_._

_._

_._

_ "I like Kyoya too."_

* * *

**Hi guys~! Did you enjoy the chapter? So a lot of people seem to agree that Mitobe should have Mist flames, which I think fits him very well~ And the majority that voted wants Hibari to end up together, so they will, because I'm spoiling you.  
They went on a "date" if you'd like to call it that, and Nori is backing down and Mitobe finally said it out loud, just to the wrong person...  
**

**I tried some stuff from Hibari's point of view, of course he's not fond of Mitobe yet, but you know, he's getting there, being in the same room without a fight is close enough.**

**Review time~! I love this part the most because hearing from you guys make me squeal happily before actually getting some work done.**

**Xejis: I'm glad you like the small details, they do help a lot with the development. I'm happy to hear that I haven't butchered Hibari's character QAQ He is hard to work with, but that's why I like the developments, they work for him instead of rushing things. I feel bad about Nori, because I get really attach to my characters, and you know, she's the one with the painful love experience so I'm sure we all know how that feel at one point. As for the future arc, well, obviously Mitobe will not be going to the future since he has no place, but then we'll get to see his future self! YAY! I'm thinking of killing him, but of course with the change in the future and Byakuran changing is ways thanks to Uni in the past when they get back it means that there will be another parallel universe so Mitobe will either live longer or die younger, but chances are he'll live. Hearing from you is a pleasure as always~**

**Redthorn13: Good to hear from you again~! Mitobe will die in the future but he won't really die in the new future that have been created since Tsuna saved it like the super awesome boss that he is~ I really want more fluffy chapters too~ So I'm planning them, kind of...Well I'm just winging it as I go actually, hehe ^^ I'll try to update regularly, usually one chapter a day or every two...unless I get lazy. I'm happy to hear from you as always~!**

**Mangalover123blue: Thank you I'm glad you enjoyed it, it makes it just as rewarding hearing from you.**

**Pineapple Fairy King: You have the best name ever! No seriously, you are awesome cool name. He will have a mist flames since you are so passionate about it~ ;D I think those are wonderful reasons by the way, I'm grateful you enjoy the story and I hope to hear from you soon as well!**

**Message to everyone who still reads this: **

**Thank you for staying with me until this long. I know there are a lot of mistakes in the previous chapters and I my self aren't really fond of anything until after chapter four, but if you overlooked my mistakes and stayed with me this far, thank you so much! I'm going to go back and fix some grammar since I did this first three on word pad...I know I'm so ashamed...**


	8. Chapter 8

"Happy Birthday!" Shouted a pair of twins as Mitobe entered the club room, they threw confetti at him while he stared at them with a platonic expression.

"You're making a mess..." Mitobe scolded dusting the color slips of paper off him and onto the floor carelessly.

"Come on! It's your birthday! You could at least be happier about it! You're 14! And even though we're younger ...You're still shorter..." Daiki teased with a mischievous smirk, it only grew after seeing the birthday boy flinch.

"Daiki..." Mitobe muttered murderously, Daichi being the mature one laughed it off, Nori came in not too long after and greeted them. Mitobe thought their friendship would be dead after his confession but he was wrong. The club president was happy for him even though she too loved the Prefect, she was matured enough to cheer for him despite Mitobe convincing her he didn't have a chance. No one here knew of his connection to the Mafia which was probably for the better.

"Happy birthday~!" She cheered presenting him with a cake, it was big enough to cut into four but small enough so they don't get sick of it. "I had Home Economic before I came here." She explained seeing his confused expression.

"Thank you." Mitobe replied with a sincere smile. They had a small party just between the four of them they actually got Mitobe to eat something instead of just drinking sweetened milk for once!

"Nori, what high school are you going to?" Daiki asked stuffing more cake in his mouth.

"I'm thinking of going to school in Tokyo, there's a lot of good school there, I've already been accepted." She answered politely sipping on her juice.

"That's far away though." Daichi muttered.

"I think it'll be good, I've been in this city my whole life, besides I can stay with my aunt. So it's all settled."

"I'll be boring without you." Mitobe added nonchalantly.

"You'll need to find another group member too." That's true, they need at least four members, and with Nori gone, they'll need a new President as well.

"We can have Mitobe use his sex appeal." The twins said in unison.

"I have the sex appeal of a chair." Mitobe replied.

"I don't know man, I mean a lot of people sit on chairs, if you have the sex appeal of a chair doesn't that mean you're constantly getting a lap dance?" Daiki laughed.

"Daiki, just stop talking."

"Thank you Daichi." Miotbe said as he pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"You seriously need to find a new member though, maybe they can let us get away with it since you released that awesome about the gang war." Nori mused thoughtfully taking everyone's trashes away.

"We can do a campaign then, next year. We'll just have to snatch up some people before they decided to join all the sport clubs." Daiki suggested.

"That's not bad, we only have a week left, any plans for summer?" Daichi asked turning to the fellow members of the News Paper Club.

"I'm going to stay over at my mom's probably." Mitobe confessed.

"I'll be packing and moving early to get use to the new place..." Nori answered.

"Not bad, but WE are going on a trip to Europe! We'll be hitting France, Italy, Belgium, Netherlands! You name it!" The twins announced cheerfully leaving the older two in shock.

"What?! You're kidding right?!" Mitobe shouted, he always wanted to visit Europe, it had different cultures and food he probably never heard before.

"I kid you not! We'll bring back souvenirs." Daichi asserted proudly.

"Sounds fun, I'm jealous!" Nori piped up.

"At least both of you are going somewhere, I'll probably just stay here." Mitobe complained.

"You could always visit your brother or old friends right?" Daichi questioned.

"Yes, but I never seem to go anywhere...Maybe I should go to a hot spring.."

"You're such an old man."

"I'm actually looking forward to having white hair, it's kind of cool, maybe I should dye it..."

His three friends looked at each other before shouting a loud "NO!"

"Why not?" Mitobe whined childishly taking a bite of his unfinished cake.

"You look fine with black hair, trust me, it fits you." Nori explained.

Mitobe groaned and finishes his cake deciding to drop the subject.

"How about blond?" Daiki suggested

Immediately his brother flicks him on the ear and shook his head in disapproval.

"Well, thank you for the party, but we do have class soon." Mitobe declared throwing his trash away.

* * *

When Mitobe got home it Malissa greeted him, her voice happier than it usually is.

"Welcome home~!" She shouted from the couch, for some unknown reason his father was home, a smile decorated his face.

"Come here son, we have something to tell you."

Mitobe walked over to the couch and sat across from them, his bag in his lap and stared at the two adults.

"As you know, Malissa and I have been dating for a while now."

SHIT

Was this going where he thought it was going? He looked at her hands, and he saw it was true. A diamond ring decorated her ring finger, shining gloriously in the artificial light.

"I asked Malissa to marry me." His dad stated, he was nervous. Mitobe could tell by the way he was avoiding eye contact and crossing his arms as an attempt to make more space between them, he was probably expecting Mitobe to stand up and disagree to this, but he wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. Mitobe kept an expressionless face and stared tediously at his old man, it wasn't his life, it wasn't his choice if he wanted to marry a woman who was taller than he was.

"Okay, congratulation." Mitobe said in shortly after the announcement.

"You're not mad?" His father asked surprised. He was sure his son would be furious, it seemed he was proved wrong.

Mitobe shrugged casually "It's your life, I have no say in what you do."

"Oh...I didn't expect you to take this so calmly..." His father finally confessed.

"Dad, like I said, I don't care what you do. It's your life. Feel free to get married, if you want to I don't see why I have to stop you."

Mitobe's father smiled at him gently and scratched behind his head as he leaned back into the couch.

"When's the wedding?" Mitobe asked, he needed a day to pick a fight and end up in a hospital after all.

"I was thinking in maybe a few months. During summer should be good since you can attend~" Malissa said dreamily as he placed her face in between her hands in an attempt to look cute.

"I was thinking you could be the ring barer." His father added.

"Do I have to go?" Mitobe asked seriously, the adults looked shock but recovered quickly.

"Why? Do you not want to?"

Yes.

As much as he wanted to say that he knew he shouldn't. "I just don't like places with a lot of people." He lied copying Hibari, only his words were kinder than simply saying "I hate crowding."

"It'll be quick, besides, it's a celebration for you to have a new mother." Malissa smiled at him. Mitobe felt his eye involuntarily twitched and blink to stop it. He already had a mom, he had HIS mom, this woman can live with him and marry his father but she will never be his mother. She did not raise him, she did not nurture from birth, she did not heal him when he was ill, and she did not put up with any of his temper tantrum. SHE WAS NOT HIS MOTHER, just hearing her saying that one line is making him want to toss her out the window.

"I dislike places with too much people." He repeated.

His dad looked trouble and ran his hand through his brown locks. " You can bring some friends, how's that? You can invite the ones from Namimori too." He was trying to compromise but Mitobe had no interest in this interrogation.

"I doubt they'd want to come." Mitobe answered resting is arm on the armrest.

"Well you can ask, they can keep you company! Haha, no alcohol for you lot though." The last part was a joke, but Mitobe have wonder what it was like to get drunk. He heard it made you forget things temporarily but then you's have a massive hang over. He was also underage so it wouldn't be good, he decided what when he gets old enough he'll get drunk just to see what type of drunk he'd be.

Before he could fully refuse his father's invitation his phone rang. A perfect distraction.

"Excuse me." Mitobe left the living room and walk into the kitchen and answered it. The caller ID said Tsunayoshi, it was uncommon for the boy to call him but it was probably to wish my happy birthday or something.

"Hello?"

"What is it Tsunayoshi?"

"Oh! Ah...Well...Can you come over?"

"Birthday party?"

"Was it obvious?"

Mitobe laughed for a minute before answering."It is my birthday Tsunayoshi, why else would you call?"

"Can you come over?"

"Sure, I'll be there."

Mitobe hung up and walked back into the living room and grabbed his bag that was abandoned on the couch.

"Hey dad, my friend needs me over in Namimori, they threw a birthday party for me." He explained dragging the bag to his room.

"I thought you were going to spend it with us, we could go out for dinner." Malissa offered following the boy.

"It's fine, I left something over there anyway. Oh dad have you told mom yet?" Mitobe asked referring to the wedding.

"I called her yes." The man answered nervously, it was obvious he was afraid of what his son might think, but in brutal honesty Mitobe stopped caring for the man a long time ago.

The nerve, cheating on his wife and inviting her to the wedding, was it to mock him? Mitobe didn't want to cause a scene so he walked to the door and put on his shoes.

"Okay, I'll be back later."

* * *

When Mitobe got to Tsuna's house he was greeted not by Tsuna or Nana, but his own mother.

"Mom?" He asked confused on why she's there, in his knowledge he was not aware that Tsuna's and his mom knew each other.

"Come in come in! Your friends invited me and I've been helping set it up with Nana." She explained.

"Where's Misaki?" Was his immediate reply. "In the living room, food will be ready soon so go play with your friends!"

His mom walked back into the kitchen and continue her conversation with Nana, it seemed like they got along well. The two woman laughed and talked about...mom things. That would include embarrassing moments of their sons, he wasn't sure he could win that competition with Tsuna, that kid was a walking bad luck charm. But a very charismatic and sweet one.

Mitobe wasn't expecting it was the living room was packed with people, some he knew, others he didn't. They were all talking among each other and doing their own thing. Even Bianchi was there, she wore goggles for some reason Mitobe didn't know, he waved to her and got one in return from the pink hair woman. Though the two never fully spend a day together he knew of her bad cooking from Tsuna, and that she believed cooking is a way to a man's heart. When she said that it reminded him of the time he cooked for Hibari, that made him flustered a bit but laughed it off nervously.

"Masato!" Tsuna gleefully greeted from his seat next to Kyoko and Haru. The two girls turned in his direction when hey heard his name. "Hahi! Mitobe!" Haru waved her hand excitedly and Kyoko smiled at him kindly, they were nice, this time fully covered fully thankfully.

"Seriously? I wasn't expecting it to be this crowded." Mitobe admitted as Tsuna walked over to him smiling nervously.

"Ah...It was Reborn's idea" The chestnut hair boy explained. Said baby popped out from one of the present and jumped onto Tsuna's shoulder.

"It's a boss's job to keep tabs on his subordinates!" The infant declared.

"I appreciated the effort Reborn." Mitobe thanked the baby, it was sweet of him to throw the party but Mitobe could not but help to feel like a burden.

"I just thought you should meet the other members." Reborn shrugged casually as he jumped to the floor with the chameleon clinging onto the baby gave the finger signalling follow me and lead Mitobe to an empty corner and pulled out a small rectangular box wrapped in white and yellow polka dotted wrapping paper and topped with an orange bow. The infant smiled at him as he held it out, Mitobe wasn't sure what it was besides a present and gladly took it, I mean come on. Free stuff.

"Thank you Reborn." The Reporter smiled sincerely as he unwrapped it. Below the wrapping paper was a black box with the same Vongola crest that was on his switchblade. It was golden and stood out from the black elegantly, Mitobe looked to Reborn who nodded his head telling him to open it. Curious Mitobe took the lid off and a large smile made its way to his face, laying on smooth velvet silk fabric was a switchblade. This one much fancier than the one he already have. Mitobe didn't hesitate to remove it from the container and flipped it out. The handle was black and smooth, it had a good grip and gold metal laced the edges, but the real beauty was the blade itself, wonderfully crafted and it shone even better than his old one, this one didn't have scratches on it. The blade like his old one, had the word Vongola fancily engraved into it, but on the other side by the handle was his name spelled out neatly.

"Think of it as a reward." Reborn said proudly noticing his vast amazement.

"Reborn, thank you, really..." He was at a lost for words, it was the most beautiful thing he have ever seen, and coming from someone like Reborn, it could sell well on Ebay, not that he's planning to. The birthday boy put the switchblade back in its box and into his pocket along with the other one.

"It's time you meet the other members of the family." Reborn told him as he walked away with Mitobe obediently following on his heel.

* * *

The celebration was the best one he ever had, Misaki wouldn't stop clinging on to him but Mitobe was okay with it. He ended up meeting with Ryohei, Kyoko's older brother, he was loud and manly, Mitobe was jealous of his height but he liked his optimistic personality. Ryohei approached everything with optimism and energy, which Mitobe didn't have because he's just too lazy.

"You too?"

"To the extreme!"

"We should go together sometimes then~!"

"I'll beat you to the extreme!"

"I think you probably would..."

"You have to try to beat me to the EXTREME!"

"Isn't that too much for morning jogging?"

"YOU HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING TO THE EXTREME!''

"...To the extreme..."

"SHOUT IT LOUDER!"

"To the extreme!"

"LOUDER!"

"TO THE EXTREME!" Mitobe shouted, he never felt so manly, of course he messed it up by chocking on his own spit and then coughed...

* * *

His mom and Nana came in carrying more food and a birthday cake, fourteen candles were lit and they sang the birthday son, Mitobe blew out the candles (after multiple tries) and they all had cake, Misaki learned from last time not to ask for the biggest piece anymore, not after that massive stomach ache he had. Lambo eneded up stealing some of Tsuna's cake, resulting in getting bullied by Gokudera, he never seem to learn his lesson.I-pin gave Mitobe a meat bun, but he was told not to eat it, well yelled at, screamed at, in the end it was brutally snatched away by Tsuna who claimed it was for his safety. Everyone had a good time, and Mitobe's mom gave him a cute cat phone charm that he had his eye on. They later slipped into more serious talk, mainly about the wedding, she knew, and her ex-spouse had her full support, she even agreed to go to the wedding. She claimed it was to show that she was okay and didn't care about his decision and she moved on but Mitobe didn't miss the fleck of pain in her eyes.

"Are you sure mom?" Her son asked concernedly.

"I know you're upset about it, but it is his choice. If you love something let it go. He fond someone else. If I don't move on than I'll never be happy." She explained with wisdom.

" I know but..."

"I'll be fine. Shouldn't you go join your friends?"

"Mom, stop avoiding this."

"If he wants to get married then why should I stop him? He cheated on me. You know I never fully forgave him...I may not be mad, but I do not forgive him."

"I know..."

"I think it's time I start dating anyway."

"What?"

"I'm only in my thirties, still got charm and sex appeal, what did you think you got your charm from your dad~?"

"Mom! That's disturbing!"

"What I'm not sexy enough?"

"I wonder where you got your sense of humor..."

"I wonder where you came from-"

"Don't say it!''

"What? You're my son you obviously cam-"

"Mom!"

"You came from my vagina."

"MOM!"

Mitobe hid his embarrassed face in his hands and groaned painfully at his mother's sick sense of humor, that woman did not know when to stop. She was worst than his old school nurse Mrs. Sarutomi. He heard that she moved away to Kyoto with her husband since he got a promotion from his company, and Shamal took over but it seemed the doctor doesn't treat males, which made Mitobe think he's a huge pervert...But he was well known and famous for this techniques so Mitobe didn't underestimate him.

Mitobe's mom smiled kindly at her son and pat him on the head tenderly. "I'll be okay, I'll find an even better love! One who deserve someone like you for a son. A man you can look up to."

Mitobe looked at his mom and smiled knowing fully well that his mom wasn't going to be held down by someone like his father.

She said she'll be okay, and Mitobe believed her since she was a strong woman. They returned to their joyous air and ate until it was hard to move. The party carried on and Mitobe never had such a good of the kids went to Tsuna's room to play on the game station, the poor boy was flustered the whole time he played with Kyoko, Mitobe wanted to laugh but remembered his love life. And turns out...The punch line is Mitobe's life.

Everyone seemed to have a good time, he felt bad they held him a party, but didn't deny the fact that he loved it. They took turns playing against each other, the winner would continue until the last one stands, Tsuna won, seems like he could do something after all! Lambo brought out his pink grenades a few time but Reborn deflected them easily and toss them out the window...along with Lambo. He came in crying and then all the sudden pink smoke came out and then there was an older Lambo. Which was entertaining, Haru screamed "Pervert!" and ran out of the room, on that day he learned about the ten years bazooka, even after Lambo is grown up he's still a cry baby and cries over everything.

* * *

Mitobe excused himself saying he needed to go for a walk, the sun was still up, slowly setting into the horizon. It was a good party, but with so many people and children with dangerous weapons, he needed to get away from it for a while. He took a small walk around Tsuna's neighborhood, it was nice and quiet, the sun was slightly annoying shinning in his eyes but that didn't discourage him from continuing with his stroll.

He made a turn around a corner and caught someone walking in front of him. Black hair slightly tall and jacket with the disciplinary arm band?

"Kyoya?"

The Prefect turned around to him with a glare. "Herbivore." What a kind greeting.

"What are you doing out?" Mitobe asked running up to the boy who already started walking.

"Patrolling Namimori." the Prefect answered curtly not giving the smaller boy another look.

"Isn't it a bit late?" Mitobe asked.

"Hn."

Mitobe let out a small scoff by his answer, Mitobe wasn't sure if Hibari even know the small things he does.

"How was your day?" Mitobe asked, he was fully aware he's forcing a conversation but it was turning into a habit now.

Mitobe walked a little faster and cut Hibari off before he could take another step holding his arms apart as a blockade.

"Herbivore, you have ten seconds to move." The Prefect warned.

"Today is my birthday!" Mitobe declared loudly, his face slightly flustered and his mouth pressed in a thin line.

"I don't care Herbivore." Hibari answered and brought out his set of tonfas.

"My name." Mitobe clearly wasn't going to give up, he only grew more determined by the second.

"Move."

"Please say it. That's all I'm asking."

"Herbivore..." Hibari growled slowly losing his patient.

"Come on, just once? No Herbivore, just once." Mitobe argued desperately.

"You're wasting my time." Hibari brought out his tonfa to hit Mitobe, but unlike all the other times when Mitobe took it with out resisting, this time he blocked it with his old switch blade. Hibari grinned, it was the first time Mitobe ever saw him smile, though a blood thirsty smile, it as still a smile.

"Hn." The Prefect used his free weapon and attacked the smaller boy who jumped back with a fierce gaze focusing on his opponent.

"Come on, it's not hard, Masato Mitobe, say it."

Hibari charged at the boy and swung his left tonfa, Mitobe took the chance to duck under the arm smoothy maneuvering behind the Prefect, but Hibari turned around and before Mitobe could react, a tonfa hit him hard in the stomach. A violent cough forced it's way out of his mouth but the Reporter didn't back down, he charged at the Prefect and the two went at it, metal clashed on metal as they fought. Mitobe was being forced back, bruises and cuts covered his skin, but Hibari was amused. This was the first time the Herbivore ever fought back, he always pegged him as an easy prey but seeing him fight back made Hibari rethink his earlier opinion. Hibari Kyoya was a man who liked a challenge, he liked it when people fought back, he did not like to take the easy way out. While Mitobe compared nothing to Rokudo Mukuro, the first person to ever defeat him, Mitobe was trying to fight back. Hibari wasn't impressed but he'll give him credits for lasting this long even if he's just playing on the defense.

Both were panting, Hibari was in better shape while Mitobe looked like he was about to drop. The Prefect cornered him up against a wall, tonfa pressed dangerously up against his neck cutting off his air supply. Those fierce fire his orbs once held was gone, his eyes hazy and black dots danced in his vision from the lack of air. The bloodied boy let out a strangled cough, his knees gave out and he slid down the wall slowly and slumped on the pavement. His glasses were barely clinging on his face slipping down his nose due to the sweat. His hair was messed up, the tucked strands on the right fell and scattered on his uncomfortably.

The Prefect smirked at his victory and pulled away flicking the blood off his tonfa harshly making splatters on the ground. Mitobe let out a chain of coughs and covered his mouth frowning at the blood on his hand. He bit his tongue during the fight so his mouth tasted like iron, and mixed with the cake he ate earlier, it was disgusting. Mitobe sat in the same position trying to catch his breath and pushed up his glasses tucking his hair in during the process.

"You're still weak Herbivore, did you really think you had a chance?" Hibari mocked standing in front of the collapsed teen.

Miotbe let out a weak chuckle and gave a bloody smile "It was worth a try..." He reached over to his switch blade inspecting it, not for damages but at the reflection of himself, he looked like he crawled out of hell. It also helped since he didn't want to look at Hibari at the moment, it was embarrassing, he couldn't even stand by himself right now. Hibari leaned down in front of the boy looking at him bored, it wasn't even a challenge and the Stalker Dog couldn't even hold his ground.

"Why are you so determined for me to day your name Herbivore?" Kyoya asked as the Reporter wiped the blood off his face with his sleeve.

"Because we've known each other for a while, and you still refer to me as everyone else." Miotbe didn't hesitate to answer the question, the boy was bold bit the Prefect knows that Masato Mitobe was not normal. No, a normal person would not be challenging Hibari to a duel, a normal person would not have stayed by his side this long, and a normal person would not ask for their name to be said verbally for their birthday present. A normal person would not have even dare to talk to him, so no, Mitobe was not a normal person, he was confusing and yet easy readable. Hibari could tell when he's lying, he could tell when he's acting differently, when something is bothering him, when he's put down, and yet at the same time he couldn't. The Herbivore only showed so many emotions t the Prefect, the ones he saw so far includes clingy, desperate, happy, and concerned. It made the Prefect wonder if there are more of them, sure he knew that humans all feel a certain side of things, but why does this Herbivore choose to show these the most.

"Because your a Herbivore." Hibari replied, Mitobe's eye twitched obviously irritated.

"Yeah yeah, I know." Mitobe mumbled spitting out some blood from his mouth.

"Why is it so important to you that I say your name?" Hibari repeated,

It seemed like the perfect moment to confess but even Mitobe knew that was a bad move.

"Because I consider you a friend." So he'll settle for that instead.

"You are not my friend. You're a Herbivore." Miotbe looked distraught, his eyes gazed down to the switch blade in his hands, his face flustered from both embarrassment and disappointment.

"Stalker Dog." The Prefect muttered loud enough for Mitobe to hear, as suspected the teen looked up at him wide eyed and mouth gaped, two thoughts ran through his mind at the same time. One was how did Hibari know that embarrassing nickname, and two which he will verbally shout into the sky as the sun set dramatically over the two.

"DAMN IT! NOT YOU TOO!"

* * *

Tsuna wasn't sure if he should be surprised or afraid when Hibari showed up to his door step with a half dead Mitobe in his arms.

"Hi-Hibari?!" The chestnut hair boy shouted as he opened the door, the Prefect was standing in front of him with the birthday boy passed out and bloody, Hibari didn't say anything but shoved the boy into Tsuna's house and than left briefly without another word. Reborn showed up behind Tsuna and inspected the Reporter's wounds. Most of them will leave bruises but it'll heal over time, the baby smirked a little but when Tsuna asked by the infant only blew it off and told his student to take the unconscious boy to his room and let him rest.

Mitobe's mom was worried but Reborn assured her he'll be okay and calmed her down with his charm, everyone left the Sawada house hold, with the exception of Mitobe's family, Gokudera, and Yamamoto.

"He'll be okay you know~" Nana tried to cheer the emotionally troubled mom.

"Ahh...How did this happen..." Mitobe's mom muttered.

"Masato, you have to trust him." Nana advice.

"I'm just worried, he's so beaten up..."

"It happens to Tsuna sometimes, but our boys are strong. You have to believe in him, just wait he'll wake up soon enough."

"Thank you Sawada..."

Nana nodded and Mitobe's mother helped the kind lady clean her house since she was generous enough to host.

Just as Nana said, Mitobe woke up later with his three friends standing over him, Gokudera's first reaction was to ask what happened.

"Ahh...Hehe, I ran into Kyoya." Mitobe sheepishly scratched behind his head feeling the bandage before checking himself for other first aid.

"What did you do? Challenge him?" Yamamoto asked curiously.

"Well...Kind of?" Mitobe laughed it off and Tsuna sweated a river, he suddenly had a new respect for Mitobe, no one was crazy enough to actually go head on with the Disciplinary Committee let alone the President, as far as he knew, there was Reborn, Gokudera, and Yamamoto. Reborn would be the only one to win though since he was a professional, Gokudera was hot headed and Yamamoto would only joke around, and himself, he would be too scare to even attempt such a reckless course of action.

* * *

Up on the roof of Namimori,Hibari looked down over his beloved town, it wasn't every day when he's challenged he was the one who usually pick the fight. The sun set hours ago and a glittering sheet of star covered the sky. A yellow bird sat on his head burying itself into the black locks before finally settling down. Thinking back to the fight not too long ago, it didn't bring him any sense of thrill or adrenaline, Mitobe was still weak and not strong enough to stand on par with him. While the Prefect saw improvement from when they first met he have yet to fully comprehend the meaning of the Reporter's action, while he is the source of Mitobe's affection he did not understand how someone can be so dedicated after being beat down. A smirk made it's way to Hibari's lips as he remembered the request the boy made. To want his name to be said that badly, surely he could have wish for something more selfish. Even more amusing was the bespectacled boy's reaction to being call Stalker Dog. His eyes could have spoken but his vulgar language took care of that nicely, Hibari did not like vulgar words. It seemed too unintelligent and inferior, like you lacked the proper brain to come up with a good insult. That was one thing he could not stand from Mitobe, he will not deny that his curiosity for the boy, but he will deny that fact that he come to be acquainted with the so call dog at his heel.

A breeze flew by and Hibari's jacket followed obediently swaying but not falling off his shoulder. Sharp eyes inspected the town, he'll be going on patrol again soon. Hibari didn't sleep at night, he had to roam the streets of Namimori,he was the reason why it was so safe. Dangerous things tend to happen at night and the Skylark knew well, which is why he made up his lack of sleep with naps during the day. The Prefect refused to be dependent on caffeine and only took small amount of intake, because Hibari Kyoya refuse to be dependent on anyone or anything other than himself.

As he left for his night patrol a chuckle passed his lips and left one name to disappear in the night air. It came out nothing more than barely a whisper, it was soft and left his mouth like a ghost's touch.

"Masato Mitobe"

* * *

**YES! FINALLY! I wanted to get his birthday out and over with that and the wedding...that ought to be fun no?**

**So Mitobe is now 14, and things are progressing, thank you for all the favorite and follows, they are very much appreciated. **

**I wanted to end the story with Hibari calling Mitobe Stalker Dog but I think it's better to have him actually say it when no one can hear, kind of bitter sweet in a way.**

**And now for my favorite part...REVIEWS~! AHH! They make me so happy, and I run on happy juice, reviews are your tickets to more chapters my dear~ ;D *seductive winking fail because I am a loser...***

Xejis: Hnng~! Good to hear from you as always! The foreshadowing was an accident, I did not plan that, but I'll take brilliant~! I agree with you on the illusionist one, those guys were cool, all in suit and tie and no one noticed. I have stuff planned for the future arc that will eventually lead to Mitobe learning about illusions. You son;t have to feel like your slacking off, though I will stalk your profile to read about that story now~

**Onepiecefan202: I love onepiece! Man, Naruto sure is going to be the best pirate king ever! I'm joking! I SWEAR! I feel like people are going to kill me for that joke. See what happen when I try to be funny? But yes! There are not enough male Ocs out there, nothing is wrong with female ones, but you know, guys and their...flat chest. Yeah. Thank you for the link again, I was reading it last night until like one in the morning. As for Miotbe's name, i researched Japanese names since I was indecisive about it, I'm not sure what website I used since I clicked on a lot of them. If it's easier than I can switch the names around since it does sound a little weird but I've been too lazy to do anything... OTL**

**Puppetprince: No, YOU ARE!**

**Pineapple Fairy King: Thank you as always for your kind words Haha~ ^^ I'm still fixing the grammar, and what is a plot?! Who needs plots?! Hahaha! We do we need plots. I like love stories, girls, guys, animal in love, the word need love! As said by Bianchi...When your done with your Oc story I'd love to give it a read, I also read your Mental Institution for the Decimo-infected Insane, I love all the crack and your personality on it, breaking the fourth wall is funny as always. Yamamoto x wall is legit, ship it so hard.**

**Redthorn13: Welcome back~! I slightly feel bad for Nori, since this wasn't even why she was made hehehe~ I do like writing in Hibari's point of view, I have to be careful to take it slow or else I'll butcher his character, wouldn't want that. I hope the fluffiness in this chapter was to your content.  
**

**Once again~! Thank you for joining me, send you reviews or PM me if you're too scare~ I'm a friendly friendly mushroom, there are a lot of references in this story from other shows, if you got it then congrats my friend. And remember, Ohana means family, and no one gets left behind.**


	9. Chapter 9

Nori moved away not more than a week ago, the twins packed their things and board their planes with their parents, Mitobe was the only one left, summer never was his favorite season, the sun was stronger than it's suppose to be, the air conditioner gives out leaving the room feeling hot and uncomfortable. It was uneventful, he didn't enjoy it at all, his mom took him and Misaki to the beach once but he didn't like it. Too much flesh and not enough covered skin but it's not like he can refuse Misaki's request to go swimming, he practically dragged the older boy there. He heard Tsuna's family went to Mafia Land, at least that's what he could tell from the email, of course he was invited he was their friends after all. After a long discussion with Malissa and his father, they both agreed that going to Mafia land was too far away and they did not trust him enough to let him leave, which Mitobe thought was quiet idiotic considering they didn't know him well enough to know he was in the freaking mafia.

The wedding planner came by at least twice a week, Malissa made all the choices and his father listened like a servant to his mistress. Mitobe stayed in his room the whole time not caring in particular what they planned, the theme as they put it was "White Clarity" Everything to be white for the purity of their love, though how pure can a love be when you stole a married man. It was going to be held in Hiroyuki, Mitobe got the okay to invite his friends, no limits since his father didn't want to displease his son, and face it, Mitobe was a pompous brat that liked to be spoiled.

"What do you think? I like this color better..." Malissa asked as she showed him a pallet of colors, ranging from eggshell white to porcelain doll white, they all looked the same to the boy, this is the thirtieth question she asked him and every time he would point to a random on and leave it at that. He could tell his dad is edgy, Mitobe haven't said much to him but the old man feel like his son was going to explode and do something reckless. It made him nervous but Mitobe had no plan of such, he was simply going to sit back and watch this unfold and slowly burn down.

Tsuna have yet to return and Mitobe was terribly bored with out him and the rest of the gang. He did visit Namimori more often now since he had time, he met up with Ryohei at least two times so far, each time the man tried to get him to do something extreme and tried to convince him to join the boxing club. Despite being so loud and hyper all the time, Ryohei had a certain mature charm to him, usually hidden by his outrageous behavior.

Up until now, Mitobe have never use his new switchblade because he feels like he'll be cheating on his old one, but he was always sentimental. It stayed in it's neat little box and hidden in his closet under a box of clothes, just too be sure. He wasn't sure how Malissa and his dad would react to seeing their "son" using such dangerous weapon.

Malissa have been trying harder to be on his good side, but he never fully let the mom comment slip away, he appreciated the effort and understood that it was important for them to get along, she acted like a grown up and didn't belittle him, but he needed space, so when she invited him to go suit shopping, he wasn't surprise.

The unusual duo made their way down to the shopping district of Namimori since Hiroyuki didn't have many tailors, there were a lot of auto mechanic, grocery stores, and restaurant though.

"This is my first time in Namimori." She confessed as they walked down the streets, she stood out from the crowd because of her blonde hair so it wasn't hard to stay focus on her. The woman shined in the light, her pale color pallet made her glow, but since Mitobe had dark black hair and pale skin, it made him look like he came out of a horror movie.

"Namimori is nice." Mitobe muttered holding silent appreciation for the Prefect, he never did thank Hibari for bringing him back to Tsuna's house.

"Mmm~! We should try to get a snack later, maybe a cake shop? You know any god one?" Malia looked down at him her red lips pulled into a smile.

Mitobe thought about it remembering he place Kyoko and Haru took him to and mumbled a small "Yeah."

The two went to a tuxedo shop trying to find Mitobe a good suit, even though he liked to dress up occasionally, he preferred things like a white collar shirt with a tie and vest, sometimes topped with a sweater, but a full blown suit was going over board. It was for a formal event but he really prefer not going, too bad that wasn't in the agreement. As the boy walked down the street with the woman he went over his multiplication table to keep calm, it was annoying him how she couldn't sense his distress, was it that hard to know how uncomfortable he was right now?

Before Mitobe could tell what happened, Shamal was in front of Malissa with a smile trying to charm her. Mitobe watched in amusement as the doctor pulled out some lame flirts.

"I'm married~ Sorry." Malissa laughed and showed him her ring.

Shamal frowned and looked over noticing Mitobe.

"Heh...You're Asuna's son right?" Shamal asked, he should have known the doctor wouldn't remember his name, but how did he know his mother's.

"Yes." He answered curtly, once again he fingered his switchblade rubbing out the luck it held.

The doctor smiled and pat the boy on the head like a dog and left though not without sending a flirty wink to Malissa. Mitobe fixed his hair with a frown, it was annoying how people keep treating him like an animal, the Reporter mentally cursed at Gokudera for placing the unfortunate nickname of Stalker Dog upon him.

* * *

"How many more do I need to try on?" Mitobe asked as he walked out of the changing room in a suit, this was the fourth one and the blonde woman refuse to pick just one so he had to try in all of them. Mitobe loosen his tie a bit and looked at himself in the mirror, messy mop of hair and glasses frames that were too big. The only different was that he was wearing a black suit with a white collar shirt and a forest green tie.

"You look so handsome~!" She complimented taking a good look at the boy before telling him to turn around for her to see all the angles. The boy did as he was told but the suit got rejected and he had to get another one to try on. He was annoyed, the sale assistant was annoyed, the other customers were annoyed. Mitobe changed into another suit, though he didn't see the difference in any of them, Malissa claimed it was a woman's thing. They left the shop with two bags since she decided to get Mitobe some extra collar shirt and tie along with a suit that she deem was worthy, but Mitobe could have swore she picked the first suit he wore.

"Where's that cake shop? We could get something to eat." She suggested holding the bags in both hands.

"Should be around the corner..." Mitobe muttered as he fastened his pace leaving the woman behind him. She was slower in her high heels , Mitobe didn't understand why she was so obsessed with her looks, she didn't have to try that hard, she'll be having blisters by the end of the day. The shop was as he remembered it, it was pink, girly, and reeked of sugar poisoning. They took a seat next to a window, Malissa across from him, they ordered their cakes and ate to their own pace, Malissa kept talking and it made him want to stuff the remaining cake on his plate in her mouth just to shut her mouth up for a minute. His phone rang and he pulled it out to check, turns out it was just a spam email for loosing weight. Mitobe looked up to the woman and gave her a sad apologizing look as he lied smoothly. "I' sorry, please excuse me. I have to take this." He walked out of the shop and stood by the door pretending to be talking as he left. Malissa of course had no idea that Mitobe lied to he face.

The Reporter stood outside the door leaning on the wall casually with is hand in his pocket the other on his phone. He stole a few glance at Malissa in case she grew suspicious, people walked past him ignoring him completely. It was already five minutes but he didn't want to go back inside, another five minutes past making it a total of ten. The boy walked back inside thinking of way to lie to this woman, he got back to his table and Malissa already paid and the table was cleared. "Something wrong?" She asked a little concern since he took so long.

"Sorry about that, my friend lost his pet, I was wondering if I may go help look for it. You can go home first, I'll head over to my mom's afterward anyway."

The woman didn't catch his lie and nodded, she grabbed the bags and headed for the station while Mitobe pretended to call his "friend". She waved a goodbye before she left and for once Mitobe didn't feel bad about lying to her.

* * *

He roamed the streets of Namimori with no particular destination in mind. He wasn't in the mood to see his mother since she volunteered to teach summer school. Misaki was probably over at his friend's house, he's getting to the age where he started liking girls, hopefully he'll pick an easier catch than someone like Hibari.

Mitobe took out his phone scrolling though the contact until he found Hibari's name, he still hesitated with pressing call but manage to gather enough courage to do so. The phone rang and he heard them being connected, on the other side he heard Hibari answered, his voice was deeper and slightly sleepy, like he just woke up. "What is it Herbivore?"

"Hello, Kyoya. I'm in town. Want to hang out?"

"You woke me up for this?" the Prefect was clearly irritated, Mitobe could hear the poison in his voice.

"How was I suppose to know you're asleep?" Came Mitobe brilliant reply.

"Hn...I don't want to waste my time with Herbivores..."

"Then invest it instead~ I'm guessing your on the roof top again?"

"Hn."

"I'll be over, I'll bring food."

The Prefect have yet to refuse food from the Reporter and it made him wonder if he even ate all that much. Hibari was slim and his frame was slender, for someone of his age he was stronger than most people bigger than he was. No better word was better for the man. Mitobe walked towarded the store to get some food, sandwiches, water, and other small snacks. After a long wait in the line waiting to be checked out, Mitobe received a text message from Hibari telling him to hurry up before he get bitten. Mitobe knew they weren't lovers, far from it, they weren't friends, they weren't acquaintance, so the only category left was schoolmates. Can't be comrade since they never fought together...Mitobe blew away the bad thoughts and exited the store before heading toward the school unable to hide the eagerness in his steps as he was about to meet the Prefect.

* * *

The Skylark was starting to lose his patient. It's been roughly twenty-five minutes and that mutt haven't arrived yet, he would know he's been staring at the gate for five minutes. He questioned his action, he didn't know why he even said yes to the invitation let alone wait for the kid. He didn't stand out and he was weak, there wasn't anything special about him really,other than his unhealthy obsession with the Prefect. Hibari found that disgusting, he already labeled the boy as a Herbivore, so there was no changing it. They were not friends, they were not even acquaintance. Yet the bespectacled boy stayed loyal to Hibari for reasons unknown, he didn't particularly hate his presence, it was barely noticeable. The boy was weird, he acts like everything mattered and yet nothing at all, he was like a finished puzzle but it's all faded and you can't tell the image, like a ghost in between existing and not at all. It was frustrating, Hibari Kyoya did not understand why it was hard to wrap his head around his stalker, even when he was in front of the Prefect.

The door opened and said boy walked onto the roof, the sun shined was shining bright as it is every dreadful summer day, hearing the noise the Prefect got up from his spot on the cylinder containing the water and looked down to see the Reporter below. He didn't say anything, or rather he didn't need to. Seeing the Disciplinary Committee President, a smile presented itself on Mitobe's face stretching widely on his skin. The Prefect could still see the scars and bruises from their previous fight, most covered in bandages and slowly healing while others stood out before fading into the pale skin.

"Kyoya~!" The Stalker Dog greeted waving his hand looking up to where Hibari was, the Prefect jumped down not even bothering to use the stairs.

Mitobe scratched behind his head nervously as he apologized for being late, Hibari, unsympathetic as ever kicked him from behind making the bespectacled loose his balance and stumble but not enough to fall.

"You're late." Hibari stated with irritation laced in his voice.

Mitobe laughed it off and walked over to the Prefect boldly with out a trace of fear and dug around in his bag before presenting the older male with a sandwich.

"Sorry, the line was long."

Hibari ignored his excuse and took the sandwich from his hand, unfolding the paper and started eating as he leaned against the fence.

Mitobe ate his food silently sitting by the Prefect's feet obediently looking down on the floor below. It was empty since no one but Hibari would want to stay at school during summer. The Prefect glanced over at the smaller boy, he could tell something was off, usually the mutt would have started a one sided conversation by now but he only remain silent and nibble on his food with a platonic expression.

The Skylark turned his head back to the city below, their little meeting was quiet, neither of them spoke and Hibari could not help but find the silent unsettling. Like the calm weather before the on coming storm. Mitobe pulled out a bottle of water tapping it lightly against Hibari's hand without looking directly at him, the Prefect took it without a thank you. They put their trash in the plastic bag and reside on the hard concrete floor, Hibari used his jacket as a pillow while Mitobe sat with his knees to his chest and rested his arms around his legs to keep them in place. Hibari didn't miss the far of gaze, the smaller boy was obviously thinking about something he could never understand. It wasn't his job to baby sit the mutt so he had no intention of doing so, as long as Mitobe stayed quiet and behave then he will allow him to be in the same room, of course with a respectable amount of space between them.

The Reporter took a sip of this water with the bottle lingering on his lips lightly, Hibari was annoyed by this weak attempt to look lethargic , Mitobe was not known for with holding his emotions and staying quiet. To see the Stalker Dog act this way seemed weak and pathetic to the Prefect, Hibari grabbed his bottle and threw it at Mitobe's head resulting in the boy flinching and then screaming while holding his head. He turned around to Hibari with a pissed off expression and demanded "What the hell was that for?! I wasn't even doing anything!"

The Prefect sat up from his spot and glared at the boy who immediately shut up.

"Spit it out Herbivore, obviously something is bothering you."

Mitobe was a bit shock by the sudden declaration, his eyes widen in shock but regained his composure and pushed up his glasses.

"Nothing, really."

The Prefect gave a fearsome glare.

Mitobe sighed in defeat and scratched his head nervously looking at his shoes.

"My dad is getting remarried." He admitted.

Hibari raised an eyebrow waiting for the boy to continue.

"He wants me to go to the wedding."

"I don't see how that can make you depressed. You do like the crowds."

"I'm not depressed!"

The Skylark didn't say anything. He always had a way of telling when the Herbivore was lying, he didn't have a method, it was just instinct, or rather an educated guess.

"I just need to get away from it...So could we not talk?"

Mitobe buried his head in his arms and rested on his knee hiding his flustered face. Why did he have to say it so weakly? Surely he's being looked down upon right now.

Hibari didn't push the topic, he knew it was not his place and even he could sense the atmosphere. Did the Herbivore seriously come to him for comfort? That was a bad mistake considering Kyoya didn't know how to deal with people as it is, but he's guessing Mitobe knew that.

* * *

The Prefect fell asleep, but the dog was still awake the sun was setting painting the sky in a warm canvas. Looking over to his side, Kyoya was passed out with the yellow bird under his chin and arm covering his eyes from the light. He had elegant fingers, ones like spider threads, long and thin. The Reporter leaned down to make sure he was sleeping, his breath was even and his chest moved up and down slowly as each breath was let out. He never noticed it was Hibari had a strange scent. It wasn't a bad scent, it was interesting, a mix of sweat and warmth but how can Mitobe describe warmth? He could not feel it, yet he could smell it. It was a similar smell to an animal wrapped in a blanket and the smell it gave off was warm yet sweet at the same time. Like fresh coffee on a Sunday morning or fresh washed comforters as strange as it sounds. The Prefect shifted and Mitobe took his chance to leave before he get caught in another unfortunate one sided fight.

Mitobe stood up from his spot tapping his foot slightly to make sure it's awake and grabbed the plastic bag of trash, he opened the door making sure not to creak and left as quick as the setting sun. He made his way down the stairs and out of the building disposing of the plastic bag in a garbage can and left the campus unaware that the Prefect was watching from the roof.

* * *

"I've picked out a dress, have you gotten your suit yet?"

Mitobe looked up from his chowder and nodded with no interest.

"Don't be so down son, it'll be okay, you're getting a family." She smiled a sad smile, a smile of long forgotten tears and anguish.

"You're my family!" Mitobe argued. His mom stirred her spoon in her food and tapped her foot under the table.

"Family is not limited to blood."

"Malissa will never be acknowledged as a mother to me."

"At least try to look happy on their special day, how many friends have you invited?"

"None."

"Not yet huh?"

"What about Hibari?"

"I haven't written my will yet..."

The elderly woman let out a laugh and held her son's hands in her's tenderly.

"Bring some friends, if you don't like to treat it as a wedding then treat it as a party."

"I don't want to see it..." The eldest son groaned but didn't resist when his mom pull him forward placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Eat your sinner, Misaki will want to play after his bath."

Mitobe did as his mother commanded and helped her with the dishes, by the time they were done Misaki came out with his hair wet and sticking in different directions looking like a porcupine.

The two brothers played on their game consoles and later turned in for the night, their mother bid them good night and shut the door. The moonlight outside creep into the room through the thin curtains faintly lit up the walls and outlined the furniture.

"Hey, Mitobe." Misaki nudged his brother's face slightly to get his attention.

"What is it?" Mitobe answered fully awake.

"How's dad?"

"He's fine, he's going to get remarried."

"Oh...To Malissa right?"

"Yeah."

"I miss it when dad was here..."

"Me too."

"Mom's been crying you know...A few nights ago I found her sobbing in the kitchen."

Miotbe turned to his side to get a better look at his brother waiting for him to continue with his story.

"Other kids have been making fun of me. They're calling me names...They called me a bastard child."

"It's not completely wrong...You don't have a dad."

"But you do, and you're my brother, so your dad is my dad to right?"

Mitobe waited for a minute organizing his words carefully before speaking.

"A man who cheats on his wife is not a father to any children. He's only related to us by blood."

"I wonder if he feels bad about it. I want him to, I want him to feel really bad...I know it's not nice but I want to see him cry and suffer the way mom suffer..."

"Me too...But mom wouldn't be happy then, she doesn't want us to hate him."

"It's hard though..."

"Think of it this way, he's not worthy of your attention. Turn that hate into affection for someone you like okay? Like mom."

"Okay..."

Mitobe pat his brother on the head and pulled a blanket over them, it was stupid for him to think Misaki wasn't hurt, he's the youngest and he's probably confused about it more than Mitobe, he was old enough to accept these things, but it must be hard on Misaki to not have a father.

* * *

Miotbe refuse to go back to his father's the next day not in the mood to see the happy couple in their little love bubble. They were going to have an American wedding rather than a traditional Japanese one, but Mitobe have never been to an American wedding before so he at least had something to look forward mother left for summer school to tutor and Misaki went over to his friend's house, Mitobe stayed at home in the coolness of the living room on his laptop as always playing a MMORPG. Currently he was a level thirty gunner on a quest from the queen to stay the Bansnerfleth, monster that destroyed four villages and an ally's castle. Entertaining as it was Mitobe couldn't fully focus on it, his mind kept going back to the wedding which kept reminding him to invite some friends to keep him company and out of site, it'll also give him an excuse to ignore to newly wed.

Annnnnnnnnd then he died...Mitobe groaned and respawned his character and gave the quest another go.

Who could he invite? There was Tsunayoshi, Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei though they aren't close, then there was Lambo, but he was afraid for the grenades. Kyoya was out of the question since he didn't like crowding so Mitobe didn't bother to ask, no use in asking knowing that he'll get rejected.

A scenario came to mind that made him chuckle slightly as he killed one of the Bansnerfleth's minions. It was perfect, the wedding, the bride in white, her groom in his suit, the apathetic son in the crowd hiding his scowl. And right as the couple was going to say I do...Mitobe slaps Lambo on the head and throws him to the ground, making the boy cry and start throwing grenades everywhere, and then Gokudera will yell at him and throw some dynamite while Tsuna try to calm him down, Ryohei will join the fight and Yamamoto will laugh it off and slice the objects coming his way...The wedding will be ruined and they'll all live a happy ever after. If only it was that easy, Mitobe will get yelled at and then he'll have to explain why his friends have such dangerous weapons and then explain why he's in the mafia.

It was too much work and simply too much trouble, besides the chances of that happening perfectly as he imagined would be below the scale of .oo1%. Mitobe pressed the buttons on his computer furiously using all his HP potions and destroyed half of his arsenal trying to kill the monster. Good news, he got enough experience to move up a level, bad news...He needs to buy more potions and fix his weapons. He got a few rare items but they weren't of his category so he'll have to sell it.

Bored.

Very bored.

The Reporter paused his game and pulled out his phone. No update, no messages, no calls. He was tempted to go see Hibari but with what happened yesterday he didn't have the chance. Out of everyone he knew, he really wanted Hibari to come to the wedding, he'll need the mental support. Unfortunately he knew better so he didn't dare ask. With a groan he leaned back into the couch and hung his head looking to the ceiling with a blank stare. There was nothing to do, at least with Misaki here he could play games with an actual person beside him.

Shutting the laptop off Mitobe took off his glasses and cleaned them, a habit he developed when he didn't have anything to do, he once did it through out an entire class since the teacher was going over a lesson he already knew. He wanted to train, but Reborn was gone...So was Yamamoto and Gokudera, he didn't have any nerve to spar against Hibari. Ryohei was here but he was too loud and Mitobe felt inferior to the boxer, he had abs and muscles while Mitobe was lanky and flimsy...

Masato Mitobe was lonely, craving some kind of human company. Maybe he should get a dog, but he'll forget to feed it...

* * *

"Come on Kyoya~ Let's hang out!" Miotbe begged on the other side of the line. Hibari leaned back on his couch and let out an annoyed sigh from the request and frowned.

"Herbivore, you call me when I'm sleeping one more time and I will bite you to death."

"Kyoya...We went over this. If you bite me I will lick you."

Hibari never got over that ridiculous reply, but that only make him more of a mutt.

"Stalker Dog..." The Prefect mumbled slightly amused as a yellow bird flew through the opened window and onto the table by the Disciplinary Committee President.

"H-How did you even get that name! Seriously, can you stop calling me that..."

It wasn't usual for the Herbivore to stutter, but that made it so much more amusing for Hibari, the black hair boy smirked and scoffed.

"You are in no place to give me orders..."

"Does that mean you want to come over?"

"Stop calling me every time you get bored."

"Ky~o~ya~!"

"Herbivore, the next time I see you I'll bit you to death."

"Then I'll lick you."

"Just like a mutt."

The Prefect got no reply from his sassy little comment. He heard some uncomfortable shuffle and then the Reporter replied.

"Hang on, don't hang up I'm trying to think of a good comeback..."

"Hn. Stop wasting my time."

The Prefect snapped his phone shut. He closed his eyes and returned to sleep, his yellow bird stayed quiet and flew over the the sleeping boy scooting under his chin.

* * *

After a good ten minutes of trying to find a good come back Mitobe shouted "I'm a PUREBRED!" Only to realized that Hibari hung up a long time ago while he was deep in thought.

"THAT JERK! I finally thought of one too..." The bespectacled boy sulked before looking out to the window, it wasn't even noon yet, the clocked tick slowly mocking him, at least he was entertained for a while. Surely there must be more to life than this, well he was in the mafia...But the boss was away.

The switchblade user ended up sleeping the whole day away, this mother came home with Misaki and caught him on the couch. Asuna smiled and pulled a blanket over her son and made dinner, Misaki helped set up the table and gathered the utensils placing them next to the bowls and plates neatly. Mitobe woke up not too soon later and invited himself to dinner.

"How was you day?" Mitobe's mother asked him looking up from her food.

"It was boring..." Her son replied immediately taking a large bite of his dinner.

"I had a good time with Hibiki!" Misaki announced proudly.

Mitobe smiled at his brother and pushed some of his vegetables onto the younger sibling's plate.

"Mmm~ All you do is stay home, how can you expect to have any fun? Why don't you come to summer school with me? Help some kids with their math." Mitobe's mother suggested giving a polite smile, she knew her son liked kids so it's not like he'll be bothered.

"And if I get bored of that?"

"You can eave whenever you want."

The eldest son thought over it and nodded, I mean how bad can it be, he liked little children who are shorter than him and math, it was going to be okay.

"Hey mom, Satoshi is going to go to camp, can I go too?" Misaki asked nervously.

"Camp?" Mitobe questioned as he looked over to his brother.

"Yeah, he said he can drive if I go. It's from eight until five."

"If he drives I guess...I'll talk to his parents."

Misaki smiled and mumbled a " Thank you." And continue to eat his dinner.

* * *

"No, how do you not know how to add?!" This was more frustrating than Mitobe thought, maybe these kids were here for a reason...They couldn't even add right...

"But...It's hard!" the child he was helping cried irritatingly.

"Okay, okay...Let's do this again." Mitobe sighed rustling a hand through his hair. He heard his mom laugh and frowned knowing she's amused by his frustration and attempt to teach this child.

"Okay, multiplying is like adding, you keep adding more and more by the same number okay? Two plus two is four, two plus two plus two is six, how do you not understand it?"

"That's three twos..."

"Yes, now work on your problems."

The child looked at his math work book and gave it a try, Mitobe looked at the child with a deepened frown. You'd think a seven year old would learn how to multiply by now, he learned it when he was five. It took another fifteen minutes until the brat was actually done with his third problem.

Mitobe's mother came over and pat him on the back softly " Keep trying." Her son laughed nervously and mumbled "I want to leave."

After a few more attempts and explanations, the kid finally got it right, Mitobe have never been so proud!

"Good...Now work on the next five pages until you have your multiplication from one to twelve memorized." He was a horrible person and that kid was probably going to hate math for the rest of his life.

* * *

Mitobe didn't know how his mother did it, being around kids who stared off into space and dazed off during explanations. They weren't very respectful and didn't catch on fast at all, his mom was a saint...But he wasn't any better, he was just like them when he's with his teachers, but of course they were not as kind as his mother.

The last kid walked out of the class room to her parents who were in the car, she gave an energetic wave and left. Asuna packed he stuff and walked out the door with her son her arm draped around him shoulders fondly.

"How do you do this everyday?" Mitobe asked slowing down his pace for his mother's, the woman laughed joyfully and squeezed her son's shoulder.

"I thought you liked kids."

"They're very disobedient."

"Come now, you had that stage."

"I wasn't as bad..." He was worst.

"You dyed you hair..."

"I wanted to try something new."

The woman let out another laugh, her black hair flowed behind her beautifully in a neat high pony tail like finely woven thread.

"Hmm~ Have you asked any of your friends to the wedding yet?"

"No. Still."

"Aww, come now. Just try asking Hibari."

"You know he doesn't like being around crowds."

"But you're his friend, surely he'll say yes for your sake."

"We're not friends...We're schoolmates."

"Close enough, but he have been putting up with you. You're more energetic than my entire class on sugar."

Mitobe knew it was true, even he was surprised by the some what kind act the Prefect displayed but he was convince it was the food offering. The eldest son glanced at his mother from the corner of his eyes and remained silent. They walked home and she unlocked the door, classes ended at twelve so it gave them enough time for the kids and enough time to themselves.

"I'm going to rest. Take a nap, go play with your friends if you want." Asuna threw her purse on the couch and headed for her room, Mitobe shouted an agreement and checked his phone again before heading out as his mother suggested.

* * *

Mitobe arrived at Namimori Middle, the building was tall and proud as always. There was only one reason he was here, Hibari Kyoya, the Prefect, Disciplinary Committee President and self proclaim Carnivore. The bespectacled boy walked into the reception room with nostalgia filling his memories, like that wall he walked pass. It was the spot where Hibari first beat him up and left him to die, and now, the Prefect still beat him up but he had enough grace to bring the injured boy to a shelter first.

Upon arriving into the reception room he peeked inside and walked in quietly. A small smile attached itself to his face and he walked over to the couch to where the Prefect was slumbering. The Reporter leaned down on his knees looking at Hibari's sleeping face deciding whither not or he should leave and come back later, before he could make his decision he was knocked down by a tonfa and the waken Prefect sat on his with a tonfa to his neck, a fierce glare set itself on Hibari's other wise attractive face and the Reporter choke a small laugh.

"Hello...Kyoya..." came a rough reply.

"Herbivore...What have I told you about waking me up?" The Prefect lightened the pressure, just enough for Mitobe to be comfortable but not enough for him to breath easily.

"Sorry sorry...I just wanted to see you." Mitobe joked with a teasing grin.

"Hn...You should watch your mouth." Hibari use his other tonfa to push Mitobe's jaw shut preventing him from sprouting more embarrassing lines.

The Stalker Dog only smile making the Prefect annoyed, from both being disturb from his nap and the idiotic face below him. The Herbivore smelled like Vanilla, his scent wasn't overpowering but left Hibari wondering why the Herbivore would choose such a feminine cologne. It was girly, he could have at least picked a manlier scent. Hibari sneezed, perfume and cologne have always irritated his nose, he didn't have allergies but his body reacted badly to these Herbivore's invention.

"Kyoya? You okay?" The reporter asked concernedly, Hibari added more pressure onto this weapons seeing as how Mitobe can still talk.

"Hn...You wear too much cologne. It's disgusting..."

"Is it irritating you?" It was muffled and struggled but Hibari could still understand it fairly well.

Hibari wondered why Mitobe didn't resist, he just laid there grinning like an idiot and blinked in confusion. Kyoya released both his hold and the boy under him released a deep breath and a cough.

"Kyoya, can you get off?" Mitobe asked politely as he pushed the Prefect off.

"Why are you here Herbivore?" Hibari asked holding his weapon threateningly.

"Will you go to a wedding with me?"

Mitobe spitted it out quickly and smoothly, his voice wavered but other than that he acted casually. Pulling himself up from the floor and settle on the couch crossing his legs looking at the Prefect in front of him.

"No."

The Stalker Dog looked disappointed put didn't push it anymore, didn't beg for him to say yes like when he'd ask to meet up. Hibari took a seat next to the mutt remaining silent, the yellow bird flew around the room before settling itself on it's owner's head.

"Kyoya, are we not friends?" Mitobe suddenly asked turning his head the the taller boy.

"No."

"Acquaintance?"

"No."

"Schoolmate?"

"No."

"Ex- Schoolmate?"

"No."

"That makes no sense, what are we strangers?"

"You're a Herbivore."

"I'm an omnivore,according to science."

"Hn...Stalker Dog.."

"I don't stalk people!"

"You're constantly by my heel, what else are you?"

"A friend~!"

"You are not my friend..."

The smaller boy pouted and fingered his switchblade.

"You really are too cruel, Kyoya..." A small smile plastered itself on his face, Hibari could tell it wasn't a happy one, but it wasn't a sad one either. It just kind of look like he didn't care, which the Skylark found confusing, if he didn't care why did he bother asking, Hibari really hated that slightly teasing tone...He hated a lot of things about the Reporter.

His coarse language, his annoying habit of following him, his lazy attitude, his way of wearing casual formal clothes messily, the way he never tuck in his shirt, the way he wears his tie too loose, the way he respond to getting bullied, the way he didn't have a resolve, the way he was so dependent on the people around him, the way he's fearless of him, the way he's not afraid to speak his mind and yet hides it at he same time, the way he wear too much cologne, the way he seem so carefree, the way he ignores his responsibility, the way he use to cause trouble for the teacher, the way he has that lazy lop sided smirk that screamed he didn't have to prove himself to anyone, the way he accepted things so easily, the way his glasses covered 1/3 of his face, the way his hair falls messily into his frame of vision and he doesn't even bother to fix it, the way he check his phone when he's bored, the way he cleans his spotless glasses when he's nervous and the way he invites himself into Hibari's company. There probably wasn't a single thing the Skylark liked about him.

Miotbe thought differently of course, it was obvious. The Reporter like the way Hibari carried himself, his strength, his voice, his cleanliness, his beautiful blue eyes, his fighting style, his stride, his soft hair though he never felt it, his cold behavior that makes it fun to mess with him, the way carries himself, the way he's so cool, the way he never give up, his will power, his determination, his authenticity, the way he smile when he's surprised or impressed, the way cute little animals are attracted to him, the way he's actually kind without noticing it, his sense of twisted humor, the way he teases him without noticing, the way he waste his time to talk to him, the way he lightens his hit, the little things he does that he think goes unnoticed, the way he talks with confidence, the way he sleep in the middle of the day, the way he cares for Namimori, the way he's never defenseless, the cute quirks he have like the little eyebrow raise, the cute way he reacts to being ignore, the way he unconsciously demands attention, the way he watches from far away but is never uninformed, the way he's able to protect this town, the way Hibari is Hibari.

Two different point of views on two similar subject. Two different people with the same goal, to be stronger. For different purposes but the same goal none the less. Mitobe could appreciate that, he didn't mind if Hibari will verbally say he hates him because he haven't yet to give up his affection for the boy, and until his affection is gone, he won't give up on the Prefect just yet.

* * *

**My browser keeps refreshing so I had to retype his twice...UUGG. I hope Hibari was still in character, I rushed the editing...a lot of you seem to like reading from his point of view so I tried...Hope I didn't butcher him. I actually hate math...so...Yay for Mitobe being different...Woo**

**I like the contrast of what Hibari hate about Mitobe and what Mitobe likes about Hibari, but being Mitobe is suffering.**

**Yay~! Review time:**

**Onepiecefan202: Good to hear from you again~!I haven't read any OHSHC fanfics yet but I'll make sure to give it a go! I actually ship that, along with many others...No shame. They make an interesting pairing but it work, it does work very well, I'm glad Mitobe brought you a good laugh, it makes me happy to see him being torture...I'm a bad person, but that's okay~! OvO**

**Xejis: Darling every time I hear from you I have to wait and scream first~ Happy birthday to your brother then~! Hurray! I'm an only child I'm sorry I can't relate to your pain XD You can thank Gokudera for his creative nicknames... ^9^ Being Mitobe is suffering~ I really can't say I hate any of my characters, I don't purposely try and make character to focus hate on but to act as a normal person and then the readers can decide, I appreciate Malissa trying even though Mitobe hates it~AFGTIRHWUH That's my head cannon too! *O* And yes, I can't wait until Mitobe gets desperate enough to use that switch blade...hehehe...I'm glad you like my way of portraying Hibari, I always feel nervous about that. And I see you noticed~ Hehe~ Yes, I brought it up in here too, Hibari is getting there...he's getting there.~**

**PuppetPrince: Welcome~ It's good to hear from you~ OuO, It'll be loads of fun~! If it only happened how Mitobe wanted it too...~  
**

**Jurassicness: I hope you didn't get in trouble blowing off those errands...I mean the fic will always be here...Unless someone report it and it gets taken down~ ^O^ WAHH! I'm always really scare about my writing style, and this is my first fanfic too...I'm glad you like the developments~! I too enjoy them, and I'll have something real special for your birthday~!**

**Redthorn13: Excuse me...TYWURUti HELLO AGAIN! WELCOME BACK MY LOVE! QvQ His training with mist flames will start during the Varia arc, and I have something REAL special planned I'm excited about it and I really hope everyone will like it too. Mitobe's not cool enough for a mist ring yet, he's too lame~ XD He'll get there. 'm glad you liked Hibari's point of view I hope to continue pleasing you in a none sexual way. And yes...Stalker Dog, being Mitobe is suffering...**

**Mangalover123blue: Wonderful to hear from you~! QwQ I'm glad you liked it! **

**As always, thank you for reviewing, I hope more of you review, it is okay to point out my flaws, I'd love to fix them and I hope you will continue this story with me. A gentle welcome to my new followers/minions/slaves/ whatever you want to call yourself~! feel free to talk to me and I will humbly reply!**

**REVIEW MAKES ME HAPPY AND MOTIVATE ME! COME TO ME REVIEWS! I think it's time I dabble in dark magic and summon reviews...thoughts? ;D**

**Or maybe this will change your mortal minds!**

**MORE REVIEWS AND THOUGHTS ON THIS STORY: MORE FLUFF.**

**Does that work or do I have to pretend to be Tsundere? I-It's not like...I like your reviews or...an-anything! B-BAKA! eh? eh? Are you convinced now? **


	10. Chapter 10

The bride in white, her groom waiting patiently as she walked down the isles, flower pedals being thrown into the air and the son dressed neatly in a suit with his hair neatly pulled back by gel showing his hair line, Malissa put some make up on him to hide the abused he received from training and well...Hibari. For once Mitobe actually looked decent and didn't roll out of bed at the last minute. He held in his hands a velvet pillow with two golden rings on it, neatly placed in the middle and shined gloriously in the light. Mitobe pushed up his glasses and waited for his cue to start walking, Malissa's relatives flew out here for the wedding, which the Reporter thought was rather sweet considering plane tickets cause a painful load. The teen already decided to put away his selfish actions for today since it was a special day for two very important people, it would not be kind of him to ruin his father's happiness. His mother would disapprove no doubt, he caught her in the crowd, black hair curled nicely and silver like flowers clips contrasted well against it as it held her bangs in place. The woman wore a pastel blue dress that stopped at her knees showing her nice slender legs, wrapped around her was a white sweater, bringing out the darker colors on her natural pallet. She caught her son staring and gave him a thumbs up and a wink, beside her a man in a fancy suit, light brown hair and brilliant golden eyes, he turned to his mother and they seem to have a pleasant conversation before he took his hands in hers. Were they dating? Mitobe suddenly felt very jealous, that means he'll have to share her affection...

The after party was much more fun, food, singing, people dancing. Mitobe sat at a table with Gokudera, Yamamoto, Reborn and Sawada as they ate some the food. They were having a great time! Mitobe felt a lot better just having them here with him, at least to cure his boredom. Some of Malissa's family came and greeted him, trying to speak in Japanese before giving up and went with English instead, he understood some words, he had Gokudera translate for him, which he didn't do until Tsuna asked very politely. He knew Malissa's family weren't bad people, they were kind and friendly, he wondered if all Americans were like that, this was the first time he saw so many blond people in a room, not to be rude or stereotypical but it was true.

"Thanks again for inviting us Masato." Tsuna mused as he drank his soda.

"No problem, I'd die of boredom by myself anyway." Mitobe replied smoothly shoving more sushi into is mouth, they had Yamamoto's family cater, best decision of his life.

"Ahahaha~ How have you been Mitobe?" The baseball player asked, it wasn't specific so Mitobe couldn't tell if he meant about the wedding or in general but he guessed Takeshi did that on purpose so he could choose which ever one he was more comfortable with.

"Ah, I've been good. The wedding is pretty fun so far, dad and Malissa looks happy. My mom brought a date too, I'm kind of jealous..." Mitobe confessed glancing over his shoulder to his mother, she was congratulating the married couple. Malissa looked nervous and timid, she probably did not expect the woman to show up let alone treat her so kindly. Asuna mean while didn't really care about the event and saw it as a beautiful thing, finding love again, she could tell Malissa was worried and the bride chose her words carefully, his mom assured her with a playful laugh and they had a toast together. He didn't know how that woman did it but even her date seem impressed.

"How was mafia land?" Mitobe asked, he didn't get to go unfortunately but if he did he wouldn't have been to hang out with the Prefect as much.

He saw Tsuna flinch and Yamamoto laughed while scratching his behind his head nervously, Gokudera sneered and told him the story, which he covered wonderfully not forgetting any detail.

* * *

During the course of the hour, there were many type of music playing, pop, jazz, music in English and Japanese, even classical for those slow dance. Miotbe was sitting in the corner with his friends away from sight, at least that was the plan until Malissa came over and asked him to dance. The Reporter didn't really care it wasn't a big deal so he said yes. She looked stunning, blonde hair in a bun decorated why white flowers, white dress so long it reached the ground like a ballgown and was drowned in laces. Her makeup light and complimented her eyes as well as her high cheek bones and tall nose. Mitobe was careful not to step on her toes and the woman lead him slowly allowing him to get into rhythm and catching up.

"I'm glad you're here today Mitobe." She began, Mitobe didn't say anything but kept a straight face.

"Your mother is a kind woman." the bride confessed.

"Yes she is. She's very kind."

Malissa smiled, she come to appreciate Mitobe's mother, she knew many of her family disapproved of her action, dating and marrying a married man, but the mistress was the last person she would have guess to congratulate her.

"She raised you well Mitobe. I hope you'll come to trust me the same way."

"You know you're asking the the impossible."

"True, but I'm asking for a chance. Do you hate me for what I've done?"

"I don't."

His answer surprised the American woman, her eyes widen and she blinked in confusion.

" It was his choice, even though you had a part in it, today is a special day so I will not be the one to ruin it. You're a nice person Malissa, a mother you will not be, but a friend if you desire. I'll give it a chance."

The woman's face lite up as she heard those words, she wrapped her arms around the boy happily, Mitobe patted her on the back gently proud of himself for his actions. He could see his mother on the other side of the room grinning with pride at her son's maturity, her mysterious date next to her minding his space in respect for the teacher. He wanted to meet the man, he seemed like a gentleman, he was respectful to his mom and he was courteous.

* * *

A few weeks later after the wedding, Malissa was more than happy to spend time with Miotbe, taking him to the movie, talking to him about her travels, just getting to know each other. While Mitobe didn't hate it, she was starting to learn when to keep her mouth shut and when to leave him alone and give him space. His dad was happy to see the two get along, she's been teaching Mitobe to cook different dishes, though keeping the boy away from the fire since he already burnt himself twice from just standing next to it.

"I'm going to Namimori" The Reporter announced as he entered the living room where the blonde was watching TV.

"Oh? Going to see your mom?"

"Yeah." the boy strapped on his shoes and dust of his butt.

"Tell her I said hi~!"

Mitobe nodded and unlocked the door leaving for the train station, he still smell like vanilla, just to annoy the Prefect in case they run into each other. Upon arriving at his door step he knocked on the door and waited for an answer, Misaki was at camp so he knew the little brat wasn't going to answer but his mom's mysterious date was even more of a surprise.

"Hello." The son greeted in a monotone voice looking at the six foot man. He was tall...Jealousy fluttered through his chest...

"Ah~ Hello." The man greeted his golden eyes twinkling with warmth, it was slightly creepy.

"...Who are you?" It came out blunt and judgmental but the man laughed it off and open the door wider for the boy to walk in.

"Oh! We never met did we? I saw you at the wedding but your mom wanted to see how you would act~ Haha, I'm Masano Yosuke, nice to meet you." He man held his hand out to shake and Mitobe returned it politely.

"Are you dating my mom?" Blunt...

The man froze and he shook slightly, avoiding the shorter boy's eyes contact and looked around the room.

"Mitobe, are you harassing people again."

Mitobe's mom showed up from behind the man with an amused look on her face.

"He won't bite Yosuke~" She chimed.

"No, I'm not Kyoya." Mitobe muttered as his mom wrapped an arm around her son hugging the lad affectionately.

"He'll warm up eventually." Asuna whispered to Yosuke. Mitobe sent the man a glare which made him flinch and turn away. He really was sheepish...

"Why don't you two go into the living room? I'll go make some tea. Black I'm guessing?" Mitobe's mother asked her son removing herself and walked into the kitchen. The boy yelled back a "Yes" and the two males settle in the living room on opposite sides of the couch.

"How do you know my mom?" His voice cold and threatening as he looked at he man from head to toe for the seventh time since they met.

"I um...She use to go to school with me.." Yosuke answered nervously.

"...Why are you here?"

"I...came to check on her.."

"How did you meet again after all these years?"

"...Well...Ahaha... We ran into each other at the market..."

"Why did you go to the wedding with her?"

"She asked me...I don't...really mind."

"What are your intention with her?"

"W-What?! I'm no-"

"Have you violate her in anyway?"

"No I swe-"

"What is your blood type?"

"My... I don't kn-"

"What is your job?"

" I work in a pharma-"

"How old are you?"

"I'm thirty- two just to yea-"

"Do you have romantic feelings for my mother?"

"Maybe a lit-"

"Tch..."

The man started sweating, Asuna told him that her eldest was blunt and frightening but the glare he's getting right now was unsettling...

" Where are you from?"

"Ah, Osaka..."

The younger boy stayed quiet, he didn't say anything else and that only made the man grow cold.

"My name is Masano Yosuke, I'm from Osaka, my blood type is A positive, I work at a pharmacy, and I have been dating your mother for the last two week after accidentally meeting up at the Market, I have love her since high school and my feelings are still true, I hope that yo-"

"Shut up you talk too much."

Mitobe's mom came back with a tray of tea, two jasmine and one black. "Stop harassing my friend." She flicked Mitobe on the head playfully as she sat down next to her her.

"Isn't an introduction a little late mom?" Mitobe ridiculed looking over to the woman.

"Ehhh~ You saw him at the wedding."

"And you introduce me now?"

"Nothing is wrong with that."

"Mom, the wedding was four weeks ago."

"We weren't dating then."

"And you are now?"

"Yes."

"He better be treating you good."

"He is~ Such a romantic this dear...Greeted me with flowers and everything~! To think my underclassman still held those affection through all these years."

Yosuke was forgotten but could not help but turn red by the comment.

"...Gross.."

"Just get to know him."

"Give me a twenty and I'll think about it."

And now he has money, but he have to go to town with the tall man, his mother went over to Nana, probably to talk about their love life like teenage girls again...Yosuke was a kind man, gentle and sweet, he seemed dedicated. After all these years he was still in love with his mother, he found that sweet, but it made him think what to come of his future. Will he still like Hibari as he does now? And what of high school and college, his job and all that other stuff. Does being in the Mafia count as a job?

"U-Um...Thanks for going out..I guess.."

"Stop being scare, I'm not going to bite."

"I know...but your voice is kind of intimidating..."

"Get over it."

"That's what I mean."

" Get over it."

"Hehehe...hehe...Where do you want to go?"

"Namimori Middle, they have a dangerous carnivore there, I'm going to sacrifice you to him."

"Ehh?! You're not serious right? How about a movie?"

"What ever...You're paying."

Mitobe couldn't wrap his mind around this man, he was an adult but he was screamish, and he was trying too hard to please Mitobe, he did like it though, having all the attention, being treated like a king. This man seem to aim to please but did he trust him enough to allow hm to be around him mom? It's been over half a year since his parents split ways, it didn't seem that long but time moves fast when your trying to balance so many things. School, training, the mafia, the news paper club, Malissa and his dad, Kyoya, his mom and brother...Nori, and just about everything else that was in his life.

* * *

Yosuke was nervous, he feels like he sweated a river. The boy smelled like vanilla, the scent was sweet and alluring, he as small and tiny, messy hair and he had his mother's traits. Yosuke wanted his approval since according to Asuna he was the so call man of the house, if the woman he loved cherished her sons so much, then he too want to be able to love him as well. Too bad he seem to be pushing him away, but after hearing about his Senpai's divorce he can understand why the young boy wanted to protect his mother. It was sweet, he himself have always been a lover and instead of a fighter but he could not help but wonder why the kid was covered in bruises and bandages.

"Where did you get those wounds?" Yosuke asked as he sat down in his seat in the theater, popcorn in hand and soda in the other waiting for the trailer to start. The boy scratched his cheek where on of the bandage was and replied with one word. "Kyoya."

"What?"

"Kyoya, Hibari Kyoya."

"W-what?! How could you even think to mess with someone like that?!"

"I didn't, I brought him food." Mitobe stole some popcorn and sipped on his own drink.

"Then why did he..."

"According to him, I'm his stalker."

"...O-Okay...So, what do you lik-"

"Shut up the movie is starting."

* * *

"How was the movie?" Asuna asked as her son walked inside, Yosuke stood outside the door smiling at the woman with a light blush. His feelings were like a teenager, nervous, confused, but hella sure he loved her.

As Mitobe walk past his mom he looked up and muttered a small audible " I approve."

Asuna laughed at her son and gave Yosuke a hug before he went back home smiling like an idiot, he really was still a child in his heart.

Mitobe skipped dinner since he ate with Yosuke, Misaki already met the man and was already fond of him. There was plenty of good things happened today, he met his mom's boyfriend, he liked the guy, and most importantly he got twenty more dollars in his pocket.

Yosuke was nice, Miotbe won't deny it, his mom was finally moving on and that made him happy, it was about time the woman got her own happiness. Even if it was with another man who might take away all of his mother's attention from him. They made a cute couple, doing things like holding hands and hugging, Yosuke was a charmer, their house was filled with flowers and small gifts from the man, his mom looked happier than she did in the past months or so Misaki told him.

The man almost flipped out when his mom cut her finger while cooking and ended up fainting when her blood was spilled, it was sweet and adorable, like in those shoujo mangas he read from time to time to get advice for love. Shamelessly he also read some shounen-ai for advice on what to do for Hibari, but he doesn't think it's working.

* * *

Sword clashed on switchblade as Yamamoto and Masato duel each other on, both were were quick and fluent. This was their third match and the winner was undecided, Yamamoto won the first round but Mitobe won the second round. Mitobe misdirected the sword sending it to the ground tip first into the dirt, the bespectacled boy stepped on the back on it making it harder to remove and took the chance to send the baseball player skidding backward into the dirt. Taking the sword out of the ground and holding it proudly Mitobe declared his victory.

"Good job Takeshi!" He complimented.

Yamamoto didn't look hurt that he lost but smiled instead as he took the hand that was offered to him, Mitobe returned his sword and it returned into to a bat again.

"So, another round?"

"Ahh...Maybe later Takeshi...I'm tired. You're hard to beat."

"Ahahahaha~ You're getting better."

"Thanks!"

Mitobe walked over to the bleachers and tossed Yamamoto a water bottle which he caught expertly, the bespectacled boy drank from his own bottle letting out a satisfied sigh. Their clothes were dirtied by the red dirt of the baseball field and both males were sweaty and tried, Mitobe's worst than Yamamoto since the boy had much more experience with...well...moving.

"Thanks for meeting up with me today." Mitobe said with a stupid grin.

"Ahaha, no problem, you should play baseball with me sometimes."

"But I don't know the rules..."

"Eh? You never played before?"

"Ah, no...sorry..."

"I can teach you if you want."

"Ahh...Sports aren't my strong points..."

"We should play catch sometimes then."

"Ahh...sure..."

The Reporter knew about Yamamoto's sudden serious approach to baseball...so...No Mitobe was not suicidal...maybe just a little.

"Eh? Really~?!"

"Yeah sure. Go easy on me."

Mitobe took another sip from his bottle looking over his old switch blade, it was beginning to look it's age even though he took good care of it and polish it every now and then. There were scratches here and there, the word Vongola still stood strong so that's all he really cared about.

* * *

From the roof top Hibari looked down at the two teen on school campus. It technically was trespassing but watching the Herbivores fight brought him amusement, it showed him the gap between them and he. He was stronger, he was mightier, he was better. Did he feel lonely? No. Did he crave human company? No. Because he knew how sick and twisted people were, he was no exception. Hibari may look down on people but he knows he's a person too, the only difference between them was they were weak and he was strong. Hibari was durable when they were fragile,all of them, the Stalker Dog included. He saw progress, but it was rocky and slow, and yet a part of him wanted to see him get stronger so he can fight him to the fullest. Mitobe should be broken by now, so very broken, with all the beating and abuse the Prefect gives him he should be broken, with all the difficult the baby gave him he should be broken, and yet there's not even a dent in his defense. What was it that made that Herbivore stand out from the crowd when he blended in so well?

The fence rocked against the poles holding it in place as a cool breeze flowed through the air, Mitobe haven't visit the Prefect four four weeks since the wedding, he's haven't been in town, today marked his first visit in a month. True, Hibari always know what happen in Namimori, he is very versed with his surroundings, but it irked him to know that he even noticed the small things the Herbivore does, and that's a lot of things to add to the list of why he hates him. Hibari watched the pairing leave with their arms around each others necks with their fist pumping in the air laughing loudly. It was annoying and the Prefect couldn't tell why, must be the fact they trespassed and are currently disturbing the peace of Namimori. He'll have to give that mutt a thorough beating later to make sure he learns his place.

* * *

"Redo this whole page I can't read your hand writing." Mitobe cruel told a kid as he gave him back his math work book.

"What?! That's not fair, why is it my fault that you can't read!?"

"I can read, you just need to practice your craftsmanship."

"What's craftsmanship?"

"Maybe you's know if you READ" Mitobe replied teasingly as he moved on to "help" another kid.

Yosuke busted the door with a bouquet of red roses in his hand and a bright smile on his face. His amber eyes shined golden as he walked over to Mitobe's mother stuttering a polite hello and gave her the flowers. Mitobe smiled a little seeing his mom laughing before taking her present, the girls all cooed but the boys made gagging noises.

Mitobe waved to the man, Yosuke beamed and wave back energetically before letting the boy get back to work.

Yosuke helped clean the room without complain and help cheered up some kids Mitobe made cry when he tried to teach them thePythagorean Theorem. It's just a simple formula! A squared plus B square equals C square...These kids were going to give him hives...But the kid was only in fifth grade and he haven't taken Algebra yet...Mitobe was a horrible person...

The day carried on fairly well, Mitobe's mother was grateful for the extra help, it made her day easier and they separated into three groups, and separated to be tutor the subject they needed, Mitobe specialized in math and making children cry, his mother reading and science, and Yosuke in history and language since he's into antiques and old relics he did come from a semi-traditional family after all.

* * *

"We're going on a date~ But we'll be home in time to pick up Misaki, why don't you go play with Kyoya."

"Mom, stop making it sound like we're little kids...We're not five..."

"...Still kind of short..."

"Mom!"

"Now now, calm down Mitobe~ I'll take good care of your mom, we're just getting dinner. So go have some time to yourself."

"Your face better be covered with a veil during the wedding..."

The adults' face turned red and they laughed nervously by his comment even though they have never partaken in intercourse.

"Later."

The Reporter walked away bidding them a farewell, it was nice to see his mom happy again, it's been a while. Yosuke was a good man from what he could tell, but since his mother was taking another chance after what happened to her and finally moving on, Mitobe wished her the best. It have been four weeks since he last seen the Skylark not finding the right time. He was sill sore from training with the swordsman, it would be nice to rest his nonexistent muscles for today. Mitobe took out his phone looking for a number to call, he felt jealous of Yosuke, taking all his mom's time...He wanted some mommy and son time, but it's time to let her grow up a bit. He was starting to miss the twins, they haven't contacted him since they left, but Europe had different time zone so he'd be asleep anyway. Before he could take another step he bumped into someone and his phone fell out of his hands, luckily he caught it in time before it hit the ground.

Mitobe mumbled an apology and looked up. To his surprise it was his old gang...This...This was a certain turn of events...

"Shima." He muttered.

"Heh...Mitobe. Yo Kei, remember the brat who got us in jail?" The gang leader asked as he turned to the very man who stepped on his head when they first met. They all looked the same, no difference from when he first met them, there were some he didn't recognize, he supposed they were still trying to make a gang. He remembered Shima and Kei though, very familiar faces indeed.

"Yo, Shima." Mitobe smiled, he pushed up his glasses and tucked his phone safely into a pocket inside his jacket and shoved his hands into his pant's pocket fingering the switchblade in case he needed it.

"Hn...Aren't you acting tough? You think we were going to let you get away that easily?" Shima sneered

"Shima...Shima...I'm not the same person I use to be..."

"Oh really?"

"I grew taller in case you can't tell."

"Whatever, you don't have Hibari to protect you now!"

"Like he would ever defend me..."

Shima threw the first punch, Mitobe retaliated by pulling out his switchblade and swiftly move behind Shima pointing the weapon by the base of his neck from behind.

"I'm not the same weakling I use to be." Mitobe repeated. He thought he was pretty cool right now, all he have to do is not accidentally hurt himself or choke on his spit while talking.

The remaining members went after him, charging at the boy, others stayed back afraid of the knife. Some pulled out their own, but Mitobe knew they had no special training.

"Come on now...Just WALK away!" The Reporter whined, his body was still aching and sore, he was in no mood to be exerting this much energy.

Alas...They did not listen, on any other day he would be happy to take them on knowing he would win, but not today because today was the day he was suppose to rest and relax...Even though it wasn't up to par with Yamamoto or Gokudera, taking on about six members did prove to be challenging, Mitobe made sure not to cut them deep enough to cause harm, but showed enough skill to scare them off. Shima growled at him from his spot on the floor he was shamed and irritated, and partially curious on how the little boy got so strong.

"Should I call a police...? Maybe Hibari instead..." Mitobe mumbled looking through his phone again.

"Hey, Shima. One quick question. Would I look good in a trench coat?"

"What?"

"Food for thoughts..." The teenager tucked his phone away and walked over to the gang boss. "So...How have you been...Want to grab a bite together?"

"You're getting arrogant..."

"I know, isn't that great? I can finally tease someone and beat them up if they're mean to me." Mitobe was so proud of himself.

"Herbivore...I got reports of noise disturbance, is it your doing?"

Mitobe froze, he would recognize that tone anywhere...

**SHIT**

Cue the tonfa to the head and a very pissed off Hibari looming over the bodies of the gang members. Remembering the fear from the first time they came on contact, Kei and Shima flinched as they remembered the tonfas and kept their mouth shut. Of course everyone knew of Kyoya, he was practically famous and controlled the entire city.

"Kyoya, I didn't deserve that..." Miotbe stood up and rubbed the spot on his head where a bruise was sure to form.

"Shut up Herbivore...You were taking my prey."

"Please...They're practically free to claim..." He never did forgive them for hurting his little brother...

The Prefect gave a fierce glare and Mitobe shut up instantly, the gang really wished Mitobe called the police earlier...Because an ambulance visited them afterward...

The Skylark left the scene with the Stalker Dog by his heel.

"How have you been"

"It's been better without you to annoy me."

"I bet~ Malissa had family over and we've been looking for a new house."

"I don't care. Shut up."

"Let's go eat together or something."

Mitobe took the silence as a yes and smiled, walking faster to catch up to the Prefect.

They ended up eating some Takoyaki in the park on one of the benches. The sun was setting, it was his favorite time of the day along with the sunrise. The color was strange from the one he would see during the day, a pretty orange instead of the casual blue.

"How have you been Kyoya?"

"You stink..."

"Hm?"

"You're cologne."

"Too strong?"

"Too feminine."

"I like it..."

"Vanilla?"

"It's a sweet scent, and it's actually perfume~ Haha...I brought the wrong one kind since the boxes were similar and I didn't want to waste it..."

"Hn.."

The Prefect was amused, the fact that Mitobe confessed it was perfume made it so much more comical.

"Want to meet up tomorrow?"

"No."

"You'll be on the roof again right?"

"I don't want to see you Herbivore."

"Okay so reception room."

"You're annoying Stalker Dog."

"I'll bring Sushi."

"I swear I'll bite you to death..."

"After my job it is."

They were having two different conversations, despite the Prefect's warning and denial, Mitobe kept pushing his luck. A smile made it's way to the Reporter's face, a mocking smile that made the Prefect want to bite the boy to death, but he was sightly concern about the licking that might some afterward...It was not sanitary.

"We should watch the sunrise tomorrow." Mitobe offered swinging his legs back and forth.

Hibari kicked the smaller boy off the bench and onto the grass underneath. The boy let out a girlish scream as always and looked up to Hibari with a questioning look asking him silently why he was kicked off.

"You were talking too much."

Mitobe as always took no offense and dusted himself off casually before settling back down next to the Prefect staying quiet as requested.

The sun began to set and the shade of orange disappeared from the sky replacing it with vast darkness, and stars. There weren't any street lights around the park so the stars were even brighter, a sight Mitobe missed seeing in Hiroyuki. The moon was like a bell dangling in the sky begging to be stolen by a common thief. Mitobe suddenly felt a weight slump down on his shoulder, frightened for his life, he looked over to see his suspicion was true, the Prefect fell asleep. He was too afraid to wake him up, knowing the Skylark will not let him slip by so easily waking him the third time. Maybe he should just let him sleep, he does seem tire all the time, but what if they catch a cold if Mitobe fell asleep out here? And there will be bugs...and mosquitos! What if a thug try to rob him and he haven't told his mom he'll be late, won't she be concern? He used his free hand to pull his phone out carefully, not making unnecessary moments and muted his phone before typing.

Name:Mitobe  
Subject:Will not return  
Message:  
I'll be staying with a friend tonight.

SENT!

Name:Mom  
Subject: Will not return  
Message:  
Do you need to get some clothes?

SENT!

Name:Mitobe  
Subject: Will not returnMessage:  
No, I'll be fine, I'll see you tomorrow.

SENT!

He tucked the phone back into his jacket and took over to the sleeping carnivore. Surely sleeping when he's around means there's some kind of trust right? RIGHT?!

The moon made the taller man's features stand out more, illuminating each individual strand of hair. "He's going to be the death of me..." Mitobe thought crossing his angles under the chair. Frankly he was to afraid to make too much movement and he wasn't sure if he should sleep or not, in all the Shounen-Ai mangas he read, it did not prepare him for his. Hibari was unpredictable and Mitobe didn't want to ruin the friendship...Stalker/Victim relationship, rather, it was a relationSHIT. Get it? It's a pun because...You know...Their relation is shitty...

Mitobe slid the Prefect's jacket off his shoulders and used it to cover it's owner, he didn't want the boy to catch a cold, and he was already wearing a jacket so he was fine. He couldn't help but smile and his stomach suddenly felt like it was full of butterflies, he was really...**really** happy right now, this was probably the first thing they ever did that was even closely related to a romantic action. He didn't think he have a chance with Kyoya, but for some reason he really didn't mind, sitting under the moon during the night while your love interest fell asleep on your shoulder was...How would he even begin to describe this feeling...?

Happy, he was really happy, the fact he couldn't stop smiling was prove of that. He wanted to remember this moment. Should he take a picture? It's not everyday he could see the Prefect's sleeping face, and luckily he had his phone with him.

CLICK

Alert:Photo automatically save to folder: X

He's going to die young, but it'll be so worth it...

* * *

**Hi guys~ I had an eventful day today~ I hope you enjoyed the chapter, you get some semi cute moment from Mitobe and Malissa, and then Mitobe's mom finally got a guy! An old underclassman who had a crush on her in high school and to this day! Because I think it's about time she gets to be happy.  
**

**Hibari fell asleep, and Mitobe is scared shitless...He also reads Shounen-ai for advice...because that's how it's done. The next chapter will finally begin the Varia arc! YES. I should warn you that Mitobe won't be doing any serious fighting so don't get your hopes up. You know he can't stand against those crazy bunch of psychos...GOSH I love them, they are one of the best thing that ever happen to KHR.**

**NOW REVIEWS! hehehe yyeeeeeeeeeeeeessss...**

**Jurassicness: I was up until one working on it, but I'm happy you enjoyed it~! Hearing from you make me very happy. OvO I'm glad you liekd the way I approached it since I wasn't so sure how people would react to it. I love it when romance take it nice and slow, it makes it so much more realistic and sweet, kind of makes me wait and just go "JUST GET TOGETHER ALREADY!"I try to make each relationship as real as possible, and stretching it out just makes for more plots to form~ I'm glad you like long chapters and didn't get in trouble for it. If it makes you feel better, I finished a 28 chapter stories with over 5000 words per chapter in one morning...I started at 12 and finished at 6...I'm glad you liked it / ufuuuu~ You make me very happy...**

**Xejis: Are you kidding me? Having you review my story is an honor! My family already accepted the fact I'm crazy so...Hehe...I'm glad you got a laugh out of this, I didn't realize it until I read it. But yeah, when Hibari threw his water bottle it was like Xanxus throwing his drink at Squalo...Wow...Mitobe and Squalo sure have a lot to talk about. Varia is next chapter~! Mitobe won't take big part in it but I have plans for it afterward, no spoilers~ I've said too much about the future one already ~O3O I agree with you, a relationship should be built on trust and honesty. I'm glad Mitobe's mom finally get to be happy with Yosuke, he's such a prince. I added some cute Malissa and Mitobe moments just for you~ Slightly...And I'm glad you like the way I made up the relationship between my characters. I try to make it as realistic as possible, including possible outcomes of how a person would react to each situations. You make me very happy each time I hear from you~ -/v/- You can get more reviews by begging like me...Because I have no...dignity...  
**

**Pineapple Fairy King: Harem you say~ Fufufu...You know who reads Shounen-ai? Mitobe does...for love advice...because he's a loser. Hibari is a Tsun...A hardcore tough nut tsun...makes it more fun to write about. It's a challenge...  
**

**Onepiecefan202:Just lick him if he tries to bite you. And you know...Hibari hate the fact that Mitobe even exist because he's like "Yo,yo dawg, can ya figure me oouttt? Bet cha can't! Hoe." No I'm kidding...He's haven't written his will yet...Good to hear from you again~  
**

**Renthorn13: Hnng~~! Hello again... / So good to hear from you~! Hibari hates Mitobe but ...Being Mitobe is suffering...The paragraph didn't take long to write actually, I just kind of thought of it as I go, I compared Hibari to Mitobe, and Hibari is all cool and formal, the perfect image of a student and Mitobe looks like he rolled out of bed in his uniform and left the house like that. They'll get together eventually...like in...30 years maybe...when humans are extinct and they die together as fossils...I like fluff to! So you don't have to feel bad, you can always demand fluff from me! Mitobe likes to think of himself as a purebred, but really, he's a mutt... QwQ You know what happened in Mafia lands~ ;D They had an episode about it actually. I like the way French sound, very elegant and yet slightly seductive... Fran is french~ And yes, this is my first fic I'm glad people like it it's great for the ego *strokes my giant ego* that sounded perverted...I'll make sure to let you know~ ppssstt~ Want to know a secret? Varia arc starts next chapter~**

**ALRIGHT~! Thanks for your reviews as always, they make me more happy than favoriting since they allow me to hear from my readers and get their opinions~ Welcome to my new followers/minions/slaves/and now stalkers as always~ Hope you don't leave me...Because...That'll be...depressing qwq**

**Alright~! Ending notes, I'm looking forward to your reviews as always, I actually have most of your user names memorized...hehe.. ^^' **

**I look forward to hearing from you, if you have question don't be afraid to ask, and as always, of there are any mistakes or advice you'd like to give I'll be happy to receive them~!**


	11. Chapter 11

It has been a very uneventful summer after the wedding, school already started and Mitobe was back to being bored...The twins came back and showered him with their stories and pictures, they got him a few gifts, his favorite was a Matryoshka doll. The News Paper club gotten three new members, Daichi was the new President, in total there were six members, four boys and two girls. Yosuke and Mitobe are getting along better, the older man no longer flinch when Mitobe walks in a room and they were more like friends than possible father and son, but Asuna appreciated it, it meant they were on equal term. Being in a new year left Mitobe in some advance classes, and so that means more work. His arm is fully healed now...but how did it get broken in the first place is the question, well you see. After the Prefect woke up and found himself on Mitobe's shoulder and the smaller boy was resting his cheek on his head, he kicked the Reporter off the bench and that resulted...in his injury.

Mitobe was pretty pissed off about it, sadly, his anger only lasted for about a week before he came running back to the Prefect as his nickname suggested. Seven days as all it took for Mitobe to accept the fact that the Skylark was not going to apologize and move on, his dad was furious but knew better than to pick a fight with the Prefect, his son didn't go against it knowing the full extent of wrath the blue-eyed boy can emit.

* * *

The school year haven't been eventful, same news story as ever and Mitobe's contribution was dropping more than it did last year, he honestly did grow uninterested of the club, they had enough members so he could leave but knowing the twins would be displeased he stayed. Those two changed a lot over the summer, probably since they went to Europe, they seemed more mature, mentally and physically. Daichi and Daiki were taller and tanner, their hair gotten darker as well, the strands were neatly pressed on their head but their bangs were on the opposite side of each other, Daichi to the right and Daiki to the left. While they were still loud and clingy, they stepped up to the plate when ever trouble seem to arrive. Daiki became class president after a long and gruesome election, but being in the News Paper Club did help with his popularity the three boys were cool and their names ranked quickly through out the school, Daichi was known as President of the Newspaper club, Daiki was Class President, Mitobe didn't have a name. In the school he only ever got close to Nori and the twins his many indicated didn't know anything about him other than the fact that he like anime and he preferred to be call Masato. Despite not having a cool nickname, he was happy people didn't know about his embarrassing one, Stalker Dog.

When school was over Mitobe made his way out of the classroom careful not to be trample by the other students, who...were still much...much taller than he. He finally became a second year, and upperclassman, a SENPAI. He have been waiting a year for this moment, the moment when someone confess to him, and he can go... "Senpai doesn't notice you."  
But he's not that cool.

When he got to the gate he received a text message from a certain baseball player asking him if he wanted to go to the shopping district with Tsuna and the others, apparently Kyoko, and some more kids are coming along. Seemed like fun, the Reporter could not see why he would deny the offer. He replied quickly as he made his way to the train station and headed over to Namimori, his dad and Malissa have grown use to his disappearance and didn't bother t ask him since it became a ritual after school, though they were tempted to be more careful after seeing his broken arm.  
A smile greeted him as he met up with his old schoolmates, there was a child he did not recall meeting, he had brown hair and big brown eyes with a scarf decorating his neck. He learned that his name was Futa, and he was also a part of the mafia, seemed a little young but Lambo, I-pin and Reborn were much younger. Even though Reborn had a curse, must be a pain to the powerful Hitman being trapped in the body of an infant. Mitobe could not even begin on how irritated and frustrating that must be for the Hitman.

The little meeting was quite peaceful, except when they lost Lampo only to find him in a pet shop window eating what seem to be a dog biscuit...Gokudera was complaining about it being too many people but they knew he didn't mean it, Yamamoto just laughed it off as always. There was good chemistry between the two, Gokudera was harsh and explosive, but Yamamoto's laid back nature and hospitable personality usual kept the silver hair bomber in line and somewhat stable. It was good to hang out with his friends again, outside of training of course, Kyoko was polite as always taking care of the kids naturally, she reminded Mitobe of Tsuna's mother, a study showed that children are most likely to be attract to people who resemble their parents personality wise, Kyoko...well she's kind of like Tsuna's mother, kind sweet, but ditzy.

* * *

As they sat around a table and rested their tired feet sipping on their drinks, a loud explosion blew up the building in front of them, naturally all the people evacuated the area but the Namimori students stayed curious of the developments. Mitobe blinked and rubbed his eyes feeling some dirt got in them, once the debris settles down he rushed over with Gokudera and Yamamoto to Tsuna and the strange boy who fell on him. He had brown hair with long bangs that rested on top of his nose and stunning blue eyes. Even more interesting, he had a dying will flame on his 's not like Mitobe haven't seen a dying will flame before, Reborn explained it naturally and he did see Tsuna...in his underwear...a few...couple... many times, he saw Tsuna in his underwear many times. The only difference was his was a tranquil blue and it was split into three parts as the base left his head, the flame flickered as he moved his head to look at his surroundings.

"Oi, Tsunayoshi, what's going on?" Mitobe asked confused, were they being targeted?

"What's this? Outsiders parading around. I'll slice up any trash who gets in the way!"

At the mysterious voice the boys turned toward it, a man in black leather clothing with the most beautiful white hair flowing behind him glaring at the middle school students threateningly, even more horrifying was the large sword attached to his hand.

"What's going on?" Tsuna asked recovering from his momentary shock.

The white hair man swung his sword and the ground below them were cut, destroying not only the peaceful air a while ago but also the ground of neatly placed bricks, the civilians around ran for cover. Their small little group stood close together in a cluster, Mitobe will admit, he was frightened, the way he destroyed the area so effortlessly mean the had to be strong, not even he ever seen Kyoya done that, it was truly a terrifying experience he'll be lucky if he gets out alive.

"VOIII! I'll slice any trash that gets in the way!" The white hair man repeated, he had an air around him, other than plain frightening it was dangerous and violent, his voice loud and raspy and his physic tall and sturdy.

"HIIIEE~! What's with that person! He's serious trouble!" Tsuna voiced his thoughts.

Kyoko was just as confused as everyone else if not more, these weren't normal events for, noticing her distress Reborn turned to her and calmly advice her to take the children and get them to safety. She looked over to her friends nervously before nodding and taking Futa, Lambo, and I-pin far away as she can from the attacker. She hands were shaking from fear but for the sake of the kids she put on a smile and tried to cause too much panic with in them.

"My apologies Lord Sawada." The classy boy said as he turn to Tsuna, the shorter boy in a complicated miss replied nervously with a "Hiieee?!"

"I've been followed..." The boy replied.

"Ahh! That thing on your head is..."

"I just met thee yet I've already dragged thee into such a dangerous situation..."

"U-um...Who are you?"

Before Tsuna could even get in another question, the boy with the blue dying will dragged Tsuna away running frantically. The forgotten three ran after their friend, Mitobe slower than the other two.

"What is it?!" The brunet questioned as he clumsily stumble over his feet trying not to trip.

"Let's find a safe place! I would like to tell thee something!"

* * *

Their rescuer continue to pull the chestnut hair boy away from the scene, but before he could get any further, the mysterious man from before jumped down from no where, cracking the bricks below his feet and stopped the foreign boy in his path.

"Let's quit this game of tag." He commanded threateningly giving a wide grin.

Mitobe couldn't keep his eyes off the man, his hair was distracting as it is,contradicting with his black clothing, but it was the fear of not being prepare if he was attacked. The boy who came out of the explosion looked like he was already about to faint and drop, his jean was ripped in some places, his classy blazer dusted with common dirt, and white undershirt stained with hint of blood, above all he was battered, cuts and bruises covered his skin and he looked like he haven't sleep in quite sometime, truthfully, Mitobe didn't know how much longer that boy could last.

"EEEKK! He's here!" Tsuna screamed loudly in distress.

"And who are these guys?" The man's voice held pride, confidence and it was arrogant, almost teasing his victims before he deliver the finishing blow, and Mitobe couldn't stop his hand from shaking.

"Damn it..." The Reporter thought as he closed his hands into a fist before releasing them, they were still trembling. How pathetic...

"Let's get you to spill everything shall we?!" Their attacker asked rhetorically.

The long hair assassin charged at the battered boy, but he pulled out what seemed to be a boomerang and got in front of Tsuna prepared to defend himself as well as the less experienced boy, only to be shoved to the side by the blade as it sliced him deeply in the chest area. He crashed against the shop's window painfully, his blood splattered on the street's floor.

Tsuna looked up nervously, he couldn't move, even with all the events that happened with Mukuro he still was not use to this, and this guy looked much much scarier than the illusionist, even his voice was frightening, while Mukuro held a dark sense and twisted tease to his, this man's was loud, boasting and merciless.

"VVOIII!What's your relation with this kid? Spit it out or I'll slice you!"

Tsuna stuttered unattractively and froze in his spot like a deer in head light unable to answer or run.

Mitobe himself felt his limbs slowly freezing and could not help but acknowledge how weak he was right now. Gokudera ran back to him and gave him a good slap on the back dragging him towards their boss by his wrist

"Snap out of it! The tenth is in trouble Stalker dog!" the silver hair bomber lectured as he threw some bombs to their attacker who skillfully dodged and turned back to them. He found himself being cornered by Gokudera and Yamamoto who found themselves on opposite sides of him, they had their weapons out and ready to fight, Mitobe could easily guess what will happen next, but that did not slop his heart from beating like a snare drum in his chest. The Reporter squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath calming himself down and pulled out his switch blade. He remembered his training, it would be a shame for it to go to waste if he didn't show off his skill now.

While Gokudera coolly said " Lay a hand on that person and I won't let you free" Yamamoto followed wonderfully with "Yeah, something like that. I'll be your opponent." His tone drained of all playfulness and cheer. Mitobe didn't know what to say, but his friends were cool as hell right now, but he didn't know what to say and remained silent trying to think of something cool to say. This is when he's suppose to say something cool right?! That's how they do it in manga! It measure how sassy you are!

"Gokudera! Yamamoto! Masato!" Tsuna yelled in relieve.

"DAMN IT TSUNA! I WAS THINKING OF SOMETHING COOL TO SAY!" Mitobe cursed in his head, but it was too late since the dialog have moved on.

"Voii! You think some brats can beat me?! I'll tell you something...If you go against me, you'll die.

Instead of panicking, Gokudera and Yamamoto stood strong, seeing such confidence made Mitobe slightly calmer, this would be the first time he see them fight against an opponent, and this would be the first time he joined them in battle as comrades and partners. That thought made him excited and that feeling pushed away his nervous nerves. They weren't afraid to lay down their lives, so he refuse to fall back behind and let his hard work go to waste and let them do all the work. Sure he was weaker and new to this little Mafia game, but that didn't mean he was going to fall back and stay let them do this alone.

"Right back at you." Gokudera mumbled giving a vicious glare.

"He have a sword...I'll go first." Yamamoto held his sword in front of him, Mitobe already knew his friends were cool, but they're setting the line too high for him to reach, and that's not just because of his height.

From his spot in the shattered glass, the boy with the blue dying will pulled himself up using the wall as support. "Please don't! He isn't a man thou can win against!"

Yamamoto did not heed his warning but got in a battle stance and charged a the attacker with determination. Sword clashed on sword with such a force that Mitobe could feel the wind from it blowing at him violently. Yamamoto refused to back down and personally, Mitobe didn't want to get too close at the moment, it seemed too dangerous and he might lose his nose. Suddenly, another explosion took place and Yamamoto flew out of the smoke landing painfully on the floor wincing.

Mitobe looked to Gokudera for an answer frantically, the bomber's eyes hardened and he replied " Gun powder..."

Mitobe sniffed the air, it smelled like gun powder alright, he pushed up his glasses and looked at the scene, before he could volunteer, Gokudera stood in front of him and pushed him back telling him to stay out of his way.

"You!" He screamed as he gathered his dynamites in his hands and charged into battle.

"You're too slow!" Mitobe didn't even catch it, all he saw was Gokudera looking as wide eyes as he did and his weapon being cut into pieces and the man kick him down. The reporter growled and without allowing himself enough time to think he ran to the white hair assassin with his switchblade in hand and ferociously attacked replying on his instinct alone.

Sword clashed with switchblade and the man laughed. "Voii! How do you expect to fight me with a toothpick like that?!"

Damn bastard! Reborn gave him this!

He didn't respond but hardened his glare from behind his glasses, his opponent pressed his sword harder and Mitobe took the chance to switch the direction of his opponent's sword and directed it toward the ground, he stopped the man from pulling it up by stepping on it with his foot before he could even made a small cut, his enemy brought up his foot and kicked him away harshly. He landed against the floor and looked up in time to see the attacker charged at him with expectation to deliver the final attack but Mitobe managed to roll out of the way on time missing by a hair, quite literally. Mitobe pushed himself up ignoring the bruise that was slowly forming, this man was much stronger than Hibari...Mitobe rushed to the man once more deciding it was best to attack from another angle, but the assassin have learn better not to underestimate his small weapon after the previous encounter. Mitobe didn't have time to respond as he felt himself being thrown forcefully to the ground head first. "Voii! These guys aren't even worth talking about." The long hair man declared disappointed by the lack of competition. "JUST DIE!"

As the swordsman was about to kill Gokudera, the boy boy from earlier rushed in and defended him with his weapon. Mitobe looked up a the scene the best he could, but it appears he was seeing double.

"VOI! You piece of trash, you plan to spill it all now?!" The man interrogated bearing is teeth like a predator.

"I refuse!"

"Then this will be you grave!"

Tsuna backed away from the scene nervously with his usual "Hiieee!"

Very cowardly...

Their savior was thrown back earning another cut on his flesh with the older male standing over him. He tried to stand up despite his serious wounds and ignored the feeling of blood that was seeping from those newly cut wounds.

"VOIII! Did you really think you could defeat me?!" He boasted "YOU CAN DIE!"

As the assassin was about to deliver the final attack, the least expected person came to their rescue, Tsuna. He had a raging look on his face, eyes whited all out and half clothed. His hair was decorated by an orange flame, a beautiful orange flame that reminded Mitobe of all the sunrise and sunsets he and Hibari shared together. And that was the last thing he saw before he passed out, he felt the blood seeping out of his head, suddenly everything seem so faint and blurry, his vision turned black and he close his eyes remembering that flame. A beautiful and calming orange flame.

* * *

A painful pounding beat harshly in his head as the Reporter opened his eyes. It took a while for his eyes to adjust to the light, he blinked a few times to get use to it. He scanned his surrounding feeling the pounding worsen and closed his eyes again, he could tell he was in a hospital again, he struggled to sit up and grabbed his head hoping to subside the excruciating pain. His hands rustled on an unfamiliar texture and he recognized it as bandages, his vision was blurry so he pushed up his glasses only to find nothing but he bridge of his nose. They weren't on the nightstand either, and sadly he couldn't see, everything was in fuzz and haze.

He buried his head in his hands hiding from the light before pulling his blanket over his head and curled into a ball again with a painful groan escaping his throat. White hair assassin...Sword...Lost. Depression. Fear. It was like Hibari all over again, only it's missing the pleasant feeling of butterflies that came along with it and instead it was misery and anxiety.

The Reporter heard the door open but did not bother to come out of his cocoon. A slight screeching of the chair on the tile sent a chain of shiver up his spine and he peeked out slowly from the blanket but he couldn't make out the person.

"Masato, u-uumm...Good to see you're up..."

"Tsunayoshi..." The bed ridden boy thought as he verify the small stuttering voice.

"Glasses..." Mitobe mumbled quietly not finding enough strength. Everything he does made the hammering in his skull worsen, even breathing was agonizing and vexatious.

"Ah! So-sorry! They were broken when you got slam into the pavement...Yo-you should rest, the doctor said you took some bad damage to the skull."  
That would explain the pain and bandages around his crown.

"Quiet down...You're making my head hurt..."

"S-sorry..."

"What's going on Tsunayoshi...?"

"Hiee?"

"Tch...what's going on? Why were we attacked?"

"I...I'm sorry I got you involved..."

"Shut up or give me an explanation."

Mitobe didn't mean to sound barbaric, but the excruciating pain was not helping, the repeating pounding and irritating light plus irrelevant noise from the screamish boy was not helping. He didn't want to waste energy on small talk right now, not in this condition at least he felt as if all his energy was being sapped away, he was having a difficult time even keeping his eyes open.

"I..." Tsuna was about to mutter an apology but decided that would only irritate the Reporter and went on with his explanation of what happened, or at least what he learned from Reborn. They were attacked because the boy who saved them, Basil, had some ring, well half rings that were known as the Vongola Rings. they defined the next boss and his guardians, but turned out the ones Basil had was fake and Dino gave him the real one later. They were attacked by Superbia Squalo, who was from the mafia, to be exact, the Vongola assignation squad known as the Varia and they were all skilled killers trained in the art and were well respected. And it seems they were the current opponent. How fucking great, how were they suppose to fight them when it took this Squalo less than five minutes to defeat him? The only reason he even manage to get as close as he did was because the white hair man underestimate him and his weapon, he manged to defeat both Gokudera and Yamamoto under a minute, not even for each.

Mitobe often let out a hum to let Tsuna know he was paying attention or a small "continue", but other than that Tsuna did most of the talking. Mitobe sustained more damaged than Yamamoto or Gokudera, he was as the doctor said,lucky, since his skull didn't break, but anymore action for the moment would not be advice so he had to take a break from all of it but should be released shortly after they run more test and give him some more medicine.

* * *

The next week was boring for Mitobe, having no visits other than his family and friends, at least the suspected ones. During the ordeal he didn't have his glasses so that only made it so much more unbearable. He could not tell who visited him half the time, Reborn came and filled him in on the situation so far which was more than appreciated since he hated being left out of the loop. All six guardians were chosen by an "unknown" source and each position was given to people that were deemed worthy. Mitobe was not surprised that he wasn't chosen, he was still weak and he will edit that without embarrassment or regret, but that only encouraged him to be stronger and get better so he won't suffer the dam humiliation of loosing again.

His new glasses was more or less the same as his old ones, the framed were identical except it was slimmer and it was more mature rather than big and thick like his old one allowing him to appear adult like. They only had ten days when he finally got out of the hospital, everyone seemed to left for training which left the Reporter alone and by himself, as always school was prosaic and he was asked by the baby to cover the incident that happened at the shopping district, the easiest lie was a gas tank explosion and everyone who was there were either convinced they were delusional or refusing to admit the ordeal happened at all so it played out perfectly. Who can openly admit that they saw middle school students fighting a long white hair man who was capable of slicing he ground open?

Mitobe noticed the recent changes in the past few days, this friends were on edge and they were all too busy to even say hello to him, which was okay by all means, he understood that they might have their own issue when it came to training, but Reborn was away training Tsuna so he didn't have anyone to practice with, even Yamamoto manage to snatch himself a went off to train with Dino, he never really talked to the man, but he heard great things from Tsuna,other than their clumsy nature that were shared, he was strong and powerful. As a boss it made perfect sense that Kyoya would want to fight him, but where did that leave Mitobe? Lonely and passive.

* * *

"You okay Mitobe?" Daichi asked as they walked home together, Daiki had things to do as Class President so it was just the two of them.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I'll take you to a hospital again if your head is hurting."

"It's okay, the constant head ache have been reducing."

"...You over work yourself too much. But good job on the story, I can't believe you experienced it first hand."

"Me too, lucky to be alive I guess..."

"...You haven't been to Namimori in a while."

"What of it?"

"Did something happen?"

"No, my friends have been busy with after school activity, so there's nothing to do really."

"Alright, get some rest though."

Mitobe nodded and muttered a small "thank you" before they went separate ways and go back to their house at heir own accord.  
The Stalker Dog didn't sleep so well for the last couple of days, he was too busy thinking of ways to improve his craftsmanship, a switchblade is small but still useful, but he need to get stronger and faster, it was not fair to his friends who were out training themselves until they pass out and he just continue with school and acted like his defeat from the swordsman never happened.

Mitobe decided to boost his training, meaning more running...but that's not enough, he's still weak. Muscles training would be useful, he should start trying to lift weight too. The boy pushed himself out of bed and left his room forgetting his homework and headed out.  
"Where are you going?" Malissa asked as he walked to the door.

"Gym"

"Why?

"Exercise.."

"You should rest, you're still not fully heal."

"Can't, I'll waste time." He put on his shoes but as he was about to leave the woman pulled him back by his arm, her face which was usually adorn with a kind smile was serious and her green eyes stared at him with all playfulness dismissed.

"I don't know what happened during that time when you were in the hospital, but you've been more distanced and distracted..." Mitobe only pushed up his glasses with his free hand and avoided her gaze. What was he suppose to do? Tell her he was in the mafia?

"If you ever need to talk I'm here..." She gave a small encouraging smile and let him go, the boy muttered a small "thank you" and left, it was very generous of her to offer him such, but as always he did not want to trouble people with his trouble, not ones dangerous as these anyway.

The remaining days were taken up by training, for both Mitobe, the tenth boss of the Vongola and his guardians, after a humiliation like what Yamamoto, Gokudera and he experience, they were not going to deal with that again, and Mitobe loves the feeling of winning. Everyone trained in their own different way, each their own special advantage, and each with their own determination. Mitobe tried different tactics, but it seemed plain brute force was not his specialty, he decided that maybe it was best to stick to his own style, sly and sneaky. Mitobe tried different type of attacking finding the easiest and fluent way of approaching each problem. During one of his experiments, he attempted to cut leaves before they hit the ground, after multiple failure and frustrating manly cries, he managed to do just so. It didn't stop there, he wanted bigger challenges, so he hit a hornet's nest (luckily he wore protective clothing that were advised), his speed was getting better and he can perform difficult task, when he thought he was ready he shed his protective gear and tried it with only his school uniform. The amount of stung decreased over time and Mitobe thought he was doing a marvelous good job alone, unlike the others he had no teacher, but he wasn't a guardian so it wasn't necessary for him to even do this, but it was to him, he didn't want to be a burden to them, he didn't want to be weigh them down he wanted to walk along side them, not behind them looking from the bottom and wanting to be somewhere else.  
It was about wanting to be able to take part of something great, and nothing was better than the Vongola.

* * *

Name:Tsunayoshi  
Subject: Hello  
Message:  
Masato, can we meet up? I really need to talk to someone right now I don't mean to interrupt, if you're busy then you don't have to come over, or we can just text. I'm sorry to bother you, do you mind listening to me? The Varia are in town we were attacked last night and apparently we have to fight them and I'm really nervous, but I don't know who else to turn to because it seems everyone is working so hard and I don't want to disappoint them...

Mitobe picked up his phone and a chuckle made it's way out of his throat. Tsuna always did ramble.

Name:Masato  
Subject: Hello  
Message:  
I'll be over.

Mitobe got up from his spot and wiped his switchblade on the shirt of his uniform, each step made a crunching sound as he stepped on the carcass of the many dead bug surrounding him. Least to say, his training was successful.

* * *

"Th-thanks for meeting me..." Tsuna nervously said as Mitobe walked into his bedroom.

"No problem." Mitobe sat down on the floor and Tsuna took his spot beside him, as usual Mitobe had bandages all over his body, most were for the stings from bees, hornets or wasp, but he had some medications and ointment so it was okay.

"...So...the ring battle is coming up..." He began nervously.

"Ah...You told me you were attacked last night?"

"m-mm...Yes..."

"Who are your guardians?"

"We-well...Yamamoto is the rain guardian, Gokudera is the Storm guardian, Ryohei is the Sun guardian, Lambo is the thunder guardian, Hibari is the cloud guardian...and I don't know who the mist is yet..."

"Lambo is the thunder guardian? He's five!"

"I know...I didn't choose them..."

"And you're the boss right?"

Tsuna remained silent, he must feel bad about dragging his friends in this situation.

"We have to fight for the rings...I don't know what's going to happen..."

"I can't offer you much comfort, that's not my strong point, but if it's any consolation, I'd gladly place down my life for you tenth~"

"Not you too!"

"Hahahaha~!"

"Don't laugh at me! I'm really scared here!"

"I'll come to the battles if that comfort you. I haven't been attacked yet so..."

"I don't want you to get hurt again! You ended up in the hospital last time!"

"Tsuna, have some faith in your friends okay? We're durable and strong, if you keep looking down on us how are we suppose to blossom?"

"I-I'm not looking down on anyone..."

"Just have some faith."

The chestnut hair boy nodded but did not go against Mitobe's words, the Reporter could never know how the smaller boy feel, but he could at least offer some small advice and cover up some of the events before the civilian get suspicious.  
For the next few days, Mitobe continue his training by himself, he haven't heard from Tsuna lately but he suppose the boy had his own thing to do. He remembered the first fight was Ryohei versus the member from the Varia, he had a very color hair style, a green Mohawk and bold cut. The fight was intense and the Reporter could feel Ryohei's bright energy as the man fought to win the ring. In the cage, the two boxers fought for their lives, Mitobe rubbed his switchblade praying for the boxer's safety. As the two entered the cage, the lights flashed brightly, blinding everyone but the assassins who expected it, everyone got out sunglasses except for Mitobe since he got a sweet deal at the glasses store and it turned into sunglasses when it reached a certain lighting setting. It was pretty cool, he got a 25% discount.

* * *

Their movements were so different, Ryohei's was strong and brutal, it was quick and energetic while Lussuria's was more fluent and elegant, much like dancing and his speed was much faster, plus having those sunglasses gave him the advantage over their boxer who had to rely on instincts alone. Ryohei finally got a hit but he struck the metal knee that belonged to the martial artist and his left arm was bleeding and he learn the white hair boxer scream painfully.  
They were not sure how much longer Ryohei could last, even Mitobe knew his limits but it seemed the boxer did not want to back down, maybe it was a manly boxer thing, so he would never understand.

Ryohei unleashed the power in his right hand and punched toward the ceiling screaming "MAXIMUM CANON!" he hit the boxer, but that was no this intention, the white hair boxer killed the lights, crushing them into shinny bits as they fell from the ceiling like freshly fallen snow. He gained back the advantage of sight, Mitobe smiled happily muttering a "thank god" Even though he was not particularly religious.  
It was not as cool as it seemed since the white hair boxer used his own body to make salt and as his sweat was evaporated into the hot air, it left bit of salt on his body, using the salt he punched toward the lights and that resulted in them breaking, it wasn't as cool before the explanation by the enemy but Mitobe thought it was just as amazing.  
The Varia seemed to be surprise when their sun guardian lost, but not as surprised as Tsuna's group when they ruthlessly shot him down. That was even cruel for killers of their ranks, even if they were the Varia and took on mission that normal humans would die by doing, but to shoot their own comrade because he lost a fight was too much even for Mitobe. They won the first round but not with out sacrificial, Ryohei's body took some heavy damage and he would need medical attention for his arms and some rest, but they were lucky he was alive. But good news only lasted so long, because tomorrow would be Lambo's day to fight, and compare the big scary man that belong to the Varia, Levi-a-than it seemed like it was an unlikely chance, after all Lambo is only five years old and Mitobe was almost sure he didn't know what true blood shed was like, but than again, neither did he.

* * *

**Hi everyone~! I'm so so sorry that I missed my last two updates, I think...But I flew to Arizona to meet with my aunt for her wedding~! Ahh it was nice, so much food...it was kind of funny since I wrote about the wedding not too long ago. We were there for like four days, but anyway! Seemed like it would be rude for me to write while she was celebrating her love, so I had to post phone it. Sorry if any of you were waiting for this XD**

**I am so happy to start the Varia Arc, I felt like I rushed in this chapter, but ahh...Yeah~ No Hibari in this one, but you get a broken arm from Hibari, I'm sure Mitobe was more than happy to accept the skylark back, I reread the manga for most of the parts so yeah~ I hope it made sense why Mitobe lasted longer than Squalo, trust me, it's not because he's strong...OwO**

**Most of the fighting for the other guardians will be shortened I hope you don't mind, but Mitobe isn't going to partake that much in it other than watching so I didn't think it was much of importance. But the when the Mist fight comes up, that'll be a bit longer since Mitobe will have mist flames.**

**I hope the Varia fit in okay...ssss...anyway~ I thought a lot about what Mitobe should do for his training and slept on it and then that came to mind...I mean, it's hard catching a falling leaf but to cut it before it reach the ground must be even more bothersome, and then the bees, wasp and hornets are to improve his precision and speed. I thought it was clever, I don't know about you though~**

**And now for reviews~! Ahh I love these QuQ**

**Bored411: AHH! I'm glad you enjoy it, it makes it just as rewarding to write. I tend to update quickly when I don't have thong to do, so at least one chapter a day or two~ Thank you for your review!**

**HalcyonNight: I'm glad you like it~~ QwQ Inspirational shipping hm~? I suppose that makes a lot of sense, but Hibari doesn't care for Mitobe at all XD...yet...maybe...I think...That sounds like a cool idea, but since Gokudera kind of have that arrow thing going or him that he inherit from G, it would not have been good for Mitobe, and I have yet to see a character use a switchblade yet and I wanted to be somewhat original. -/- I also can not wait for him to meet Mukuro/Chrome, I'm looking forward to writing it. I'm glad you like the story and as always, thank you for reviewing!**

**Xejis: Hello darling~! OAO I need to make that happen! They would talk about the crap they have to do to please their crazy...lovers? I suppose you can call it that XD Mitobe's mom is actually my favorite character in here, despite being left and abandoned she didn't get mad at Malissa and acted like an adult and congratulated her on her special day, I see her as a very strong and independent woman~ YESS! Yosuke! I was squealing when I wrote him when he brought Mitobe's mom flowers...He's a romantic. I'm glad you like the dialog since I thought someone might get annoy by them, Hibari needs to man up and take some actions! I hope you like the brief moments of the Varia. C: It's good to hear from you!**

**Onepiecefan202: Fufufu~ He might~ Or he might not, or Mitobe might leak it all over the internet...Thank you for reviewing!**

**Pineapple Fairy King:Mitobe is too shy to admit he does but he does~ ;D I kid you not, he's just that pathetic.**

**Redthorn13: Welcome back~! He got a broken arm for it...So I guess he deserved it? haha~Yes he reads shounen-ai for advice, he's just that sad of a human...and clueless. Mitobe will use his flames soon, a little after the Varia arc or so I plan~ I WILL MEET YOUR EXPECTATION FOR FLUFF.**

**PuppetPrince: PROGRESS~! He should just make a love potion~ Thank you for your review, I'm sorry I was a little late on my updates lately... QvQ**

**PCheshire: Welcome~! Yes, he took a picture like the stalker dog he is...I'm glad you like it OvO And yes, he was serious...He did accidentally buy the wrong type and didn't notice it until he got home, at least he can torture Hibari with it right~?**

**As always~! Thank you for your reviews and a welcome to the new followers! You can talk to me if you have questions! I am more than happy to hear from you guys!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE!: ANGST COMING UP IN NEW CHAPTERS!**


	12. Chapter 12

What does it mean to win a battle? Does it mean you managed to beat you opponent? Dose it mean you learned something valuable? Does it mean you realize how weak you are? Does it mean your opponent now look up to you? Or does it mean fighting until your last breath to defeat someone you know you can't touch? Winning a battle does not only apply to one of these, but all of it and if that was the case, was fighting worth it? Was it worth the pain and blood shed, the injuries and heartache?

It simply was not fair to poor little Lambo, he risked his life fighting for a ring that he barely even recognize, he barely knew what it was, and yet that tiny little cow earned more respect from Mitobe in one night than anyone he have ever met in his whole life.

The usual group of friends showed up at the school as planned, the weather was gloomy and rain fell from the sky as lightning flashed ferociously in the clouded sky. The fight for the lightning ring was going to be held on top of the roof, the place was covered in lighting poles, which connected to the ground and had metal conductors formed around them like webs. Mitobe kept quiet most of the time, the sudden change in atmosphere and ran made his head hurt reminding the Reporter that his injuries were not yet fully healed. The booming of lighting and sudden flashes sent him in a haze of irritation and annoyance.

No one really expected the five year old to fight, he could have back off and simply forfeit, the Reporter wasn't sure if the little boy actually even knew what was going on. Be it nativity or courage disguised as playful demure, the five year old was a head of his time. They gave Lambo an encouraging shout as they gathered in a circle, even Tsuna reminded the boy he didn't have to do it, but the cow only picked his nose and claimed he can't die because he is invincible. Lambo was more than happy to go into battle, he even gave them a smile marched towards the metal conductors fearlessly. As he touch it, a bolt of lightning cam down and hit the metal conductor, Levi jumped off the ground to doge it but Lambo took the blow head on. A loud gasp and whispers of concern passed through their little group as Lambo stood up and burst into tears complaining about the pain, which Mitobe thought was slightly amusing since a normal person would have died. After Reborn's brief explanation about the five year old's eletrrtico cuoio, everyone was amazed, he was able to conduct lightning and shoot it out of his feet into the floor allowing it to pass right through him harmlessly, but it seemed like it haven't reached it's full potential yet.

The Varia looked indifferent, but their lightning guardian looked highly offended to hear that a five year old who cried not too long ago was better suited as a guardian than him, the mustached man ran at Lambo with a killing intent using one of his sharp umbrellas as a sword of sort. It sent Lambo back and the boy cried again pulling a purple bazooka out of his mysterious hair. He jumped into it and in front of them was a fifteen year old Lambo, unlike a dramatic entrance where he was ready to fight, he as eating dumplings as the smoke disappeared, his lazy poster was mocking and indifferent, he seemed to grown into a cool adult in the past ten years, the first time Mitobe saw him was at his birthday party, too bad they couldn't go back to that happy time right now.

The fifteen year old Lambo took out his horns and placed the on his head calling the lightning from heaven to heed his call. Levi was not impressed, more over, Mitobe might have even guess he was threatened. his umbrellas flown off his back and into the sky around the battle field, they gathered up the lightning as t fell from the sky and aimed towards the older Lambo. His body shook and a painful cry could be heard before the boy cried as he did when he was younger, Gokudera told him to stop crying and Tsuna yelled at him to run away, but before the thought could even reach the mind of the cow, the sharp end of the umbrella shot at him, piercing his shoulder painfully as his opponent threw down some threats, he was seemed unaffected by the new wound and grabbed the Bazooka which was abandoned aside him, aiming for his head, he shot himself again sending him ten more years into the future.

Once the smoke cleared, a man stood before them, he wasn't the lazy male form earlier, he was much more mature and alluring, there was a dangerous air around him, slightly threatening but it seemed calm and wise at the same time. The sense of power the man had was almost overpowering, his hair was in small braids and the most recognizable part of him was either his brown coat with stitches on them, or his low ad lazy voice.

Levi attacked him with his umbrellas once more time, they flew up into the sky and unfolded calling the lightning toward them, but the twenty-five year old Hitman seemed unimpressed and stayed where he was, the bolt of lightnings hit Lambo directly and a painful groan was heard before all the lightning seemed to explode away from the man, and he shot it from his hand back to the ground, it ran down the building and shattered all the windows. Mitobe was impressed, he was, but he could not help but wonder what the skylark would do if he saw this now, luckily, he'll be in another city by then.

The twenty five year old picked up his old Thunder Set with a sense of nostalgic running through him, it's been a while since he saw these, they were always his favorite. He hooked them onto his had and called forth the lightning, it obeyed and crashed towards it's caller in a blazing light, Lambo charged at Levi with such rage and confident that everyone thought that they might actually get out of this without casualty on their side, but in a puff of smoke, Lambo appeared, not the fifteen year old Lambo, but the five year old Lambo, the same five year old that was a cry baby, the same five year old that haven't seen true bloodshed, the five year old, who would not get out of this fight unscathed.

Once the older Lambo was gone, lightning hit him and immediately knocked him out roasting the five year old. Before he had time to recover, Levi kicked Lambo over and over again before sending him to the other side of the fighting zone, worried Tsuna ran towards the boy ignoring the comments about being disqualify obviously deeming his friend more valuable than any position in a mafia that he didn't even want to inherit or some stupid ring that he didn't want in the first place.

As Levi was about to deliver the final blow, the ground shook and the conductors fell catching everyone's attention. Tsuna was in his Dying Will Mode, he sported the same flame on his head, but his eyes the most gentle shade of orange Mitobe ever seen, it left him in wonder, like the color of the sunrise welcoming a new day or the sunset announcing that the day was over. Burning passionately as it radiate around him, a warm and welcoming aura that held a slight threat to it as he said in a confident and deep voice that the Reporter did not recognize belong to his usually clumsy and shy friend. "If I have to watch mu precious comrade die with my own eyes, I wouldn't be able to atone for it. No matter how many times I die."

A bold declaration from the boy mad everyone surprise if not more impressed. His hands were adorn with gloves with a large X on it, which made sense because he was the tenth generation boss of the Vongola even though he denied the position many times before.

Tsuna's flames grew brighter and bigger as he melted the metal conductor, it dripped on to the ground and the boy declared verbally that he did not care for the Vongola rings or being the next boss of the Vongola, bu the would fight if his friends got involved. That left the Varia surprised and shocked, it was showed clearly on their faces. Mitobe thought it was quiet heroic, he was not aware the brunet had his side to him, or rather he just haven't seen it. As Tsuna's flame begin to fade out and his orange eyes turned back to their original honey brown, a booming voice commanded him to shut up before he was blown away by a gust of light. The boy skidded across the floor and onto the other side of the building, while Yamamoto and Gokudera turned towards Tsuna shouting his name loudly, Mitobe turned to the source of the attack.

Horrifying and rage, that's what Mitobe saw in the man, more than Hibari, more than Squalo. Blood red eyed and a scared face, he was about to shoot Tsuna again but the pink hair girl got in the way, she asked him to calm down and and he shot her instead. Ruthless, merciless...A form that said he was looked down by no one and he was supreme and superior, a confidence and anger Mitobe have never experience before, and he was an angsty teenager.

In the end, they had to forfeit both the thunder ring and the sky ring, even though Tsuna did not enter the battle area. If that was not bad enough, it turned out something happened to the current boss, Tsuna's father was shocked and demanded answers, but the leader of the Vongola only scoff at him and let out a laugh, he insisted that the match continue, and if he won the throne to the Vongola was his, even Mitobe had doubts of their victory right now. These people did not know of mercy and compassion. How ever, if they lost, then they would have everything precious to them ripped away, the next match would be tomorrow night, and the storm guardians will fight against each other. Mitobe looked over to Gokudera, he looked slightly concern but anger decorated his face covering all signs of his concern. The Varia's storm guardian let out a strange laugh bearing his teeth. His blond hair covered his eyes making it harder for Mitobe to guess what was going through his mind, his posture was lanky and carefree, Gokudera felt like he as being mocked and clenched his fist.

Tsuna ran towards Lambo which triggered his friends to follow in pursuit, but Mitobe stayed where he was eying their opponent. His eyes hardened, they masked their body language well, either that or they really were arrogant and confident, though they had every reason to be, they were the best assassin after all.

"Ushishishi~ What's the peasant looking at~?" Mitobe's gaze turned to the blond with the crown in his hair and raised an eyebrow.

"Answer the Prince~" Mitobe kept his mouth shut, partially out of fear, partially because he had nothing to say.

"Mu~ Bel, don't bother, he's not even a guardian." The small baby said. Mammon if he remembered correctly, he was having a difficult remembering their names, it was strange and foreign, Language was an academic weak point of his after all. Lambo ended up in the hospital and everyone headed home, Mitobe had to call the taxi since the train station already closed up, and he still had school tomorrow. The boy paid his due and got out of the vehicle before heading up to his apartment. He was concern about Lambo, but it seemed all he can do is hope that the five year old made it out alive, he wouldn't know what to do if Misaki was in that situation, he'd probably blow up someone's house and then cry about it.

Gokudera's fight is tomorrow, and Mitobe saw his worried, he wasn't as confidence as he should be, Gokudera was a strong person, he was skilled and smart, but Mitobe wasn't sure how he would do against those crazy assassins. Malissa greeted him at the door, he was later than he usually was and she looked like she was waiting for him.

"Welcome back." Malissa smiled and moved out of the way to let him in, the boy removed his shoes and blazer as he headed to his room to change into more comfortable clothes. He locked the door and picked out his usual pajamas, consisting of shorts and loose T-shirts. Mitobe walked out of his room to get something to eat sense he haven't gotten dinner yet. Malissa greeted him with another smile and placed some freshly cooked ramen on the table.

"Thanks." Mitobe said quietly as he took a seat at the table and began eating, the blonde woman sat in the chair across from him keeping him company.

"Where's dad?"

"Ah, long day, he's already asleep."

"Mmm okay."

The Reporter began slurping on his noodles again, he wasn't in the mood to talk much but he appreciated the comfort. Malissa stood up and got him a glass of water and placed his medication next to it, when he was done eating he took his medicine and drowned it down with water.

"You're late again." The blonde began.

"Sorry..."

"What's going on with you lately? You're barely at home anymore. Is something wrong?"

"No."

"You know you can talk to me right?"

"Yeah, i know. I just...have my own stuff to deal with."

"Is it a girl?"

"No."

"School? Do you need tutoring?"

"It's nothing like that."

"Then what's wrong? You know I found blood on your clothes the other day."

"I fell and scrapped myself."

"...It was spattered on there."

"I ran into a gang."

"What?! Did you not think to call the police?!"

"Calm down, it's not mine. I took...self defense."

"Mitobe..."

"I know, I know, sorry. I'll be more careful."

"That's not it."

"Then what?"

"Why are you always covered in bandages? Do you get in that many fights?"

"I don't pick them."

"That's not what I'm asking, are you being bullied?"

"No."

Malissa gave up, it was obvious that she wasn't going to get an answer soon anyway. Maybe he needed some space, he was a growing teenager, it was a phase where one wanted to be independent, she can understand that, she went on one herself, but she was concern with his health, the constant bruises, and cuts, he's always covered in bandages, and then the broken arm and the incident where he had to go to the hospital because he hit his head. She knew that this city had a gang problem, but it was never his bad, maybe it was something else, he was taking defense classes, but she never met the instructor...

* * *

Gokudera was late, the guardians excluding the cloud and mist were already there with Mitobe, but the star of today's show was late. The air was tense as they waited nervously for the Bomber to show up, he was suppose to fight to day, and if he didn't show up at eleven, it was an automatic disqualification. One minute left before time was up, and the silver hair Bomber showed up in a smoke created by his explosion all geared up and ready to go. The match would be the entire third floor inside the building with hurricane turbines everywhere, and slowly as tie run out, each room would explode, and if a winner is not decided, both would die.

The Reporter cast a nervous gaze to the silver hair Bomber, but he scoffed it off and tell him to worry about him getting out alive and giving him a good beating for doubting him. That confidence made Mitobe feel slightly better, but he was still conflicted. As always, they gave a cheer for the member fighting before sending him off, Gokudera refused at first but Tsuna convinced him otherwise. The remaining members were sent back into confine space with TV monitors showing them the situations, the two storm guardians greeted each other and Bel, as he learned previously from the small baby similar to Reborn, patted Gokudera on the shoulder before giving his abnormal laugh and walked away, immediately as the battle started, Gokudera made the first move and threw his dynamites, aloud explosion busted through the room, but as the smoke cleared, it was Gokudera who had the disadvantage, knives surrounded him in a circle, but he manage to jump out of the way before the sharp weapons could do him any harm.

Gokudera gave a fierce glare and threw his triple bombs, Bel looked like he suspected it and calmly took a step back and gave a smile, before the bombs could explode, the wind turbine that was introduced from earlier blew a gust of wind and blew Gokudera's weapon away. Gokudera quickly dodge a surprise attack from the machine before it blew the door next to him open and many desks along with it destroying the window. Bel threw more knives, everyone expected it to be blew away but it flew directly through the wind in a complicated pattern and straight to Gokudera. To avoid it he jumped back but fell through a window and into a classroom, the half Italian seemed frustrated, before he could react, a knife flew past him cutting his cheek. There was a reason why everyone called that crazy blond maniac a genius, but Tsuna had faith in Gokudera, they went through a lot of stuff together, so if it cam down t it, the brunet would rather loose a ring than a friend, but there wasn't a chance that their little group will get out unscathed, they already took enough damage as it is, but along with Xanxus' threat, Tsunayoshi have already decided to get stronger to protect his friends.

Belphegor was still in the hall, but the monitor showed Gokudera's dynamite being cut, which left the question wondering in the air of why? A few more knives were sent his way and the right hand man was stabbed a few more times, the bandages around his chest, probably covering his previous injuries was dirtied with his blood. Gokudera fled into another classroom and the knives seemed to hit something, a loud gasp and "Gokudera!" could be heard, everyone's heart was beating faster and they were constipated as they watch the certain fate of death bestow on their friend.

The figure fell through the window and crashed on the floor to be revealed as a model of the human body. Gokudera showed up not too late after holding a thing wire that was wrapped around the dummy. A relieved sigh filled the room and Mitobe grasped the fabric of his uniform nervously, the Bomber finally found out the trick, he was certainly more clever than the Reporter, and for once Mitobe would gladly take an insult to his intelligence from the boy.

Gokudera threw some of his bombs, but unlike the other times, this time small rockets boosted them forward, the so call Prince took the blow head on, as the smoke cleared it showed the Varia's storm guardian bloody and bruised. With out warning, the blond burst out laughing violently clutching his head as the blood drip down. Belphegor ran towards Gokudera at a immensely fast pace, he threw his knives, Gokudera dodged it and yet he still gain some cuts, as the Prince got too close, Gokudera threw a small dynamite between them, but gained some injuries as well as his opponent.

Time was running out, both of the guardians were gravely injured and the wind turbine were going to explode in six minutes. The silver hair Bomber ran into the library and hid behind a bookcase,as Belphegor enter he threw some bombs but the blond retaliated with his oddly shaped knives. Gokudera was surrounded by wires and his movement were being restraint, one move and he could cut himself, it seemed the Prince planned this rather well. Shamal explained what was going on since he saw the confused faces of the kids, knives and wires, those were the weapons of the Varia's storm guardian, dangerous alone but together were even more deadly. It combined both trapping your opponent and leaving him defenseless.

Gokudera threw some of his dynamite unraveling the strands of wires and attacked relentlessly. It backfired on him however, his enemy used the blast of the bombs to boost himself as he ran towards Gokudera, the silver hair Bomber sent more bombs his way blowing the boy into the wall with a painful crash. The wind turbine have already exploded and there was only so much time left, the boy walked over to his fallen opponent and with only three minutes remaining he had to finish this quick. Gokudera leaned down to snatch the ring off the blond's neck but the Prince grabbed the Bomber's ring that hung around his neck on a silver chain.

The fight was no longer professional, it was desperate and needy but it was understandable, there was about three minutes left, and for the Varia, loosing means being shot down, no matter how powerful you are, once you're no longer useful to the boss you were garbage, and that boss didn't even bother to show up. One by one the hurricane turbines were slowly reaching the library.

"Hand over the ring to the enemy and withdraw Hayato!" Shamal commanded, undeniably his student's life was more important than any ring, they still had enough people left, they could still win, they had Yamamoto, the mist guardian and Hibari. They could always count on Hibari, that guy had legendary will power after all.

Shamal was not able to convince his student, he was too hot headed but he sure listened after Tsuna scolded him. It was heart touching, his speech. He asked why Hayato was even fighting, and that was enough for the Bomber to realize he was fighting for his friends, and if he died, they could share anymore moment together anymore. Mitobe have been seeing a lot of Tsuna's hidden sides lately, his opinion of the boy was starting to be reform, it was never bad to begin with he knew Tsuna was kind and sweet, but courageous was never one of his implication, it was refreshing, but Tsuna was Tsuna and he adored the spiky hair boy all the same.

As the last turbine blew up, it destroyed the library, Tsuna slumped onto the floor, while everyone looked down at their feet trying to keep calm, the Reporter kept his eyes on the monitors hoping by some miracles that the silver hair boy turn to it giving a bright smile and a thumbs up telling everyone he's okay, but even better he stumbled out of the smoke and fell to the floor mumbling a long apology about loosing, but no one cared, they were all happy to see that their friend came out alive. The two Cervello showed their faces and declared the next fight would be for the rain ring, Yamamoto looked like he could go right now, he was ready.

Mitobe gave Gokudera his jacket since the boy was battered and his shirt was shredded and bloodied, the Bomber refused by the Reporter insisted and frankly Gokudera was too tired to put up with Mitobe's shit and took it. A lower Varia member crashed on the floor and a certain Prefect followed afterward holding his tonfa up threateningly, knowing the boy, he was going to murder someone for the state of the school...

"What do you think you're doing in my school?" Hibari asked turning to Tsuna's group, Mitobe smiled and waved while sweating nervously. Levi tried to attack him but Hibari swiftly dodged and moved behind the larger man, he seemed to be interested in the Varia as guesses, at this point Mitobe was very tempted to make a documentary about the Skylark.

"VOIII! So, how my times should I slash you open?!" Squalo shouted as he brought up his sword, the Prefect glanced over and smile, it was bloody thirsty but a smile all the same.

"cute..." Mitobe muttered, he saw Basil give him a weird look but his grin only grew.

"Hn...Are you next?" Kyoya asked the white hair man.

"Please stop this, if guardians enter into unregulated brawls outside the official Ring Battle they will be disqualify!" A Cervello warned, Hibari didn't look like he was going to back down so Yamamoto stepped in with a bright smile on his face and calmly talked to the Prefect.  
"Ma~ Ma~ Calm down Hibari, I know you're angry but-" The swordsman was cut off by Hibari. "You're in the way, do no stand in front of me." Hiabri was about to hit Yamamoto with his weapon but the baseball player was faster and easily maneuvered behind the Prefect and grabbed his tonfa at an angle where it can't hurt him.

"Long hair is my opponent, please be patient a little longer..." Yamamoto smiled and Hibari glared at him snatching his weapon away and suddenly spiked grew for the metal.

"If you're going to get in the way, I don't care who you are. I'll bite you to death." The Prefect proclaimed.

"Oh crap! I made him mad." The once confident baseball player flinched.

"Hiieee! Hibari! Please wait a moment!" Tsuna begged, before things could get messy, Reborn jumped in and stood proudly in front of the taller teen with his casual smile. "Caiossu, Hibari!"

"The baby? Sorry but I'm busy at the moment."

"Did he just say sorry?" Mitobe thought unbelievably.

"Although it's fine if you let loose here, you might lose an even greater chance to enjoy yourself. It's not immediately possible, but you might get to fight against Rokudo Mukuro in the near future again." Reborn explained.

Mitobe remembered that name well, since he had to cover up a story and the man seemed like he was an interesting character, even more pleasing, he can cast illusions which made Mitobe very curious.

"Hn...really?" The Prefect said thoughtfully "All the damages to the school building must be prepare." He looked at the Cervello.

"Yes, we the Cervello will be responsible for that." One of them replied.

Hibari turned his back to Yamamoto and advised him " Don't lose to the loud one over there before my turn."

As he Prefect turn to leave, he turned to Mitobe and gave him a cold glare, the Reporter his behind Basil slightly letting out a nervous laugh.

"Come on mutt." The Prefect commanded, Mitobe looked around apprehensively looking for help, but before he could reply a no, the Skylark grabbed the back of his shirt dragging him out of the room painfully as he choked out an excuse about having to go home.

* * *

"Kyoya!Ack! I have to go home, it's already too lat-"

"Shut up Herbivore, I'm hungry."

"But...It's past eleven, all the shops are closed..."

"Are you defying me Herbivore?"

"...Kyoya, I really need to get home." Mitobe pulled on his shirt and unbutton a few buttons so it would not choke him as much.

"Hn..."

Mitobe didn't say anything but trudged behind docilely knowing there was no point in resisting. "Kyoya, can you stop pulling?"

Maybe he was still annoyed about having his arm broken, or maybe being treated like a literal item that can be transport so easily, but he didn't enjoy being thrown around so easily. The Prefect let go of the boy and Mitobe straightened his shirt leaving it out and not tucked neatly as always, he buttoned the first two that he opened earlier and loosen his tie. His movement made Vanilla spill in the air as he caught up to the Prefect, he let out a cute little sneeze and one thought ran to Mitobe's mind that he would probably die if Hibari heard. "Karma, Bitch."

"Kyoya...where are you taking me? The shops are closed...the convenience store store might be open..."

"You talk too much."

"That's because you don't talk enough."

Mitobe sent a text to Malissa telling her he'll be over at his mother's since it's so late, but that most likely won't happen. Hibari looked over at Mitobe and once the message was sent it took the phone and stuffed it into his pocket and continue walking.

"Oi...That's rude. I need it back."

"No."

Mitobe sighed, this was the second time he's done this, though the Reporter was grateful that the great Kyoya wanted to with him. WAIT. A. FUCKING. MINUTE. Kyoya wanted to eat with him,and if he wants to eat with him that means they're friends right?! right?! Mitobe's face was starting to turn red a small weak smile made it's way to his face that he tried to cover.

"Alright...You got this. You got this." He repeated over and over in his head.

"Herbivore go get food."

Mitobe snapped out of his thoughts and bumped into Hibari's back embarrassingly before he stumbled over to the door of the convenience store. He returned ten minutes later with two bags and the two headed back to the park that they ate Takoyaki in on the same bench, this time Mitobe sat on the floor so the incident before won't repeat itself. The stars shone brightly, like tiny little fireflies embodied in the dark night sky, as beautiful as it was, he much preferred the shade of the sunrise or sunset, that beautiful orange color that seem to stretch forever in the sky until the sun disappear over the horizon. The Reporter looked up to the sky while drinking his sweetened milk having already finished his sandwich. Astronomy never really interested him that much, it was all too complicated, universes and galaxies...stars and planets...Mitobe yawned, he couldn't tell what time it was since his phone was taken away from him, but it must be past twelve. Their meeting was quiet which was fine since the switchblade user didn't feel like talking, but should he even be here right now? He should be with Gokudera in the hospital and checking up on Lambo again, not sitting here calmly with the Prefect. Frankly, he was too frighten to leave, he's been training this entire week with Dino, and he was alive barely any scratch or bruising on him at all unlike Mitobe who was constantly covered in them.

Mitobe turned to the Prefect unable to say anything, what was he suppose to say? How was your training? Obviously good since he came back unscathed. Why did you call me out here? No...too forward, he doubt that the Prefect missed him. What to do...For once he didn't have anything to say.

"Kyoya...Are we friends?" The Reporter's eyes never left the sky, clear and dark with bright twinkling blemishes.

"Why do you keep asking that question?"

"Why do you keep calling me out?"

"I don't need to answer to you."

"Then it's the same for the both of us isn't it?"

"Hn."

What was the point of it anyway...Was there a reward to staying this long with the Prefect? Not that Mitobe knew, he was too starting to doubt his loyalty. There wasn't anything other than a one sided crush, that's it, a one sided love that Mitobe cling to even though it's already fallen to the ground a long time ago. The Reporter felt his tie being pulled up and let out a painful cry as he felt like he was being hanged, he got up from his spot on the ground and the prefect managed to drag him onto the bench. Mitobe loosen his tie again and raised an eyebrow waiting for an explanation but only got silence in return. He sighed and sipped his milk.

"Are you trying to say sorry about the broken arm thing?" Mitobe questioned jokingly, but when the Prefect turned his head away he knew he hit the nail on the head.

"Are you serious? Come on, you can't seriously feel bad about it. You beat me on a regular basis right Kyoya? Haha...Kyoya?"

The Prefect was quiet and returned his gaze to the stars. Was he being shy? He's actually feeling sorry, the though made Mitobe wanted to laugh but decided to let it slip.

"Come on, it only took me one week to get over it~."

"I'm not mad~."

"Kyoya...~"

"Come on...!"

"Are you ignoring me?"

"Can I go home?"

"Ky~o~ya~!"

Mitobe let out a breath and leaned back on the chair, the sudden movement filled the air with vanilla making Hibari sneeze once again. Mitobe let out a laugh and handed him a napkin from the bag. The Prefect snatched it and held it to his nose and wiped his fingers to get rid of the food crumbs from earlier before throwing it in the bag.

The rest of the night was quiet, Mitobe didn't fall asleep and he was sure that it was at least one in the morning, his eyes were drooping and he fell over a few times but quickly jolt awake when he began drifting. Hibari on the other hand was still awake since he was use to sleeping when he want, he looked over to the Reporter beside him who was stuck in the middle of sleep and being awake. Pathetic.

"If you want to sleep just sleep and stop being so indecisive."

"I'm fine..."

"Hn...You're being annoying."

"Everything I do annoy you Kyoya..."

"Then why does it matter what you do?"

"And if I wake up to a broken arm?"

"...Shut up...I'll bite you to death."

Mitobe gave him a questionable look, Hibari was expecting the usual line of "I'll lick you" but this time the boy simply held his wrist up to the Prefect's mouth and with a monotone voice and a platonic expression he calmly said "Bite it." was he challenging the Prefect or just being sarcastic?

Hibari gave him a look that insulted his intelligence and hit on on the base of his neck putting him out of commission and unconscious. He laid the boy against the chair and the weight of the Reporter made him fall against the Skylark softly. Hibari looked over at the smaller boy, his hair in it's same messy state and glasses that now fit perfectly, Hibari used his free arm and removed the spectacles and put it next to the boy. The Skylark pressed a palm on his head, he wasn't sick, yet he felt queasy and warm, he leaned against the head of hair next to him finding it surprisingly comfortable. He closed his eyes softly and his breathing evened out before he finally slipped into a light sleep. Irritating as the Stalker dog was, the past two years was not for naught, when he first met the boy he was a brat with an annoying mouth who stalked him and never knew when to shut up, but over the months he adapted. Hibari didn't feel lonely, he never did, he did not need people to make him feel complete, he was perfectly fine by himself, and yet he didn't mind having a mutt stalking him. Though the thought of having someone who's dedicated their loyalty to you was a pleasing thought. He didn't have to prove himself to anyone, and it seemed Masato Mitobe was perfectly fine with it, how long until he disappear Hibari wondered. He was looking forward to fighting the boy when he gets stronger. Was be beginning to grow fond of him?

* * *

**Hello everyone~! I hope the small moments in that last few paragraphs made up for the lame fight scenes ^^' Fear not, it's not going to happen in the next chapter, I just needed to place the setting and have Mitobe enter the scene so we know where he was, but now that Hibari is back, he'll have more screen time. I finally have some of Hibari's thoughts in there, I always see him being a man of action rather than words...At least he's sorry for breaking Mitobe's arm...right? Mitobe's so cool about it...he's totally not nervous at all...Not...At..All...**

**I'm lying**

**Review times~! Yay! Thank you for being understanding about me being late by the way.**

**PuppetPrince: Yes! Woot! Finally got to it, but the real fun is in the future arc~ :D**

**HalcyonNight: WAAHHHH~! Long review! PRAISE YOU! Thank you for taking your time to right that... -/- Short bows are pretty cool, and that style of attacking sounds really epic *O* Haha~ That was a random name from a generator since I couldn't decide...I can not wait for Mitobe to meet Mukuro and Chrome, it shall be . If I don't mess up~ And yes that would happen, but only after Mitobe's mist flame have been discovered. Haha~ Yes, dogs are man's best friend, I have a dog too~ OuO But now Mitobe is starting to question his dedication...and Hibari would have sadly, but I didn't want Mitobe to be dead so soon XD. If Mitobe ran to the Shimon I can see him slowly crawling back to Hibari after about a month, give or take. I'm glad you like the story, that makes me very happy to continue writing, and flames have not yet been revealed other than Sky and other wise the Dying will, but as for using in battle, not yet if I remember correctly, I think either way of spelling Kyoya/Kyouya is fine, I guess depends on where you read it or watch it, I was considering Sun flames at first and I saw Mitobe sulking because he really wanted Mist when the flames came out, but Mist fit better with his style of fighting since he is more fluent rather than harshly, sun flames user tend to attack with their body, meaning a type of martial art or so, and storm would mean Mitobe needs to be stronger than he is and much more reliant on power rather than swiftness. I see speed as his strong point since he's trying to get faster. I hope you aren't too disappointed by my decission. I'm glad you like it and hope you continue to stick around(if you want) I tend to update once a day if nothing comes up, I hope this chapter was to your expectation. I love your review by the way~  
**

**Pineapple Fairy King: I'm so sorry he's not real...I'm nothing like him so...You know...sorry...**

**Redthorn13: Well~ He is a little suicidal, he does stalk Hibari...I don't like insects either, I will run and hope they don't chase me.**

**Bored411: I'm glad you like it! Welcome to the review section XD Haha, well it's hid fault he's not Mukuro...nnnngg~ Mukuro, is a fine fine man...They'll meet eventually.**

**Someone: + Awesome, because you need that in your name~! O3O Thank you for correcting me, I changed it! That sound like a splendid idea, but I really don't know too much about him other than he's a certain someone whom I won't name since some people may not have read the manga yet, but maybe they can be ramen buddy in the future~ Thank you for your review! OuO**

**Xejis: Welcome back~! Transition lenses are awesome, very very useful~ I hope you enjoyed the little Varia fight, it took forever, but I made a fluff moment at the end to make up for it! OvO I don't like bug either ones that fly is the death of me, he had protection gears so it's fine~! Hmm~ Mitobe meeting with Mukuro/ Chrome is a secret~ I won't tell no mater how much I adore you, you have to wait! *sweats nervously***

**Onepiecefan202: Mitobe is a sad sad little man, you're better, he have a death wish. I'm glad you're enjoying it so far~**

**As always! Thank you for the reviews, following and favorites! And Welcome to the new people who joined us in this strange story, I thank you. QwQ**

**And remember!**

**REVIEWS X MOTIVATION= FLUFFY + CHAPTERS!**

**This have been a formula by Mitobe.**


	13. Chapter 13

By the time Mitobe woke up, he was alone on the bench, the Prefect have already left leaving the Reporter on his own in the park with possible child molester while he was unconscious...Mitobe looked around squinting his eyes slightly as he got use to the natural lighting, he found his glasses folded neatly next to him and rubbed his eyes releasing a yawn before slipping them on. Mitobe fixed his clothes and stretched, the sun was up in the sky and he probably already missed school,he reached into his pocket to find that his phone was still missing, the bag of garbage was also gone, Hibari must have taken it.

The Reporter closed his eyes again taking a seat on the bench slumping down, his scent of Vanilla was gone and replace by the smell of nature...freshly cut grass and dirt...how distasteful. The sound of foot step on the soft grass made Mitobe redirect his attention to the noise.

"Kyoya..." Given, he was still a bit out of it but was he seeing things? The Prefect actually came back for him.

Hibari didn't say anything but sat down next to him and held the bag to the Reporter's face, hitting him in the process. Mitobe took the bag and looked inside, two store brought bento, a bottle of water, and sweetened milk. Mitobe looked over to the Prefect who gave him an annoyed look. Mitobe chuckled a bit and took out the contents giving Hibari his bento and drink before removing his own. To think the great and powerful Hibari Kyoya was bringing him breakfast after he woke up, but why was he so kind all the sudden, not to mention Mitobe haven't done anything remarkable but he's getting rewarded. The dog ran a hand through his messy hair making it even more of a disaster but he did not seem bother as he began to eat his food sluggishly. Hibari looked pristine and well groomed as he always do, his shirt and wool sweater not a wrinkle in sight and his tie neatly placed under the wool sweater. He even had that warm and sweet smell coming off of him, Mitobe hummed an amused chuckle as he put more food into his mouth, Kyoya was much more graceful and elegant holding the chopsticks between his fingers and making sure to pick up enough food to satisfy him but not fall back into the container.

"Kyoya, what time is it?" Mitobe asked with a mouth full of food making the Prefect cringe by his barbaric way of eating.

"Past twelve."

"Oh shit...I missed school.."

"That's not my problem."

"Who's the one who dragged me out here and imprisoned me so I couldn't go home?"

"You could have left anytime you wanted."

"No I couldn't."

"Why is that?"

"You would have murder me for disobeying."

"Are you scare of me?"

"Tch, like hell I am."

"Oh?"

"I've walked beside death, and he wears a wool sweater."

"Mutt...you make no sense."

"I am debating whether I like Mutt or Stalker Dog more."

"Herbivore."

"No, that's not an option, please stop giving me embarrassing nicknames..."

"Stalker Dog, Mutt, Herbivore."

"...Hi..baka..."

"...Say that again I dare you."

"Hibaka."

"Herbivore..."

"Stalker Dog."

Mitobe gave a big smile before laughing at the Prefect who had his food shoved to one side of his mouth making him look like a chipmunk.

"You know I don't mean it." The Reporter swung his feet playfully taking another bite of rice.

"What are we going to do today?" Mitobe questioned.

"I have work, you can go home."

"Ehhh...I'll get killed if they found out I skipped school...For someone who's boss other the Disciplinary committee, you seem to be the reason why I skip half the time..." And by that he means two time, the one where he was avoiding Nori and now.

"Problem from Hiroyuki is none of my business."

"Hmm...I can help you if you want. Paper work or whatever, but I know you force Tetsuya to do them most of the time."

"Herbivore stop spreading rumors."

"Like the one where you wore polka doted panties? I swear that wasn't me."

"What?"

"...Nice weather we're having. How's your training been? Oh my I seem to misplace my phone."

Hibari didn't find his humor, in one quick attack the Prefect had his tonfas out and up against the smaller boy's neck but unlike the other time when the Reporter would obey and let himself be taken down, this time he attacked back, both males had their weapons out, switchblade and tonfa clashed and the civilians exited the park quietly hoping not to catch their attention.

"Hn...You've gotten faster Stalker Dog." How nice, he's using the name Mitobe suggested.

"Ah~ You sound almost impressed."

"You wish." The Prefect brought up his other tonfa to hit the bespectacled boy but he avoided it easily and twisted his body and maneuvered behind the Skylark. Hibari quickly turned around and strike the boy forcefully, Mitobe have gotten faster since they last fought, he's gotten stronger. Neither backed down and their food was forgotten, abandoned on the floor with vermin like ants crawling over it.

Knife and tonfas clashed together in mind blowing attacks, Mitobe was growing tire but it seemed Hibari have barely broken a sweat, Mitobe backed against the tree using it as defense before the Prefect shoved him cruelly against it, a painful cough escaped his throat when the Skylark kicked him in the stomach, that was going to bruise wonderfully later...

"You're still weak..." Hibari sighed in disappointment.

"Well excuse me if I can't stand up to you." Mitobe snarled wiping the blood off his lip, he bit it when he was kicked, at least it wasn't his tongue, that would have been more painful. The boy wiped the blood on his white shirt not caring if it dirtied his clothes, he wasn't going to lick it off like an insane blood thirsty killer. Mitobe closed his switchblade and tucked it back to it's original place before using the tree as support to help him stand up, he lifted his shirt and checked on his new wound, it was already starting to bruise, the flesh was turning an unattractive shade of purple.

"Kyoya...You've gotten a lot stronger..." Mitobe winced and stood up straight trying to forget about it.

"Obviously..."

Mitobe walked back to the bench mumbling something about a waste of food as he past the food that fell to the floor. He puncture a hole in the milk box with the straw and sat down sipping quietly. Hibari sat next to him once more taking a drink of his water, silence filled the air and it masked the dark air from earlier, like the fight never happened.

"Kyoya...Phone." Mitobe reminded.

The Skylark took Mitobe's phone from his pocket and checked the time. It was almost two, at least he got to sleep in today...

"What's the plan for today?"

"I don't suppose you'll leave me alone."

"That's because I like being around you."

A shameless confession hidden behind the interior of a playful joke. Even though Mitobe knew he couldn't help but blush a bit himself, that also didn't help when Hibari turned red too, the Prefect took a chug of water to calm himself before saying anything.

"Herbivore, refrain from saying embarrassing things."

"Haha~ Sorry." He wasn't lying... and Hibari knew that, when the boy lie his eyes would widen a little and shift onto his left feet, the Prefect told himself it was a simple observation and anyone who looked long enough would figure it out, but that would imply that he looked at the boy long enough to know. Hibari didn't see what was so good about him, he was a slug, constantly messy and irritable, and yet Hibari have yet to get rid of him. It's like the sweater theory, there's always that old, ugly, itchy,and lame sweater that you can't throw out no matter what, and no matter how many seasons past you find yourself in it again in winter. Hibari was a lonesome child, ever since he was little, he remembered why he was strong in the first place. To defend himself. When he was but a wee little boy, his parents worked a lot, leaving the boy to live with his kind and elderly grandparents, which is why he's so traditional. He didn't mind of course, but his parents were never around, always working and moving from places to places, and since they never live in the same place for too long, they didn't want to burden their son. They send back money, lots of it, but that didn't help Kyoya from feeling lonely, and over time he got over being lonely, even after his grandparents passed on.

Hibari didn't like people because they were weak and they challenged him when they knew he would win. They use to taunt him call him names, pick on him, so he got stronger, stronger, better, and now he stood above them, his name was known all through out Namimori and no one dare mess with him. He didn't like crowding because it reminded him of hen he was young, the other children would gather around him and taunt him, to this day he never forgot that anger. being alone wasn't so bad, it was better than being in a noising room with no one to fit his interest. However, Masato Mitobe was a particular puzzle that he preferred to leave unsolved, he was a selfish brat who dedicated his time to the Prefect even though he showed him no interest.

There were a lot of things he disliked about the boy, but did he like anything about him? Hibari suppose his dedication was admirable if not idiotic, but he really was like a dog.

The Reporter was cleaning his glasses again, that was never a good sign. Hibari sighed and took them away from him.

"Kyoya? I uh...I kind of need that..."

"Stop getting so nervous about everything Stalker Dog."

"I'm not nervous though..."

"You're lying."

"Am not."

"Are you defying me Herbivore?"

"I would but I value my life."

Hibari closed him eyes and gave the boy a good punch on the head, he slightly regretted it since the previous injuries with the swordsman haven't healed yet, instead of getting annoyed or crying of the pain, the Reporter rubbed his head and laughed it off as a meaningless joke, he didn't know Hibari was aware of his wound, besides it sort of comforted him that the Skylark wasn't worried for his health, that meant he didn't have to worry about getting hurt and being worried over.

* * *

Stacks and stacks of paper were placed on the table one by one as Mitobe finished each calculation carefully. He manage to convince Hibari to let him use the school's shower to get clean and the Prefect let him borrow a spare uniform, it bought back good memories from when he was a Namimori student. Hibari was actually doing his own work for once, at least he ones that need his consent and permission. Mitobe had the budget record to help him out in case he needed information and the two worked in silence. The school was rebuilt perfectly with no signs of explosions, but that might be due to the fact there are men in black suits outside, every now and then Mitobe would see the image fade and break before returning to the usual sight. Was he hallucinating? Or was it an illusion? He knew they were real but could tell if he was looking at one or not, there is no way the Cervello can rebuild an entire floor over night. The two worked in silence neither one speaking due to the massive amount of paper work.

After an hour of silence and math, Mitobe was finally finished and placed the papers back in the box correctly base on alphabet. He walked over to Hibari who was still hunched over his table reading over the new proposal from the gardening club. Hibari stared up at the Reporter when he got close to the desk and tiredly asked "What?"

"Ah~ I finished."

"Hn...Good."

"Are you going to Takeshi's fight tonight?"

"No."

"How come? I'd thought you'd like to see white hair in action."

"Then I'll miss out on he surprise when I do get to fight him."

"How typical...~  
"Hmm?"

"Nothing nothing...So do I actually get to go home tonight or are you going to kidnap me again?"

"Don't flatter yourself Herbivore..."

"I don't need to, you do a fine job by yourself."

"I find your presence a nuisance and bothersome."

The smile from the Reporter's face fell instantly but he quickly covered it with a laugh and scratched behind his head shyly. "Hahaha~ Sorry, I guess I can't help it. But I should be heading to my mom since...you know, school is almost over." He shifted his weight to his left foot and his eyes widened a bit, not noticeable to normal people, but Kyoya wasn't normal.

"I'll see you...later I guess." Mitobe didn't say anything else but exit the room and closed the door softly after him. The Prefect might have regretted his words just a little bit, did he really hurt the Stalker Dog that much? Hibari pushed the thought away, the Herbivore wasn't worth thinking about he decided as he went back to work. He was a dog...A very annoying irritating dog...Hibari looked out the window, the sky was blue and bright, but the room was cold and stuffy...and it was missing the scent of vanilla.

The Prefect forced himself to focus and returned to his work

* * *

Mitobe wondered the streets for the rest of the day, he was more or less heartbroken, did Hibari really mean those things he said? Mitobe couldn't tell anymore, he said it in a serious tone and he didn't even look away when he said it, no he looked Mitobe straight in the eye and said it.

"You're a nuisance...You're bother some...Tch, damn bastard, why the fucking hell do I even like you? Should have set you up with Nori instead..." Mitobe mumbled as he grumpily walk down the streets while kicking a poor innocent rock.

His gaze never left the ground, it was better than showing his pissed off face to everyone. Frustration and sorrow flowed through his mind, he didn't even understand why he even bother to put up with Hibari's shit half the time, what did he get out of it other than pain and bruises, and he was a guy too...Gender wasn't really bothering him, female or male, Hibari was Hibari and something was making him gravitate him to the Prefect.

"Mitobe?" At the sound of his name he looked up to see Yosuke on the other side of the street, the man waved at him excitedly before crossing to the younger boy.

"Hey! What are you doing out? School haven't ended yet, and you're wearing the Namimori school uniform, don't you still go to Hiroyuki?" The older man asked.

"Mmm...yeah stuff happened."

"Come grab a drink with me."

Mitobe took Yosuke's offer and they entered a small coffee shop, Mitobe ordered ice coffee and Yosuke asked for a small cappuccino.

"So, what's bothering you?" Yosuke asked as he leaned on the table interested.

"Nothing."

"Come on now, talk to me. I won't tell your mom."

"I got in a fight."

"Is that how you got those bandages? I can call the c-"

"With a 'friend'."

"Ahhh...I see..."

"I don't think we're friends anymore."

"And why is that?"

"He said I was annoying and irritating."

Yosuke let out a laugh and took a sip of his drink before speaking again.

"You can't let that get you down, that's the same thing your mom said to me when I first confessed."

"He's much much meaner."

"Is it Hibari by any chance?"

"How did yo-"

"I saw you two in the park."

Mitobe's face turned red, how embarrassing...

"Wh-what did you see?"

"Oh nothing~ Just the most dangerous man in Namimori sleeping on a short little boy."

"You insulting my height?"

"No, not at all."

"What's your point?"

"Nothing, I just thought it was cute is all. If he's comfortable to sleep around you that means you're at least friends."

"He said we're not friends."

"People often don't mean everything they say, you're mom said that we would never get together and look at us now."

"Yosuke...it's not like-"

"But you do like him."

"As a friend I suppose."

"See, there you go lying."

"I'm not lying."

"Hahahaha~ Whatever you say. But I can tell, you have the same look I give to your mom."

"Dirty and seductive?"

"Wh-what! I- I meant all lovey-dovy..."

"Calm down I was only joking. But I don't like him like that."

"Nothing is wrong with lik-"

"I don't feel that way okay!?"

Yosuke quiet down and sipped his drink casually. "You must be frustrated, but all great love are."

"I don't, like him."

"Then maybe it's love?"

"Don't be absurd..."

Yosuke smiled at the boy who was flustered as he fumbled around with his drink taking in the bitter taste. The older man stood up and threw his trash away patting the kid on his head. "Cheer up okay? You'll make up eventually, talk to me when you want."

* * *

Back and forth, back and forth...Again and again...

Mitobe swung himself on the swing trying to clear his mind, but the only thing running through his mind was Hibari.

"Ahhh...I'm really upset right now..." Mitobe mumbled to himself in a platonic voice.

"What to do...? I always forgive him within a week...How troublesome..."

"Mmmm...Maybe I should forgive him...It's only been about three hours though...I'm pathetic..."

"This is irritating...Having emotions is a paaaaain."

"I wonder what trajectory I have to swing from to be able to fly with enough force to kill me..."

"...Great now I'm thinking of suicide...I blame Kyoya..."

"Fucking jerk."

"Asshole."

"Life ruiner..."

"This is bad for my health...I'm talking to myself...I need an imaginary friend..."

"Ahhh...Someone hold me...I feel lonely...Is that a good thing?"

"...Maybe I'll go to the bookstore and drown myself in mangas again...that always makes me feel better..."

After a one sided conversation with himself the boy hopped off the swing and decided to go to the bookstore, he'll make it in time to see Yamamoto, luckily he won't see Kyoya.

He searched through the manga section finding ones that he haven't read yet, mainly...shoujo mangas, they weren't helping and he burst out crying twice already, the female audience looked at him strangely. His phone rang in his pocket and he picked it up and held it to his ear not bother looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Mitobe? Where are you?"

"Hi Malissa...I'm a bit heartbroken right now, so...I need sometime alone."

"Oh...Alright. Will you be coming home tonight? I'm about to make dinner."

"Ahh...I won't thanks anyway."

"Alright...Will you be okay?"

"I don't think it matters. I'll get over it, bye bye."

Mitobe hung up before she could press any further and slipped it back in his pocket, he pick up another manga, one that wasn't a romance, just plain action and killing...how manly.

* * *

Mitobe meet up with the guardians, gloomier than usual. Hibari was on the roof, he saw the Reporter but didn't make an effort to get up from his spot. He was confused...Why did seeing the Reporter so cold annoy him?

Hibari laid back on the water cylinder again looking up at the stars, there was something missing...Was it the smell of vanilla? The warmth of a human body? The annoying voice that keeps talking? Maybe saying he was annoying was too much, even if he slightly liked the attention. Hibari was not going to apologize, he'll just have to wait until the dog apologize. His little tantrum tends to last about a week anyway, he'll be crawling back any day now, he always does. He's the dedicated Stalker Dog, he's the one who stayed with Hibari for two years even after the beating and abuse, surely he'll forgive him for a few small hurtful words right?

Highly unlikely.

Mitobe wasn't going to let Hibari off that easily, stick and stones may break his bones, but words leave psychological wounds that will never heal! Yamamoto's match was a success, thankfully the swordsman got out alive and breathing, Yamamoto was beautiful, his form, his grace, his style of attack, absolutely even tried to save Squalo after their fight, but the white hair man refused and kicked the boy out of the way, saving the baseball player but sacrificed himself in the process. When the news hit that the mist guardians were going to fight, Mitobe was excited the only illusions he ever saw where when the school was being covered up, but he wanted to see it being use in a fight, much like what he heard from Mukuro.

Everyone headed home afterward, Mitobe went to his mother's house and stayed the night, she didn't question it and Misaki slept with his brother, that made him feel slightly better. He'll have to wake up early and go over to Hiroyuki and get his uniform before going to school, troublesome as it is he can't afford to skip another day. The mist battle was tomorrow and Mitobe really wanted to see who the guardian was, maybe someone from Italy, maybe someone from their own town.

* * *

School was tedious as always, he had club activity today which took his mind off of a certain Prefect, he also ignored all his teacher's warning and completed his entire math work book, they sent him to the Principle but that didn't help since he was mentally reciting every formula he knew, so they sent him to another class which didn't do anything at all, he even stole a third year's math book and completed it...so they gave up. Daichi took over club activity and after they were done Mitobe headed over to Namimori excited for the Mist fight. Mitobe haven't muttered a single apology to the Prefect yet, it seemed a little too early to forgive the Skylark for what he have said, it sure he can take the abuse, bruises and cuts will heal and they are eventually forgotten, but words tend to stick longer... Mitobe actually felt guilty if not offended, maybe he should have taken Hibari's feelings into considerations more then just trying to be around him so much, he must be suffocating him...People needed space, Mitobe remembered how annoyed he was when Malissa tried to continuously hang around him. He should have been more understanding...

No

Wait

Why the fucking hell was he trying to take all the blame!

Mitobe shook his head and snarled, pushed away his guilt, he refused to be sorry for the things Hibari said to him, after multiple beating, broken bones and a lot of spilled blood he forgave him, but words are the most powerful weapon, and it can not be healed so easily. Sure he misses the Prefect but he demanded at least an apology if not a marriage proposal.

* * *

The battle was going to take place in the auditorium and both sides have arrived. The door opened with a loud slam and two males walked in with a girl behind them. One of the male had blond hair with clips holding his bangs up and sharp teeth looking quiet energetic, his companion was a lot more calming and he wore glasses and had a bar code on his cheek. Mitobe's friends looked surprised but the Reporter did not recognized them. Gokudera pulled out his weapons and Tsuna stopped him before yelling out "Rokudo Mukuro" that got Mitobe's interest right away, the first man to beat Hibari Kyoya, the man who brought down the strongest fighter in Namimori, the man who's illusions are acknowledge by even Reborn, the man who escaped from Vindicare.

A laughter filled the air that made Mitobe shudder. "Kufufufufu~ No, my name is Chrome."

A girl walked into the light, she had purple-ish hair that spiked up in the back like a pineapple, an eye patch decorated her right eye and she held a trident. Mitobe had no problem with that, what he did have a problem with was her choice of clothes...Her shirt didn't cover her fully and exposed her stomach, her skirt short and showed her slender legs. Tsuna's group started a commotion about Mukuro again, that only made Mitobe want to meet him more and more, Tsuna calmed them down of course, it's his...job? After his kind words, the girl gave him a kiss on the cheek and thanked him, the blond male with the animal like features and Gokudera freaked out as Tsuna turned red, Mitobe only gave him a thumbs up and commented "Good job Tsunayoshi! You're going to get laid!"

Chrome marched into battle bravely and sprung her trident slamming it into the floor, it cracked and the floor floated up defying gravity, everyone started panicking but for some reason Mitobe was in control of the situation. Mammon jumped from rubble to rubble and attacked Chrome with tentacles that seem to come out from his face and choke her, suddenly she was behind the baby who was strangling a case of basketball.

"Amazing..." Mitobe mumbled.

Mammon unhooked his chain from under his cloak and his frog turned into a snake and ate it's own tail. Mammon took off into the air and suddenly Reborn's and Colonello's pacifier glowed brightly.

Chrome did not back off but stood up to the magical floating baby, she conjured snakes and they strangled the infant, Mammon easily deflected them off him and Chrome taped the wooden floor again, lava exploded in spirals up into the air, the other magician turned them into ice. Mitobe stared in wonder, so this was illusion battle tactics...

The ice crept up on Chrome immobilizing her feet and she fell to the floor, the infant broke her staff and the girl panicked screaming out protest before she began to cough up blood. She fell backward in a painful thud and her stomach caved in surprising everyone. That's when they learned about her illusional organs, which were cast by none other than Mukuro, Mitobe was seriously starting to develop a great thoughts about the man, Mitobe couldn't make a sculpture to save his live, but to make organs from illusions that function properly!

Chrome's body turned to mist as it covered her, Tsuna held his head and mumbled "He's coming..."

"Who? A demon? Satan?!" Mitobe questioned.

"No...Mukuro..."

From the fallen body a new one began to form and a new trident appeared in his hand.

"Mukuro Rokudo..." Mitobe mumbled looking at the man, indigo hair and hetero chromatic eyes.

The fight between the two illusionist were amazing, while Mitobe respected Mammon's power, Mukuro was much more powerful. He can see why Hibari lost, this man was graceful and elegant, all of his attacks were cleverly planned and carefully executed. He was precise, sly, he was interesting.

It was no surprise that Mukuro won, the infant didn't have a chance...

* * *

The battle was over and Mitobe might have fanboy a little too much for his health, and everyone noticed and didn't approve of his sudden admiration to the Mist Guardian. The Reporter turned to leave but the infant held him back.

"Ciaossu~! Mitobe, we need to talk."

The Stalker Dog turned around and kneel on the floor turning to the tiny Hitman.

"What is it?"

"You seemed unaffected by the illusions in there..."

"Um...Is something wrong with that?"

"No, nothing, just makes me curious, I might have to boost your training up a bit."

"But I'm not a guardian..."

"After the ring battle than, if my hunches are right, you'll come in handy when Tsuna becomes boss."

"How are you so certain he'll win?"

"Because I'm his tutor, but head home for now. I'll contact you if anything comes up."

* * *

If Reborn's intuition was right, then Mitobe might be sensitive to illusions, if that was true, Mitobe will be a useful ally to have, not that he would have a choice. There's also the question of what his flame is, maybe he'll shoot the boy with a Dying Will Bullet first, only when he's ready though, Tsuna would throw a fit if Reborn accidentally kill the Reporter. He'll have to keep an eye on the taller boy though, with his fondness and admiration of Mukuro, the illusionist might take advantage and snatch him right up to make him join him to destroy the Mafia...

* * *

**I did not edit this yet...but um...I'll fix it tomorrow, I have a birthday party tomorrow so I might not update sorry. YES MUKURO IS FINALLY IN! too bad they didn't interact. It's like...one where I am and I have to wake up tomorrow...Send your reviews, they make this pain worth it, and there's some angst in there too~ Mitobe is taking a stand...woott!**

**REVIEW TIME~!**

**Bored411: Haha I think Kyoya would pout and proceed to be a Tsundere while Mukuro teaches Mitobe about illusions~ OvO I hope you like this chapter...I'm sleep deprived...**

**Xejis: Hi~! I'm glad you like the ending I thought I might be rushing it...I actually love Lambo a lot...~ Hibari is a special boy...He has his way of doing things, but it backed fired this time~ ;D I'm glad you liked the story so far, I hope this chapter was to your expectation. There's angst now~ But it doesn't end here...It gets worst...hehe..heheehe...**

**PupperPrince:Welcome back~! I do like noncannon~ It takes less time...you know since I don't have to check in on the manga constantly...**

**Dood: Wahh! I have my own stalker! *suddenly feels special* hehee~ I am not releasing anything about his death, all you need to know is he'll regret not reading all the manga he could~ OwO That's going to add to the angst. I'll give them more time together actually~ But all in time, all in time.**

**Redthorn13: Well you have fluff and angst in this one~ XD**

**Halcyonnight:OwO I'm glad you're so supportive. You should always try, you'll get better~! Mitobe isn't important at all~ XD The Varia couldn't care less about him. O3O But yes~ Bel...I do love him so~ They would be rivals TO THE EXTREME! There's angst coming up...and adding to it...hehe...hehehe. Nori would be a fangirl she'll be like " I backed off and you still haven't gotten laid yet?!" Hahahaha~ Mitobe doesn't do well in small spaces...makes him feel shorter.I know I feel so bad, but I do try to update everyday when I can, I tend to go back and edit it later anyway~ I always have fun writing for you guys no worries.**

**Onepeice202: Really? I think Mitobe would burst out crying and hide. He doesn't like being bullied -v- he's rather pathetic...  
**

**Haha: Hi~! I will fix that! I swear! Tomorrow when my brain can think properly it's 1:30 right now...Am...AM. I like taking it slow cause I'm a noob~ O3O**

**Pineapple Fairy King: Follow your dreams~ I gave you fluff and then angst, that's okay too right? Mitobe is a loser, I hope no one is like him, they must be sad because being Mitobe is suffering...**

**Alright~! I'm going to get some sleep...Review please~**


	14. Chapter 14

Today was the cloud ring battle, but for Mitobe that meant avoid Hibari at all cost. He knew he was just throwing a temper tantrum, but he needed to make a point, he needed to let the Prefect know that he wasn't dependent or as needy as he came off. He needed to make a stand. He stayed at home and Malissa comforted him, which was equivalent to doing even more math and listening to music. Surely the skylark would win the battle effortlessly, it's not like he was needed.

Masato Mitobe was a brat and a spoiled child, he didn't care, he needed to get away for a while. Maybe to blow off some steam, he knew it was only a matter of time until he forgive the Skylark, but there was no reason to rush it. Malissa let him skip school today after seeing him depressed, but it wouldn't matter either way because all he would do is sit in class and drown himself in the coldness of math...Algebra, Geometry, Calculus...Anything to keep him distracted.

"Mitobe, may I come in?"

The sound of Malissa made Mitobe drop his pencil on to the papers and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Sure."

The blonde woman entered the room and smiled sadly, next to the boy was a computer playing soft tunes that she didn't recognize and his computer which he used to look up math books. Malissa walked over and placed a plate with assorted fruits on the desk on an empty section beside him. The Reporter mumbled a small thanks but started to continue with his math.

"You should take a break."

"Don't need to."

"I'm worried about you..."

"You can't keep avoiding things like this..."

"I'm not avoiding anything."

"Is it a girl?"

"Lost a friend, but I'm getting irritated with you bothering me. So please leave me alone for now."

"Darling...Come on now, you can't just-"

"Absolutely not."

"How abo-"

"Refusing, see yourself out."

"I get it...You need time alone."

"Thank you."

"I'll bring you dinner."

Malissa left and closed the door softly, Mitobe leaned back in his chair, maybe he was too harsh, the woman did put up with a lot of his misbehavior. He'll apologize later. Mitobe went back to work, his pencil scribble harshly against the paper, his phone was on silent so it won't be a bother, either way, Mitobe thought he was perfectly fine.

* * *

The sky battle was a rare event that Mitobe got to experience, he figured Tsuna could use some moral support and left his house the next day. Reborn told him about the fight, but it was much bigger than he expected. The entire school would be the battle field and all the rings were for take once again, to make it worse, they were poisoned and only achieving both of the half rings would reverse the effect. The spectators were forced into a remote little corner where they will be safe and out of harm's way from the battle.

Tsuna and Xanxus thought like lions over a piece of meat, neither were backing down and it was obvious that they were on equal terms, Xanxus gained the upper hand but Tsuna quickly reacted putting them on the same playing field. The brunet mange to pull off an ingenious move by pulling of the Zero Point Breakthrough. Xanxus' hands were the first thing frozen, a few more hits it traveled to his arm and then it devoured him. The boss of the Varia, Xanxus, the ninth adopted son, was defeated, or so they thought.

Lussuria and Levi appeared to attack Tsuna when he was down, but Mammon interrupted them, it seemed he have gathered all the Vongola rings. He lit them on fire,a furious blaze that burned in his small hands, the mist guardian flew over to his boss and instantly the ice melted destroying Tsuna's hard work. Though it seemed the trio was not alone, since the same blond prince followed out not too soon and slipped the sky ring onto the Ninth's son. A bad mistake, the ring was rejecting him, he doubled over and coughed blood up like vomit. After that, a huge brawl started, but the spectators could not escape the cage they were trapped in, more and more Varia members showed up, which pissed Mitobe off to no end, they were cheating. Childish as it may sound, they were lucky enough to survive this long, but for an ally to come and save them.

A big man with a tall frame with a giant ball and chain attached as a weapon, he had spiky hair and sharp eyes, a man by the name of Lancia. Once the man cleared the smaller preys away, Tsuna's guardians showed up to defend their fallen boss. As it seemed, Tsuna was to be the next successor and this guardian.  
Thankfully they all made out of it alive and no one was in life threatening anger, after they had the chance to heal they celebrated at TakeSushi, Mitobe joined them even though he didn't do anything, he just liked free food.

* * *

A few weeks after the incident, Reborn was busier then ever, or so Tsuna noticed. The infant have been on the phone and he was talking in Italian, the brunet just thought he was checking up on the Ninth's condition but it wasn't that easy. Reborn have been sending data back and forth on his computer and although though the future Mafia boss was grateful for the reduced beatings, he could not help but feel curious.

Mitobe have been visiting a lot more often after the ring battle, mainly to his hospital room to check on his condition. Yamamoto, Gokudera, Masato and himself have gotten a lot more time together, he haven't talked much about Hibari but Tsuna was not one to pride. Maybe something happened or he lost interest, either way he didn't want to overstep his boundaries.

Mitobe came over one day telling him Reborn sent him a message, the two boys sat in Tsuna's room facing Reborn, the baby seemed quite serious about something but they waited patiently for him to talk.

"Mitobe, are you aware that you're sensitive to illusions?" Reborn started, Tsuna looked over to the boy waiting for an answer. Mitobe wasn't exactly sure how to answer so he shook his head slowly and unsure. The Hitman pulled on is fedora.

"You see things don't you, you see past them. Take the school building for example, you see those crater and holes do you not? You're constantly taking double take every time you walk past it."

"Ah...Maybe a little."

"Hold on a minute Reborn, what are you planning?" Tsuna interrupted. The infant Hitman did not seem to appreciate that and gave him a small glare.

"It's your job to know your subordinate's strong pint useless Tsuna." He replied smoothly, Tsuna shut his mouth after seeing the dangerous glare, Reborn smiled and looked up to Mitobe.

"Do you regret anything right now?"

"Huh? What...I guess, little thing...and such."

Reborn chuckled and grabbed onto Leon who turned himself into a gun, with out warning the infant shot the Reporter, he fell down to the floor roughly, his eyes widened and blank he heard Tsuna screaming his name but it soon fade away. He did have a regret...In his head, one phrase echoed "I should have told Kyoya I was sorry..."

Tsuna ran over to Mitobe checking his pulse but stopped immediately when the Reporter shot out of his clothes leaving him in his underwear, his eyes were fierce and whited out, an indigo like flame flickered on his forehead and the infant Hitman smirked his intuition was correct, Masato Mitobe did have the mist flames after all, this made things much easier. The boy didn't waste anytime and jumped out the window, trying to find the Prefect no doubt.

The Baby followed after Mitobe wanting to see what would happen, Tsuna struggled to follow behind, but he was too slow. Mitobe ran to Namimori, his first instinct was to run to the roof, the Prefect was no where in sight and the Reporter let out an angry shout before dashing down the stairs to the Reception room, he slammed the door opened and screamed "KYOYA! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" The Prefect sat up from his spot on the couch looking at the half naked boy not sure how to react. Not wearing clothes were against school rules, even if today was a weekend, and more importantly he interrupted his nap. The Prefect ran at the boy tonfas in hand readied to strike, Mitobe did not have his switchblade so he was at a disadvantage, but in his dying will form he didn't really care, all he needed to do was get his apology out.

"Hn...Bring it Herbivore."

The two clashed against each other, Mitobe used his bare hands, but he only had about two minutes left.

"KYOYA!YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!"

"I don't take orders from Herbivores,"

Two hits from the Tonfas.

"I NEED YOU TO-"

He was cut off his a Tonfa to the face.

"HIBARI KYOYA! I AM-"

"Shut up and fight correctly."

Mitobe sent a kick to the Prefect's abdomen.

The Skylark retaliated by delivering an uppercut to Mitobe's face sending him to the floor, but the boy grabbed the Prefect's tie pulling him down his mist flame began to disappear as he made contact with the cold ties knocking the air out of his lungs, it did not also help that the Prefect fell on him adding more weight. The Reporter groaned painfully turning his head to the side, when he opened his eyes the flame was completely gone and he found a pair of tonfa pressing against his neck very dangerously.

"Hibari Kyoya, get the hell off me now." Mitobe growled, yes he was flustered but who wouldn't be if they were half naked? The proximity was far too close for comfort.

"Hn...Why are you here Herbivore?And where are your clothes?"

"Heh...Why should it matter to you? Let me go."

"Don't tell me what to do Stalker Dog."

"I'm not a stalker. Especially not yours."

"Really now?To think you haven't bothered me for a month."

"...Must be bliss right?"

"Get up and get dressed."

The Prefect got up from the floor allowing the boy to breath again. Mitobe sat up and felt his neck, at least it didn't hurt as much, the Prefect walked over to the closet and opened it up, he took a few extra clothing and threw it at he Reporter. Since Hibari gets into fights very often, and most of the time blood are force to be spilled. Although it's never his, it would ruin Namimori's reputation if he was walking around in blood stained clothes.

"Put it on." He ordered plainly. Mitobe didn't bother to complain but slipped on the shirt and pants before putting on the sweater, it was a little to big for him but he found it comfortable.

"Why are you here?"

"Like I would know. Please excuse me then."

"Did I give you permission to leave?"

"Do I need to?"

Mitobe slammed the door behind him and left, he came to apologize but his anger got in the way, when he got out of the building Reborn and Tsuna were waiting for him.

"Masato! Are you okay?!" Tsuna ran over to him checking for any wounds. "Eh? Where did you get clothes?"

"Kyoya gave it to me."

"Hiee! You mean-"

"He's probably just worried about Namimori's reputation."

Tsuna nodded and Reborn jumped onto the Brunet's head with a smile.

"Mitobe, I have confirm that you have Mist flames." The infant informed.

"You sent me to my death for that?"

"It was the only way."

"Reborn...What's the point of this?"

The famous Hitman smiled, "You're sensitive to illusions as it is. Imagine how much more powerful you would be if you learn how to control your illusions."

Mitobe's interest is perked up instantly. "Are you going to teach me?"

"No. I can't, I'm not an illusionist."

"Are you going to get Mukuro to tra-"

"No."

"But he's-"

"He could use you to get to Tsuna, and that is something I can not permit."

"...How about Chrome?"

"Not a good idea, she doesn't seem to know that much yet, besides, we aren't close enough to them to ask for that."

"Then who do you have in mind?"

The infant hummed in amusement, "You're going to Italy to study under the Ninth's Mist guardian Bouche Croquant."

"Italy?"

"Wait a minute Reborn." Tsuna interrupted. "His parents won't let him."

"It'll be disguised as a scholarship." Reborn smiled.

"Oh...I...But it's all the way in Italy..." Mitobe mumbled.

"Then you better wrap everything up and get moving, you have until the end of the month, that's precisely three weeks form today." Once they got to the house, Reborn and Tsuna entered the house, the infant sent Tsuna inside first wanting to talk to the Reporter alone for a bit.

"Reborn...I don't know if I want to go so far..."

"You were upset you couldn't do anything during the ring battle right?"

"...Yes..."

"Then here's your chance to get stronger. You saw what Mukuro can do, imagine what you could do, you'll be weaker than him no doubt, but don't you want to be able to help Tsuna."

"Of course I do...but I have some unfinished conflicts..."

"Then fix it. I suggest you handle things on your hand." The infant pulled a packet out of his jacket and handed it to the boy, Mitobe nervously took it.

"Think about it, you can give it to me anytime during the next three weeks. You should reconsider it, but it's up to you."

"Thank you Reborn...I...I'll think about it."

The Reporter looked at the packet and smiled slightly thinking it over. He said good bye to the tiny Hitman and went home afterward, he was slightly happy, not because of the new or the packet, but the smell coming off of Hibari's clothes, a little scent of musk and wood since it was in the closet for so long. He should have said sorry when he could, but he chickened out, what a waste of an opportunity, he have three weeks left if he decides to go, so he had time.

When he got to Hiroyuki, he removed his shoes and entered the house, the first thing to do was tell Malissa, he already apologize for his behavior and the woman was more than happy to forgive him. Mitobe looked around the house until he found her in the bathroom scrubbing the toilet harshly.

"Hey Malissa, where's dad? I have a packet and I need to talk about it."

Malissa turned back to him and wiped her sweat away and flushed the cleaner down the toilet. "Hm? Oh, he's out right now, he should be coming back any minute now. I sent him to get more eggs. What is the packet about?"

"I got a...scholarship to a school in Italy."

"Italy?"

"Yes."

"How long?"

"I don't know, I'll go read it."

"Okay then~! Dinner will be ready soon."

"Wash your hands."

Mitobe heard the woman laugh loudly before he entered his room, he pulled the tab off and scatter the contents on his futon flipping through the papers carefully trying to answer all the question. He was slightly worried about moving so far away and having to learn a new language, Italian sounded beautiful but it wasn't so easy to adapt to. Although after everything Tsuna have done for him, he felt like he was obligated to do something for the boy, to be useful, to be able to protect him if it was called for.

Mitobe flipped through some pages of a small stabled book and read through the contents. It'll be at least three years before he returns, but if he doesn't go he'll miss an opportunity of a life time, being taught by the Ninth's guardian is a honor and a privilege. He still have to get Yosuke and his mother about it...Either way he knew Asuna would let him if he truly wanted to, good education and what not. The plane tickets were set for the last day of the month and everything have been covered, funds, food, shelter, everything...

Mitobe cleaned everything up and put it back in it's packet, the boy's father came home and the small little family had dinner. It seemed like a good time to bring up the packet. His father was rather surprised by the offer, he didn't think his son would get an opportunity like this considering all he's ever interested in was math, not science, not reading, not language, not social studies. He felt proud of Mitobe which made the boy slightly sad he had to lie about the real reason.

"Sounds like a good opportunity no?" Malissa tuned in.

"Yeah, but it's so far away." His father commented.

"Pleaaaaase dad? Come on...Italy...Scholarship~" Mitobe was practically begging.

After hours and hours of discussion, his father gave up and said yes, because it was free, and who doesn't love free stuff? Malissa was more than happy to say yes, not because she wants the boy out of the house but because it's been a while since she have seen hm so eager for something. All that's left is to convince his mother and Yosuke, because he would like for the older man to participate since he became a very wonderful father figure.

Everything was set in motion, his heart can't barely take the excitement! Just the thoughts of learning illusions made him all tingly.

* * *

"Mom please?"

"Well...You see."

"But...I'm begging you!"

"It's too far."

"It's free! It's an amazing learning experience!"

"But Mitobe, I know-"

"MOOOOOOOM I need it. Please? I really NEED it."

"It's Italy, I'm not sure if I'm ready to have you so far away, a different city is okay, but country..."

"I'll call you every day, I swear!"

"We can talk to Yosuke. He'll come over after work okay? He took Misaki to the park today for his lunch break~ So sweet."

"Mom you are fangirling."

"Like you and Mukuro?"

"MOM! I admire him."

"What happen to Hibari?"

"He can go die."

"What, you're still mad?"

"Yes."

His mother let out a laugh and pat him on the head, the two went out for lunch and despite Mitobe's obvious anger with the Prefect he was wearing the same sweater that was given to him. They had burgers and fries, which made Mitobe more than happy since he really loved hamburgers, as they were walking home they linked their arms and made random jokes. Mitobe's step slowed down when he saw Hibari walking towards them, his mother felt the tension and slipped her arm away patting him on the back before leaving first leaving the two in awkward silence.

"Hello Kyoya." Mitobe greeted after a few minutes.

"Herbivore..." A dull reply.

Mitobe sent his gaze to the ground staring his his shoes and fidgeting with the hem. Hibari walked past the boy but didn't let him off so easily, the Prefect grabbed his white collar shirt from underneath and began dragging him away. The Stalker Dog let out long train of insults and cuss, of course since everyone knew the Prefect's reputation they didn't dare to stop him. Once again they were back in the reception room, he threw the smaller boy inside making him fall harshly on the ground before getting up and dusting himself off.

"What's wrong with you?!" Mitobe accused as he fixed his clothes and glasses.

"Why have you been avoiding me Herbivore?"

Mitobe looked at the Prefect and lifted an eyebrow in an annoyed manner. "Oh, I don't know maybe because you said I was annoying and bothersome?"

"What's your point?" By this time, Mitobe moved to the couch and swung his arm over the back looking at the Prefect coolly while crossing his legs.

"My point is Kyoya, words hurt."

"Get over it."

"Get over yourself."

"Herbivore, I dare you one more ti-"

"Like I give a fuck!"

Hibari hit the smaller boy who then held his head in his arms groaning painfully. " And you keep hitting me. Which makes me wonder why we're even...what ever you want to call it, you said we aren't friends, beside, all you do is abuse me and then insult me. So Hibari Kyoya, what do you want from me?!"

That was a good question, what did he want from the smaller boy? Hibari didn't see him as a challenge, he didn't see the smaller boy as threat, and he didn't see him as a friend. Did he want company? Kyoya preferred to be alone, he did not like to be bothered, but this mutt was annoying him. The boy was looking at the ground, a deep frown settled on his face and he was avoiding the Prefect's gaze again. The President sat down next to the boy and tried his best not to hit the boy again, it brought him a small bit of satisfaction to see the boy wearing his sweater, even if it smelled like Vanilla now...

Mitobe didn't bother saying anything else and Hibari wasn't one to talk, but maybe he had over done it with the beatings, after two years, Mitobe might have gotten more injuries than anyone Hibari have ever fought with, mainly because they were added over time, even after two whole years,the boy was still covered in bandages, most of them from himself, others from training, but he knew the mutt put up with his ridiculous behavior but he refuse to admit he was even the slightest bit grateful.

"I'm going to Italy. For at least three years, I would appreciate it if we can resolve this in the next three weeks." Mitobe mutter, quiet enough to be heard between the two of them but not loud enough to fully understand.

"What do you mean mutt?"

"...I'm going to learn how to cast illusions."

Hearing the word made Hibari glare at the boy,he felt him shrink under the intensity of the menacing look. Illusions made him think of Mukuro, Mukuro made him think of losing, losing made him think of humiliation, humiliation made him think of weakness, weakness made him think of the days when he was pick on, and that was never a good thing.

"No."

"What?"

"You're not allow to go."

" I could really use your support in this..."

Hibari looked over to the boy, he haven't move an inch from his position, unless trying to sink into the couch counted. His Stalker Dog was leaving, they weren't friends so why was this complicated.

"Do whatever you want, I don't care."

"I see...I...I'll see myself out." Mitobe stood up from the couch and walked toward the door, the Prefect stared after him and he disappeared. Out of sight. Gone. Just like he'll be in three weeks...He Prefect broke the table in front of him and then sat back down on the couch, the smell of vanilla was still there. He leaned closer to the spot the Stalker Dog sat not too long ago, suddenly the smell of vanilla was comforting. Why haven't that mutt come running back, why haven't he been forgiven yet? Why wasn't he being chased? Was it possible that he got too strong for anyone to even dare reach him? Was it possible that he's too far up at the top that even his loyal mutt gave up on chasing him? Or could it be that the boy pushed the other one away so much that he gave up?

Kyoya leaned his head back and closed his eyes, maybe a nap would help him sort out the situation...

* * *

A week later Mitobe found himself at the Sawada's household. Their son allowed him inside and they sat around the table as they always do, the baby was the first to ask him about the situation regarding the trip to Italy. Mitobe smiled and pulled the packet out from his bag giving it to the infant who looked over the contents making sure that all four of the adults signed the documents.

"I'm going Reborn. I'll be going." Mitobe smile, it seemed forced and fake but Reborn let it slide.

"I'll send this over then. You kept the plane tickets right?"

Mitobe nodded. "Great. You should start packing a week prior to your flight."

The infant left the room leaving Tsuna and Mitobe alone together, the brunet gave him a miserable look.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked cautiously.

"Yeah~ I'm fine, I'm really fine."

"Is there a reason why you're going?"

"To get stronger."

"...But...that's...Is there a reason why?"

Mitobe smiled, a real smile unlike his fake one from earlier. " I need to get stronger. I need to catch up to someone."

"Masato, you aren't doing this for me are you?"

"No Tsunayoshi, I'm not. Partially, but not all."

* * *

The last day. Three hours until Mitobe leaves for Italy. His stuff is packed and the only thing he's taking on the plane is a small backpack which contained his laptop, charger, phone and a few books with a change of clothes just in case. He was bidding a few people goodbye, mainly the ones he know won't come to see him off mainly Hibari Kyoya. He ran into Kusakabe on the way, the older man wished him luck but did not miss his happy smile to see the vice. The Reporter directed himself to the reception room to find the Prefect on the couch, his backpack hung from his shoulder carelessly as he walked in.

"Hello, Kyoya."

A simple greeting from the smaller boy that was ignored by the Prefect.

"I came to say goodbye."

Rejection.

"I just wanted to say...When I come back. Please fight me."

Silence.

"I know you hold back your strikes when you hit me. Next time we meet, please fight me with your full strength. Will you do that for me?"

Ignored.

"It's going to be three years before we meet again. So...Please. Before I go. Will you say my name for me?"

The Prefect turned to the boy, Mitobe flinched under the gaze.

"No."

A sad smile forced itself on the Reporter's face but he looked down to hide it. "I see..." The boy turned to leave but the Prefect managed to mutter something that caught Mitobe's attention.

"Three years. You better be strong enough by then."

* * *

There was a tearful farewell was always something he wanted to avoid. Mitobe felt loved though so it was slightly selfish but it was nice to know he was wanted. His mother and brother kept hugging him, Yosuke kept crying, even worst than Malissa, his dad claimed he was okay but he was sending Mitobe emails about articles he should read on the safety of Italy. His friends came to see him off, this list included Nori, who traveled by train to see him off, the twins, Reborn, Ryohei, Kyoko, Haru, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Lampo and I-Pin. It made him very happy to see them coming so far just for him, it would have mean a lot more to see Hibari come, but he knows better that.

He boarded his flight and took a seat, the journey would be tiring and irritating but it would be worth it. Bouche Croquant was going to be his teacher, Reborn sent him small profile on the man, he had dark skin, his hair tied back in small braids and he had a lighter mohawk and a short pony tail that was tied back behind his neck, he also had no eyebrows apparently, he have a thin face and high cheek bones with various ear piercing on both his earlobe.  
He was a strict man who seemed to be dedicated to his job, the man was well known for being the most powerful illusionist in the Vongola, apparently he might have not met Mukuro, but Mitobe wanted to meet the man.

He had to stop at another airport to change flight, and after that another before he finally reached Italy, he hopped of the plane nervously since he didn't understand a single word, but he managed to get by since he downloaded a Japanese to Italian language app that translated fairly well. He tightened the grip on his backpack as he entered the lower district of the airport, everything smelled differently, the smell of Italianfood filled the air from the near by the shops located inside the air port.

Mitobe saw a man on the other side of the room with a sign with his name on it, instantly he headed over and greeted the man with a smile. He was about 17 or so it seemed, he had messy short bangs that hung over his eyes and swung to the right, there was one awkward strand sticking up behind his head though, like a small cowlick, his eyes sharp and a bright shade of blue, he had a small beauty mark under his right eye, he wore a necklace around his neck with a ring on it. He was clad in a typical black and white suit, which made Mitobe feel inferior since he only wore a baggy T-shirt and jeans.

"Hey, you must be Masato Mitobe right?" The boy asked him, his voice was light and friendly.

"Yo-You speak Japanese?" Mitobe stuttered relieved.

"Ah...Yeah, along with three others, so four in total, goes with being in the Mafia I guess." He laughed lightheartedly.

"Thank god...What's your name?"

"Leo Ganza, Leo is fine. Follow me, I'm taking you to the car and driving you to head quarter."

"Ah, thank you!"

The boy smiled at Mitobe kindly and took his backpack for him. Italy was foreign to him, but it was an experience he could not help but to experience. The drive was not pleasant he manage to make a new friend, Leo was actually rather awkward and uncertain, he lacked confidence but was over all friendly anyway. Leo worked for the Vongola, his rank was low, he was more of the chore boy, he goes to pick people up, get them coffee, deliver messages and all the stuff a low rank Mafia man was forced to do. Vongola Headquarters was beyond belief, the building itself was work of art, beautiful columns and decoration, fancy doors and extravagant decor. Leo opened the door for him and lead him to his room, he didn't have time to adjust or even get to settle in, he was called to the Ninth's office where he'll be meeting his tutor. Mitobe was visibly shaking but Leo tried to calm him down to the best of his ability. The double doors opened and Mitobe entered the room alone since Leo was suppose to stand outside. Mitobe recognize no one except for the Ninth and the Mist guardian.

"Hello, thank you for having me." The boy bowed to show hid respect. The Ninth smiled gently and told him to get up."

"Welcome. We heard about you from Reborn." The boss said to him.

"Yes sir."

"So Reborn told us you were sensitive to illusion is that correct?"

"Or so I've been told, but I have never cast one."

The old man rubbed his chin thoughtfully and turned to his Mist guardian. "He'll be in your care then." The man nodded silently and agreed.

They sent Leo to give him a tour and he couldn't help but feel a bit o pity for him, he was stuck with all the tedious jobs, Leo was going to be his guide and a bit of a servant or so. It seemed like they'll be spending much of their time together, the boy helped in settle into his room and unpack his clothes and other items. Leo knew a lot about computers, he loved computers and technology he was a total nerd, but in a good way.

His scheduled was given to him and since he had Reborn for a teacher once, he knew what the consequences would be. His training starts at six in the morning precisely, breakfast starts at eight, even more training and then lunch which was usually about one, after that he had a few more training sessions and then the rest of the day off, unless Croquant wants to run more drills. They were going to start with testing just exactly how sensitive he was, after that they will start with actual illusion training with weapon courses in between. It was going to be three long years, but Mitobe needed to be able to handle it if he ever want to stand beside Kyoya. It must be awfully lonely at the top by himself. Mitobe knows he'll never get there, but he really wanted to get closer.

* * *

**YAY! I finished the Varia Arc! Anyway, I saw a lot of Oc having learn illusions from someone else like another Oc, Mukuro, or Mammon, but never the Ninth's Guardian, so I thought it was clever...for me, but you know... The future Arc starts next, after a few chapters but that depends I guess. Mitobe will be leaving for three years, and Hibari and Mitobe never actually apologized...Fufufu~ Aww, too bad yes? but the Future Arc will have more angst...but it'll get better, I swear it gets better soon~ I hope this chapter was to satisfaction, considering I lost many hours of sleep...If you see mistakes tell me and I will fix them~! YES! WOOT! Anyway~ Thank you for your reviews, the reactions were overwhelming and it made me very happy.**

**REVIEW TIME~!**

**Mangalover123blue:Thank you~ I'm glad you like it.**

**Dood: Hello~! Good to hear from you again! Mukuro can swoon anyone, too bad he shows up later in the chapters...hehe sorry~ I know, Hibari is so... would be best friends with everyone, he's just so loveable. HAHAHA I HAVE PLANNED IS DEATH TO THE LAST DETAIL. I feel sorry for Mitobe if he have to go up with Bel...**

**Jueassicness: Fufufu~ Hello again~! Haven't heard from you in a while OwO I'm glad you like it, I hope this chapter was to your satisfaction. I wanted Mitobe to be good at something, but just not you know,over powering illusions, but he'll get better~ **

**Xejis: DARLING! HELLO!QAQ Mitobe is such a fanboy...I want him to have an edge, but nothing too powerful C: They're relationship will get better, I swear, after Mitobe dies and...yeah. Hibari will learn, he'll learn, just give it time...time...time. Mitobe is starting to see the light, he needs to stop thinking of Kyoya as this god like figure with these amazing quality, so he's developing too~ Yosuke is such a helpful baby~ He can tell things so easily, he's like "I'm a romantic man!" I like small hints that implies Hibari was paying attention, Hibari being picked on is my head cannon...I'm a bad person... Mukuro is danger...I'm glad you liked it, I really want to read the new chapter of your story, but it's really late, I promise to do it in the morning.**

**Onepiecefan202:Poor Tsuna...Mitobe is already dying so...Just wait, it'll be fun~ I promise :V**

**HalyconNight: Good to hear from you! I'm glad you're still here~ O3O Mitobe is very dramatic isn't he? He's so...emotional? yeah, emotional. I think there was a slight moment between the two...maybe? XD I think Mitobe would be like "MUKURO TEACH ME! I LOVE YOU!ASGWRU!" I can't either! hngg~! Mukuro and Mitobe needs to talk...eventually. Ah! I love love triangles, but...I'll feel so bad for Mukuro...I'll just pity him and end up crying and making him fall for someone else to be happy... I think you can always try, practice help and all. Ryohei is awesome, I love him, he's so energetic! Nori is the ultimate fangirl, but only when the time comes. Too bad they're half way across the world...so they can't be locked in a windowless room...They never did get to say sorry~ ;D I'm glad you like it so far. I will continue to drown you in angst.**

**Pineapple fairy king: They can always get divorce ~ ;)MAMMON IS A MAGIC FLOATING BABY! Have fun trying to find Mitobe then XD**

**Bored411: Mitobe's flame is officially revealed yay! They still haven't apologized...that will come in time. No worries~ Enjoy the Angst!**

**PuppetPrince: Is Hibari even able to get jealous? XD**

**I hope everyone like this chapter, but yes, the future arch will be very fun enjoy ladies and gentlemen, first I will drown you in angst and revive you with fluff~ Mitobe moved away...so sad, and Hibari didn't even say Mitobe's name I'll reveal why later~! O3O Promise! **

**REVIEWS ARE MOTIVATION! MOTIVATION MEANS QUICKER CHAPTER! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS LONG AND SHORT EITHER ARE FINE THOUGH LONG ARE NICE. OKAY FAREWELL!**


	15. Chapter 15

It's been a week into training and Mitobe have never felt so beat up, Croquant was much much worst than Reborn, that man was dedicated to his training which made Mitobe sightly grateful that he was so determine to bring out the best in the boy, but he was brutal and by the end of the day Leo have to carry Mitobe back to his room and bring him dinner. True to Reborn's words, Bouche Croquant was impressed with Mitobe's sensitivity, the boy showed impressive progress so far, he could easily spot out an illusion, but so far he can't even cast one. It seemed that spotting an illusion might be his only skill, but the Mist Guardian was not ready to give up on the boy, if the Japanese boy could tell an illusion from reality and cast an illusion, he would have an edge in battle, because so far he was weak, physically and the only weapon he could use was a switchblade which is useless without his speed.

One day during practice the boy collapsed, the Mist Guardian ran over to the smaller boy to check on his condition, his eyes were wide open and after a few minutes of silence he started to choke out a sob before bursting into tears.

"Kid, what's wrong with you?" Croquant asked with the kid in his arm, the smaller boy was shaking visibly while he shook his head. Tears fell from his eyes like a waterfall. The man did not know what to do, the boy suddenly started crying and the man have never been in his situation and he was in his fifties, could it be an illness? The Mist guardian helped the boy up and carried him to the clinic room, no one bother to run after him asking questions and stayed out of his way. By the time the kid was stabled, he already lost conscious, the Vongola's personal doctor and nurses couldn't tell what was wrong with him, he was perfectly healthy and they couldn't figure out why. A few minutes later Leo came running in to check on Mitobe, the boy was alarmed and quickly ran to the Reporter's side he grabbed his hand and mutter "thank god" over and over again in a trembling voice. No one questioned it even though they were curious, the seventeen year old never left the others side, the Ninth took it his feelings into consideration and postpone the interrogation he was planning to carry out.

* * *

Ten years into the future...Can you see where you would be? Can you see the type of person you are? When you see what happen, will you feel motivated to move on or give up? When Mitobe passed out, thousands of memories were planted into his head, as if he was there but he wasn't, like watching a movie from another point of view, when you see yourself move but you aren't controlling your own body. Isn't the thought slightly frightening?

It was ten years later, the Mafia world was in chaos and war was everywhere, mainly between the Vongola and Millefiore, they were forced to go into hiding underground in a base that the Tenth boss built, which meant by this time...Sawada Tsunayoshi have stepped up to the plate and accepted the fact that he was to be the Vongola's Tenth boss,and along with him his Guardians. Their family grew, more alliance more members, more enemies. But for the common goal of defeating the Millefiore, they banned together.

Masato Mitobe never saw himself as much, especially when compared to the Guardians who were much stronger than him, but he saw himself as worthy enough to be a part of the Vongola, and that meant doing whatever he can for Tsunayoshi.

* * *

The sound of guns and furious foot steps, what a beautiful sight when people are trying to shoot you down. A man was dashing away from them as they chased after him, in his pocket was a flash drive with the information on their generals and other bases, of course he wasn't a thief, just a humble dealer who's hate for the Millefiore was bigger than his actual ego. The man ran into a corner and and out a door diving behind a bush, his pursuers seemed confused, but that was due to his illusion, carefully he slipped away and out of sight. At a safe distance he pulled out a small remote with a single button on it and with in thirty seconds, the small base exploded in a symphony of light and fire. The male let out a whistle and returned to his vehicle making sure he was not followed and pressed a few buttons on his phone, after three rings exactly the person on the other side picked up.

"Hello, Virus." His voice smooth and matured, he plugged his headphones into the phone and started his car.

"Mole. So I assume you have the information?"

"Of course, don't I always."

"You do, but was blowing up the base necessary?"

"A little sabotage never hurt."

"Get the information back to head quarter and send it over, same server as always."

"Understood."

Mole and Virus, two of the most acknowledged informants in the underworld. Virus was known for his computer skills and hacking, meaning no one really know what he looks like since he never enter the scene himself but does it from the safety of his computer. Mole on the other hand, he prefer the old fashion way, disguises and sneaking into enemy bases to obtain the information hands on, he claim it was more exciting than sitting behind a laptop for hours trying to by pass the firewall. The two often team up so people know they as a pair most of the time, if you have one with the other, no doubt they're working on something.

Their true identities are known by few, including those who are close to them, all records of them are lost including birth certificate, one of them was an illusionist and the other was a Varia member. Information was still withheld and the only thing anyone really know about them was that they belong to the Vongola. Mole was the dangerous one compared to Virus, not for his skill but the way he approached thing, he sneak into bases using disguises and costume, making him fit in perfectly, prosthetic and make up easily mask anything he needed to go by undetected. Illusions can be seen through, but people can't see pass what's in front of them, his technique makes people wary and cautious of even their own comrades since you can never tell who is the Mole. Pun intended.

* * *

When Mole got back to the base, his first instinct was to head for his room and send the information to Virus. He was exhausted and  
all he wanted was nice hot bath. He shook off the Millefiore uniform and pulled the blond wig off his head with the wig cap underneath, throwing them on the bed carelessly. He sat down on his chair and turned on his computer and pulled the flash drive out plugging it in. This was the third mission in two weeks, and they haven't had any news worthy advances, the man scratched his head and waited for the information to load before he sends the file.

Mole, as he's known as now, was once known by another name, many of those uncreative insults and to others as Masato Mitobe. Isn't that a shocker? To think over the years he's actually gotten a decent nick name that wasn't Stalker Dog or Mutt, even though a few of the Guardians still call him that. Things have been different since Tsuna died, and Mitobe could not help but feel guilty, even if he couldn't do anything about it he felt like he could have tried harder. Ten years can change people, especially with all the blood shed he have seen, he was no longer that kid who ran around looking for excitement, it tends to find him on it's own now. Mitobe treasures his name, it's the name he was born with and the name his mother and father given to him, in the underworld people know him as Mole and that was that. It became much more precious with his parents gone...They were killed when the Millefiore came, both his family, his dad Malissa, his mom, Yosuke, and even Misaki. He couldn't protect them and if not for Tsuna he would have died right there. It never occurred to him that he might be putting them in danger, but when he realized it was too late, he thought if he kept them in the dark it would be better but to this day he regretted it.

Mitobe was twenty four, technically a grown up but still have some child like quality. He was still that messy teenager he once was, never really bothered with his appearance, loosen tie, shirt untuck and posture still lacking...but he have gotten taller, he was 5'8. That was an accomplishment.

His hair was styled differently, his bangs were shortened and stayed out of his eyes and brushed to the right,but some strands were long enough to frame his face. He ditched his glasses for contacts and only wore them when he's not on a mission and he had a small hoop earring on his right ear in honor of his teacher.

Message: File Sent!

* * *

Mitobe worked as an informant which meant he was directly under Hibari's jurisdiction, but the relationship between the two have only gotten worst in the past ten years. Which reminds the poor Informant that he still have to write his report and turn it in. Mitobe gathered his clothing and headed to the bath, he took removed his rings and left them on the counter, there was three in total, he has two box animal, ironically one was a mole, it helped him sneak into bases by digging holes, but he mainly use them for setting underground traps, his other one was the Japanese giant hornet, it was given to him by none other than Bouche himself, despite it's size the hornet have venom that can dissolve human flesh, very handy and dangerous.

He carries an extra ring in case of emergency but that rarely happen. Mitobe still uses switchblades, he has quite a collection, but his favorite was the one he received on his birthday from Reborn, it as his lucky one and he takes it on every mission. His old one was out of commission and he didn't want to permanently destroy it.

The bath was Mitobe's favorite part of finishing a mission the hot water burned his skin before he settles in, his weight displaces the water and it flowed out of the tub, the boy dunked his head under and brushed his bangs all the way back and sunk into the liquid letting out a blissful sigh. Thirty minutes later he exited the bathroom with a towel on his head and got dressed in the usual suit and tie, he sat down by his computer and began typing the report with the towel around his neck to keep the water from dripping on his suit. Hibari was usually away, on a trip or to discover more about the boxes so Mitobe would simply send in his report, but the Skylark was returning today.

They're so call friendship have taken a darker turn, too many conflicts and fights. Mitobe's relationship with the man was purely business, he no longer address the Prefect as Kyoya but by Hibari, that just set the distance between them. Mitobe have gotten over the man, he no longer find him interesting and realize that what he did not need to grow strong for the Skylark there was no point in making more problems for himself. Hibari felt the same way, he realized that the Stalker Dog was dragging him back and restrained him, and both of them needed to be free of each other. Thus any other feelings of resentment was toss away and they were more of neighbors if anything, they don't talk unless it's about a mission and that can simply be done why paper and documents.

* * *

Mitobe leaned back into his chair and yawned, Hibari refused to let him do an oral report since he claimed his voice was annoying but Mitobe didn't really care anymore, his hurtful words were by this point nothing more than letters assembled together. A knock at his door caught his attention and he walked over and opened it, Bianchi was standing right in front of him with a smile.

"Hello, good to see you came back safely."

"Of course. What do you need me for? Another job?"

"Not this time. There's someone in the medical room I'd like you to see."

Mitobe gave her a questionable look but nodded and took off the towel throwing it into his room carelessly before following her, his hair was still damp but tolerable. Her heels make soft noises against the floor and Mitobe followed behind obediently. What he saw shocked him and he felt all the suppressed emotions began leaking. His eyes widen and his mouth gaping.

"Tsuna...yoshi..." Mitobe said shakily. The fourteen year old Tsuna was right in front of him, the Tsuna he grew up with, the Tsuna that was alive. The Informant ran over to him and gave him a tight hug smiling before letting him go. "It's been a while."

Gokudera looked confuse form his spot on the bed, was this the who he thought it was?

"Stalker Dog?"

Mitobe smiled at the boy walking over to him.

"Aw man, I can't remember the last time I saw you this tiny~"

The silver hair bomber growled at him but Mitobe at his head softly and sat on the bed.

They were given time to bond and catch up before Mitobe had to head back to work, he bid them a farewell and promise to come back later.

The two boys seemed to be impressed with the way their Reporter grew up, he had an air of maturity and mystery around him. When Mitobe headed back to his room he still had the Report to finish, and apparently he didn't save and the Laptop wasn't plug in so he had to redo everything...It seem he still had his bad luck. So like a responsible adult, he plugged his Laptop back in and ignored all his responsibility and watched cat videos instead...

Hibari started training with Tsuna, Reborn was going to teach Yamamoto and Bianchi was going to be teaching her little brother. Mitobe lazed around and awaited for his next job as he went over the information with Virus on the computer, charts diagrams and profiles, there was nothing new except they have information on the Millefiore's lower classed employees, they weren't even above C-rank and most of their flames were weak.

"What's your next job?" Mitobe asked, his friend smiled, bright blue eyes glowed and he replied " I managed to track down a family that is working with the Millefiore, rumors have it that they might be attacking the Benedetti family next, so we might warn them."

"Leo you need to get out more."

"I'm out on more mission than you in a weekly basis."

"...shut up."

Leo Ganza, the cloud guardian of the Varia, how did a low ranked Vongola chore boy become one of the most elite assassin in the underworld? Computer and mechanical skills. He can by pass just about any security if you give him enough time and he was skilled with spear, Leo was much more confident and less fidgety now. While he was still slightly shy and nervous he wasn't afraid to take action anymore, since they spent so much time together they instantly became best friends and they often help each other out of missions. A close relationship that was base on trust and a common goal, plus Leo saw him cry like a baby before when he found out his family was dead.

"Anyway, I'll send you the report."

"Thanks."

"Can't you do your own report?"

"Can you not ridicule me? I worked hard..."

"I have your computer's history right here and you have been watching cat videos for an hour before I call."

"They're fluffy and cute."

"Mitobe, get your life together..."

"Leo, get a girlfriend."

"Mitobe, get a lover."

"I don't need one."

"And wh-"

"Don't even bring up Hibari."

The conversation ended at that, there was no bad feelings but Leo knew about their history. He didn't pry too much into it but Mitobe didn't really care if people knew he use to have feelings for the Vongola Cloud Guardian.

"I have to go send in my own report to Xanxus, so I'll see you later."

"Sure, tell me if you need anything."

Leo nodded and disconnect their video chat. Mitobe printed out the report, Leo was very kind to him, he often finish the paper work for Mitobe which he is insanely grateful for. Mitobe stabled the papers together and left his room to turn it in, Hibari had his own base since he reused to work with other people and he still hated crowding. The hallways were empty as always since there's barely anyone at this base, it's not like the Vongola had unlimited men. Hibari's base was more of a traditional Japanese theme over modern, but it brought Mitobe back some fond memories of when he was younger. Mitobe slid the doors open and walked inside, Hibari changed into his Yukata and was peacefully sipping tea, no doubt prepared by Kusakabe.

"I'm here to turn in the report." Mitobe announced walking over, he placed the paper on the table and awaited to be dismissed. The Cloud Guardian took the report and gave it a thorough but quick look and sipped on his tea.

"Herbivore...You had the Varia's Cloud do this for you again."

"What of it Hibari?"

"Do you're own and stop bothering other people."

"You forget, the Informant community is very close."

"That does not excuse you from doing your own work."

"Then I insist you allow me to do oral reports."

"I reject."

"As always. But you should not expect anything else from me." Mitobe replied and turned to leave closing the door after him. He went to the kitchen to get some food, he haven't even had breakfast yet let alone lunch. Mitobe made himself and sandwich and ate silently, Tsuna was back, maybe they'd have a chance this time, and maybe they can change this future, if they manage to change this one, that would mean this part would be rewritten, Misaki would live, his parents would live...All four of them, and maybe they can be happy again. But what are the chances of that...All the information that have been gathered so far are useless, there's nothing on Byakuran or his next move. The man continue to stay a mystery. Mitobe chew on his food unwillingly, he was no cook, he missed his mother's cooking, there was no joy in eating alone, but the others are probably still training but over the years Mitobe have gotten use to the changes.

It was not until later that he was told Ryohei came back, naturally Mitobe was glad that the older man was alive and well but when he heard about a certain Mist guardian he ran to to emergency room as fast as he can, he lost contact with Chrome a few years back when the Kokuyo gang decided to break Mukuro out of Vendicare, which ended in a failure. The Informant ran into the door by mistake earning a painful bruise on his forehead, after hearing the thump Bianchi opened the door and let him in giving a disappointed sigh by his behavior. Mitobe ignored it as always and ran to Chrome's side, she was hooked up to multiple machines and there were injures all over her fragile body. This was the Chrome from ten years ago, which meant she didn't know about their friendship. As fellow illusionist they have gone on many missions together, they've trained and overcome great challenges together, but even if the girl did not know about him, he was still happy to see she was alive. How many years have it it? Five?

Mitobe didn't have time to ask questions about the female illusionist's condition when Bianchi and he was summon for a brief meeting, everyone gathered in the living room, some one seats others standing, the only one missing was the Cloud Guardian but that was expected. The Varia had given orders that the Vongola are to invade the the Millefiore's Japanese branch in five days. They have already gathered all the guardians and they were set to take down Irie Shoichi. Kusakabe listened carefully taking in the information for Kyoya later, Mitobe didn't stay long, he wasn't even sure if he was going to be going it seemed like a stretch and it was more of a guardian thing, for the next five days the Guardians were training and Mitobe was helping Bianchi with Chrome when she had to leave to help her brother. The girl was stable but then she suddenly coughed up blood and her condition worsened, as a friend Mitobe was scared, she was already injured enough as it was but then her stomach caved in, just like the time when she fought at the ring battle. Tsuna and Reborn rushed in after hearing and Bianchi was in panic, Mitobe wasn't powerful enough to make organs that can function like Mukuro so he obviously could not do anything but hold her hand and hope to comfort her, though it seemed like Tsuna did a better job. Her coughing worsened as she spilled more blood, Hibari walked in and told everyone to get out of the way, he pushed Mitobe aside harshly, maybe more than he rest and lifted Chrome from her spot on the bed.

"If you die we'll all be in trouble..." The Skylark warned.

Kusakabe insisted that Tsuna leave which the boss obeyed but Mitobe refused to leave the female illusionist's side, the look he gave the Vice was enough to encourage the man to leave him alone, he had that same look when his family was killed, he destroyed a smaller Millefiore base in Italy and it took five men to restrained him and a bunch of tranquilizer to calm him down, and after that they strapped him to a table to keep him in one place, which he escaped from and then they found him with Hibari, the illusionist challenged him to a fight and for once neither of them held back, Mitobe's method of calming down and avoiding his problem was now either math and physical exertion. He had three broken ribs and Hibari had a broken arm, they eventually decided keep him unconscious thanks to some drugs, it was simply less trouble that way. They advice him to take therapy, but that reminded him of his dad and he began crying, none of them knew what to do. Leo flew in and came to check on his friend's condition but he couldn't do anything, so for the next week since the incident Yamamoto stayed by his side and cooled him down with his rain flames when ever he felt like the Informant was about to loose control. Since Yamamoto also lost his dad he could relate to the way Mitobe felt, he also tried to get revenge for his father, but he was aware Mitobe lost much more than a father, he lost both his family and little brother. The two understood that pain and they respected each other for it, Yamamoto understood that the smaller boy needed someone to be with him and at lest lift his world up, because that's how he felt when he lost his father. After loosing his family Mitobe was much more sensitive to death, and seeing Chrome like this brought back those memories, he tried to suppress them at least for the moment but he could tell he was starting to lose it.

Hibari managed to draw out Chrome's power and forced her to use her own illusion to make herself her own organ, her condition was beginning to balance but even then Mitobe refused to leave her side at all cost. No one bothered to stop him, especially the ones from the future, they knew just how hard it was for him. Chrome was more or less one of his closest friend, their first mission together involve some deep and emotional bonding, he learned about her past, her parents, her injuries, and she learned about his family and why he was the way he was. Compared to her story Mitobe felt like he was just complaining but Chrome assured him it was okay and that even if he may not have suffer from that she have that doesn't make his story any less important. Chrome was better at casting illusions and she would often help him with his and never discouraged him, often Mukuro would take over her body and surprise him, and since Mitobe admire Mukuro as an illusionist, the hetero chromatic loved being praised and adore so he didn't mind, he was also happy to see Chrome getting along with someone else, but he still disapprove since Mitobe was part of the Vongola.

Chrome was one of the few that could improve Mitobe's day when he was down, she would simply sneak into his room to find the boy doing math and sit down next to him in silence while he work on each problem and a few hours later you would find Mitobe dragging Chrome to find food. Chrome didn't mind of course, but being with the fellow illusionist was like being with a ghost, sometime she would forget that he's sitting right next to her. The two had a close friendship, they shared a silence that spoke words and spelled poetry, neither have to talk to be able to understand each other, and both of them knew they were weaker than the rest but that made them strive for power to be able to protect everyone as well as one another.

"You need to give her space Herbivore." Hibari advice from behind Mitobe.

The informant turned around and glared at he man with a deep frown. "Go away."

"You're annoying Mutt."

"I've been told many time."

"Listen to your superiors for one."

"You are only superior in one aspect, and that's power, anything else you fail at."

"Herbivore I am loosing my patient with you."

"Don't care."

"To think you use to be so docile."

"To think I use to consider you a friend."

Hibari didn't say anything else after that, he simply exit the room quietly and shut the door. Even after all these years Mitobe still frustrate him, even worse his presence was close to none existent, he could be in the same room and Hibari would have to look for him to know where he was, but that's mainly due to the fact that they are never seen together anymore and it got harder for the Cloud Guardian to tell him apart from the crowd, he could when they were young, but those three years he was away made a big difference. He forgot the scent of his once loyal mutt, Mitobe stopped wearing that vanilla perfume, he stopped all together, unless it was for a mission then he would wear a scent depending on the gender of his disguise. The informant was high maintenance and would bath once in the morning and again at night, without anything that separated him from the rest of the human race Hibari could not care less.

Mole could stand on par with the Guardian now, not without struggling but he can get by, combining his illusion, speed and faint presence, it was a dangerous weapon, but luckily not enough to defeat the Prefect. Hibari was still the strongest and still hard headed as ever, but over the years he gained some self control even if he was still bent on defeating Mukuro. Years of distance and struggles have changed the once loyal dog to a disobedient traitor, at least that's how Hibari saw it, but he blamed it on Mukuro, the illusionist probably put some thoughts into Mitobe's head.

Even he can not deny that he somewhat missed those nights they spent in the past stargazing into the night sky, but every now and then he would catch the Stalker Dog out during sunrise and sunset looking into the horizon before disappearing with the sun only to be found again next morning passed out in the training room.

* * *

**Hello everyone~ I am very excited for the future Arc! YES! HAHA! I might be even more excited then the Varia arc but you know...Have some angst! Here you go. I like Leo...he's like Mitobe's mama. **

**Mitobe finally got a good name and it's not insulting, I hope I didn't ruin your expectation of him, and I added more Chrome in there, because I like Chrome she's weak but very determine to change that. The invasion of Millefiore base is coming so that means ten year later Hibari, imagine it~ The Hibari that still somewhat enjoy Mitobe's company and TYL Mitobe who's like "Dude...No...Go away." It'll be fun~ I that note, as you can see he is able to become a better illusionist or at least cast some illusions, so that ought to motivate the fourteen year old Mitobe to keep working~  
Thank you for your reviews, I love to hear from you~**

**REVIEW TIME~! *O* To the extreme!**

**Bored411: Angst everywhere! They'll meet up after the future arch too~ :D**

**HalyonNight: I'm sorry! Have more angst! Hahahaha...haha...Well here's their relationship now~ ;D Horrible and broken~ As you can see I'll be continuing with the arcs as usual with twist in between~ The hatred they have now is going to play a big part I assure you OvO Oh my gosh you'd write for me?! I'd feel honor but you do not have to, but that does sound like a good idea~ There's so many possibility with Parallel universe, but I think it'll be all in angst XD Some people like things slow, besides maybe you'll get reviews that'll help. I'd surely read it~ I personally really like Ryohei, I would love to wake up with that energy, I would be so productive..."I'LL FINISH THIS CHAPTER TO THE EXTREME!" or something like that~ :DI'm bad with grammar too since English is not my first language. I upload a wordpad file and write on Fanfiction instead XD squiggly so away when the story is uploaded if that's what you meant. I'm sorry...I killed his family...QwQ hehe...he...forgive me. I know, I'm so ashamed, I was rushing since I was so close to finishing, I'll fix fluff will come after the angst but there's storm of angst right now~ You'll just have to wait~ OuO I know! I'm so close! And maybe. like Hibari's birthday thing or something.**

**Pineapple fairy Queen:He is super! Angst angst angst~ Downing my readers in angst~ aww...try the internet if you're too lazy to go out. Fufufu~ have fun~**

**Onepiecefan202: Really? I love the ninth's guardians! I mean really! They are like the most handsome old men I have ever seen! They are also in their fifties, I researched it for this XD **

**Jurassicness: If you need to kill a spider, I think Nana is more effective XD But about Hibari and Mitobe's relationship, they'll get find a way, love always find a way. Or in this case a crazy Stalker Dog will find a way. I can guarantee that after the future arc Hibari will have some feelings added to his already mildly confused teenager head.**

**Xejis: It's fine really~ If you don't have time you don't have to force yourself!I wake up around four each day...Yeah I know I am a failure. I love the zoo! Did you see anyone fight a bear? Yeah~ He did give him some clothes, and now Mitobe is in love with that sweater...But it's okay~ they'll apologize eventually. The ninth's guardians are beautiful! I love them...they're the coolest bunch ever! They're also in their fifties...Three years isn't that much, besides illusions are hard to learn~ I was planning on making it five years, but that would kill most of you guys XD. Fufufu~ They met here~ Not in a good way though, but ten year earlier Hibari will show up soon. I pity Mitobe...I'm so cruel to him...and I killed his family..fufuf opps. I will continue on onto the Simon arch and the representative arc as well, because Mukuro is there...and I love him...so...so much...I also love Chrome, ah~ Chrome little cutie in her short girly skirt~ O3O He'll be there for the Simon arc since he'll come with his wonderful teacher~ **

**Special note~!**

**Yes yes hello my darling! As always a welcome to the new followers and thank you for the favorites! Mitobe will still die and I assure you it is important that he does, and on the topic of Hibari, their relationship is not good right now but it will improve, fret not! when sixteen year old Hibari come, that's when it'll get interesting trust me~ ;)**

**Please send in your reviews! I do love hearing from you~**


	16. Chapter 16

When Mitobe came to the next day, a small stack of paper was placed on his nightstand, he groggily put on his glasses and read over the content. Hibari is sending him to a job in Italy, it would take about a week which meant he'll miss the invasion of the Millefiore Japanese Branch, but aside from that he didn't mind. On his new job he was suppose to visit the Benedetti family and fill them in on the situation as well as do a thorough report on their condition, there is also a packet regarding information on the six Funeral Wreath, since it's consider of great importance it can't be send through digital means. Mole was an informant, which meant that he had to deal with these situation everyday, he didn't mind the long journey not since he can meet with Leo shortly but traveling so often did leave him a sense of homelessness.

Hibari started the Foundation a few years back for the sake of information seeking and studying about the boxes, since Mitobe was an informant he fell directly into Hibari's division. Unfortunately. Aside from his complaining and misery about seeing the Skylark constantly he didn't really care, what he did care about was completing missions and job or Tsunayoshi and the Vongola. Mole got out of bed and headed to his bathroom and get ready for the day. He brushed his hair and removed his glasses switching them for contacts lenses. He brushed his teeth and got got in his suit. Walking back into his room he wondered what disguise he should use for this mission, he had multiple personality and characters for jobs like these, they just made things much more interesting. Mitobe opened his closet, inside rows and rows of wigs, different style and color and length. He pulled a wig cap out and took a brown wig out and put it on, he styles it so the hair stayed out of his eyes and walked over to the mirror for final touches. The wig was short and had straight bangs, the Informant put on some make up feeling like a total girl and grabbed his boxes, rings, briefcase and paperwork leaving the safety of his room.

* * *

Mitobe boarded his flight and arrived in Italy about fifteen hours later, his first priority was to check in on the Benedetti family and then go to his appointment with the other informant about the special packet. Leo met up with him after he arrived, he stood out in the crowd in the Varia's uniform and waved happily to the younger boy. Leo matured well over the years, his eyes more narrowed and sharp, his hair was longer in the back, it got slimmer when it reached his shoulder and his bangs split into three pats, his eyes as blue as ever and the ever present beauty mark in the same place. His ring hung on his neck with the help of a chain, it was his most precious possession, given by his deceased mother on her deathbed, it was originally his grandmother's wedding ring and passed from generation to generation.

"Mole!"

"Virus!"

Initiate manly hug.

The two Informants wrapped their arms around each other and embraced. "I miss you!"

"Stop being a sissy Leo."

Joined at the hips as always, unless being in different country stopped them they were still generally close to each other. The drive to the Benedetti's base was casually filled up with small talk and gossips, but come on, they're informants, gossip is what they do. The base was located deep in the forest with illusions surrounding it, some heavy stuff too it took Mitobe several tries to see through it, Leo held onto Mitobe's hand so they wouldn't get lost, Leo could see illusions but Mitobe was simply gifted when it came to spotting an illusion. After spending so much time with Mitobe, Leo could right a book about the younger boy, he could easily tell when the illusionist enter the room by the sound of his foot step, quiet and like a mouse.

They met up with two representatives who will show them around and help with the check up and report.

"You're late."

"And here we thought you would have gotten lost...Looks like our illusionist aren't up to par~"

Mitobe brush some strands of the artificial brown hair out of his eyes and let out a stiff chuckle. In front of him stood two males, equal height, brown hair with bangs on opposite sides of each other and green eyes. A sly smile on their faces and body in a neat black suit.

"Daiki...Daichi." Mitobe greeted. The twins' smile grew and they took a step forward the duo, the twins joined the Mafia during their tip to Europe, apparently their parents were already part of the Benedetti and were helping to run the Japanese branch. It wasn't until Tsuna was accepted as boss did he find out about them, the three of them were shock considering they knew nothing of each other, there was a long serious talk about that...

* * *

The twins lit up their rings, bright yellow flames flickered energetically and they punched it into two holes in the door knob, there was clicking noise before the two sun flame users opened it.

"Good to see you again Mole, Virus." Daichi invited them into the base through the front door and Daiki closed it and headed after the other three Mafia members.

"Alright, we'll be in charge of you today, or for the moment at least. Please follow me as we show you around the base. Feel free to take notes for your report, any further question can be asked during the tour and if you need to, please meet with Benedetti the seventh later." Daiki informed professionally making Leo let out a whistle impressed with his maturity.

The base itself was clean and they had enough weaponry to help them last for the next three years, all emergency supply were stocked and they had a good number of men in case of the chances they get attacked and their defense was powerful. Mitobe scribbled down some notes as they continued their investigation, after that he visited their boss to inform of the current situation. Their boss was a grouchy man, difficult to get along with and he kept interrupting Mitobe's presentation, he was use to the older man's rude behavior and easily ignored it.

"...So the Vongola Japanese Branch is going to lead an attack in two days?" The elderly man asked.

"Yes. That is the plan though I expect the boss have a plan."

"Do you need any men?"

"You are having a hard enough time holding back the Millefiore's forces here already. Please keep doing your job."

"Of course. Thank you for stopping by."

"Any time sir. Please excuse me."

"Daiki, Daichi, show them out."

The twins bowed and lead the two informant out the door and back into the hallway. "I don't suppose you have time to do lunch?" Daichi and Daiki asked in unison.

"I'm sorry, I have another appointment." Mitobe answered.

The two doppelgangers smiled understandingly and walked to the double door they came in from. They lit their rings and unlocked the door using sun flames. The two informants exit the base and Mitobe lead Leo through the illusion. The Stalker Dog wished he had more time to spend with his old friend but with the current situation, it was not an option he had two hours to get to the meeting spot and get the packet before returning home. Leo was kind enough to drop him off at his designated hotel before heading back to the Varia's base, he got called on a last minute mission since Belphegor refused to go with Levi.

His room was small but comfy, a single bed in the middle of the room and a nightstand beside it. There were a few couches and a small Tv on the other side of the room, Mitobe took a bath taking the suitcase with him just in case. After the shower he began typing his report and silently chewed on his hamburgers, He finished his report by midnight which was actually quite early considering that he tend to finish around two in the morning without Leo's help.

He have an appointment tomorrow with a fellow informant, luckily it'll be around noon so he can actually get some sleep and rest before having to deal with the rush of day and then fly back to Vongola Headquarter to report back to Hibari. He never did like being so far away from Japan.

* * *

Mitobe was waiting in a cafe, it was the perfect place since people were constantly walking in and out, so no one would dare make a scene. If they did authority would be alerted and no doubt other mafia members from rival families so it was the safest place. The smell of coffee calmed his nerves and the civilians chattered the in the background to the sound of Italian pop music playing over the speakers, Mitobe sat quietly waiting for his dealer to show up, it was never safe to order food or eat during jobs like these since drugs could easily be slipped into his food or drink and frankly the Stalker Dog did not want to take that chance. A few minutes later a woman walked in, simple white shirt and pencil skirt with blond hair wrapped in a bun. Her eyes were a mischievous dark shade of purple. Her heels clanked on the floor as she made her way over to the male companion.

"You must be Mole." She sat herself down and gave him a seductive smile.

"The packet?"

"Now now, there is no need to rush. Why do we not have a drink first?"

"I don't dine on the job."

"And what happened to make you so anti social Mole?"

"People like you perhaps, my flight leaves in three hours please do not waste my time."

The woman frowned and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm flirting in case you can't tell."

Mitobe tapped his foot impatiently and smoothly replied "I can tell. I'm just not interested. The information."

The woman pulled a file from her purse and gave it to Mitobe who looked into it reading over the information before tucking it into his suitcase.

"Thank you." He stood up to leave but the woman swung her legs out in front of his path as he walk pass her and interrupted him.

" You could at least buy me dinner. I risked my life getting that information~"

Mitobe simply laughed and shrugged it off. He was use to female informants most of them have an edge over men when they use their body, seduction and flirting were two of those annoying habits they developed, but Mitobe would be lying if he said he haven't use female charm on his jobs before, illusions were good for things like that~ Besides, it's always good to research your client to fins his type. Seduction was a good technique but useless if your partner have no interest. Mitobe had no plan to enter commitment anytime soon, that involved dating or one night stand in any shape or form, he still haven't had an intercourse yet, and the poor boy was still a virgin, which is quite funny considering that informants were known to use their sexual appeal to get their job done, Mitobe preferred to use fear and intimidation, he was taught by the Ninth's Mist Guardian after all, that man was frightening. Mitobe was devastated when his teacher passes away, but it was only a matter of time considering his job. He was in his early seventies when he passes away, that was the story behind Mitobe's earing, he's like something to remember his teacher by. Harsh and cruel as he was, he was a kind man who never gave up on him even though it took him a week to learn a simple duplication technique.

* * *

"Please put on your seat belt, we are about to take off." The pilot announced in fluent Italian, Mitobe managed to learn Italian over the past ten years, also English but he still had bad memories thanks to a certain Namimori teacher.

The Informant looked over the new information, the six Funeral Wreath were listed below, their status, skill, box animals and squad as well as any other organization that they are enlisted in. Mitobe flipped through the papers quickly one more time and put it back in his suit case. The plane took off with and began it's journey back to Japan, the Reporter was in first class along with many other business men and women in suits so he fit in perfectly. Thirteen hours later he arrived in Namimori, the airport was filled with people, some talking others waiting for their flight or picking their stuff from the conveyor belt. Mitobe made sure that the file was still in his suitcase and left the airport to head back to the base, his wig was still in place and uniform messy and sloppy, the boy called a taxi to pick him up and drop him off at a nearby store where he will walk to the base.

* * *

The cab smelled like Vanilla...that brought back good memories, he ditched that perfume a long time ago. It made it too easy to spot him out and it became an anchor for his skill so he cut it off. Every now and then he would put some on when he's around the base but never fully, it reminded him of Hibari too much. Sad to think a little misunderstanding ruined such a lovely friendship, Mitobe have long forgiven the Skylark but he had no courage to confess his emotion, and later admiration and attraction turned into depression and desolation. In the end Mitobe decided to respect Hibari's decision and leave him alone, they weren't on equal term but that never stopped Mitobe from respecting Hibari's power. The boy leaned on the window and looked outside, the scenery was passing him by in a blur, the tranquil setting hid the war, but everyone was hidden from the dangerous world of the Mafia well thanks to the new, Mitobe had connection, mainly Nori, who did grow up and got married happily, but she knew about Daichi, Daiki, and Mitobe's situation and was more then happy to publish coverup sorties for them. She was playing a dangerous game but hid behind a false name, she couldn't help but to do something, especially after Mitobe lost his parents.

Mitobe thanked the man and paid his due before heading to the Vongola base, he kept an eye out for his surroundings making sure that he wasn't being watched or followed. He ducked when a deer rushed past him with it's antlers sharp and flowing with green lightning flames, his eyes widened and looked back behind him, two men in Millefiore Black Spell uniform were glaring him down viciously, they were big and tall with massive muscles and fierce looking flames lit their weapons, one had a broad sword and the other had a dagger.

"Gentlemen! Hello, how may I be a service?" Mitobe joked giving a charming smile.

"Hand over the briefcase shorty."

"Don't make this harder than it has to be."

Mitobe flinched by the insult of his height, even now he was still teased...The Informant's smile only grew and he straightened his tie.

"You will have to pry it from my cold dead hands." Mitobe lit his first ring with his mist flames, the first man looked offended.

"Ha! You illusionist are all tricks, what? Can't last in a physical battle?!" His partner with the dagger looked offended.

"Dude...I'm have a mist flame too..."

"Well...I mean Vongola mist flame users."

"I don't know, Mukuro is pretty tough."

"Well then just this one! He's small and puny, besides that's a stupid hair cut."

"OKAY THAT IS ENOUGH!" Mitobe shouted "Stop insulting me!" Mitobe punched his ring into his animal box, with in seconds a heap of hornets flew out buzzing furiously. They were Giant Japanese Hornets, these bugs have the ability to dissolve human flesh with their venom, dangerous alone but deadly in numbers.

The green deer returned to it's owner's side and the Millefiore Mist brought out his alligator, two against one, Mitobe smirked. The Vongola informant sent his hornets to attack the box animals while he charged at the men with his switchblade out. Casting a small illusion he slipped behind the mist user but he clashed his dagger with the switchblade, the two illusionist fought each other while his partner was trying to defend himself with a flame shield, Mitobe dodged an the alligator as it tried to bite off his foot but resulted in the dagger nitrating his shoulder. He made a small illusion making three more copies of himself, the other mist seem to be confused and unable to tell them apart,Mitobe took the chance to attack, his knife slit the other man's neck spilling his blood all over his clean clothing. The lightning flame user looked over to his fallen comrade and anger consumed him, he forgot about the hornets dropping his shield and ran to Mitobe with his giant sword, the illusionist's hornets began targeting the deer instead while their master took care of the brute.

The large sword was sent to the floor and Mitobe ran on the blade and kicked the man in the face, he use his briefcase to throw the man to the ground and ending his life instantly. Mitobe allowed opened up his box and recaptured the hornets placing the box in his pocket, he cringed at his clothes red was not his color...He hated that smell of iron and the red body fluid made him look even less classy.

He flinched when he tried to move his shoulder, it teared through flesh and it was bleeding badly but surely he can get it healed up when he arrive back at the base. From the look of it he didn't need stitches and he had far worst wounds so a cut wasn't something to fret over.

* * *

Mitobe used Hibari's entrance to enter the base, the returned to his room unnoticed, he tossed the wig and wig cap onto the bed carelessly and took some clothes as he headed for a nice relaxing bath. Barely anyone have returned to the base and it was practically empty, did he come back too early? Or maybe they were dead... He cleaned his wound and got into the warm water, he let out a painful hiss when the water touched the wound but ignored it, at least until he finished showering.

"Ah...that's not a good thing..." Mitobe muttered into the bathwater.

The illusionist got out of the water and dried himself changing into casual clothing, he bandaged his wounds and applied some ointment onto it to help with the healing process. It was a nice change for once to be out of that irritating suit, Mitobe ruffled his hair with a towel and shut the bathroom door after draining the tub. The Informant printed his report and stabled it neatly before taking out the file he revived from the woman flipping through it one last time to make sure all the documents were in there, his boxes and rings were placed neatly on his nightstand and his belongings put back where they were suppose to be. Mitobe took a nap after hiding the file in a secret compartment in his nightstand, the man collapsed on the bed debating if he wanted to get food or sleep, and before he realized it he was talking to himself again

"Ahh...I'm hungry..."

"But I'm sleepy...Can someone bring me food...?"

"I need professional help..."

"When will the boss get back...?"

"Mom use to bring me food...Now I'm making myself depressed..."

The Mist user drifted of into sleep during another one of his rant, it didn't feel right, his friends were out risking their lives but he was here sleeping...He blamed Hibari for sending him on those stupid useless and wasteful missions, they didn't even make sense,the Skylark kept sending him away to different country, it was like he didn't want the Informant to be around him anymore. Though the feelings were neutral. The Reporter often look back on what they had and wondered if he did something differently, would that change how things turn out? Hibari was the first person he gained strong feelings for, it started out by just noticing the man, but then it turned into admiration and that quickly became a crush and he learned to like the Skylark. Before he could stop himself he found himself falling deeply in love with the older man. In the twelve years that they know each other he have never bothered to confess his feelings, maybe that's where he went wrong.

Did the three years apart made their distance even worst? Or could it be that he didn't try hard enough, either way, Hibari Kyoya abandoned him for power. Mitobe didn't deny the fact that he could never catch up to the older man, but he kept trying before he knew it he neglected the person he wanted to didn't matter either way, maybe if he had time to fix what they use to have then it could be something else, though the chances of Kyoya returning his feelings are slim and near to none existent.

Masato Mitobe was a coward, he did not like to face things that he could avoid, he'll hide and he'll deny it at all cost if he had to. He will either avoid the problem by forcing himself to do math or going into fight that would cost him his life, and to protect himself from getting hurt he rejected the Hibari. Some see it as stupid, other as selfish, Mitobe saw it as human nature.

* * *

When the guardian and Tsuna arrived back at the base, Mitobe was surprised to see the younger Ryohei, though he was as energetic and loud as ever. They filled him in on the situation,about Shoichi, Choice, the REAL Funeral Wreaths, which made his mission completely useless and a waste of time, he was going to give that Skylark a piece of his mind but decided not to since he probably did not know about it. They have gain some new ally, but their opponent are fiercer then ever, Mitobe was withheld from further missions and was asked to stay in Japan which he gladly agree to and stay to protect the base if anything was to occur.

For the next few days Mitobe gladly helped the girls out, it they were sweet and kind, much unlike most women he meet during his job. It have come to his attention that Chrome have not been eating healthy lately and she rejected all the food that have been offer to her, all she does since they return form the base was stay in her room in silence and ignored everyone else. Mitobe understood that she was the quiet shy type and he appreciated that, but hat made the girls even more determine to become friends with her, those girls were strong in their own way. They were taking care of all the boys, and that was pretty hard considering the fact that Mitobe couldn't even find motivation to clean his room, but seeing them do all of he cleaning, cooking, and laundry made it clear that they were doing all that they can to help. They couldn't fight but they made sure to never send the boys into battle hungry.

Mitobe decided to lend a helping hand, even if this Chrome didn't know who he was he was still her friend and a fellow Vongola. The male illusionist knocked on her door with a small tray of food in hand. After a few minutes of silence she didn't answer so Mitobe decided to try talking to her.

"Chrome? Can you open up please?" He made speak gently not to alarm her.

The door opened up a little and she peeked out from the small crack. "Yes?" Her voice small and meek, her eyes were slightly puffy and wet which told Mitobe that she might have been crying earlier.

"You've been crying." Mitobe commented with a small sympathetic smile. She looked shock for a moment and her purple eyes widened.

"Illusion I'm guessing? Can you let me in?"

The girl looked unsure and stood still, Mitobe didn't bother pushing knowing how sensitive she was, there was no doubt in his mind that she was concern over Mukuro, after all she haven't seen him and the last thing she heard was that he was missing.

"Chrome, you're worried about Mukuro aren't you?"

A silent reply.

"He's strong you know. Have some faith."

The girl looked to her feet and opened the door a little wider, the room was dark and there was a single tiny bed. "Am I allow to come in?"

Chrome nodded slightly and stepped out of the way allowing Mitobe to enter. She sat back down on her bed and wrapped the blanket around herself, Mitobe followed and sat next to her. " You should eat something." the female illusionist only shoo her head and pulled the blanket around closer to her.

"Mukuro will get mad when he see you if you get skinnier."

No reply. This was starting to remind him of the conversation he had with Kyoya.

" You probably don't remember me do you? But that's okay. The you of this time and I are rather close friends, so do me a favor and eat something alright?"

The girl turned to him and looked at the food unsure, she didn't want to be a burden or trouble anyone. Mitobe smiled at her once more time understandingly and placed the tray on her bedside table, he patted her on the head gently and left closing the door behind him. When he entered the Kitchen Kyoko and Haru ran over and grabbed his hands with wide eyes. "How did it go?" They asked in unison. "I have fail you..."

The two weren't going to give up yet but rewarded Mitobe with food for his effort.

* * *

The male illusionist headed over to Hibari's part of the base to turn in his report but ran into Kusakbe instead.

"What do you mean?"

"He's not exactly Kyoya anymore..."

"Did he finally decided to get some common manners?"

"No...He got younger."

"Tetsuya are you telling me that..."

"Yes..."

"Tch...Where's the brat?"

"I don-"

"Tetsuya..."

"Nami-"

"Thank you."

Mitobe shoved the papers into the Vice's hand and headed to the middle school before Kusakabe could stop him. He suppose this was something the Reporter had to see for himself to believe.

The school looked as it always does but Mitobe tends to avoid it when he can. He made his way to the roof and true to his words Kusakabe was right as always.

"So rumors are true~ Hibari."

At the sound of his voice Hibari turned around ready to attack the intruder with his tonfas, Mitobe was faster and pulled out his switch blade blocking them.

"Ah...You always were violence weren't you?" Mitobe teased as he flung the younger boy back, Hibari looked at him from head to toe but he still had a confused look on his face.

"Stalker Dog...?" The Prefect mumbled.

Mitobe smiled slightly at the nickname and chuckled. "So you do remember."

Hibari ran to Mitobe attacking the older man, he didn't even noticed the illusionist sneaking up behind him, that proved that he have gotten stronger. Metal clashed with each other making unattractive sounds as the two went at each other.

"What's the rush?" Mitobe asked as he blocked a tonfa coming at his neck.

"Hn...you said next time we meet you wanted to fight me at full strength right?" a smirk made it on to the younger boy's face. Mitobe took in the information and reconsidered the time differences before nodding. It amused him to see the younger Hibari, but it also reminded him of what they use to be, no romantic relationship or anything like that, not even friends but they use to be something.

It was a fierce battle, by the end of the day both of the men were tired, but it was obvious that Mitobe was in better shape compared to Hibari. So this was where he stood, stronger than the sixteen year old Kyoya but not the twenty-six year old. Hibari had a hard time keeping up, but his defeat was not announced, the Mutt have gotten stronger and that only excited him.

"I'm going home." Mitobe announced as he headed towards the door. Apparently Hibari did not agree and threw his tonfa at the older Mitobe's head.

"What was that for?!"

Hibari held back a laugh, even after all these years he still reacted the same no matter how much he changed, sure he got taller and his features were more attractive, but he was still he same. He Prefect could not help but feel a sense of hostility from the older male.

"Did I say you can leave Herbivore?"

"Do I need your fucking permission?" Mitobe was beginning to get pissed, but most people would when you throw a dangerous weapon at them. Hibari was very furious that he lost, but the Herbivore got stronger, that meant he had potential to stand up to him, but he wasn't hoping for much.

"Yes you do need my permission."

Mitobe sent him a glare and let out a snobbish snort before walking down the stairs. What happened to the dog who would obey his orders from after the grave? Hibari walked over to the door and picked up his tonfa following the male illusionist out. Hibari stopped him in his path and Mitobe stared down at him waiting for an explanation. Hibari only returned the look and reached up grabbing Mitobe's shirt collar before dragging him through the hallway, Mitobe protested the same way as he always do but it was fruitless. The Prefect ended up throwing him into a wall to shut him up, Mitobe returned the rude gesture by punching the boy sending him to the floor and restraint him by getting on top and holding him down.

"Leave me alone."

"I don't take orders from Herbivores."

"I no longer have an interest in you so I suggest you stop following me."

"Hn, and yet you follow me around like a lost dog."

"That was the stupid naive me from ten years ago Hibari. So not take me for a fool."

"You are doing a fine job alone Stalker Dog."

"I don't stalk you anymore you royal pain in the ass."

"You're profanity have gotten worse. Those kind of words are not allow on school grounds."

"Tch...Listen here you brat. I. Have. No. Interest in you. Carve that into your mind and learn to leave me alone."

"You came to find me Mutt."

"Only to see if rumors are true, any further contact is frowned upon."

Mitobe got off the boy and began walking off, Hibari didn't follow him after that and he headed back to the base. It pissed him off on so may levels to see the younger Hibari, it brought bad good memories, which was worst than the bad ones. Seeing the Prefect in his younger form made him remember the reason why the two decided to draw the line to separate them. Mitobe knew this feelings could never be returned so he ignored them and forgot about it. A weak attempt to protect himself but it landed him in a worst place.

* * *

It annoyed Hibari, the changed that happened to his loyal mutt. He understood ten years was plenty of time for things to change but he simply could not accept this. The Mitobe he knew was not rude like this, he was not anti social or defiant, the older Mitobe did not smell of Vanilla anymore, he didn't wear glasses anymore, he wasn't the same brat he once knew anymore. What happened in the last ten years to have done this to the boy who use to say that he'll get strong for him so he won't have to be alone on the top of the world? What happened to the boy who use to clean his glasses when he gets nervous? What does he do now? The Mitobe he knew would not have given him such a sly and wicked smile that reminded him of a certain annoying blue hair illusionist. And the Mitobe he knew would never call him by his last name.

Mitobe wasn't like this, he would be more then happy to spend time with the Prefect, and he knew he would not dare miss the chance. The Skylark looked over to the horizon of his town, the sky was once again painted in shades of orange and pink, the color covered the sky. The Mitobe he knew would NEVER miss a chance to watch the sunset with him. It was a ritual, the dog have left for Italy before he came to the future and he often received text with photos attached of the sky as the sun set or rise, each one on a different day,and each one asking the Prefect if he have seen it yet. Hibari never reply but he knew Mitobe knows he saw it because it was that blind faith that kept Hibari from hating the boy.

All Hibari knew was that he was determined to convert this defiant, dirty mouthed, snarky mutt back into the well groomed and obedient stalker dog he once knew.

* * *

**Wow, so hey guys! There are a lot of things going on but there is a reason Hibari sent Mitobe away, one so he couldn't participate in the invasion, and two so he could meet the 16 years old Hibari and maybe fix something, at least we're getting somewhere. In case you're wondering the Giant Japanese Hornets are real and they do have venom that can dissolve skin, I kid you not. Daichi and Daiki are part of the Mafia! woot! and I always did plan to give them sun flames so the decision was made already sorry~ Mitobe became a lame adult...I mean...he still avoid his work as always, but I think it is time Hibari try to woo Mitobe back into his arms. For anyone who is confused about why Mitobe is working for Hibari I hope I explained it well enough. Cloud Guardians are usually known as the Informants, it was Alaude who started CEDEF to begin with and since Mitobe is an Informant he is working for Hibari.  
**

**Also am I the only one who is impressed with the girls? I mean seriously, they do so much for he guys, they're taking such good care of them so they can go to battle not hungry and know that they have someone waiting for them when they're done. I know there are a lot of people who hate on the girls but you have to admit that they are working hard to make up for the fact that they can't fight and I for once find it very kind of them to do so. and their relationship with Chrome makes me very happy, I'm glad she was more open to them later.**

**Anyway! review time! I love this part -v-**

**Pineapple Fairy Queen: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Woooo~ Playing match maker are we? XD have even more angst! With angst come fluff my dear~**

**Dood: It's fine~ Even stalkers need a break. Hibari will be trying no guarantee it'll work~ Or will it? ;D But it's time Hibari put up an effort to get Mitobe am I right?! Hahaha my first language was Vietnamese, hehehe don't feel bad, I try to work on my vocabulary, I have thesaurus up when I'm writing~**

**halyconNight: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! I'm so sorry, with great angst come greater fluff! Well he tried to apologize but Hibari never hear him out, but he forgave him for that already~ fufufu. I would love to read your story! The title seem fine to me~ Mitobe is over it, but decided it was best to lose interest since his feelings will never be return, basic love stuff~ Hahaha but Mitobe is in Hibari's jurisdiction because Cloud guardians are usually in charge of the Informants and Information department. I know...They'll make up! You have Hibari trying to woo Mitobe back now~ It'll be okay! wow, that's a weird coquincident, but yes, very fitting indeed. Mitobe is a very responsible adult I assure you...(I'm lying, he's so pathetic...) I love pun...Puns are my love, haha I don't like insects either but those hornets are real~ XD I know...I killed them, I feel would be too scare, he'll get run over with a truck before that'll happen and praise Byakuran, woot! I got use to those annoying squiggles...they are death. Maybe Mitobe will put him in it when he's asleep...and then run away hoping to love. I hope this chapter is to your satisfaction :) and I love your long reviews I get really happy to read them, I love reading long reviews from my readers it allows me to communicate with you more so don't feel bad~!**

**Xejis: welcome back~! Aww...Maybe another time! I wondered that too, but I can't help but feel Amano Akira left it open for the purpose of fanfics and Ocs. I love Chrome, precious baby, I admire her for trying to get stronger even with all that she's been through. Please Mukuro is the Pineapple God, he NEEDS to be PRAISED, and sacrificial virgins. They would sit and glare at each other through therapy and Tsuna wouldn't know what to do O3O I bet Mitobe would just do some math in his head and ignore everything anyway, just like a responsible adult...haha! YES! I plan to continue it to the end of the Manga and a little bit more. Mitobe's death will be so fuuuuuun~  
**

**Kimichee: Welcome!I'm glad you like it! That makes me very happy u/v/u Don't worry! Hibari is going to win back the heart of the fair maide- I mean Mitobe. A wedding does have a nice RING to it~ Get it? It's a pun...I'm sorry...**

**PuppetPrince: I know...It's all my fault. :I It'll get better.**

**Bored411: He's still a loser adult who procrastinate like a champion! WOottt! Perfect role model! Little Hibari showed up, hope I didn't ruin it...**

**Mangalover123blue: You should keep trying, I often research things I'm unsure about if that helps :)**

**Onepiecefan202: He showed up! Did I ruin it? QwQ I'm sorry...**

**Thank you everyone who review, your contribution makes me work harder and it really does highlight my day~ So keep sending in your REVIEWS! A warm welcome to our new followers! You are now one of us! haha! please don't leave me...QwQ**


	17. Chapter 17

Hibari sat on the roof top with his loyal Vice next to him, the sun was out and the school was empty since the day have almost ended.

"Kusakabe. Tell me what happened." Hibari voiced to the man beside him. Kusakabe looked over to the younger Hibari and gave him a questioning look.

"About the Mutt and I." Tetsuya smiled sadly and turned his gaze to the sky.

"Ah...That. You pushed to hard and he didn't have the energy to push back." That caught Hibari's attention, the Skylark tuned to the older man demanding that he continue.

"It started when he left for Italy to learn illusions. When he came back you rejected him because of his mist flames, you refused to even be in the same room since you were so disgusted. But Mitobe loves his illusions, without it he would have died a long time ago, his job is dangerous you know, it's not easy sneaking into enemies' base...He eventually got tired of chasing after you and left. He stopped trying to get close to you and made his own barrier to keep you away, he gave up."

Hibari kept quiet taking in the new information...that seemed like something he would do...He didn't think the Mutt would give up, not with everything they've been through.

"He was placed in your division, but even now the two of you never talk. Mitobe doesn't bother trying to get on your good side, your relationship is practically toxic."

Hibari stood up without another word and fled the roof top, Kusakabe let out a painful sigh and laid down on the floor, dealing with his boss was tiring and a chore. The Prefect walked out of the school and to Namimori Shrine to his secret entrance, the Vice had the decency to tell him about it, the Vongola base was stuffy and the metal walls made him feel like he was in prison, which for the record he have never been in. He stopped in front of a door with the Mutt's name on it, he did not bother knocking before enter, he made his presence know but Mitobe did not acknowledge it. The older male was on his bed wearing a T-shirt and shorts, Hibari walked over to the bed about to yank him out by the hair before he noticed the boy was asleep. Mitobe's computer was on opened to several programs that the Skylark did not recognize, surrounding him were more papers, some letters other status and statistics. Hibari pushed the papers out of the way and sat on the bed, he found it rather funny how the Herbivore still slept with his glasses on, the Prefect slipped them off gently folding them before he placed it on the nightstand.

Mitobe was still asleep bother by the minuet disturbance but stirred turning over. Kyoya brushed some dark strands out of the Illusionist's face and exit the room closing the door gently and walked away. Inside the room Mitobe hid his face in the pillow with flustered cheek, he woke up after Hibari brushed his hair, as embarrassing as it was he enjoyed those soft touches. Mitobe tightened his grip on the pillow, how could he forget the gentle side of the Skylark, he use to be so sweet when he was young. The Informant reached for his glasses again, his sight have gotten worst over the years, it was ironic since people tell him he had the eye for illusions but he can hardly see without help. The gentle touch from the Hibari he use to know sent his heart beating again, he convinced himself it was only because he was stunned but deep inside he knew that wasn't true, the Hibari he's seeing now wasn't the Hibari he knew now, they haven't drawn their weapons yet, they haven't build their fortress yet. Even so, Mitobe did not want to take the chance, after they defeat Byakuran they're heading back to their time, and that meant he'll have to go back to dealing with the cold Hibari who was in charge of him. His mind can not take that much emotional trauma.

* * *

Later that day Mitobe entered the kitchen to find that there were no food. He tried the refrigerator but there was nothing but uncooked vegetables and meet with other fruits.

"Masato?"

Mitobe turned around to see Kyoko, Haru, and Chrome. "...I can't find food..."

The girls looked at each other before turning back to Mitobe, they smiled and walked over to him. "We're boycotting!" They announced, even though Chrome was softer and more of a whisper. "What for?"

Haru grinned excitedly and explained "Since the boys won't tell us anything we decided to take a stand!"

"Will you help us?" Chrome muttered softly with a slight blush on her pale cheeks.

"...Sure why not."

And that is when he signed over his soul to the female race. They even got Reborn, Gianinni, and Futa, to join them, which was fair they did not deserve to be in the dark, especially since their life is in danger. They were as important as the fighter, and they gave Mitobe food and he was to lazy to learn how to cook and did not want to go hungry. The boys were working hard trying to clean, cook, and basically take care of themselves, they're anger only lasted a day before they forgave the boys the next day and when Kyoko went to town Tsuna caught up thinking she was in danger. The girls found out about everything, personally Mitobe felt like it put them in a safer place, it's better to know your enemy. They were playing a dangerous game and it was only a week until their confrontation with Byakuran. Mitobe was worried about the battle, he wasn't even sure that he'll be able to fight, his fighting techniques aren't made for fighting head on, they were for sneaking around and hiding, but if it came to it Mitobe would not hesitate to fight, he was really pissed off that the information he got was useless, he travel to freaking Italy to get it just to find out that the six Funeral Wreath were fake and there were another set of real ones. Monsters from the looks of it.

* * *

The door slammed open catching Mitobe's attention, he look up from his laptop and stopped typing.

"Hibari." Mitobe greeted uninterestedly and return to his work. The Prefect leaned against the door for a while before closing it and walking over to the bed, it was the same as yesterday, paper scattered all over it and the computer ever to present, Mitobe did not acknowledge the younger by but continue typing furiously. His fingers moved swiftly leaving the clanking sound of the keyboard hanging in the silent room.

"What are you doing?" Hibari asked dully looking over the older man's shoulder.

"Sending the latest information on the real six Funeral Wreath to the Vongola's allies, some informants might have something." Mitobe didn't bother explaining anything else after that and returned to work. Hibari didn't mind the silence and just sat on the edge of the bed watching the man work. Every now and then he would push up his glasses, that brought him back. Mitobe haven't changed that much to him, he was still the same dopey fourteen year old he knew, even if the Informant was taller, older, more or less maturer, he still had the same habits, it didn't take more then ten minutes for Hibari to spot those things out. He could tell Mitobe was trying to ignore him right now, this Mitobe still had that head of messy hair, wore untidy clothes, push up his glasses when he's anticipating something, he still slouch, his posture was still mediocre at best, he still prefer a bitter taste judging by the dark chocolate candy wrappers on the table on the other side of the room.

The typing stopped.

Hibari looked up to Mitobe as if asking why, but that was not necessary since the Reporter had full intention to carry on with his question anyway.

"What is your angle Hibari?"

The Prefect raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you in here?"

"I came to get some answers."

"Anything you can ask me you can ask Tetsuya."

"I need to hear you confess it."

"I have nothing to say to you Hibari, I advice you to leave and let me return to my work."

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop using such a formal way of speaking, you only do that when you're putting space between yourself and someone else."

"Don't talk like you know me."

"I do know you."

"YOU know the FOURTEEN years old me. We are two completely different people. I assure you."

"You're doing it again."

"I find this conversation meaningless."

"I don't."

Mitobe shut his mouth after that looking at the Prefect trying to find just exactly where he was planning to carry this little talk of theirs. The older man ran a hand through his messy hair and sighed irritatedly.

"Five minutes. That's all you get, so wrap up everything you have to say within your time constraint. I will allow you three questions."

Hibari nodded agreeing to their deal. " What happened to us?"

Mitobe was surprised by the question, he would have expected a different one but he'll answer it none the less. The Mist flame user closed his laptop setting it aside along with his other paper not caring if they wrinkled.

"Three years Hibari...Three years. I left for Italy to learn about illusions, to master illusions, of course when I left you didn't really care, but when I returned...Being an illusionist meant automatically being on your death list. You pushed too hard and I collapsed and I suppose I gave up, and that was the end of our story. And even though I am technically working under you there is nothing but a working relationship."

The Prefect stared at the older man taking in the information, it was as Kusakabe said, but hearing it from Mitobe himself made him a little shocked.

"After those three years...What was our first meeting like?"

Mitobe thought it over trying to remember the event. "Well...We met again on the roof top,and then we fought. You beat the living shit out of me and then sent me to the hospital for two weeks. I had four broken ribs, a broken arm and a black eye."

Hibari acknowledged it, that is something he would do, he had one question left. There were a lot of things he wanted to ask, but one was obvious, and it was also the most important.

"Why did you stop chasing me?" Hibari stated it bluntly and straight to the point, even demanding and arrogant.

"I got bored." Mitobe's eyes widened a bit, much much less noticeable but he shifted his weight almost too casually but Hibari didn't miss it.

"Answer truthfully. You owe me that much."

"I do not owe you anything. Also your time is over."

"I have three minutes left."

"Don't care I have work, get out."

"I don't take orders from herbivores."

"And unfortunately you're not my boss so I can do whatever I want. Get out."

"I will be your boss."

"A fucking bad one if I may add."

"Profanity is for the weak."

"You talk too much..."

"Funny how I use to tell you that."

"Time change people."

Mitobe reached over for his laptop and opened it up, he began typing again ignoring the Skylark completely. Hibari didn't move from his spot, if anything he made himself more comfortable, the Prefect leaned on the wall the bed was laid against and continue to watch the Illusionist work. Often Mitobe would reach other for a paper and looking over it before typing again or push up his glasses, other times he would hold his shoulder and move it up and down before returning to work. The two sat in silence, neither spoke a word and Mitobe didn't bother kicking the younger boy out, he mentally cursed himself for it, it showed that he still held some feelings for the past Kyoya, he preferred to look at them as two different people, that made him feel better but he didn't care at the same time.

"When are you planning to leave?" Mitobe asked plainly as he continue to type. The younger boy did not answer or move from his spot, Mitobe let out another irritated sigh and ran a hand through his hair again. This was getting difficult, especially with the sixteen year old boy refusing to leave, and frankly he had no time to waste playing troubled lovers with his past crush. Mitobe picked up a few more papers flipping through them, he had to send a report to their fellow allies and fellow informants, he finished his last paragraph and sent the emails.

"Let's go somewhere." Hibari suggested quietly was the older male closed his laptop.

"I refuse."

"You're being formal again."

"I don't need you to tell me the obvious."

"Herbivore, your constant back talking is annoying."

"I don't care what you think."

"Don't tell me you held a grudge about me calling you annoying for ten years."

"I was angry for a week, I forgave you after three, I avoided you for a month to make a point."

"Should have known you were to weak to-"

"Do not get me wrong Hibari, that was the past. You and I are nothing more then co-workers, we're not even allies. So stop pestering me."

" Kyoya..."

"Pardon?"

"Call me Kyoya."

"I refuse."

"You're being annoying Herbivore."

"You know, in all the twelve years that we have known each other, you have never call me by my name?"

"That doesn't matter."

Mitobe pushed up his glasses and gathered the papers that were scattered on his bed and placed them in a neat pile on his nightstand.

"I know it doesn't, everyone knows me as someone different anyway. Mole, Ricarso, Liam, Abel, Hayaki, Angica, but it doesn't matter because the list goes on and on..."

Silence.

Mitobe gave up and got off the bed, he left his room while rotating his injured shoulder leaving Hibari alone. The Prefect didn't bother chasing the dog down, so this was what it felt to be abandoned. Kyoya spread himself on the bed and stuffed his face in the pillow, he couldn't believe that this was starting to annoy him, the warmth of the blanket gave him no comfort and the clean smell of generic shampoo was the only thing invading his senses rather than the comforting smell of vanilla that he remembered so well. Truthfully, he was not use to his stalker being so distance and cold, Mitobe would have never miss the chance to call him by his first name, not with permission from the Skylark himself. Hibari understood some actions that his future self did, but were they the same reason? He doubt Mitobe knew why he refused to say his name. A stupid and childish reason but a reason to him none the less, in some twisted way he felt if he said Mitobe's name, the boy would leave him, just like now. Hibari felt by saying Mitobe's name he'll be severing the invisible chain he had on the boy, and he simply was not ready with loosing someone who held dedication to him for two whole years, and even if the Mitobe he knew now was cold to him and every time he opened his mouth the Skylark wanted to beat him up, Mitobe was still Mitobe and that brat was still his dog and he REFUSE to lose this easily.

* * *

"It's useless..." Mitobe warned.

"I'LL BEAT YOU TO THE EXTREME!"

"You've already lost..."

Ryohei in a fit of anger threw the chest board against the fall ruining their oh so friendly game of chest. The males were taking a small break from trying to unlock their boxes, Ryohei decided to entertain the illusionist for the time being and so far he have lost and this was their third match, each ended the exactly the same way, with the chest board and pieced thrown to the wall.

"AGAIN!"

"But Ryohe-"

"AGAIN TO THE EXTREME!"

"...Okay!"

Precisely twenty-eight minutes later the board headed to the wall again.

"I WON!"

"No I won."

"BUT IT WAS MY MOVE!"

"But I had more pieces."

"BUT OLDER MITOBE!"

"...I'm going...To...Uh...Go get food...So. Excuse me."

The sun guardian let out a loud shout demanding another round which was ignored by the older Mist Flame user. The older Ryohei had no trouble playing with him but age come with experience even though the chest board being thrown to the wall was still a normal event, it took more then about thirty minutes. Mitobe was trying to avoid his room for a while, just until the sleeping monster leaves and give him back his bed, the Mist illusionist headed to the kitchen to seethe girls hard at work, preparing food for the Guardians during their break no doubt.

"Hello ladies~" Mitobe greeted Kyoko and Haru, the two turned to him excitedly giving a small smile and a hello before returning to work.

"Are you hungry Mitobe?" Haru asked as she washed her hands with water.

"Ah~ Yes I am. Please give me food." He joked. The girls giggle cutely and Kyoko gave him three small sandwiches and a cup of lemonade.

"Thank you ladies~" Mitobe sent a playful smile before exiting the kitchen and returning to his room, he was gone for two hours, that should be enough time for the Skylark to leave right? Haha wrong, that fucker is still in there.

Mitobe opened his door and placed the plate and cup on his work table walking over to the bed, the Prefect was passed out on his bed curled up in the covers.

"...He slept in my bed with his shoes on..." Mitobe mumbled that was a pet peeve of his, also that and wearing shoes without socks...

Mitobe scratched behind his head and poked the sleeping Prefect who by instinct pulled the older man's wrist pulling him down and held the man down by sitting on his stomach and pressed a tonfa to his neck. Mitobe looked up at the boy on top of him glaring harshly, "Get the hell off me!"

"Herbivore you interrupted my sleep."

"Well excuse me, who fell asleep in MY bed?"

"Irrelevant. You woke me."

"This is my room."

Hibari didn't say anything but he did loosen the pressure on his deadly weapon allowing Mitobe to breath again, the older male cough a bit before siting up wiping away the access saliva on his lip. Hibari was sitting in Mitobe's lap and unlike the Prefect who was unfazed by it Mitobe was red with embarrassment, in a weak voice he shyly asked the younger boy to get off. Hibari tilted his head not seeing anything wrong with their current position, he use to top him all the time in a nonsexual way when fighting to pin the smaller one down. In the end he took too long and Mitobe brutally shoved Hibari off and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"That was uncalled for. Personal space..."

"You're growing to easy to fluster Herbivore."

"Fuck off."

"Profanity."

"I don't care."

Mitobe got off the bed and straightened his shirt walking over to the table and grabbed a sandwich biting into it.

"You know, you have your own room in YOUR part of the base right?"

"I am aware."

"Then get out and leave me alone."

"Blunt."

"Annoying."

"Herbivore."

"Arrogant."

"Flustered."

"Irritating."

"Stalker."

"Brat."

"Loyal."

Mitobe didn't say anything after that, loyal? Out of anything the Skylark choose to say that.

"Get out."

"Herbi-"

"GET OUT." Mitobe pointed at the door, his voice growing frustrated. Hibari didn't back down he got off the bed and step forward to the older man with an equally vicious glare.

"You need to stop avoiding your issues."

"I'm not! I'm avoiding you!"

"And what does that tell you?"

Mitobe kept quiet, Hibari pushed Mitobe against the wall and placed his hands on the Illusionist's neck holding him in place, Mitobe held Hibari's wrist lessening the pain.

"I know you more than you think Mutt, you don't think I know when you're lying? When you're bothered, your annoying habits and how you avoid your problems? You run away from them, and let me tell you, you are not hard to read."

"Heh, funny how someone once told me that too."

"Herbivore. How long do you plan to hold a grudge on me for something that I haven't even done yet?"

"You already have Hibari. We aren't from the same time...You made your point when we decided to build out walls. There are boundaries for reasons, and right now you are over stepping more than just one of them."

Hibari tightened his grip and Mitobe winced adding more pressure to the wrists holding him in place.

" Face it Hibari, you would never feel bad for what you did. You have too much pride, and frankly I have lost all motivation to play your games any further."

" I trusted that you could read me better."

"Trust is something that can easily be erased."

"How long do you plan to wallow in your self pity?"

"Until you leave me alone."

"I am not the Hibari of this time, you have no reason to be mad at me."

"I have all the reason."

"You've been avoiding me."

"Who wouldn't? I should have never bother following you that first day Hibari Kyoya."

"And why do you regret meeting me?"

"You're a cold hearted bastard who doesn't care for someone's feelings."

"You never answered my question for earlier."

"I answered many others."

"I don't need to."

Mitobe kicked Hibari in the gut sending the younger boy back and crashing to the ground. The Prefect got out his tonfas and Mitobe reached for his switchblade and drew it out. Metal clashed on metal, Mitobe defended himself while the Prefect was attacking with raw anger. Their positions were switched and Hibari was up against the wall, switchblade dangerously close to his neck and the user frowning with eyes growing with deep irritation.

"You know why I hate seeing you? You know why it annoys me to see you? Because seeing you just bring back nothing but bad memories for me. I don't care what you want to do, but stay away from me. Because every time I see you...The sixteen years old version of you...It hurts...It hurts badly...I feel like I can't breath and my head starts spinning. Do you know why? Because every time I see your face...I feel like I'm falling in love with you all over again. I can't take being rejected another time..." Mitobe dropped his knife and rested his head on Kyoya's shoulder, his hands grabbed the fabric of the Skylark's shirt desperately. His voice weak and small as he was struggling to get his words out. Hibari was actually shocked, he didn't expect this, had he ever thought Mitobe was in love with him? He didn't think about it that way, even after spending so much time together that thought never even cross his mid. The Prefect's face was red and flustered, the only confession he got was from Nori and he rejected her, he was certain he had no romantic feelings for her, but for Mitobe be wasn't even sure. He could feel his heart beating faster and he was starting to feel hot with all the heat flowing to his cheek, in all his live he have never felt so conflicted. What was he suppose to do? Wrap his arms around him? He didn't know how to comfort people, he lacked social skills, people that hung around him were all either too stupid to realize their own fate or incredibly loyal, if so, where did Mitobe fit in?

"I keep chasing you and chasing you, but you keep pushing me away...I can feel it...I can feel it right now...I feel myself falling in love with you all over again, but the worst part...Is that you aren't you...you are not the Kyoya of this time, which makes it harder. So what do you want for me to do? I can't keep chasing a bird who wants to be free and fly in the sky while I am permanently stuck on the ground... I know you'll never return my feelings...So I gave up..."

Mitobe pulled himself off the smaller boy, his face platonic and all traces of the weakness were gone from both his body language and voice as he spoke " You were probably expecting something like that right? Sorry, but to be honest, right now all you do is annoy me. So get out."

Hibari was shocked by the sudden change of personality, he was still stunned from the confession, but to top it off with the declaration of lying and being shoved out of the bedroom. He stared at the door slightly eye wide, he noticed that his shoulder was wet, there were tear stains on them, even if the Informant said that he lied...He wouldn't have cried...He cried. Hibari have never seen the boy cry, not when he got beat up, not when his parents got divorced, not when he had to move cities, not when he had to move to Italy. Not ever, this was the first time the Prefect ever even came close to seeing the Mutt showed any tears. Somehow, even if Hibari couldn't see Mitobe's face or eyes at the time, he could tell what he said was not a lie, he finally admitted something truthfully after all these years, something that mattered to the Reporter, something that actually let the Prefect see him in his weakest moment. Have he hurt the younger boy he knew so much more than he thought? He never did consider Mitobe's feelings that much, the fourteen year old dedicated his time to him, his loyalty, his trust. How many times have he accidentally hurt the younger boy without him noticing? How many time have the boy brush it aside and forgive him blindly? Hibari spared one last look at the door before leaving, he needed to clear his head and being confine in an underground base was not the place to do it.

* * *

Mitobe sank to the ground his head buried in his arms with his knees pulled to his chest. He slightly regretted telling Hibari that he was lying, he finally said something about how he felt, and the vulnerable side of him took over and smoothly lied his way out. He should have admitted how he felt, it's not like he could have done anything to change what already happened, the sixteen year old Hibari would return to the bast leaving him with his much colder future self and they would go back to being normal. Nothing would change...

Mitobe was a compulsive liar, he lies about just everything to protect himself, but it almost never work so he wondered why do I bother in the first place, but you can't take back something you say. There is so reset button, no undo button. Everything was confusing and it annoyed him, how badly did he want to tell Kyoya how he truly feel, how desperate was he to finally let the things that were bothering him off his chest? Mitobe covered his eyes with his hand and wiped away the leftover tears, he got up and walked over to his closet, inside copies of various math books ranging from linear algebra, combinatorics, differential equations, real analysis, to complex analysis. He haven't worked in any of these since his family's passing. Most of them were covered in dust while others torn and hardcovers nearly falling off. Distraction, distraction, that's what he needed, and as always, this was Masato Mitobe's way of avoiding his problems.

No one really worried about him when he missed dinner, no one really cared when he missed breakfast, but every one noticed when he didn't come out of his room after lunch, Mitobe never missed lunch. It didn't matter how much work he had to finish he showed up and eat with his friends, it didn't matter how tire he was he still showed up and no matter how half asleep he came. But when he didn't Tsuna came to check up on him to find that the door was shut and locked they tried talking to him but all they heard was the sound of pencil scribbling on paper. Gokudera volunteered to pick lock the door but Gianinni opened it using the security system for the base, they were certain he was in there but all they saw was an empty room. Yamamoto suggested that he may need sometime alone to gather his thoughts or something, understanding the Reporter's action like always.

It was the person he's least expect to come and visit, she came into the room and closed the door with a tray of food in hand. Chrome. The quiet and small girl who usually was seen alone too shy to associate with anyone else. She placed the food on the floor in front of him shyly before backing away, Mitobe had papers scattered all around him, books were piled on top of each other and most of them she couldn't even make out since the letters were fading. The male illusionist looked like he haven't had a good night sleep at all, the Informant neglected her presence and continued to work on his many math problems, the girl unobtrusively sat down next to the boy quietly not muttering a single word.

* * *

**Wow! A lot of stuff happened in this chapter...I am so sorry. Mitobe confessed his feelings in a rather strange way and it will play into parts later, promise. Did I butchered anyone? I bet I killed Hibari huh...? I do not have much to say so...Review time! Hope I didn't disappoint. THIS HAVE NOT BEEN EDIT, I WILL DO IT TOMORROW BECAUSE IT'S MORNING WHERE I AM...Holy cow.  
**

**Review time~!**

**Dood: Well...it sort of back fired...I know how you feel, Uggg I want Mitobe to die so badly in a good way~! I hope I have meet your expectation~**

**Bored411:Hahaha, it sort of work and sort of didn't question is, how will he react to the younger Mitobe when they meet~ ;)**

**PuppetPrince: How about now? :D**

**Xejis: Really? I felt like I might have rushed the fight scene. But oh well, yes he does dress up like a lady...He's still pretty small so...Wooo...Go Mitobe, little cross-dresser...I think he prefers cosplay, because he's a geek. Yes! The twins are in the Mafia~ They'll have to talk about that later...Fufufu I was thinking of making another story for Leo, I have some notes for him so maybe, maybe~ Don't know if it'll be a pairing yet, but maybe he'll just be there watching. They're getting better right? I mean...he kind of confessed...maybe... That's why Mitobe needs to die, because Hibari needs to see that some people are going to be easier to kill than others compared to him. I'm a bit of a sadist too, no worries~ OvO I'm glad I haven't killed Hibari yet, though I might of have in this chapter. I agree, I'll tell you now, they'll play a big part when they get older in here~ No spoilers! O3O I loved it when I-pin gave Chrome some food and she took it and I was like TFRTYUIR KILL ME NOW SO CUTE. But I do agree~**

**Onepiecefan202: Did I ruin it now~? ;D Huh? Did I? Did I? I'm glad you liked it.**

**HalcyonNight: He knows no bound alright. Yeah Mitobe's not going to change :I He's in denial... They did talk about his feelings...slightly...and then he lied and kicked Hibari out...*FRIENDSHIP!* I'll check out your stories tomorrow! It's a bit late at night right now :) But I'll defiantly make time to read your wonderful stories especially the Ryohei one! I'm so glad you're trying! Mitobe's theme song would be about Hibari -v- They confessed...I think. oh well...You know slightly, they'll do it for real later. Definitely a mafia cat lady...that makes me laugh though...But yes! Mitobe will keep trying~ O3O He has to he has no choice. Looking forward to your story! He's totally a responsible adult, he's still a virgin...so...wow...lame...No kidding kidding. He's waiting for the right person. I really want to write his death scene~ Hnnn~! He's still slightly devoted...I think. No spoilers. But I've been brainstorming about his death lately~ No spoilers~ ;) Nori will help soon enough, she alwaaaaays do...against Mitobe's will but that's friendship. Chrome ...unsure about her pad doesn't have those squiggles but you have to be careful with your spelling...or else you might misspell, so I am never using it. Let's start off with a small Hibird hat...I put a Ryohei scene in here for you! QwQ Small but he's there!Me personally I think I would prefer a gun, I don't like fighting at close range since I'm a scardy cat, but Mitobe wouldn't have the muscles to use a chainsaw, it'll also make him slower and it would be a pain to carry one everywhere~ Fufufu I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Pcheshire:I will try to make it awesome! I promise! Wooo! I hope you enjoy this chapter ^u^**

**Potentialism: I love how you said slave...MITOBE IS FREE MAN! No not really...he's...in the Mafia...so...Hehe. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter~**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! THEY FUEL ME! we are ten away from getting 100 reviews in this story! You know what that mean? when we get to a hundred I'll give you something special~ With out ruining the plot of course but a bit of fluff in this sea of angst.**


	18. Chapter 18

The roof top of Namimori use to just be a place, a place for Hibari to avoid the students of Namimori and excuse himself from the traffic of day. A place for him to clear his head and relax, but ever since that meddling Mutt enter his life, the roof wasn't just a place to sleep anymore, it was a place where they ate together, where they had broken one sided conversation together, where they watched the sunrise and sunset together. His eyes snapped opened and he instantly sat up from his spot. That was it, the sunrise, and sunset, they were the answer to his problem. The Herbivore always loved the setting sun more than the rising sun, he would know he got more pictures of the sunset than the sunrise through text messages. Annoying as they were he appreciated the thought, miles and miles apart and the Mutt still thought about him. He had until noon to get the illusionist on the roof top, he never thought chasing someone would be this hard, at least he was honest and if he hated something or someone he would say it out loud, but Mitobe sent mixed signals, he confessed yesterday and that left Hibari conflicted and confused. It brought up question like, how long have Mitobe liked him? Have he tried confessing before? Does he still like him or have he already started to become like the older Mitobe? Hibari remembered, on this roof top he told Mitobe that he had no interest in Herbivores...could it be that's the reason why he wanted to become stronger? Was he the reason why the Reporter got sucked into the dangerous world that is the Mafia? How could he miss it all? Everything that his loyal dog have done for him. And through out the time that they have spent together, no once did he feel oblige to return his kindness. Not when the Mutt brought him food, not when he paid for their brunch, not when he did anything that other people would feel like they need to pay back.

Did he regret meeting his stalker? He didn't think so, sure Mitobe was annoying and persistent, he was irritating in every way possible, his stupid habits of running away from his problems, his constant obsession with math, his useless actions when he's nervous. Even Hibari had to admit that he noticed too much things about the Herbivore, most people would let it pass from under their nose. The Prefect exited the roof top, he had to put his plan into action, it was about time he give back to Mitobe's slightly wicked sense of kindness.

* * *

"Am I doing it right?"

"The slices are to big..."

"Hahi! do-don't do that!"

"What?"

"Mitobe...could you...just maybe put the knife down?"

And so ends Mitobe's attempt to learn how to cook. Kyoko and Haru made him cut the vegetables but they were too big so he had to do it again, the girls were pitying him, he couldn't even wash vegetables right...He accidentally use hot water. He burned himself again moving the vegetables into the pan for stir fry, Haru gave him a cute bandage for his booboo it was pink with white polka dots, where girls get their first aid materials? He'll never know.

"Thank you Haru." Mitobe smiled pathetically and the brunette gave him a sympathetic look. They eventually gave up and sent him to town to get more food, if he cooks he'll either end up with more injuries or somehow food disappear because he sneak food when they aren't looking. The sun was beginning to set by the time he exited the grocery store, the familiar orange hue colored the sky and covered it. Such fond memories...which only made him depress. He's been trying to take on other things like math, but it seem cooking was much more complicated, at least he wasn't as bad as Gokudera but having him in the kitchen was equivalent to letting a five year old cook, but that's an insult to I-pin, at least she didn't burn herself.

"Herbivore."

**FUCK.**

"Hibari."

A simple greeting between the two as they engage in a silent staring competition. Mitobe didn't bother to excuse himself as he began walking back to the base, the Prefect acted quickly and grabbed the older man's arm stopping him but made him drop the bags in the process.

"Let go."

"No."

Mitobe frowned and looked into the Skylark's eyes, stunning greyish blue and sharp as well as hypnotizing.

"Listen." The Illusionist began in a soft voice not wanting to attract any attention. "Yesterday was a joke. Stop thinking about it okay? There is NOTHING between us. I don't like you, you don't like me. Can't we move on from it?"

Hibari tightened his grip on the other's wrist "I can tell when you're lying."

"As I have said before. You know the fourteen years old me."

"I don't see the difference. You're the same person to me."

"I was lying to you yesterday understand? I'm an informant, lying, deceiving, and trickery is what I do."

"You were crying."

"Fake tears."

"You NEVER cry."

"I was faking it."

"Herbivore. I am loosing my patient."

"I don't see why you find it so important for me to continue worshiping at your feet."

" I don't"

"Then leave me alone."

"Have you ever thought of fixing what you had with my future self?"

"You wouldn't have been interested."

Mitobe yanked his hand away and picked up the bags and walked away, Hibari followed closely behind matching the older man's pace.

"Have you ever bothered to ask?"

"I didn't feel like chasing you anymore. I had and have no romantic intention towards you."

"You didn't say that yesterday."

"I lied yesterday. It's not had to lie."

"You weren't lying."

Mitobe groaned and stopped turning back to the Prefect, he looked into Hibari's eyes. "Hibari...I love you."

Mitobe's face was fully serious, Kyoya's eyes widen, red crept into his face and he felt his heart started to beat faster and faster. Hearing those words together in those orders were overwhelming, it was so blunt and straightforward, there was no stuttering like when Nori did it, Mitobe's voice was steady, smooth, unwavering and absolute. The older man turned his back hoping to hide the red leaking over his skin. "Told you. It's not a hard thing to say." Mitobe began walking away again leaving a stunned Hibari behind, it took the boy a little while more before regaining his senses and chased after the dog.

"You can't just say something like that without feelings!"

"I just did."

"You meant that."

"You are not allow to tell me how to feel."

"You're nervous."

"No, I'm not. You're forcing me into submission right now aren't you?"

"Herbivore..."

"Stop growling you sound like a dog."

"Herbivore. Stop avoiding how you feel."

"Funny how you're saying that."

"How do you know I don't feel the same way?"

Mitobe stopped walking and turned around, the setting sun glowing on his skin. "Because you said that you could never be interested in Herbivores~"

Hibari frowned, the Dog was using his words against him...True he said that but that was even before the Mutt started his training, even if he was weaker than the Prefect he was still trying.

Mitobe got home later than he anticipated, they already got dinner started but decided to use the materials for curry tomorrow. He never understood how Hibari had all those time to waste on trying to talk to him with the training he had with Dino. While the blond was amazing Mitobe never fully had a full conversation with the Italian, he and the furture Hibari got closed, no doubt the Bucking Horse was stronger than him, he was a boss.

* * *

The final battle was approaching, Choice was getting closer and closer and Mitobe have been asked over watch over Chrome as she trained using a program for illusion strengthening made by the famous Mist Arcobaleno , Mammon. Mitobe too have taken the program and he knew just how hard it would be, Chrome was working hard, she was making good pace and Mitobe tried to give her advice every now and then. The female Guardian was grateful for the assistance, it felt good being able to teach someone something and not the one learning all the time.

Mitobe haven't seen Kyoya since his so call confession and the Informant have been meditating to clear his mind and helping the others open their box animals, Lal was still a little ill so she was bed ridden and everyone agreed that she needs to rest up. With the battle less than two days away everyone was on their toes and working harder than usual, the Guardians were putting in their all, Squalo was teaching Yamamoto, he even bought a tuna as a gift, they made it into sushi courtesy of Yamamoto. Their base have been built and Mitobe got Leo to help them, when you put a group of hackers, mechanic, and robotics together, you can guarantee that there will be talk that you won't understand. Leo seemed happy to be able to talk about his interest to someone who understood anyway, no one in the Varia was interested in technology unless it could kill someone so Leo was often on his own.

Everyone was making process, Mitobe took it on himself to make sure that Kyoko and Haru were informed and caught up to any progress that everyone made. He felt like a consultant but that was fine with him, he wasn't allowed to cook or even be near to stove anymore, they two girls thought that it was better for his safety and they didn't want to risk blowing up the kitchen again. Last time it was Gokudera...and his dynamite.

"Good job Chrome. Come get a snack." Mitobe turned off the simulator and called the female Guardian out, she was panting hard and she looked like she could use some hydration. The one eye girl nodded and headed out the door, Mitobe met her half way and handed her the tray of food and a bottle of water.

"You've gotten better." Mitobe commented, the female illusionist muttered a small thank you and bit into the sandwich that Kyoko and Haru made for her.

"You're making good pace, I took longer."

"Really?"

"Yeah, a month or so."

"Oh..."

"You're talking more lately, Chrome."

"O-oh..."

"That's a good thing."

"Thank you."

"I never did thank you for the other day."

Chrome turned to the older male silently asking him to continue.

"For keeping me company the other day. It was very much appreciated."

"...You looked like you needed someone..."

"I did. And I know you do sometimes too."

The female Mist Flame user looked back to her food and chewed on a small piece of bread softly.

"You haven't spent anytime with me yet. I know that, but even if you haven't been through it all we're still technically friends okay?"

The girl's face turn red but nodded agreeing, she wasn't use to such open kindness but she was adapting to the people around her thanks to Kyoko and Haru. She only saw Mitobe once and that was at the ring fight where he made a perverted joke about her innocent kiss. She thought nothing of it of course, but they haven't even fit in a conversation, and here he was claiming she was one of his closest friend. The confession alone left her in a daze but she appreciated the attention, she didn't mind his company he offered her comfort and didn't mind her slight mute annoying or disliked it. He was indifferent to her shyness and quiet behavior, the male illusionist wasn't Mukuro and she wasn't trying to replace her idol, she could never but he was just as accepting and with her past relationship with her parents, acceptance from other people was all she really wanted.

* * *

Today was the day, the Choice battle, everyone was dressed and geared up. The Guardians in fancy black suits and their less important friends in another set of uniform, Miotbe was one of them. The sky was pure blue and the sun shinning unaware of the rising danger that would soon take place, they all gathered up in front of Namimori Shrine at 11:50 in the morning awaiting their opponents. Their base looked like a big circus tent, with ten days it was rather impressive considering all the rules and regulation they had to make not mentioning the drafting, planning, construction and test run. Yamamoto and Hibari were late which concerned them greatly, they were used to Hibari but not Yamamoto, last Mitobe saw Squalo was carrying him away after beating him up. Above them the clouds gathered in a spiral forming together and from the middle a...giant...Byakuran appeared shinning a spot light down on them, the face slightly reminded him of Mufasa from Simba, but that may just be due to the fact that Leo made him watch too much western movies with him, most of them including disney and romance drama...Lots of it, every friday night without missing a single day.

The face was actually a transportation device that depended on flame, which was much less cool than the scene from the Lion King. Which is just Hamlet with lions. But close enough. Hibari and Yamamoto showed up and everyone lit up their Vongola ring and opened their box animal sending their flames upward and their box animals were around them. Most of them cute but deadly others plain intimidating, cards gathered around them and Tsuna was asked to choose a card for the location, he have chosen a lighting card and with in seconds they were lifted into the air. The Vongola closed their eyes when the light got too blinding, the group landed harshly on the floor with pain smashing into their beings.

The game soon started and the players have been chosen, they needed people to man the base, meaning two mechanics and robotics meaning not Mitobe MEANING he'll be stuck in a room with Hibari and he won't get to fight...Shoichi was chosen as their target marker. They went into a secluded room and watched from there, sad as it was Hibari was the most upset but Dino who sneaked in along with Squalo convinced him otherwise. Miotbe did not miss the harsh glare he received from the Prefect, it made him uncomfortable as if it was looking right through him, as if it knew everything about him. Mitobe walked over to Dino's side. He tends to disappear better if he stood next to someone with a stronger presence, and who better than the blond boss of the Cavallone family?

Too bad that didn't work, Hibari pulled him into a secluded corner of the room and push him against the wall careful not to catch anyone's attention.

"So...Is this going to be a thing?"

"Herbivore, we need to talk."

"There is a battle going on outside and you want to talk."

"Yes."

"Takeshi is fighting..."

"You will listen to me..."

"But...Look...He have four swords and a really cut-"

"Herbivore..."

"Dog. He has a cute dog now let me go."

"No. Not until we resolve this problem between us."

"There is no problem."

"Stop avoiding it."

"I'm not avoiding anything."

"You are a coward."

"I know, that's why I hide behind illusions."

"...Stalker Dog."

"This is wasting my time. My friends are out there fighting and I can't do anything about it. At least let me watch them."

"Not until we settle this. We are going to win this battle and go back to the past. I will not leave with you being upset for something you didn't try to fix."

"You don't get it! There is nothing to fix!"

"You're being stuborn."

"Why is it SO important for me to forgive you? To accept you?"

"Because..."

"Because what?"

"Because maybe you were someone who I actually trust enough to be around?"

That enough shocked Mitobe enough to stay quiet, he looked to the floor instead leaning against the wall for support.

"Idiot...What am I suppose to say?" Mitobe cursed in his head.

"I'm asking you to fix what happened between us. I know you understand what I mean perfectly. Two years. Not once did you ever need me to acknowledge you were my friend to know that you were. Who you are now disgust me. You wallow in your self pity and you have no confidence, the person I meet would have never given up on me, and I broke your freaking arm. Many people would fear me, detest me, but you never did, you never looked at me with fear, only admiration and that was something I actually didn't mind from you. Was I wrong when I judged you as someone much more worthy than this. You are not half the man you were in the past, you're weaker than you ever were."

The Illusionist pressed his lips together in a thin line, never did he think he would hear those words from the Prefect's mouth. He began trembling before letting out a stiff laugh and pushed himself off the wall, the older man gave the Prefect a small smile "...How am I suppose to respond to something like that...? Mitobe's face was slightly red and he tried to hide it by averting his gaze but Hibari didn't miss it.

"Then don't. Do something about it." Hibari left the Informant alone and walked over to the screen watching the battle leaving a baffled Mitobe behind.

* * *

The battle carried on, so far they took out two people, both the Mist Flame users and Yamamoto was headed to take down Daisy, the Millefiore Cloud Guardian was getting closer and closer to the Vongola's base, Gokudera was their last line of defense and it was getting harder to wait for the result. All they could do was wait for the result and pray that everyone will get out alive. Unfortunately Shoichi was hurt in the process when Kikyo attacked them, the red head limped away refusing to give up, his sun flame was flickering but it was slowly going out. Tsuna blew away the Millefiore's base defenses allowing Yamamoto to take care of the rest and headed back to Irie to protect the redhead. Just as the situation was starring to lighten up a little, the long blue hair man with the heavy eyeshadow shot their target piercing him through thoroughly with his flame.

Before Tsuna can take Kikyo head on, a Cervello stopped him, their situation was still bleak, Yamamoto managed to take down Daisy but that wasn't was important as Shoichi surviving this. The red hair mechanic's flame went out declaring it a draw, after all that hard work it felt like it all went to waste, they later got the message from the Cervello that Daisy, quite literally came back to life, he was immortal, that meant they lost the moment the target was chosen...The pink hair girl with the mask announced that the Millefiore family won, luckily Shoichi was still alive, but not with out harm he needed immediate medical attention. The participates in the room could feel how tense it was outside, but inside wasn't much better, the air was almost suffocating.

When they were allowed to exit the room everyone ran outside immediately some shoving each others, some calmly walk out and if you were Mitobe you dragged yourself out of the room and tripped on your own feet while being too distracted. Ryohei quickly made a move and healed the boy with his sun flames, it didn't take long for them to learn about alternate universes, the explanation itself was simple and easy to understand, making one decision will make many different futures, the one they are in is one made by the past, meaning if they fix this future it'll be rewritten when they return to the past. From there new universes can be created base on each decision that an individual make.

Out of all the parallel universes, this was the only one where they had the chance to even defeat this white hair Millefiore boss, in all of them this was the only one where Shoichi accidentally met Tsuna, this was the only one where the Volgola boxes were created, this was the last and only world where they can win. There was a lot of information to take in, but that wasn't the most surprising news, Tsunayoshi was alive. After all these time he was live, he was shot with a special bullet that simulated death, or rather suspended animation, everyone was happy by the news, especially Gokudera.

All these things happening at once wasn't good for Mitobe's health, it was too much to take in but to add to that load a girl showed up, large poofy hat and cropped hair with a ponytail and a flowing cape.

The boss of the boss of the Black Spell and the Sky Arcobaleno, Uni. To Mitobe the most disturbing part about her wasn't her position of power or reputation, but her choice of clothing, even after ten year the illusionist have yet to over come his unnatural fear of people showing too much skin, male or female it didn't matter. Maybe that's why he never got laid. Her bright smiled mocked him greatly. The small girl agreed to help them and leave the Millefiore family if they protected her, which was completely understandable since Byakuran was horrifying. The man even offered to give the Vongola their rings back if Uni came with him, but the girl, brave as ever denied the offer. Squalo showed up and demanded a fight, which irked Hibari so he started to stab the long hair man with his tonfa which pissed off the Varia's rain, eventually they had to retreat and back out since getting into battle in their tired and beat up state would only guarantee failure and lose where life.

Everyone headed into their base, Squalo rode on his shark and Hibari on his many spiky hedgehog, Mitobe ran and by the time he got to their destination he was tired and out of breath, Hibari was doing his best to hold them back and Mitobe finally decided to take action and open his box of hornets releasing the dangerous bugs to keep the enemy back, the Prefect sent him a look and Mitobe simply nodded knowing they were on equal term for right now.

Chrome's trident started to dissolve and from the mist came the famous Vongola Illusionist and Mist Guardian, or as many people know him Mukuro Rokudo. He alone held his ground with Byakuran with out any difficulty, he was an illusion and a fantastic one at that, he held the white hair man back while everyone escaped using the transportation system. Ten years in Vindicare and the convict was still as powerful as ever. Mitobe spared one last look before finally leaving the illusionist smiled at him and mouthed some words that he knew far too well.

"Look over Chrome."

* * *

They arrived back at Vongola base, unluckily they had no time to rest before an explosion caught their attention, like a group of frightened ants they gathered together. The Millefiore Storm Guardian Zaukuro blew their wall right open, the red head man yawned like everyone was weaker than he was, Squalo was the first to take charge and told them to get out. His flame was protecting them against the invisible storm flame that was attacking them, Mitobe brought his hand into his pocket fingering his switch blade and box.

"You! Trash! Get out." Squalo commanded Mitobe.

"I refuse. You know that I am perfectly capable of holding my own."

"I don't give a shit. You've gotten stronger than when we first met, but this guy is my prey."

"Share."

"Dumbass...They need someone to protect them out there! They're still young you want them to fucking die?!"

That was enough for Mitobe to leave, he knew perfectly what the white hair man was trying to say and listened.

"You better make it out alive, I don't want to explain to Leo why his commander die."

"FUCK OFF TRASH!"

Mitobe ran outside to catch up with his friends, he knew Squalo had a point, the Guardians were younger and they needed him there, if anything he can at least hold the enemy back long enough for them to get away and escape using underground tunnels. Too bad for him, the same rain guardian came out later bloodied and missing an arm yelling at them to run, Mitobe wanted to run to Squalo and get him to safety but his voice alone said that if he disobey his head would be on the floor not too long later. The group took off running with Haru leading them. The brunette banged on the door asking for her grandmother but a man with white hair showed up instead casually eating noodles. He invited them in without a second thought, but that wasn't the strangest part, he knew about Zakuro and their enemies, from what Mitobe could tell he wasn't a supporter of the Vongola, he knows all of them and he remembered each name to make sure that there could be people he can turn to in case he needs to spread information faster.

The group of victims hid behind furniture, Mitobe squeezed himself behind the couch, not too long after Kawahira went back inside and gave them the clear signal. Good news kept rolling in, Gokudera got a call from Dino saying they took down the Millefiore Sun Guardian, that was good news, one less opponent, but they still need to defeat the others.

* * *

"Yamamoto, you're really going back to the base?" Tsuna asked concerned. The swordsman nodded and gave a confident smile declaring that he refuse to back down from his decision.

"Sorry, but you can't change my mind, this is Squalo we're talking about, but I just want to make sure he's alright."

Tsuna didn't discourage him "...I guess you're right, but I'm sorry we can't go with you..."

"Don't worry he has us." Bianchi added.

"I'll lead him to the secret entrance!" Gianinni gave them a thumbs up and a smile.

Spanner mumbled a small "Me too."

This is a surprise, I would have thought Gianinni was too scare to go." Futa voiced.

The bold mechanic seemed to be greatly offended and proclaimed " The Vongola base is my sweat and blood! I can't possibly rest unless I see it for myself!"

"I'm going to see if there are any Mosca parts I can use." Spanner fixed his googles and Tsuna frightfully screeched " You're making more of those?!"

Gokudera looked at his sister who wore yellow tinted so her brother would not fall over at the sight of her. "And what are you going for?"

"Hayato! Are you worried about me?!"

"Tch! Yeah right!"

"I have to pick up somethings and they'll need someone to attend wounds."

"If we let the enemy find us now all of our hard work would be for nothing! Let's send them out with the utmost care!"

"Tsunayoshi. I'll be going as well." Mitobe voiced.

"Oh alright."

Mitobe sensed the concern in his voice and pat the boy on the shoulder softly. "Don't worry, I just need to get some stuff as well as a few of my weapons."

Yamamoto opened the door checking for any signs of enemies before they departed.

* * *

**Wow! Hibari is taking charge! About time too right? he finally confessed some stuff and that left Mitobe kind of confused on what he should do but they'll fix things later. In case you can't tell Mitobe will die soon, and that will be in future chapters maybe the next one if I can, so we can get this angst out of the way and go back to the oh so loved fluff. I first uploaded this around 2:30 in the morning and my mom found me forcing me to go to sleep, so I had to do the author's note late because I really wanted you guys to have something to read. And now! ON TO REVIEWS!**

**This is the second time I had to retype these...**

**REVIEW TIME!~:**

**OkamiAmmy-chan: Welcome~ I am so sorry, but they'll be okay after one of hem die and leave the other to suffer alone for eternity~! No I'm kidding they will make up soon so don't cry :)**

**Dood: Welcome back~ :D Playing chess with Ryohei would be dangerous because it's TO THE EXTREME! Mitobe isn't that old! He's only like 24! QwQ (And he still haven't got laid~) He lied about his confession yes but Hibari knows~ He knows~! And now he has to think about it hehehe...I do love Chrome so maybe when they get back to the past. :) I am sure that most people reading this story likes to see Mitobe suffer, and that's okay! Becsue I shall quote one of my favorite line! "We're all mad here~!"**

**PuppetPrince: Yes~ It does but for how long? Fufufu...**

**Xejis: You don't have to force yourself to write so much if you don't want to~ :) Ansgty goodness my friend! Chrome will fix this because she is a strong powerful woman who don't need no pineapple to make illusionary organs for her! Kidding kidding, she is amazing though. I try to do stuff from Hibari's point of view sometimes, but it's a challenge to keep him in character and make him care about something too~**

**Pineapple fairy Queen: It's fine~ I'm glad you got to read it. He's trying and it is slowly getting through~ Fufufu~! I wish you luck with all the crazy things you are about to do. I pity who ever have to clean up after Mitobe.**

**HalcyonNight: Mitobe ruins everything~ XD Mitobe is very selfish~ And I admit that to be true, because I made him that way, he's also a coward and a compulsive liar, but hey! We'll work on that :D Hibari is getting through to Mitobe, slowly but it's getting through he's starting to accept it, Hiabri have done a lot for Mitobe, keep him entertain, deal with his crazy personality, tolerating him, over all Hibari isn't a bad person. It's my fault I made Mitobe like that...fufufu adds personality doesn't it? ;) Mitobe ruins everything I swear O3O Ryohei is awesome! I seriously can't hate any KHR characters but still, Ryohei is a cool person if you look past his loudness. There are a lot of female Ocs, and I do like some of them, I do realize there are many mary sues out there but there are good ones too! I started reading fanfic when I watched it in the middle~ You don't have to force yourself to do long reviews~ I don't mind, just hearing from you is plenty enough. A HUNDRED REVIEWS ARE HERE! WOOT! **

**Onepiecefan202: Oh well darn it~! I'll have to try harder won't I? No that would ruin the story since I'll make the characters OOC and annoy everyone~ OwO Chrome is amazing, she tries so hard! She's in this chapter too~  
**

**PCheshire: Haha~ He needs to die though O3O The future that they are in will be technically rewritten, so it would change rather than cease to exist, or so I'd like to think. Yes I do have to kill Mitobe sadly, Hibari is starting to realize that Mitobe might not keep following him forever, and he needs to completely realize that Mitobe can easily die in order for him to accept that he is someone of importance. But Mitobe will be alive in the future since the Byakuran thing will never happen because he turned good when thy return to the past with the help of Uni~**

**Bored411:I'm glad you like it~! I'll continue to upload as many as I can. Fufufu~**

**Alright~! That's all everyone! Sorry for missing this part of the chapter~ The note I mean :) But I want to welcome our new followers and thank you for the favorite! THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! THEY MOTIVATE ME! *O***

**More reviews~ More motivation~ More chapters keep coming~**

**Anyway! An important announcement! I have some cosplay to work on so be prepare for days with out chapter and I'll be heading back to school soon too! I'll be a freshmen in high school on the 19th, wish me luck ladies and maybe gentlemen if you are reading this~**

**FLUFF IS COMING SOON.**


	19. Chapter 19

Mitobe quickly ran to his room and grabbed another ring and a box animal making a total of four rings and three box animals. He never felt the need to use the new one, the animal itself was deadly and dangerous. The Dart Frog, it's skin is coated with poison and one touch was all it took to take down a grown man, the amphibian required a lot of Mist Flames so Mitobe was hesitant about using it but with their situation it wasn't a choice anymore. The Dart Frogs take in their owner's flames and releases it into the enemy forcing the flame in and destroying them from inside making them dangerous and deadly. The Illusionist grabbed his first switch blade and shoved it in his pocket, being sentimental to old things he couldn't leave it behind. Mitobe ran outside to meet with the others, Bianchi finished tending to Squalo and Yamamoto was helping the Varia assassin stand. Spanner and Gianinni were going to stay behind and activate the emergency defense system for the base so they won't be coming along and Bianchi will be there in case a anyone get past their defense to protect the two.

"We need to hurry! The Millefiore sent A ranked soldiers after us!" Gianinni panicked as he showed them to monitor, red dots were rabidly approaching their base and there was a large sum of them too.

"We need to hurry!" Yamamoto yelled concerned as he hoisted the other swordsman higher.

"You can't go out there now! There's an army coming." Gianinni confessed nervously as he looked at the scanner.

"We have to meet up with Tsuna..." The Vongola rain guardian replied sullenly hoping the Italian man understood.

"Alright enough, we're going out there! We need to get Yamamoto caught up with the others, beside that army is going to get here sooner or later and an attack that size won't leave this base with out harm. Here's the plan. When we leave, I am going to cast an illusion around Takeshi and Squalo, after that I'll meet the army at the intersection and hold them off and buy you enough time to activate the defense system. Takeshi, meet up with Hibari and Dino, at least then you'll have more protection and go meet Tsunayoshi at the designated spot understand?"

"No way! You can't take on an army that size!"

"Gianinni, we need time. We can't waste it arguing."

"Bu-"

"I can take care of myself."

"Voii! Brat! Don't get cocky an army tha-"

"I'm buying time. We need to go now!"

The determination in the Informants voice was enough to tell everyone that he was going through with this plan and at this point there isn't anything else they can do. Yamamoto nodded and helped Squalo out the base, Mitobe immediately cast an illusion around them that hid their presence before running in the other direction to the intersection. He knew he was over his head but if it bought some time then it won't matter.

* * *

Millefiore men in White Spell and Black spell uniforms gathered all around the single illusionist with their weapons drawn while the smaller man stood parallel of the massive group a single switchblade in and and ring lit with mist flames hovering over his box ring.

"They sent one little boy to hold us back?"

"Are you kidding me?! A switchblade?"

"Look at him he's so short."

"Doesn't he kind of look like a girl?"

"Where did he get his hair cut?"

"Maybe he put it in a lawnmower."

"Aww man! Is this a joke?"

They didn't take him seriously at all. Unlike getting annoyed like usual he simply smirked, underestimating your opponent is a bad mistake considering Mitobe was a conniving person who will take advantage of people he doesn't like. Hornets soon filled the air and moles started digging in the ground and planted explosives, switchblade met with skin and bodies fell to the floor one by one. There were illusionist among the ranks so Mitobe made it his priority to take them out first before moving on to the next ones. The Millefiore's forces are strong and the Informant wasn't sure how much longer he could hold them back, he was almost out of flames, with using them to power his box animals and casting illusion Mitobe was about to run dry, he was covered in blood, some of it was his some of them were the enemy's. He had a broken rib and severe cuts all over his body and the Millefiore soldiers just kept coming, he started loosing too much blood and his vision was beginning to get hazy.

"Give it up. You can't win." A soldier kicked him into a wall making the illusionist cough out more blood.

"Hehe...he...I've already won. You were too stupid to know that this was a distraction..."

"What is he talking about?"

"Squad leader?!"

"Haha, idiots...I'm just buying time."

The other looked shocked, they should have known better, it's been a over an hour now that would be enough time to set up the defense and let Yamamoto meet up with Tsuna.

"So this was..."

"A suicide mission." Mitobe finished for the man with as people fell through a hole made by his mole box weapon and hit the explosion blowing them to bits. God he loved that mole.

Mitobe picked himself up using the wall for support and pushed himself off with his switchblade ever so present in his hand. It wasn't over yet, not until all these vermin were gone. The Informant was getting slower his movements were less fluent and the enemy knew it, the blood loss wasn't helping and neither was the amount of flame he lost. It was about time to end this battle, Mitobe coughed up more blood and spit it on the ground as he grabbed his weapon box, lighting his ring on fire with Mist flames he feed it to his box weapon just in time before the ring broke. Poisonous dart frog gathered everywhere killing the opponents off one by one but the owner fell to his knees coughing up more blood.

* * *

"Dino!" Yamamoto ran over to the blond hair boss with the Varia rain hanging on him desperately, Dino ran over to helped with the assassin.

"Voii! Get your shitty hands off me Cavallone!" Squalo screamed threateningly. Dino laughed it off and secured Squalo's other arm, Kusakabe and Romario walked over calmly with Hibari trailing behind them.

"We need to meet up with Tsuna." Yamamoto announced shifting his shoulder since supporting Squalo all this way made it stiff.

"Wait a minute, where's Mitobe?" Kusakabe asked noticing the boy wasn't there, that instantly caught Hibari's attention and he turned to Yamamoto for an answer.

"Millefiore forces were being sent to the base, the fucking trash went to hold them off." Squalo answered for the younger swordsman.

"How big were their forces?" Romario asked urgently.

"It's the Millefiore, it's fucking gigantic! That piece of shit was planning a suicide mission!" Squalo shouted, he knew all along but there was no way of stopping the Informant so he didn't bother trying to stop him, the white hair man could tell his apprentice was shocked by the news, he should have told him but the boy would have objected, who was he to say who could and couldn't rick their lives? This was the future they were talking about, if it meant Mitobe dying to save the future he was willing to sacrifice the illusionist, but the hard part was dealing with their Varia Cloud guardian later.

"No way...Squalo! Mitobe wouldn't do that. He'll get out alive I me-"

"Voii! Who do you think you're kidding? That army was massive, we're fucking lucky he even managed to hold them off this long! Are you going to let his shitty sacrifice go to waste?!"

"Squalo, stop talking about him like he's dead." Yamamoto put on an uneasy smile but everyone could see through it.

"Hey, boss, where did Hibari go?" Romario turned to Dino who looked around frantically.

"He was just here!" The Cavallone boss panicked.

"Voi! Bucking Horse! We need to meet up with everyone!" His old childhood friend shouted.

"But we need to look for-"

"VOI! ARE YOU DISOBEYING ME?!"

"Squalo! You can't possibl-"

"Bucking horse where do you think he is?"

"I..."

"That's what I fucking thought! He probably went to look for that shitty Mole, the trash is dead and there's no denying it. So shut your fucking mouth and stop letting his sacrifice go to waste! You're the wasting time he bought for us!"

The blond shut his mouth and nodded, he had trust in his student but he wasn't sure how he would react if Mitobe was really dead, when Kyoya first saw him he almost attacked him without second thoughts, maybe it was the hair, bangs to the left and what ever on the right tucked behind his ear. He didn't know much about Mole himself other then his reputation of disguises and sneak attacks, the only other thing that he knew about the actual person behind the name was that he grew up with Hibari, and he studied under the Ninth Guardian of the Mist. The group agreed to move on, but out of everyone Yamamoto seemed to be the most distressed, his grip on his sword was tight and he seemed strained.

* * *

The battle sight was a war zone, bodies littered on the floor everywhere and blood covered every inch of the ground, and the smell of blood flattered the air. Hibari looked around, his face calm and uncaring but inside he was starting to panic, he checked every face to make sure his Mutt wasn't one of them. He walked over the dead bodies not caring about who it was, some of them looked like they have been poisoned, others slashes and some blown to bits. So this was the destructive power of Masato Mitobe, the Prefect froze he stopped in front of the brick wall, leaning on it was a small slim figure resting on the floor slouching horrendously. Blood dripped from his head and wound, the heaviest one was the one on his abdomen, a large gash over his stomach that cut through his clothing and the red liquid pooled around him as the black hair boy let out soft pants. His hand was wrapped around his wound adding pressure on it but it was clearly not helping, Hibari leaned down and got on eye level with the bleeding boy.

"Herbivore...?" He asked softly lifting the head with his hands gently not caring if the blood stain his skin. Mitobe's eyes were half lid looking up to the Prefect.

"Hi...bari...Hehe...he...Didn't think you'd be the one to see...me in my...mmnn...last moment." Mitobe's voice was faint and soft, his chest falling up and down slowly.

Hibari didn't say anything but look at the boy sadly, the scarlet blood slipped between his fingers and he held the broken body in his arms.

"Ahh...Ha...ha...This is...rather pathetic of me don't you think?" Mitobe held up a hand and gripped the Prefect's shirt loosely.

"I knew I was going to die...Just not like this...And the saddest part is that I didn't even get to see the setting sun one last time..."

"Don't try to talk Herbivore."

"No...I can't...I won't make it out alive. I already knew that...ah...At least I was useful to the boss...Tsuna...yoshi...How would he react to my death...He'll beat himself over it..." The dying boy started to tear up and his voice cracked slowly showing Hibari just how afraid he was at the moment. His breathing was getting worst and the wounds won't stop bleeding.

"He'll blame himself...He'll say it's all his fault..."

"You're dying and you're thinking about how the Herbivore might react to this?" The Prefect asked irritated, Mitobe smiled softly and his hand fell from it's spot on the Skylark's shirt. Hibari reached for it and lead it limply.

"You know...I'm don't have long left...I was starting to bargain with God...If I live...I work harder...I'll be kinder...I'll fix what I broke...But I won't get the chance...Hiba..ri...I'm dying a coward...A coward..."

Hibari brushed the strands of hair away from the Informant's eyes and smeared the blood on his face in the process. He could feel Mitobe starting to slip away, he was struggling with keeping his eyes open as it is but he refused to stop talking.

"...I don't have long left...So I'll try to make it quick. I lied...I lied to you Hibari...I do like you...I'm falling for you all over again...It hurts...Do you hate me still? For being an illusionist? I don't want to die with this regret ...Kyoya..."

Kyoya. How familiar does that sound, Hibari haven't heard that in a while, not from the dying man in his arms.

"I never regretted meeting you...Not one bit...Kyoya...Kyoya...Can you say my name?"

Hibari tightened his hold on the hand, not enough to hurt the illusionist but enough for him to feel, the Informant weakly smiled at him before coughing up more blood.

"Masato. Masato Mitobe..."

The tears ran down the dying boy's face as his smile grew, saying the name itself was difficult for the Skylark, but his dog was dying and it was time to let him go.

"Mitobe, what do you plan to accomplish with a suicide mission?"

"Ahh...Takeshi had to get away...You need to return to the past...You need...to fix the future, why does it matter...if a life get lost in the process?"

"Why are you acting so useless Mutt?"

"...If you win the battle...this future will be rewritten...I'll live...You live...And we won't have to spend time hating each other..."

"...And that's worth you dyin-"

"Don't be selfish of...cour..se it ...is." Mitobe tightened his grip on the Prefect's and and laced their fingers, he let out a small laugh looking at it.

"I don't mind...dying like this..."

"Stop joking about this!"

"...Send me off...Kyoya..."

Hibari had no words to describe how frustrated he was, he's sitting in a pool of blood holding his dying friend, he knew there was no way that Mitobe could survive but it was time to let go for now, and as he said, if he fixed the future he can go back to the past, where the fourteen years old Mitobe was alive, where he was still breathing...

"Masato Mitobe. This is goodbye."

The Prefect laid the corpse on the floor, he deserved a better burial but now wasn't the time he had to take down Byakuran, these past few days were the most frustrating days of his life but also the most eye opening. Kyoya closed the Informant's eyes and gave his hand one last encouraging squeeze before letting the boy go completely. This was their goodbye, their farewell. But not the last time they see each other, he will return to the past and he will make sure he won't regret his decision of keeping the dog around.

Mitobe was gone, he wasn't in another city, he wasn't in another country he was permanently gone. Dead. Once again Hibari Kyoya was alone, he no longer have anyone to pester him or poke fun at him. He never saw Mitobe as a normal person, not that he was spectacular, he can take a beating and get out alive, he can break an arm and go back to ignoring it, he can be robbed of everything and get it back, but he can't come back to life after having his body drained of flame and blood, and he won't come back to life after having most of his organs damaged. Mitobe was just as human as every other person Hibari have ever meet, and not once did it occur to him that the Informant might be much more fragile than he let on. He broke it. He broke Mitobe, he lost what was probably the only person fearless enough to look at him and say they wanted to be their friend without wanting anything in return, not his strength, not his reputation, not even his status and wealth. All Mitobe asked for was to simply be around him, he never asked for those trivial things, all he asked for up to this day, was for his name to be said, but it's a shame that Hibari had to say it as he sent the boy off to the afterlife. It was a shame he had to say it as his friend as passing on, as he was literally dying in his arms. While Hibari finally saw how much of a human he can be.

The Skylark stood up and brushed the dirt away looking at the blood on his hand before turning to leave, this was his goodbye to the twenty four years old Masato Mitobe, who risked his life to defend the Vongola base and allow the Rain Guardian from the Vongola and Varia to escape, he risked his life on a suicide mission so that the future can be change for the better even if he didn't take a big part in it, and this was the farewell to the Skylark's trusty and loyal Stalker Dog.

* * *

**Hi everyone~ As you know or do not know~ I uploaded yesterday's chapter without an author's note since it was 2:30 in the morning and my mom told me to go to sleep or else she'll take away my computer...Hehe..he...Sorry about that. It's there now! I promise. So, Mitobe FINALLY died, I know I'm grateful! Who else! We finally got rid of him! YEAH! Haha he was such a loser- No I'm kiding. SOrry if I made it over dramatic, but at least Hibari finally said Mitobe's name to his face only if it wasn't when he was dying...OvO What a perfect relationship. Now, as to the reason why Mitobe dies in battle on a suicide mission, he knew he won't make it anyway so he might as well help Yamamoto and Squalo get away. I noticed that when Yamamoto showed up to help defend against Ghost, he had Dino who was helping Squalo, and Romario and Kusakabe with him which meant they must have arrived together. Bianchi was not there meaning she stayed back with Spanner and Gianinni to help defend the Vongola Base. I suspect that they must have an emergency defense or something since it is a very secretive place. Since Zakuro found the base they would have told the other Millefiores soldiers too, and it only make sense that they send people to help look for Uni. So Mitobe's suicide mission fit in just fine in my point of view~  
**

**But hey! He finally confessed that he liked Hibari without taking it back. So it was worth it right? And on the topic of Box animals Dart frogs are pretty cool~ They are also beautiful and deadly, and they poison their victims with the owner's flames, which is why it takes so much flames to bring them out making them extremely dangerous to the user since flames are essential to a person's survival and if you run out chances are you won't be in a good position.  
Thank you for every thing you guys you really are amazing. As you know~ I love reviews~ O3O So we are going to do them!  
**

**HalcyonNight: BECAUSE HE'S A BAD PERSON!...Carnivorous...babies? But...He's...guy...and...and...Okay. I love your first paragraphs~ It's okay! Don't over work yourself now~ I try to make my characters more realistic and human instead of just being a fictional characters. I know, I feel that way about some villains too, like Enma, even though he was a precious baby! Haha, you got fluff during his death, that's just as good right? Isn't it splendid~?! You don't have to force yourself! QwQ I love hearing from you but have some time to yourself too! I tend to drag out my writing a lot, many of my teacher scolded me for it...SO I wrote a six page essay saying I was sorry...Everyone needs a little Ryohei in their life! He is the SUN after all. I wing my characters all the time~! Sometime you get good head cannons out of it...Fufufu. I don't know, I find Lambo charming but he is annoying sometime but I can never truly hate him since he is the youngest and he doesn't know much about anything, and when he gave it his all to return to the past with Nana I got shivered since it was so sweet. My head cannon is that he grew up without a mother so Nana was the closest thing he had to one and that's why he liked to be spoiled. But more female roles would be nice. I'm working on a Morgiana from Magi cosplay, I have a cloud ring, cloud bracelet, and two sky boxes that were given to me by a vendor for free, I went as Chrome to a convention and...well...yeah :D Free stuff man! I hope you feel better soon. Get some rest and don't push yourself!  
**

**PuppetPrince: Ahhh well...You got fluff while Mitobe was dying...so that's close right?**

**Dood: I'm sorry! It was late! It's up now! It's up now! Mitobe ruins everything doesn't he? XD Well...they resolved it while he die so that kind of work right? RIGHT?! right. The future is changed so the whole Byakuran thing won't happen because Uni helped him changed his way as shown in the representative arc~! So Mitobe would be alive.**

** Xejis: I'm glad you liked it! QuQ Mitobe is always stubborn he's just a loser like that. Mitobe died...so you know, they made up, slightly whiel he was dying. I loved writing that, it made me happy...The Future arc was the longest one OH MY GOSH!ASAGDYW can't even slowly dying because of how long it was. But I had fun rereading it.I like Byakuran, he's so insane but loveable. I love them all really, I can't choose...(Mukuro) I mean how can I choose (Mukuro) They are just all so amazing (Chrome) I seriously (ALL OF THEM). I hope you enjoyed Mitobe's death as much as I did, I had a hard time looking for a place to put him but I think it fit in okay with out taking too much away from the actual story since it was more of a behind the scene thing.**

**OkamiAmmy-chan: Hello~! Yes~! They did talk about it! But it didn't end so well I guess. and now Mitobe is dead isn't that fabulous?I think it is...Anyway~ I hope you liked it!**

**Pineapple Fairy Queen: Sorry It was late so I had to skip it, but its there now! I'm glad you like my after show rambling! OxO HE NEVER WILL NOW THAT HE'S DEAD! HAHAHAHA! WHAT A LOSER! no I'm kidding...I love you too.**

**Kimichee: Much more development! Only Mitobe died, I can see it now, like on their first date Mitobe's all like, "Hey Kyoya, remembered that time I DIED?" What good times they will have. I hope you enjoyed this as much as you liked the last one :)**

**PCheshire: Sorry~ He died. But he has to in order for Hibari to realize Mitobe isn't always going to be there for him, even if he hates him. The future, this future is going to be rewritten since they destroyed Byakuran, that means a new one will be made, a much happier one~ :) Mitobe has a hard time cooking because he accidentally burns himself on the pans, he forgets to turn off the stove and oven, and he cuts the slices of food at the wrong sices for example for him to be able to cook you have to be very specific. **

**Step 1: Cut the vegetables an inch thick.**

**Step 2: Drop it in the pan make sure you hover about six inches from the pan so you won't burn yourself.**

**He's a sad sad little man...You just need to explain it in math sometimes I guess XD**

**That's all for now you guys~ Thank you! send in your reviews! I do love hearing them!**

**REVIEWS=MOTIVATION=MORE CHAPTERS **

**See you next time~!**


	20. Chapter 20

It's been three days and Mitobe finally woke up, of course he had to explain what happened to the Ninth and his Guardian, his story matched Leo's and Reborn's perfectly so they decided let him off. Mitobe have begun his training with Bouche but his mind was somewhere else, namely a certain Prefect that he confessed to while he was dying. He could easily avoid his problem but look where that got him ten years from now, dead. Mitobe haven't been able to check his phone since it was charging after he found it under his bed this morning so he'll just have to wait for it to charge before calling Tsuna and telling him he's alright. he was sure the brunet would be devastated if he didn't call.

"What's wrong with you today kid? You're slow and you're barely even putting up an effort to cast a single illusion." Croquant ridiculed as he put his hand on his waist reminding the Reporter of a mother scolding her child.

"Sorry...I guess a lot of thing happened in the future, I'm still trying to organize my thoughts." Mitobe confessed looking up to his teacher, the tan man sighed and put a hand on his head massaging his temple.

"Alright kid, here's the deal, illusions take a lot of concentration, that means you can't get distracted understand?" Mitobe nodded and listened for further instruction. "You can't cast illusion considering your mental state right now. So here's your assignment for the week, I want you to meditate and clear your mind, organize your thoughts, find inner piece or what ever you want to call it." The Ninth Guardian of Mist waved him off carelessly as he walked away inside leaving Mitobe alone in on the grassy plain located behind the Vongola mansion.

When his tutor was gone the boy laid down on the grass on his back, he had plenty to think about, Hibari was one of the many problem. Mitobe knew he had to talk about this to the Prefect but he wasn't ready to say something so bold and expect the Prefect to take him seriously. Besides they're on different side of the ocean and confessing over the phone was no way to do it, it simply wasn't proper etiquette, and if he wanted to do something so important he needed to do it face to face. He wanted to confess to Kyoya while looking into his eyes, to be there while to see the expression the Prefect would make to make sure if he would be rejected he would have the honor to hear it.

Three years seemed to be long, but he'll be home during summer and winter break...But was he even ready yet? Mitobe groaned and turned to his side, how desperately did he want to crack open a math book, at least the future was changed, that meant he still had time to confess. Mitobe stopped when he realized that he was making up excuses to delay his confession. How should he do it? It's never too early to start planning, maybe he could confess during a sunset? He did love the color, but the first time he shared anything special with the Prefect was at night when the Skylark fell asleep on him and broke his arm the next day. Maybe he should just blurt it out carelessly and play it off as a joke if he gets rejected. Or should he send Hibari a complicated math problem...Not a chance the Skylark would tear up the paper and throw it away, maybe he just needs to be direct with the older boy, but he simply couldn't find the nerve, it not like he had to do it now, but the thought of confessing left him slightly scared but excited.

* * *

Mitobe didn't come back until lunch, he ate in his room since he had urgent things to attend to, such as virtual schooling and checking if his phone was charged yet. He checked the miss calls and text messages, most of them were from Tsuna, Yamamoto and the twins, Mitobe looked through his voice mails first he dialed in his password and listened.

_"You have four voice mails."_

_BEEP_

_"OI! What's with you! You're in the Vongola and you didn't bother telling us about it?! Mitobe! What the hell man! You know how pissed we are at you, honestly. Why didn't you tell us?! Wait...We didn't tell you we were in the Benedetti either so I guess it's fair...But we should talk about this, ahahaha~ Anway, Call back soon you damn creep it's been boring without you, also Daichi said hello."_

Mitobe deleted the message sine he didn't really care but made a note to call them later. He moved on with his next voice mail which he assume was Tsuna since he was the only one who still called Mitobe by his last name with permission.

_"Ma-Masato! U-um...are you okay? I mean...I know what happened and all but I just wanted to make sure. You haven't picked up any of my calls so I'd thought I'd leave you a voice male...Hibari told us about what happened when you fended off the Millefiore's forces...I just wanted to tell you we're all safe and have returned to the past. I'm really sorry you had to do that for us, but please don't ever think about pulling something like that...Yamamoto was really shaken by it it would mean a lot if you called..."  
_

_"message deleted."_

_"Hello? Ahahaha~ You didn't pick up last time, just making sure you're okay. I'm glad to know you're still well, your friend Leo told me about your condition. I hope you feel better soon, I wanted to thank you for what you did in the future, but...I...It would mean a lot more...to all of us, if you never do anything like that again...Ahaha, anyway~! I'll see you later."_

_"message deleted."_

_"Herbivore. If you dare pull a stunt like you did in the future I guarantee I'll kill you myself."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Message saved."_

* * *

"It's good to see you're feeling better." Leo congratulated the illusionist in training as the two settled down on the grassy field behind the manor.

"Yeah, I've been bombarded with messages and calls lately, but I managed to return them all."

"We have the right to be worried! Honestly, what were you thinking?! A suicide mission?" Leo violently glared at the younger boy who was unfazed by it and continue to twirl a stand of green grass between his thumb and forefinger nonchalantly.

"I can't exactly help now can I? It was the ten years later me. Besides, everyone returned safely to the past now so it doesn't matter." Mitobe shrugged it off, since the memory came back it was more of a vivid dream than an actual experience.

"Do you know how upset people were? Hibari even looked distressed, he was covered in your blood when he told everyone the news, the girls wouldn't stop crying and Yamamoto was blaming himself for not seeing what you were planning!" Leo erupted from his spot on the grass and loomed over the Reporter who was still laying on the ground staring up at the sky above. It mortified the seventeen year old boy that his friend would do something so stupid and simply blow it off like it wasn't substantial, being in the Mafia, Leo knew just how short their life can be, how death could catch up to them the moment they look away and if they weren't careful they could lose their life in an instant.

"Calm yourself. I just don't see why it's so important that everyone is freaking out about okay? Think about it, Tsunayoshi defeated Byakuran and so the future is fixed and happy ending all around, which means I'm probably alive again. You worry too much..."

"That's because you don't worry enough! Mitobe, I understand you might not want to face the fact that you died, but you did, and everyone is worry you'll try to pull the same thing in the future it's just no-"

"Leo."

"What?"

"I'm not going to die, not now, not in ten years, and I a not planning to pull off another suicide mission."

"And how can you be so sure? I'm in the Varia ten years from now, I'm a chore boy, I don't even know the basic of combat skills and I'm in the Varia, how do you suppose that is? You can't tell the future, what happen if you try to do something like that again?!"

I'm not going to die Leo."

"And why is that?"

"Because, it'll make a certain Prefect very sad."

Leo let out a huff of air and laid back down on the grass, he made a chance over at Mitobe who simply smiled back and turn his gaze to the clouds above. A small breeze flowed through the area casting off the smell of Italy, Mitobe have yet to wonder about in this beautiful country so Leo made plans to take him out this weekend and show him around. Since Mitobe have yet to learn Italian or even started, he was given a translator which was very convenient since he didn't have to do anything but type in what he wanted to say, but he's been a bit too dependent on it. Virtual schooling saved time and effort and he didn't have to do anything he didn't want to he finished the the Math course since it was easier for him and he wanted it out of the way. The Reporter didn't miss being in the classroom at all, not when he could listen to music while he work or much on chips and other junk food that isn't healthy for him.

He had two days off from Illusion Training and he honestly couldn't be happier, he was grateful his teacher allowed him sometime to sort out his thoughts, it was a tremendous help. While he wasn't sure Hibari felt the same way about him he was more than happy to know the Skylark considered him a friend, even if the older boy refuse to say it aloud. Hearing his name was one of the more memorable moment, but the next time Kyoya says it Mitobe want it to be when he's not dying in the others arm (not that he minded). He was high strung about confessing but he certainly did not mind, even if he was rejected, maybe Hibari would even feel the same way, although the chances are highly unlikely.

* * *

When they returned to the past everything returned to it's humdrum pace, the dangerous Carnivore was stalking his territory cleaning the waste and filth that gathered up during his short break away. There was something plaguing his mind, or rather someone by the name of Stalker Dog. The Prefect himself have been sorting out his feelings, he didn't feel any romance as far, but rather a mutual agreement, true that he did not mind being around the fourteen year old Reporter, but he also did not like the idea of being tied down because of this thing people referred to as love. The only thing precious to him was Namimori, or so he thought, remembering the dying moment of the Herbivore he knew so well he remembered the feeling of uselessness. No matter how many enemy he took down, no matter how powerful he may get, Mitobe was never going to return to him.

Did it scare him? It shocked him, the thought never occur to him that one day the Mutt would permanently be out of his reach. The boy was just always on his heal cheering him on from behind, Mitobe had a long way to go if he was planning for Hibari to even acknowledge him as a worthy opponent. Kyoya knew exactly what the smaller boy was trying to do and that was rid the Skylark of his loneliness, but Hibari never requested it yet it felt good to know someone cared enough to do so. Growing up alone with only his elderly grandparents wasn't much of a childhood. His parents were too busy working to even come home for the holidays and his grandparents didn't talk much. They were strict and they educated Hibari in the old ways, other children often picked on him since since he use to have a feminine face, Hibari knew the true joy of power when people started to avoid him completely. Ever since he told himself he didn't need them and that he was fine by himself, he knew people talked behind his back, called him names and picked fight claiming to be him only to leave him to clean up their mess for them. Many people respected Hibari, some even older than he was, but they did so out of fear and respect, Kusakabe while still loyal was nervous around his short tempered boss. The only person to completely over come fear of the Prefect was the Dog himself, to look at the most powerful man in Namimori and still sit down and have lunch with him while cracking embarrassing jokes not minding at all that he was sitting next to the person who could snap his neck without a second thought.

Hibari stood on the roof top leaning casually against the fence crossing his arms on top of it. It was one of the more peaceful days, all the Herbivores have returned home and once again the Prefect found himself alone with out an annoying midget who smelled like female perfume next to him, everything reverted back to it's original state before he met the Mutt. Everyone stayed away from him and his scheduled was stuck in a repeat, mundane. A yellow bird by the name of Hibird flew over to it's owner singing the Skylark's name and settled on the Prefect's head.

_"Midori tanabiku namimori no, dai naku shou naku nami_"

Hibari reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, and looked at the screen, it showed a name he knew too well.

Name:Stalker DogSubject:None  
Message:  
1 item attached: #

open

The Skylark pressed opened,as suspected Hibari received yet another picture of a sunset. His lips curved into a small smile before closing the phone and putting it back into his pocket. The relationship they had ten years later was rocky and radioactive, but he had a feeling it was going to be okay.

* * *

"Try again." The man with multiple ear piercing commanded harshly at his student. Mitobe did as he was told without another word, but he couldn't cast a single illusion correctly, it's been a week since he recovered fully and the only illusion he was able to master was hiding and he was plenty good at that so it wasn't even consider a win.

"You need to concentrate...Focus your flames, get that image in your head. You're duplicating an orange here..." His teacher was getting frustrated, Mitobe could tell he just couldn't do it, it was as if he had no resolve...

"Alright kid. Here's the deal, Reborn may have high expectation for you but to be honest I'm reconsidering this whole thing. So here's what we're going to do I'm going to make you a deal."

Mitobe look over to the man and nodded listening to the tan man's words carefully.

"In five months, your Boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi is going to officially become the tenth Vongola boss. The Ninth here is sending out invites for other allies to meet in Japan, so here's the deal, since I am a guardian I am obliged to go seeing as I have no other choice. But you do, so if your progress improve and I see major change in your skills, I'll take you. How's that?"

Mitobe was still taking in the information, he really wanted to see everyone again and it's not like he had anything to lose so he didn't see what was wrong with making the deal. Mitobe held out his hand, his tutor understood immediately and shook it firmly.

"But should you fail I'm tripling your training."

Should have known it was too good to be true...

Five months, he had to make progress in five months, if it meant being able to see everyone again he could easily do that. Summer was still far away and he wouldn't have time so the Reporter was determined to do just so.

Croquant smirked, so there were some things that could inspire the boy after all, the Mist Guardian left the boy to do his work. There were preparations to be make i order for all their allies to come and witness the Inheritance Ceremony, this involved the literal party planning and gathering of guest, giving them early notice so they can book a flight and clear their schedule.

* * *

Mitobe started waking up every morning to work on his illusions, some times he locks his door and a few hours later his excited screaming could be heard down the hall occasionally scaring some of the Maids and fellow Vongola. Bouche lets him do as he wishes as long as he doesn't miss out on the training sessions and attended his virtual school. Croquant have been noticing that the boy was spending more time alone, Leo who was usually seen with the smaller boy admitted that he too have noticed but they saw it as a good thing,the Reporter was getting more and more serious about his studies and training.

In the second week since their deal Mitobe have managed to tackle the duplication technique, while the older man could easily see through it with his trained eyes Mitobe was improving, the oranges were firmer and weren't as see through as they originally were. When he put his mind to it the young boy could do many things, and as his teacher Bouche was tenacious about bringing those abilities out. Masato Mitobe was improving and the tan man quickly learn how to motivate the boy, all he needed was a little motivation and there was no object better than the younger lad's friends. The Mist Guardian was glad to see his loyalty and dedication to the up coming boss, it meant a batter future for the Vongola but his student was too rash and he kept asking if his teacher could sped up the training and give him more advance stuff. Encouraging as that sounded the tan man felt like the boy haven't rest much far and even though he was ecstatic that his pupil was improving well he didn't want to suck the youth away from him.

Being in the Mafia tends to make people grow up faster he would know, having to raise his three siblings alone he had to get a job and later landed on a position of Hitman, when he met Timoteo the man offered him a job which seemed to good to be true but he had to distance himself from his siblings so they wouldn't get hurt. Leo was more than happy to take the younger boy out to the city for a day of exploration, given Mitobe gotten lost a few time and Leo had to hold his hand so he wouldn't go running off every time he saw something different that he wanted to check out.

"Leo! Leo! Where do you want to go next?!" Mitobe tugged on the older boy's jacket eagerly as he held a bag of bitter sweets in his hand.

"That's up to you really~ We could get something to eat at the restaurant not too far away from here, it's almost lunch." Leo replied with a chuckle, he understood the excitement, this was Mitobe's first experience outside of his home country, it's too bad they couldn't go all the way to the Rome but Sicily was just as wonderful. The duo sat down in their seats and Leo helped Mitobe ordered food as they waited they had small talks and Leo asked how Mitobe was dong with his training which he was more than happy to reply. He seemed proud of his accomplishments, which was more than Leo could say about himself.

"I just can't believe it."

"What's so hard to believe? You're going to be in the Varia."

"That could always change."

"But surely there's a reason why."

"I wouldn't know Mitobe, I'm not a killer..."

"But you are a hacker, the Varia may be psychopaths who kill without a second thought but you seem to forget they don't have anyone who's tech savvy. Everyone could use a Hacker."

"I can't kill people that's too cruel."

"You're in the Mafia..."

"We-well...I mean..."

"You're also a mechanic, I remember you getting along well with that Spanner and Shoichi."

"It was nice to talk about stuff like that..."

Mitobe leaned back in his chair and gave Leo a look, the older boy laughed nervously as the waitress placed a basket of garlic bread on the table, the smell invade their senses, Mitobe didn't mind it for once. The smell of Garlic mixed with butter and warm bread was a nice mixture compared to over powering smell of wine that have been floating around the air.

"I'm just saying Leo, if you're good enough to join the Varia you might want to take the chance. Less you want to be a chore boy for the rest of your life."

"Last I recall you hated them."

"I do~ But they did help us in the future. Sure I had run in with Squalo and got hospitalized because of him...but you know...whatever."

"I'm surprised you lived...They're just not my type of crowd."

"You can always deny them, Shamal have."

"Yeah..."

The older male let out an uneasy laugh and sipped on his water leisurely and began digging into his food once the waitress laid it on their table. Mitobe started eating and silence soon fell between the two, the only noise that was there were the sounds of utensils clanking on the plates and the chattering of other people in the back ground. A slight buzz made Mitobe sit up straight instead of hunching over his plate of spaghetti and pulled the mobile device from his pants pocket.

Flipping it open the future Informant made a small squeak before hiding his face in his hands flustered. Leo looked over to the boy who was making a love struck expression, curious on what he received the seventeen year old male asked him "What's wrong?" Mitobe looked over at his guide and smiled showing him the picture that was on his phone, a sunset.

"What about it?"

"It's from Kyoya~"

That was all it took for the chore boy to understand, he knew fully well of the infatuation Mitobe had to the other Japanese boy, he thought it was quite cute, Mitobe would get excited about every text and call he received hoping it was Kyoya, but this was the first time Leo ever saw Mitobe actually getting one. He never did understand the meaning of the sunset to the smaller boy, all he knew was everyday he would drop everything to catch the orb of light disappear from the sky to take a picture and send it to someone. Since Mitobe was never up early enough to see the sunrise with his late night study and illusion training he never bothered to ask, but like the young illusionist he was very sentimental towards things that brought him comfort, this including the ring of his deceased mother. Mitobe began eating his food again with the same dorky smile on his face, Leo wondered why he didn't return the text but left the subject alone not willing to over step his boundaries.

* * *

When Mitobe got back to the Vongola manor he went back to training immediately claiming while he had fun he missed may session and new techniques that he wanted to cry. Leo didn't mind of course he had chores to attend to himself the two left each others company for the time being, Bouche wasn't surprised to see his student in the grassy field behind the manor as always trying to cast an illusion. The boy had a good sense of reality and illusion and he was good at hiding, those were two compatible combination but he needed to improve if he was going to last in the real world of Mafia. Bouche was a gentle man, he liked small children they reminded him of his siblings but sometime the Japanese boy was a little too much for his comfort, he boy barged into his room one night asking him to over see a new technique that he mastered, dedication that was one thing he could appreciate but he was an elderly man that needed his rest.

Mitobe's day was split into three parts, weapon training where he would learn about fighting techniques, illusion training, and virtual schooling. Illusion training was by far his favorite it made him feel like he was different from the crowd but his teacher taught him sometime it's better to blend in, especially when being chase or hiding from unwanted eyes. Mitobe managed to master the duplication technique in two weeks, he started out small, trying to copy an orange and moved on to bigger things and eventually himself. Bouche was impressed but he was slightly concerned with his student's flame control, he couldn't freely use his flames, he wastes too much of his Mist Flames one technique and ends up running out before he could fully execute the next skill.

Which lead the tan man to their next task, he made the Japanese boy meditate, at least three hours a day before his illusion training session. So far he was doing a good job focusing his attacked but illusions are not limited to things that existed being an illusionist meant having a good imagination and being able to create things from the mind alone. Illusions had no barrier or limit, it was not trapped by physics or logic, an illusionist can make a four headed fish and no one can deny they saw it unless they saw through the illusion, and because an illusionist can build something from nothing they are only restrained by their lack of imagination.

* * *

Mitobe have been working hard for five months, five whole months of emotional trauma but it was worth it, in less then a few hours he'll be able to see all of his friends again, the Ninth Vongola family will be arriving early to help set everything up and since Mitobe is now famous for sneaking food when people aren't looking he is allow to go venture as he wished in Japan. It has almost been half a year and the Illusionist have gotten stronger and much more confident in his skill, but he have also developed a weaker presence which made it harder to spot him out. Mitobe already packed his things and he tucked his lucky switchblade in his pocket excited as ever. They were about to board their plane soon, a private jet since they had weapons and the Vongola had enough money to waste on these very luxurious things that made Mitobe feel like he's rich when he had no more than fifty dollars in his pocket.

The Vongola family and Mitobe were waiting for their flight to come, their luggage have been taken cared of and transported onto the aircraft, all that's left was waiting to be able to board. Mitobe shifted in his seat excitedly making the smell of Vanilla fill the air, his master glanced at him finding his childish behavior both amusing and annoyingly disturbing. Mitobe tucked his switchblade into his pocket where it would safely stay away from sight and since they are the Mafia they won't be checked for dangerous tools. The illusionist tugged on the hem of his sweater pulling it down to his hips, it was the same sweater that was given to him by Hibari the day Reborn decided to shoot him with a dying will bullet to find out his flames. Mitobe simply didn't have the heart to throw it out since it was both comfortable, free, and from the Skylark. It lost his scent long ago and was replaced by vanilla instead but Mitobe still loved it all the same. His skin as always was covered in bandages and bruises that were slowly fading, he begged for Bouche to double his training because he wanted to cover more grounds but ended up over doing it just a bit. Croquant did't go easy on him either, the man seemed a little too eager to beat the information into Mitobe's head but that was how a teacher showed their love right?

The boy pulled out his phone while they boarded the flight Leo sent him a farewell message, even though they already had a very manly hug earlier he appreciated the gesture. The Guardians entered first class and settled down in their seat, each doing their own thing, Mitobe read some stories on his phone after the plan took off and the pilot said it was safe to pull out the technology.

Mitobe went through his photos to find the one he took the first time he and Hibari spent the night together, the sleeping face of the Skylark made the illusionist flustered a bit but he covered his face by turning toward the window. The flight was tiring and long, approximately fourteen hours until they reach Namimori, the thought alone made Mitobe's stomach do flip-flops but that may also be due to the fact he haven't ate since last night.

* * *

Japan, his birthplace, his childhood memories were right here on these soils. Down the street, that's where he was forced to join a gang and later got them arrested, that park, that's where he had a case of depression and tried to calculate the the trajectory it would take for him to die by swinging off the kiddy swing. Such good memories.

"Alright, you can go do what ever you want. I don't want you stealing food from the kitchen okay?" Bouche scolded him, his master knew far too well of his habit. He once stole an entire pound of dark chocolate from the kitchen at the Vongola manor, Leo ratted him out and Bouche made him run fifteen laps around the manor to make sure he learned his lesson and from that day he developed an even bigger fear of exercise...

"Undestood sir!" The boy replied mockingly earning himself a punch on his head.

In case you can't tell...Bouche and Mitobe had a very beautiful relationship...

The illusionist made his way into town, the air was fresh as always, the people as kind and generous as ever and the city clean and clear of blemishes. A smile made it's way to his face as Mitobe pulled out his phone and sent Kyoya a text message.

Name: Stalker Dog  
Subject: Come find me  
Message:  
Hello Kyoya~! I have a surprise for you. Come find me.

SENT!

The boy closed his phone and walked down the street whistling a familiar tune as he headed to a special location to wait for the Skylark. Surely the Prefect could guess where he was, there were only two place the two have been to more than anywhere else. Mitobe was happy to be back in Japan, he was nervous and unsure if he'll be able to get a confession out or give it more time and wait until he was sure how the older male felt about him.

When they last saw each other Mitobe was dying and bloody, this time it will be different, this time when they see each other it'll leave a memory to be remembered.

That he was determined of, his stride was confident and joyful as he walked into a convenient store to get some food before heading over to his location.

* * *

Hibari's phone rang waking him up from his slumber, he was about to kill who ever sent him a message, but quickly calmed down when he saw the name.

Come find me.

What the heck was that suppose to mean...Unless. The Prefect let out a sneer and picked himself up from his spot, he was already on the roof so there was only one more place where the Herbivore could be. The corner of his lips twitched upward as he made his way down the stairs, so the dog was in town.

He knew the location perfectly, it could only be one place, how ironic of the smaller to pick such a familiar place. Hibari didn't waste time before heading to the park, the sun was almost setting creating an even more ironic situation, he could have sworn Mitobe planned this to the last millisecond which would not surprise the Prefect since he knew perfectly well that Mitobe was a math geek. Upon arriving at the park he felt nervous, less than half a year ago he held that boy in his arms during his dying moment as he confessed his love. How will he react now? Last time he was speechless and he couldn't get anything he really wanted to say out of his mouth, but this was his second chance.

Hibari walked into the park up to the bench that was laid under the tree. There was no one there...did he get the location wrong? Was he too early? Or did the Herbivore play a trick on him when he was really in Italy? Before the Skylark could answer his own questions the scent of Vanilla filled the air. His eyes widen and turned around, standing in front of him was Masato Mitobe, his back facing the sun making the smaller boy look like a silhouette, his hair messy as it always is and styled the same way, he wore Hibari's sweater making the Skylark feel somewhat like an owner, his skin decorated with bandages and and he no longer had glasses.

Hibari's eyes bored into the figure, the scent ,the insulting height, the happy smile and gentle eyes staring back at him. It was no illusion, it wasn't a hallucination, it was Masato Mitobe. Not the twenty four years old Mitobe that he held in his arms as he took his last words, not the bloody Mitobe he saw passed away, not the Mitobe that hated him. It was the one that was loyal to him, the one dedicated to him, the one who had undoubtful love for him.

"Hello, Kyoya."

* * *

**HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA yes I am leaving it there... :D **

**How does that make you feel! Here it is! I'm sorry you had to wait for the 100th review award thing! BUT! Here's what you get! Them meeting again but I am leaving it here for now~ There are already people asking for them to kiss XD I love torturing you guys~ Anyway! there are two important announcement!  
**

**1. HalcyonNight was kind enough to write a tribute to this story, it's about what could happen between Mitobe and Hibari if they did something different,and I would love it if you check it out, I'm sure you'd like it it is also very thoughtful and kind so thank you HalcyonNight, every time I read a new chapter I have to sit down and cry happy tears first.**

**She also have a Ryohei x male!Oc story so you can check that out too if you'd like and support her~**

**Mangalover123blue also have a male!Oc story out, apparently I actually inspired them and I sat in my room squealing and rolling on the floor from happiness...**

**2. I will be taking a break since I will be starting school and I have cosplay stuff I want to do and I haven't done any summer reading yet.**

**Now~ More stuff regarding the story, we are getting into the inheritance arc, meaning dundundudnnuu! SHIMON! YES! ENMA BABY! Okay so other than that, Mitobe and Hibari are meeting up again, you have to wait for them to kiss...you know who you are~ ;)**

**No sexy time either you perverts. I'm still not sure if I want to write them having intercourse...*totally not blushing thinking about it***

**But there isn't anything much for me to say about this chapter, other than illusion training would be a pain! Also, Mitobe got a picture of the Sunset fro Hibari~ Oooooh~ Now! Thank you everyone for your reviews! They really inspire me to update faster and they encourage me to put some fluff in this chapter~ Now I will answer them!  
**

**Jurassicness: Welcome back~! I'm sorry I made you angry...QwQ But I won't be able to update a lot anymore if that helps XD I'm glad you liked his box animals, I put some thoughts into them and I really do love poisonous animals so...you know~ Their defense systems are amazing! It is good hearing from you again, I hope you enjoyed the past chapters and please do remember to relax and take a break :)**

**Mangalover123blue: I'm sorry you feel sad. Is it Mitobe's fault? I know...he ruins everything.**

**doylereborn208: He has to die~ It's his job... So...forgive me for hurting your heart. OvO but you get fluff from it so it's okay right~? ;D**

**HalcyonNight: Hello my darling~! *O* He did confess didn't he~ To bad Hibari didn't get to reply~ So you want kissy kissy time too eh~ All in time my dearest~! I might have the ten years bazooka in here soon, that thing works miracales. AHhh~! Mamaluss! I do love him, he's colorful. He might come back but I'm not sure in the inheritance arc the Varia showed up being all cool and in the Shimon one too! I hope this chapter answered all your questions and it's alright! It gave me some grounds to cover. There's fluff in here too~ OwO This pairing is 50% angst 50% pain and misery! 80xoc is cute might have to try a story like that where someone try to confess to Yamamoto but fails since he doesn't realize it... They do clash but Mitobe is more than happy to give Hibari his love~ XD Oh dear...a fight would start and Mitobe would die. Ryohei is amazing, he's just overall loveable, I do agree with you~ You can talk to him about anything and he'll make you forget about it somehow *O* The boxes were in perfect condition, I didn't know what to buy since they had almost everything from KHR so they gave it to me for free since they thought I was pathetic and sad...(Joking~ They were nice) They also gave me a discount on the ring~ It's a good manga if you want to check it out :) Magi Labyrinth of Magic. I'm glad you're feeling better don't push yourself too much. Ahhh~ Probably after this chapter sorry! I left off at a bad spot too~ O3O Fufufu~ I feel evil...**

**Pinapple Fairy Queen: I'm so sorry...QwQ I'm glad you liked it~ Mitobe died for you!**

**Bored411: Aahha...update might be a little slower but I'm sure your review might buy some chapters ehhh~ ;) **

**Dood: I know...I made a bad mistake, I lost a lot of sleep...OTL But it's fix now! Thanks for telling me! :)Yeah~ Hibari was there for his last moment at least! That means something right? ;D huh huh? I'm pretty sure Yamamoto would be sad if anyone got hurt for his sake, but he'll be okay~ I hope this chapter answered some of your questions. I KNOW RIGHT! WHO NEEDS HIM! I know how you feel~**

**Xejis:I'm sorry I hurt you, but here's some fluff! that makes up for it right? I'm glad it had an emotion impact, that makes writing so much more fun~ He said his name! HE SAID HIS NAME! Now he needs to do it again. They're meeting again~ wooo~ After half a year! They are finally meeting again! Yay, but how will it turn out? That will happen later! When I update...You are a wonderful creeper my dear! I need t actually start on it rather than talk, but I'll be making the dress this week and her weapons afterward! **

**OkamiAmmy-chan: Screams with you! Ahaha~ So you want them to kiss too huh~ Since they're meeting now they could! But how about you beg for it~?**

**Sultan140: Another kissy kissy request~? BEG FOR IT! :D No I'm kidding~ But feel free to beg, all in time my dearest~ **

**Potentialism: Oh~ I do feel ever so loved! Thank you dearest. I will marry you, please take responsibility~ I know ~Isn't it tragic? But I gave you some fluff so that makes up for it right? And they're meeting again! Perfect time to kiss non? Fufufufu, save the sex time for when they're married :I**

**Thank you for your reviews! this chapter have not been edited,I shall do so later, if you see mistakes point them out~ Chapters might be coming slower so Reviews would make them come faster~ Since I again, have school and cosplay to do as well as clean my room. Thank you for the favorites and a welcome to the new followers and thank you for the those who are still with me!**

**REVIEWS=QUICKER CHAPTERS~!**

**I HAVE SCHOOL HELP ME.**


	21. Chapter 21

It was burlesque how every one of their meeting ended up like this, Mitobe was pushed up against the tree, tonfa dangerously pressing onto his neck cutting off his air supply. The Prefect glared down at him, his eyes burning in hidden fury and anger, Mitobe could easily tell why. The Reporter let out a painful wince followed by a cough, that gave the Skylark the signal to go easy on him, Mitobe simply smiled rubbed his throat once he was released and gave Hibari a kind smile. His pulse started to speed up and he could feel his stomach fluttering, he spoke clearly in a confidence voice as he looked at his old acquaintance fondly.

"Is this going to be a thing?"

Saying those words only made Hibari harden his glare, Mitobe pushed the tonfa away and wrapped his arms around the Prefect, he was almost sure that he'll be hospitalized and in a coma for the rest of his life, but it would be worth it. His arms rested on the taller boy's shoulders and crossed behind his back, Mitobe rested his cheek against his arm, the Skylark didn't resist it, he didn't react at all. The older boy hid his face in the crook of the illusionist's neck, his arms dropped to his side and he leaned against Mitobe softly inhaling the scent of Vanilla finding the comfort he couldn't with the older Mitobe.

"Did I worry you that much?" Mitobe asked knowing the answer perfectly. His heart was racing violently and throbbed against his chest, ever since they met this was as close as they have ever gotten. Hibari's body radiated with warmth, the Prefect's face was flustered if not completely red. He didn't mind being held so tenderly, if anything it reminded him that both of them were alive but he felt like there was a topic that was untouched. His arms slowly and cautiously move up to Mitobe's waist returning the hug, he could hear the frantic beating of the Reporter's heart, an even rhythm that beat quickly like a metronome. He could feel the younger illusionist growing stiff in surprise, neither mutter a single word, Mitobe was too dazzled to even move a muscle and Hibari wanted to remember this moment, the image of the dying man was still in his head, and he badly wanted to forget.

"I'm okay now...Kyoya." Mitobe whispered softly hoping to bring the man some kind of comfort, Hibari lifted his head to look at his companion but averted his eyes instead. He haven't forgotten the confession, it was a topic he needed badly to discuss, it bothered him because he have yet to find out his own feelings but he didn't want to waste time drawling and risk loosing the affection of the brown eyed boy.

"Herbivore. We need to talk."

Mitobe knew where this was headed and he knew it well, there was no way he could avoid the talk they were about to commence, he was grateful he wasn't the one to bring it up but he didn't feel so presumptuous about admitting his feelings just yet. The future Informant let his arms fall loosely onto Kyoya's shoulder before letting it droop to his side ignoring the fact that the Skylark have yet to let go of him. It brought him slight comfort and a bit of hope that maybe Kyoya did returned his feelings, he was not certain but he was not unsure. As far as he was concern he was positive there was something between them but he didn't want to risk raising his hope.

"We are talking..." He meekly replied tugging on the hem of the sweater nervously. Mitobe timidly looked to the side trying to find something that catches his interest, sadly nothing did. Their surrounds were being drowned in the light of the setting sun, a soft orange hue covered the city. The stars would come out soon when the sun retreat from it's hard day of work lending the sky to the moon that will bath everything in a dim but clear glow. Hibari slammed his hand onto the tree making a few loose flaccid leaves fall, Mitobe flinched and returned his gaze to the prefect who was staring him down, greyish blue eyes bore into his own vehemently. He found himself flabbergasted and unable to move or look away, like a prey about to be eaten...

"Herbivore...You know what I'm talking about, if you back out of this I'll bite you to death." Hibari's voice was deadly and venomous, Mitobe could tell the subject have been bothering him for quite sometime now. The smaller male blenched and let out a nervous laughter.

"W-well...I...There isn't anything to talk about though...I mean...You know how I feel...But Kyoya, it is I that do not know how you feel. You might have romantic intention towards me or you might only see me as another human to over come. But either way the chances of you returning my feelings are about 23.84% depending on the-"

"You talk too much Mutt."

"I apologize I didn't mean to ove-"

"You're using formal language again."

"I can't contain myself, as you can probably tell I'm rather nervous right now. You're very close to my proximity and you have me unable to circumvent or escape-"

Hibari slapped a hand over Mitobe's mouth shutting him off instantly, he was getting more and more annoyed with the illusionist's behavior, he was being far too formal and while Hibari understood that he often reverted to this state when he was nervous he found his baffling actions both some what endearing but it got irritating when he over do it.

"Herbivore, I am going to ask you a few questions, and it is in your best intention to answer them honestly." Mitobe nodded, the Prefect was obviously not joking if anything he was never more serious about talking this through.

"...Are you in love with me?"

Mitobe's eyes widen and his face turned scarlet from shock he was trembling and shaking like a cat after a bath, the Skylark released his hold on the boy's mouth to let him speak but all that came out was inaudible mutters as he shifted his weight back and forth on his feet and tug on his sweater, the movements made the familiar scent of vanilla fill Hibari's nostrils, he had the boy trapped between his arms and he wasn't going to back down.

"Answer louder Herbivore."

"I...I mean...So...It's...I...wouldn't...say...say...I... do...but...I...What I...Mean...I...Is...you're...-"

"Masato Mitobe. I am asking you one more time. Answer it so I can hear. Do you love me?" The Skylark's voice was stern and determined, it held authority and maturity, however different could be said about Mitobe, he looked like he was about to pass out from embarrassment and at the moment he would gladly do so, unfortunately his body didn't allow it. Brown eyes met blue and they refused to look away.

_I noticed you._

_I admired you._

_I liked you._

_I love you._

"I do."

Hibari's face sported an expression that was best cross between shock and happiness, not that it showed. His eyes were owlish, his mouth ajar, the red slowly crept up to it but Mitobe didn't have the chance to see it since he decided it was best to hide his blushing face as well.

"Sorry...It's probably disturbing you right?" Hibari's ear perked up hearing the weak voice, the Illusionist's short nails dug into his palm leaving behind crescent markings. "I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry Kyoya..." Tears fell from his eyes, as weak and pathetic as it was he needed a good cry, it was stupid of him to expect this to work out, they were both males and while he couldn't care less about gender, he never thought how Hibari Kyoya would think about it. He would be disgusted, he would be ashamed someone of the same gender was in love with him, he would be angry and insulted. Mitobe pulled his hand up to wipe his face but the taller male grabbed it before he could do so, Hibari restrained both of his arms leaving him defenseless and only able to hid his face by turning it to the ground beneath them.

The only sound between the two were small sniffles from the Informant and the city around them. Hibari moved from Mitobe's restrained arms to his cheeks lifting the sobbing face and forcing it to look at him. Tears stained the skin as it fell to the ground in heavy loads, there was snot dripping unattractively from Mitobe's nose and soft wails escaped his lips as he struggled to speak. If it wasn't established before, Masato Mitobe was an ugly crier...

Hibari used his thumbs to wipe away the stray tears, but that only made it worst. The smaller Japanese boy began to chant gibberish, Hibari only managed to catch the word sorry and something about love and chemical hormones. The Skylark didn't know what came over him, it wasn't like him to act without a logical reason but he pressed his lips softly onto the teary boy resulting in a frightful squeak from Mitobe who stopped crying. When Hibari pulled away he could tell both their faces were flustered, Mitobe more so. Their first kiss was sweet and innocent, a simple light kiss with two lips pressed together and in less than a second they pulled away.

The Illusionist looked at him wide eyes and he made choking sounds as he tried to speak, Hibari only stare at him blankly and waited for his next action.

"...Why were you apologizing?" Kyoya was the first to disrupt the silent, Mitobe looked up at him and leaned onto the tree crossing his arms behind him.

"...You don't think it's disgusting that I like you?" The question as more of a statement but the Prefect allowed it to slide, his dog was back to looking at his feet. Was he really ashamed of his feelings? It wasn't until now that Hibari felt something more than a mutual agreement between the two, that was his first kiss and he never thought he'd have a first let alone a lover. The Disciplinary Committee President licked his lips thoughtfully he could pick up a sweet but bitter taste of coffee, so he assumed the Mutt must have gotten something to eat before heading over here, he dropped the bag of food long ago when the Prefect forced him against the tree. The plastic bag was forgotten and now laid on the grass in paralysis as the two males sorted their problems out, Hibari lifted Mitobe's chin up forcing him to look at him despite his attempt to escape.

"...You really are an idiot..."

"I'm capable of doing tenth grade math..."

"Is that the only thing you're good at?"

"I can also read two mangas at the same time."

Hibari sighed and pressed his forehead on Mitobe's shoulder holding the boy in place, his first reaction was to stop all movement and become a statue, doing that only made the Prefect aggravated.

"So...Um...Do...You like me?" the illusionist in training asked cautiously, despite his best effort to be careful he was punched in the stomach, not hard enough to bruise but enough to get a reaction. Hibari pulled the boy closer wrapping his arm around the smaller waist. The scent of vanilla filled the air, he found it both strange but pleasing that the boy still use that smell, but Kyoya was fairly acquainted.

"What kind of stupid question is that Herbivore?"

"Just making sure..."

Mitobe slipped his arms around the Prefect's shoulders, reading all those shounen-ai mangas came in handy after all didn't it?

* * *

The sun have set and once again the sky was filled with lights, other shining bright and some just waiting in the background as decoration. Two Japanese males settled on the bench under an old tree, one of them younger and the other one older, a two year difference. The younger of the two swung his legs back and forth in a rhythmic pattern while the older one was more composed and elegant.

"How long have you like me?" The Prefect asked casually. Mitobe thought about it thoroughly before answering " I think I realized it after Nori asked me to set her up with you." Hibari sent him a look, more of a glare but Mitobe could tell it was a threat that if he was ever to do that again, he would die sooner and by the hands of no other than the man sitting next to him.

"What about you?"

"Hn...A few minutes ago."

"What?! Are you...Are you serious?"

"Shut up, you're too loud Mutt."

"I keep telling you to call me properly by my name."

Hibari let a sly smirk crawl onto his face and he leaned in closer to the illusionist and whispered in his ear "Masato Mitobe." Such action made Mitobe flush with pink and scoot away making distance between them. " You didn't have to say it like that..."

"You never specify."

Mitobe grimaced and turn to the Prefect, "I...How are we going to do this? I have to go back to Italy soon you know." Mitobe had no doubt that either of them would cheat but he wasn't sure how he would do with a long distance relationship, he was a needy person as well as a clingy one. He would want to see Hibari everyday but he didn't want to quit his illusion training. "Kyoya...I don't think this is going to work." Mitobe added grimly as he fiddled with the hem of his sweater.

"What do you mean by that Stalker Dog?" There was a slight hint of sadness in the President's voice but he masked it well as he does with everything else. Today was the first he saw the Mutt in half a year, they fought and then they confessed and then he kissed him. Was the future informant just going to let it go that easily? More importantly, was Hibari ready to let it go that easily, it took him a lot of thinking and plain gut action to even initiate the kiss, there was no way the mutt would slip away without a fight for him.

"I mean...I don't think I can handle a long distance relationship..."

"Hn...I see"

"...N-no...I mean...I...Love...you and all, but I don't think I can focus on my studies with you haunting my mind every second of the day." Hibari tilted his head in a confused manner and Mitobe instantly knew that he was thinking.

"I'm not breaking us up or anything...It's just..."

"What? Spit it out."

"Will you...Will you wait for me? Will you wait for me to return?"

Mitobe's eyes were practically begging Hibari to say yes, it's not like Hibari could say no, it's not like he had anyone else waiting for him. Mitobe have waited for him for two years, he have waited until Hibari was sure of his feeling, until he was comfortable to talk about how he felt. Mitobe never rushed him, he never made him do things that were out of his comfort zone, he never force him to return his feelings, and he never made Hibari feel like he was in debt to his kindness.

The Prefect pulled the Reporter into his chest and wrapped his arms around the Reporter who courageously returned it.

"I'll wait."

"I didn't know you were such a romantic Kyoya~"

Sadly their relationship have yet to change, Hibari hit Mitobe on the head with his tonfa but the boy didn't let go, instead he leaned up and stole another innocent kiss shocking the Prefect.

* * *

"Hey, kid what happened to you?" Bouche asked nonchalantly as he sat in his chair reading something on his computer not even bothered to look at his student.  
The boy was covered in even more bandages and now a few bleeding cuts along with fresh bruises. The boy just came back from lord knows where covered in more injuries than the tanned man cold count but instead of answering the question he scratched behind his head awkwardly and excused himself to take a bath. Something was different about his student, it might have been the fact that he was actually happy after the shower that gave it away, the lad was cheerfully sipping on his milk while drying his messy mop of hair and playing some MMORPG on his own laptop.

Bouche chose to ignore it since he assumed his student met up with some old friends but since he had his own work to do he didn't bother looking too much into it. Mitobe went to sleep earlier than the Guardian since the man had unfinished work to do.

When morning came the bright sun shown through the curtains forcing Mitobe to wake up against his will. As bad as he wanted to visit his family he was here on Mafia matters and that meant staying out of sight unless he wanted to risk rival mafia going after his parents and brother. Maneuvering around town unnoticed wasn't hard for Mitobe, having a ghost like presence and being an illusionist had it's gain. His teacher was up and immediately headed to the meeting for Guardians, Mitobe was free to do as he like but since it was a school day that meant Kyoya had work.

He could always visit but he doubt the Skylark would like to be disturbed so he focused on his training instead, practicing with the small blade have always been his favorite thing to do next to illusion training and math, but he was still using his old one. He saw no reason to open the special switchblade he received on his birthday, he was grateful to the infant, it was all thanks to him that he was offered these amazing opportunities. He was looking forward to Tsuna's inheritance ceremony, seeing the boy accept the position would surely be a sight to see, he knows perfectly well that Tsuna denied the offer since he claimed he had no intention of becoming a Mafia boss, but the Ninth's health was getting worst and worst, he was growing old and so were his Guardians, Bouche included even though he seemed perfectly healthy.

* * *

By noon Mitobe have left the private hotel and went for a scroll in Namimori where he accidentally bumped into a certain female illusionist. He only remember her from the future and partially from the ring battle. She was wearing the Kokuyo uniform with boots and her hair due up in it's usual style, she was hesitant about joining Mitobe for a small brunch but agreed since she knew him from the future. While the girl was still shy and soft spoken Mitobe didn't mind, they got drink from a vending machine and sat down on the swing in the park.

"So how have you been Chrome?" Mitobe took a sip of his soda swinging back a forth slowly.

"...I've been...good..." Her voice was soft and gentle, still holding on strong to her shy abilities.

"That's good to hear. I'm glad to see you've return safely from the future, but I broke a promise to Mukuro didn't I haha?"

Chrome looked confuse for a moment and returned her gaze to the drink resting in her palm that was neatly laid in her lap. The realization hit her with a slight shock, when they were escaping into the base to return home, she vaguely recall Mukuro asking Mitobe to look after her, but he later risked his life on a suicide mission. Most of the other Guardians were upset by his action but Chrome understood why he did it, if it was her would do the same thing, with out a doubt she would risk everything to protect Mukuto, Ken, and Chikusa. Ken may treat her like he could careless about her well being but she know he does, everyone have a different way of showing their affection, Ken might seem harsh and vulgar but he made sure to feed her when people aren't around or notice, he was a kind person despite his animal like behavior. Chikusa was no difference, sure the taller man never really talked to her and ignore her most of the time, but he have come to her rescue without being asked or commanded, he as the silent knight that protected everyone, playing his part from the shadows. Although Chikusa act cold towards her she understands that everyone needed time to adjust to a new member, and even though Chrome joined the gang later than everyone else, being one of Mukuro's vessel she was seen as nothing more. But Chrome knows better than that, she cared about Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa, and she knows that they too care for her, in their own special way.

The one eye girl was much more use to seeing hidden affection so having the male illusionist treating her so openly left her confused and dazzled, she never was one for attention, having been bullied in the past she got use to trying to blend away, she was a bit jealous of Mitobe's ability to fade away so easily but she know it's not without consequences. With all the misfortune she experienced, she was still grateful for them, because without being hospitalized she would not have met Mukuro, if she had not met Mukuro she would not have life, if she had died in that hospital room she never would have been able to meet the kind people she knows now, like Ken, Chikusa, Kyoko, I-pin, Haru, Tsuna, and even Mitobe.

"Please don't worry about me...I can take care of myself...but thank you..." Chrome replied softly, her cheeks turned red but she was able to speak more confidently when she's with the other illusionist.

"Ahahaha, I know. But as part of the Vongola I've got your back."

"Thank you...If I may ask...what are you doing in Japan? I thought you left for Italy."

"Just here for a short visit."

"Have you told the boss?"

"That will be a surprise for later~"

The one eye girl nodded and gave the boy a small smile. Ken came around the corner Chrome bid Mitobe good bye to run over to her male companion. The blond sent him a dirty look, no doubt concerned that Mitobe might have done something to Chrome, the male illusionist only returned the rude gesture with another by flipping him the bird.

* * *

"Herbivore. What are you doing here?" Hibari sent him a horrifying glare as Mitobe presented himself to the Prefect. Unfazed by his cold behavior Mitobe walked over and leaned against the desk casually and smile at the President.

"I got bored~"

"Herbivore that's not a good reason to disturb me during my working hours."

"I can help you with the documents~"

"...Get to work."

"What~ I don't get a kiss?"

Less than five minutes later Mitobe found himself hanging upside down from a tree outside...He struggled to get off but it has proven to be useless, and he didn't want to loose his pants so...

"Ciaossu~"

Hearing the familiar voice, Mitobe scanned the area for the source. Underneath him was the very famous Reborn himself, same as ever, black suit with a fedora which a chameleon rested upon. The infant smirked at him knowingly and ran up the tree kicking the illusionist down, after months and months of hardship and training, Mitobe was able to landed on his feet skillfully.

"Reborn!" He greeted excitedly as the infant jumped down from the tree landing in front of the illusionist with expert Hitman like skills. Mitobe leaned down to the baby getting a better view and this way Reborn didn't have to strain his neck so far.

"So you're back."

"For the time being, I trust you know about the inheritance ceremony coming up."

"I have received an invitation and letter from the Ninth yes."

"Have you told Tsuna?"

"In time~ But you should keep an eye out."

"Hm?"

"Rival Mafias are gathering as well as allies, no doubt they want to kill the next boss. This is a warning."

"Understood, I'll keep an eye out. How have you been?"

"I could ask you the same thing. That stunt you pulled in the future was risky."

"Not you too...Just drop it Reborn, it's not like I could have done anything to avoid it."

The infant's smile grew and he whacked the illusionist with a blunt hammer on the head.

"I trust you'll be attending the ceremony as well?"

"You're avoiding the question..." Mitobe winced while holding his head, the violent gleam in the Hitman's eyes made Mitobe drop the subject in fear for his life. "Yes."

His former teacher requested a fight, just to know where Mitobe stand. Reborn wasn't impressed with the progress made so far, half a year but the boy have only master the very basic of illusions, he haven't even fully adapted to using them in battle which worried the infant but he trusted Bouche knows the Reporter's strong points and weak points. The Ninth's Guardian have been doing a well job training the once submissive boy, when he first met Masato Mitobe, he was but a normal boy who didn't really care about anything. He was constantly bored and will simply take a beating with out trying to resist or fight back, he had no resolve or motivation, but looking at his student now he could say he have changed. This Mitobe was much more confidence, he was motivated and he had a bite, he wasn't afraid to bite back and take a stand, he got stronger and he was working harder. Mitobe was on his way to become a fine man, Reborn didn't regret inviting him into the family, he never regretted inviting anyone into Tsuna's family because he knows he always make the right choice for candidates.

Tsuna's ceremony was coming up for when he finally become the tenth Vongola boss, he'll be taking over all the branches that are spread across the world and he'll finish his job as Tsuna's tutor. The infant wasn't ready to leave yet though, the young Sawada was still but a kid who needs guidance and advice as well as someone to steer him in the right direction, and there was no one better for the job than Reborn, the world's greatest Hitman.

* * *

"Hibari Kyoya! I demand an apology!" Mitobe stormed into the reception room slamming the door open loudly as he marched to the Prefect's desk where Hibari was still working.

"Hn...for what?" Hibari asked as he continue writing on his paper, he didn't even bother to look up, the smell of Vanilla was far to familiar.

"You threw me out a window and left me hanging in a tree!" Mitobe was plenty pissed off right now, he could have had the decency to throw him in a shorter tree.

"You were crowding, and you're doing it again." Mitobe twitched irritatedly and he slammed his hand on the table demanding his apology, the Skylark could have had the courtesy to look at him when he was talking to him. As Mitobe was about to start ranting again the leader of the Disciplinary Committee reach out and yanked him harshly by the tie and crashed their lips together before letting the flabbergasted boy go free. Mitobe stumbled backward and fell onto the couch where he laid in a fetal position and hid his face from the world in a provoked sense of shame and embarrassment. Hibari simply returned to work and ignored his previous action and the illusionist who was currently wishing he was back in Italy with Leo and a pound of dark chocolate.

That kiss would be their third, their first one was soft and innocent, the second one was playful and childish, their third one was quick and brutal. Mitobe couldn't be more flustered by the Prefect's action, though he was asking for it just a little bit, there were more than one way Hibari could have made him shut up, but it seemed a knock on the head with a tonfa wasn't as affective as a surprised kiss. Mitobe had no idea what he was doing, he didn't know the first thing about relationship, all his previous ones were just titles without meaning, but when it came to Hibari Mitobe felt like he was way over his head. Perhaps he could have waited until he was ready for such commitments, or wait for two and a half years when he's mature and grown up enough to handle these things.

"How much longer do you plan to sulk?" Hibari asked after an hour of uncomfortable silence.

"I want to_ diiiiiiiiie_." Mitobe moaned miserably, he heard a few papers shuffling and foots steps getting closer and closer. The weight on the couch shifted announcing the Prefect's presence.

"That can be arranged."

"Please make it on a Sunday. That's when Leo have his day off. I want him to come to my funeral, I'll leave everything to my younger brother except for my secret porno collection. You can have that."

"Herbivore you're one step away from death."

"I lied about the porno..."

Mitobe peeked from his hiding position shifting into a sitting pose, vanilla filled the air making the Prefect turn to the boy "Don't you ever want to try a new smell or something?"

"Hm? Why? Do you not like it? Last night I recall you getting very intimate with my scent."

"Choose your words carefully."

"What are my options?"

* * *

**Hi guys~ I had a little time today so I whipped this up. Many people have been asking for kisses, and kisses I give you! How's the fluff in here? I feel like it's a bit TOO OOC, but tell me what you think? I didn't edit this and I rushed a bit~ But on another note I love Chrome's relationship with the Kokuyo gang, except for MM because she treats Chrome badly, but I think there's more to her character than that. Mitobe's just all over the place sassing everyone out huh?  
**

**You should be grateful, I was going to have them fight and not have fluff...but...I feel like you have suffer enough with Mitobe dying and then the cliffhanger...have fluff. There's a lot of kissing request...you guys...~ The inheritance arc is starting, and again! Because Mitobe is not a guardian he will not play a big role, sorry~ It's also very late and I had literally three hours of sleep today since I had to wake up at six. **

**NOW REVIEWS~! will be answer tomorrow. it's seriously late**

**Edit:**

**REVIEW TIME! YEAH!**

**Xejis:HAPPY BIRTHDAY(late) MY DEAREST! Leo's a lover, not a fighter, he's rather screamish and co-dependent...But he's an alright guy~ OvO He did get a picture~ And then fanboyed about it to Leo...who have no idea what's going on~ **

**Dood: Yo! That's alright~ You can review on any chapter~ I don't really mind I'll answer them all the same :) It was Mitobe's first time in a big city! He had every right to be excited~ O3O Leo is like an older brother, if not a babysitter. He's so mean though, can't a guy enjoy his pound of stolen chocolate without being tattle on? I think Bouche and Mitobe have more of a mentor to teacher relationship, they have respect for each other, Mitobe more since he's younger, but I think there is something like a father son respect between the two of them~ I think Hibari is the jealous type to be honest, it's just his cannon personality, he has pride and lots of it, it's like when someone is stronger than him he had to take them down and rip them of that position, Leo is a lady's man...He totally is, it's not like he's single or anything...:I but he is. Tsuna would probably be surprised since he had no idea, and the only reason Hibari and Chrome know is because they aren't very versed with Tsuna and the others. It will be a constant reminder that every time Mitobe goes on a mission he has to pinky promise not to die by Tsuna's order and they constantly remind him over and over again. Yamamoto will get a hug, because he's all adorble and friendly, but Mitobe does own him an apology. No intercourse scene...yet...Maybe at...300 hundred. But that'll probalynever happen so...fufu~ Enjoy your kiss.**

**HalcyonNight:Hello XD I'm glad you liked it~ Every one is okay now~! I liked your chapter by the way~ It was sweet, and if you want to get married you'll have to share with other people, and I'm not sure how Mitobe would feel about going through another wedding and being forced into a tight suit again O3O You deserved it! I really hope you get more reviews and get motivated to write more, I fangirl every time I get an update on both your stories~! WAHHH! I'm not your senpai! I'm like...fourteen...You can all laugh now Uhuhuhuhuhu Q^Q ...I gave you kissy kissy, now stay and never leave me less you want me to get lost walking in a straight line. They can be together when they're dead~ *^* Hahaha, I can see Fran and Mitobe sassing each other off, Fran is the master of verbal bullying. MamaLuss is more into muscly men like Ryohei~ :I Mitobe would avoid Xanxus since the man scares him and Mitobe would yell back something like "SHITTY LONG HAIR BIMBO! REBORN GAVE ME THIS SWITCHBLADE!" and then run away like a coward...Bel and Mitobe couldn't...even...I don't even, they wouldn't get along since both loves to be pampered and spoiled, Belphegor more but...you know~ If Mitobe met Alex he would convince him to do math with him and end up being tossed outside...You are mystical~ Oh magical girl Meg. Now let me see your Pantsu! The vendors are really nice people! They were a couple too,too bad I only had enough money for one ring, I also wanted a Mist ring but they were out so I got a cloud one instead, maybe I'll see them again this year. So jealous of all your rings! I want Fran's hell ring...I'm still in love with KHR, and it's been YEARS...I'll try my best to update frequently~ :)**

**Rensvey: Hello! I had to stop~ Just to see your reactions~ O3O Was I too cruel? At least it's updated now right?**

**Okamiammy-chan: I demand my cookies and sweet to be sent to 221B Baker Street (Joking of course that's from Sherlock...) I hope you liked the chapter :)  
**

**PupperPrince: It WAS sensibly place so it was okay right? Fufufu~ I hope you liked it *O***

**Bored411: Well here's your answer my dearest~! They confessed but technically are not together together~**

**PuppetPrince: But there's fluff in here right~ Heh? heh~? Nudge nudge pay attention to me I'm lonely.**

**Onepiecefan202: It's perfectly fine~! I understand that you are busy and have a life unlike me.**

**Potentialism: Have your kiss! It's not like I did it because you ask or anything! QwQ Intercourse will be delayed due to young age...for obvious reasons...**

**Doylereborn208: I fixed the cliff hanger~ It lead you here...:I**

**PCheshire: It's okay~ I hope you like the chapter, but the cliff hanger made this chapter much ore deserving no? I'm glad you like the story so far :)**


	22. Chapter 22

Mitobe didn't see it coming, not that the subject haven't graze his mind but the day someone challenged Hibari and tries to take over the Disciplinary Committee was rather shocking as it is intriguing. Early morning as school began Mitobe decided to play phantom and stalk the old grounds of his middle school, putting on an elaborated illusion he disguised himself as a typical male, bland and easily disappeared into the background and away from sight. He spotted Tsuna right away though not without help from the red head beside him, he wasn't wearing the Namimori school uniform and covered in bandages. His eyes apathetic and expression lethargic as he gazed up to the roof where a giant black banner was hung proudly in the name of the Liquidation Committee.

The two Prefect stood in front of each other, both showing no fear and certain determination to take the other one down. While the Reporter should be worried about the outcome he couldn't help but wonder just how much fabric was use on the banner, it was quite large covering three entire floors. The students around him began to whisper and panic by the show down going on the rooftop, Gokudera shouted to Tsuna and Yamamoto as they made their way to the roof top, Tsuna didn't have a choice since he was dragged but really, he'd prefer to stay away from such commotion and violence. Mitobe hid himself and followed his old friends quietly, he knew the chances of them noticing him was slim but he didn't want to risk the chance.

On the roof, there were another group of students, dressed in the same uniform as the red hair boy from earlier, the two Prefect began their fight, tonfa clashed with metal fan and Mitobe couldn't help but noticed the woman's large bosom and occasional panty shots. Mitobe was a boy, and there for partially perverted, but he had no such interest in her, he himself prefer small chested girls, but he had Kyoya so it was close enough.

* * *

Before Hibari and Suzuki could fight each other again, Reborn showed up in a full Tarzan costume winging on a vine, kicking the so call boss in the middle where he absorbed all the damage from the dangerous metal fans and deadly tonfas. Tsuna fell to the ground hitting face first, Mitobe felt sorry for the boy, even pitied him but he wasn't going to volunteer to take his position he was too much of a coward and frankly he had enough bruises and injuries. The brunet sat up and held his swollen cheeks between his hands letting out a painful groaning.

"What are you doing?" Hibari asked the sky ring barer looking down on him. The woman was shocked and surprised was she spoke unable to believe what she just saw " You didn't die from that?" The force that Hibari and Adelheid used to attacked each other would have spit a normal person's skull right in two, but over the years of excruciating, painful training with the sadistic Hitman, Tsunayoshi have some what adapted a better pain tolerance.

"Re-Reborn! Why did you do that?!" Tsuna demanded from his spot looking over to the Sun Arcobaleno who was fully dressed in his usual suit and tie. Mitobe knew that the infant noticed he was there, his weak illusion can't fool those trained eyes, the baby smirked and took of his fedora revealing a head of spiky black hair.

"It's your job as boss to stop meaningless fights." The infant seemed to have the line memorize and can easily recite it at any given time. Tsuna objected loudly "What are you saying?! This is a school fight! What does that have to do about being a boss and fighting?!" Tsuna lifted himself up, the infant stared at him blankly and replied "It has everything to do with you. They're guest." Tsuna looked at Reborn for an answer before asking quietly "Guest?"

The infant was ashamed about how clueless and naive his student was, but he was also annoyed about having to explain the situation again." They're call the Shimon family. They're a mafia family that have been invited to the Vongola Inheritance Ceremony." The Arcobaleno pulled out his invitation and held it for everyone to see.

"The transfer students are a mafia!?" The Tenth Vongola soon to be shouted, and here he thought he finally made a normal friend. Yamamoto simply shrug it off and laugh while Gokudera let out an agitated "What?!"

"Reborn! You mean all the transfer students are in the Mafia!?"

"According to my sources, all seven of them."

"Wait a minute! Does that mean Enma is too...?"

The shy redheaded boy was silent for a while before replying softly "You never asked."

"NO WAY!" Tsuna held his head in his hands shouting in surprise. He just can't seem to have a normal life can he?

"The connection between the Shimon and Vongola goes back all the way to even before Vongola Primo. Though now they have become a small and weak family that I haven't even heard of them." As Reborn explained the members of the Shimon were getting annoyed hearing their family be call such degrading names as weak and small, though both were true they still took pride in who they were and what family they were from.

Speaking for the rest of the members of their small group, a green hair man with glasses and a boosting voice spoke " You sure have guts to say that infant! Haven't you ever heard of sugar coating?!"

"I don't believe I have"

"We came all the way here because we were invited to the Inheritance Ceremony!" Before the man could do anymore damage, Suzuki stepped in, interrupting Aoba's next speech " Don't worry, we aren't going to attack you, we came here to escape from the Earthquake. Since Namimori was convenient and the Inheritance Ceremony is here, in other words, we will continue school without any interference."

"Wait a minute~ I'm confuse." Yamamoto confessed scratching his cheek, before he could carry on with explaining why, Gokudera shouted it out for him " Inheritance Ceremony! What does that mean Tenth!?"

Tsuna let out a frightened "HIIIEEE! It's nothing! I SWEAR! It's just one of Reborn's crazy ideas!" He didn't want them to find out about the ceremony, nor did he want to accept the title as Vongola Decimo, while the name may have brought him his dearly beloved companions, it also brought him enemies and trouble he'd much rather avoid. Reborn was eventually fed up with the boy's squealing and sent a forceful kick to his face sending him to the ground.

"Get it together already useless Tsuna. The Vongola Inheritance Ceremony will take place in seven ninth knows everything about your fight with Byakuran, he's the one who decided this."

"The time have finally come! I am moved beyond words tenth!"

"No no no! I never agreed to it!"

"But didn't Sawada take over the position of tenth when he defeated Xanxus? Will having a ceremony change anything?" Ryohei asked Reborn.

Reborn pulled down his hat, shadowing his dark eyes, " You really are clueless Ryohei. Being a candidate to become boss and officially becoming boss are as different as hell and heaven. To become the boss of the Vongola means to obtain control over the Vongola families across the words." Reborn paused" In other words, it means he'll dominate the underworld society."

"HIIEE! The under world society?!"

Reborn ignored Tsuna's little interruption and continued with his explanation though finding the boy's reaction both amusing but slightly irritating and bothersome. "It's a ceremony where great power is passed on, the entire world of mafia is focusing on the event. Not only will the prominent leaders of Vongola come to see the face of the next boss. powerful families all over the world will be arriving to Japan for the ceremony in due time. It's already well know but the newly risen family Trad6 will be coming, as well as the ferocious tigers of Asia, the Leilei brothers, and the Grave-Diggers of Russia, the Geigue family."

"The legendary group assassin group...The Geuigue family is coming?!" Gokudera seemed shock, he heard about them multiple times when he grew up. They were well known though out the underground worlds for their pricy, yet quick and accurate assassination, they're powerful and respected on the same level as the Varia if not more.

"This is way too scary!You've got to be joking me!" Tsuna shouted once more objecting his newly announced position.

"There's a surprise there for you but I suppose you can have it now" Reborn informed as he tilted his hat up looking at his student who gave him a confused yet afraid look.

"You can come out now, there's no point in hiding now that he knows about the ceremony, Mitobe."

When Reborn said his name Mitobe smirked, Tsuna, Gokudera ans Yamamoto seemed surprised, though rather concerned and relieved at the same time. This would be the first they saw him since the future, and long distance phone calls aren't really reassuring or soothing as a face to face conversation. The Shimon took no interest but they were curious about who this Mitobe was that the rude mouth infant seem to know. They couldn't see anyone but they knew someone was there, but with so many people on the roof it was misleading. Mitobe let out a laugh walking out of the shadow the roof top provided, mist slowly uncovered and revealed the illusionist they knew so well. Messy black hair that haven't been thoroughly brushed, light brown eyes and same style of messy clothing, the only thing lacking was his glasses.

"It's been a while, Tsunayoshi, Hayato, Takeshi~" Mitobe greeted them casually giving a small wave before retreating his hands back into the pockets of his sweater fingering his precious switchblade. Half a year away from them made him a bit nervous, but he was more than eager to see his group of rag tag team again.

"Masato!" Tsuna seemed to be even more shocked if possible, all this surmises are going to put him in an early grave...

"Reborn! What's going on here? I thought the stalker dog was in Italy training to be a lame ass illusionist?" Gokudera turned to Reborn for an answer, while Mitobe took some heavy offense to the insult. Reborn simply smile of of his suave smile and replied " He's here on a trip with the Ninth's Guardians. No doubt he's helping with the ceremony." Mitobe held back a smile, how wrong Reborn was, he was not allowed in ten feet of the preparation, especially when food is involved. They did not appreciate his hindrance, which he fully understand and he himself had no interest in planning a party anytime soon. Gokudera sent him a harsh glare, no doubt upset with him for his death in the future, while Mitobe was not on top of his list of tolerable people, he could withstand his habits and existence to some level, how ever, the stunt he pulled in the future not only left Yamamoto disturbed but also Tsuna. With Tsuna involved it instantly became Gokudera's problem, his loyalty knows no bound, and like a loyal right hand man, Gokudera did not like to see his boss and best friend sad. While he found most of the Guardians and members of the Vongola family annoying like Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo, Hibari, Mukuro, Mitobe and just about everyone else other than Tsuna, he will admit they made the family stronger.

Yamamoto was accepting and was kind enough to welcome the old reporter back, the rain guardian wrapped an arm around the others neck and gave him a bright smile. "Welcome back, Mitobe." the illusionist returned the gesture "Thank you Takeshi. I owe you an apology."

The swordsman let go of the smaller boy but kept his smile. " Ma~ Ma~ It's not your fault, it was the older you so it's not like you could have done anything about it. Just don't do it again."

"Of course."

Gokudera flinched by the bright aura the two were emitting, they were blowing the incident off like it never happened! Unfortunately, Gokudera was not as forgiving or kind, the silver hair bomber grabbed Mitobe by collar slightly choking him. "Tch, you bastard! Do you know how many people cried over your dumb ass stunt?!"

"W-wait, Gokudera, it's not like I could have done anything, I wasn't even there."

"And how do we know you won't pull something like that again?"

"I won't! I won't!"

"Stalker Dog!"

"Hold on Gokudera! Don't get so upset, like he said, he couldn't do anything!" Tsuna interrupted trying to calm his friends down. If anyone can understand the Tenth Vongolas, Tsuna could. He knew that Gokudera secretly cared for everyone, even if he says he doesn't, that's just the type of person he was. Despite his constant complaining about Lambo, he helped him out during he ring battle. Gokudera adored his friends, he didn't care if they were different or lack intellect, the fact that he doesn't have to be alone like he use to was enough, not that he'll ever let anyone see the sweet and soft side of him. Gokudera cared if someone got hurt, he cared if a comrade died, he cared about the Vongola, even if Mitobe wasn't a guardian or of any high position, he was still an ally, a comrade, a friend, and a Vongola, and the Vongola are a family. Blood did not matter, mistakes will be forgiven, and people will be accepted no matter what they might have done, Gokudera saw it as a second chance, after all Tsuna gave Mukuro a second chance and he was even more dangerous than Hibari.

Gokudera wasn't a hard person to understand, he was just too prideful to admit that he actually cared for all the members and not just Tsuna, but it's because of how he is and who he is that he is accepted into their little group. Gokudera released Mitobe but not without giving one last disapproving glare, the illusionist however simply overlooked it and traced his switchblade from inside his pocket. Reborn fled the rooftop using Leon as a flying device just in time as a teacher opened the door to the roof top and shouted at them to get to homeroom since the bell was about to ring. Mitobe hid in his mist and disappeared from sight, no doubt another student reported that there was a fight on the roof. Everyone soon retreated and went on with their normal day, Tsuna was more stressed than usual, Gokudera and Yamamoto however seemed content, although the swordsman was asleep for most of it.

* * *

"I really can't thank you enough for meeting with me Chrome, I hope I didn't bother you." Mitobe said understandingly as the teenage girl settle down on the swing beside him, the park have become a recent meeting place for them. Chrome blushed a bit but replied softly " No, I don't mind..."

Mitobe thought Chrome was quite cute, she was small, barely 4'11, she was petite but strong, the female illusionist was soft spoken but voiced her opinion when it was important and her eyes were stunning, to Mitobe at least, they were large purple orbs that reflected there surrounding, they reminded him that of a child, wondering eyes that were always curious to see the world in new ways. However there are no romantic intention towards the girl, if anything he saw her as a fellow illusionist that he looked up, she was only thirteen but she was already much more skilled than he. Chrome was someone he looked up to, some one who inspires him to work harder, most might question why, considering most people don't think of her as the true Guardian of Mist. Although the position belong to Mukuro, but Chrome was strong enough to enter the world of the Mafia despite knowing the danger, because she was loyal to the man who saved her. She probably worked harder than he did, being treated lowly by her comrades did not bring her down and usually Mitobe would ignore those cruel actions since they weren't something that Chrome bothered to complain or rant about, she never does, but today, when she showed up with one red cheek with a hand pattern on it he couldn't help but wonder. He was willing to give Ken and Chikusa the benefit of the doubt and say they would not dare lay a hand on a girl let alone Chrome, because he knew they did care, but who did that leave?

Chrome noticed him staring and tilted her head down using her bangs to hide the red mark. Her fingers laced in her laps gently and she stayed quiet, that didn't comfort Mitobe at all, he understood somethings might be hard to talk about and he wouldn't force it out of her, Chrome was too sweet and kind to want to get revenge. She simply took the beating and brushed it aside, Mitobe sung back and forth slowly, the rusty chains make an irritating yet welcomed screech and the boy took a drink from his soda can.

"What happened?"

Chrome didn't answer him, she lifted her head a bit acting like nothing was wrong.

"What are you talking about Mitobe?"

"I can see through your illusion you know." The one eye girl seemed surprised, she hadn't expected this. Chrome didn't underestimate her male acquaintance, but she was sure she cast a strong illusion enough to fool even Chikusa. The girl turned her gaze to the ground again, embarrassed and shamed by her lack of skill, Mitobe look at Chrome before getting off the swing and down on his knees in front of her, anyone walking by would think it's a marriage proposal but he was only looking out for her. Chrome seemed stunned but didn't take her eyes of him, "Chrome, who did this to you? Surely you can tell me." Mitobe claimed referring to the slap mark on her cheek. Chrome shook her head furiously " It's nothing." she muttered softly. Mitobe pouted by her lack of trust but seeing the small girl abused upset him, he didn't understand why anyone would treat her badly, especially when she was so sweet, but to his realization that may just be exactly why. He himself like to take advantage of things, free food, sales, people offering him gifts, and opponents with their guard down, but even he who take advantage of others had a line where he drew, and that was to never hurt someone who haven't done him harm.

"Chrome, I don't think Mukuro would be happy to see you be abuse."

Chrome widened her eyes but didn't say anything, Mitobe backed off, if she wasn't comfortable talking about it he wasn't going to force her, it was rude and ungentlemanly. He offered her a small smile and stood up brushing the annoying sand off his knees and returned to his swing, Chrome still looked a bit down but Mitobe knew it was better to drop the subject. Truthfully he barely knew about her as an independent person, she was only known as Mukuro's vessel, the Mist Guardian, the girl that's really quiet, but he didn't know who Chrome Dokuro was. He assure that all in time that would come and forcing her to talk was bullying and she didn't need anymore of that.

Mitobe was going to ask her if she'd like to get something to eat since it was about lunch time and he was famished, but a large blade attached with chains interrupted him. Chrome took immediate action and summoned her trident, Mitobe followed in pursuit and pulled out his switchblade, both illusionist prepared to fight as they stood side to side alerted.

"Keeekeekee~! So this is the Vongola brats~?" A man jumped out of the tree, he was a big man, head like a shinning dome and he wore a large cloak and sunglasses. He pulled back his weapons by the chains and caught it with his bare hands, he gave a toothy smile, Mitobe assumed he was a Hitman sent to execute them, but what reason? They weren't about to become boss.

"Where's your boss? Maybe I'll let you live if you tell me now, unless you want that little girl to suffer..."

An empty threat, Chrome wasn't a bit shaken, her eyes hardened and and readied her trident. Mitobe flipped open his switch blade, there was no way he could tell how strong the man was, the amount of scars on his hands and face suggested that he have over some many hardship so it was best not to underestimate him.

"Chrome..."

"Yes..."

There wasn't ay need for them to exchange words, Chrome ran at the man slipping behind him skillfully while Mitobe headed right for him, distracting the brute, blades clashed with each other, as Chrome was about to strike the man threw Mitobe off and deflected him with enough force to send him crashing onto Chrome. He winced and got up giving the female illusionist a hand, she took it and pulled herself up, Chrome slammed her trident to the ground making vines capture the man, holding him still, Mitobe took the chance to attack, he landed a deep cut on the man's torso. An angry cry could be heard but no one came to his rescue, the assassin swung the chain and the blades set him free and gave Mitobe a bid cut on his arm that he ignored. Chrome called forth another illusion and turned his weapons into snakes but his eyes were trained and they saw through it, the girl continue to distract the man while Mitobe hid himself. The male illusionist started by attacking the Hitman's legs, taking away his mobility would be a tremendous help, switchblade aimed for the important muscles like the Gastrocnemius, which are use for pushing off when you begin walking or standing on tiptoes.

Chrome did her best to help restraint the man while Mitobe slowly took him down by ripping him apart. Before the male illusionist could send end his life, the mysterious assassin use his broken arm to send him crashing to a tree, Mitobe coughed up blood, Chrome turned towards him looking confused and worried but continue with her job, fire pillars soon burned he man and he girl held on to her trident to help her stand, taking deep breaths, during the fight she used more illusions and flames than Mitobe did causing her to be tired and limp. She made her way to Mitobe, he straighten his back much like a cat after a nap and let out a painful groan before smiling at the girl. He wiped away the blood on his chin and held his bleeding arm, Chrome looked worried but he assured her it was alright and that she should head home while he deal with cleaning up the dead body, and that translated to calling Tetsuya for help because he had no idea where to start.

* * *

"OW! Can't you be more gentle!"

"Dumb ass! You're the one who got hurt in the first place!"

"I was killing a killer who was trying to kill out boss!"

"I'll kill you in a minute if you don't shut the hell up!"

"Hayato your eyes are stunning~ Now fix my fucking arm."

Gokudera grumbled as he use drugs to numb Mitobe's arm before stitching the wound, thanks to the drug Mitobe didn't feel a thing, though that can't be said about later. Gokudera knew enough just about everything to get the job done, so he knew some things in the medical field, as for how Mitobe knows where he lived? That remained a mystery.

The dog showed up at his place not too long after his meeting with the Shimon family to see who would take what shift to project Tsuna but it seemed he was ambushed, and not that he'll say he was grateful Mitobe took out an assassin for Tsuna, he could have done a better job.

"There. Now get the hell out of my house."

"Hayato that's no way to treat a guest."

"You invited yourself! Now the hell out, I finished fixing your stupid arm."

"So we aren't playing doctor~"

"I don't have time to waste on you and your sick fetishes."

"The only fetish I have involve me in a room alone with dark chocolate where I am left alone and no one disturb me when I eat."

"...Get the hell out of my house..."

Mitobe did was he was told, he have the bomber one last thanks before leaving, it might be best to buy some pain killers.

When he got back to the hotel, Bouche wasn't in the room, he might be at a meeting or attending to the party, they had to set up everything perfectly, the Vongola were known for their wealth, power,and influence, no doubt they try to show off at this event as well as many other ones. The last people that'll need to be surprise was the Nagato twins, and he was determined not to have Reborn ruin this surprise like he did with the last.

While a part of him was happy Tsuna was getting the position, the other part didn't think he was ready, the boy was only about fourteen if not fifteen already,and he barely knew how to handle himself let alone an entire Mafia family. Sure he had Reborn but Mitobe was still concern, he knew Tsuna would not mess this up, but with the responsibility even Mitobe would collapse. The Ninth's condition was getting worse and his Guardians knew it, they too were getting old and soon they'll past away. The Illusionist was sure Bouche had a few years left in him, he was a tough man, a strong man, a man in his late fifties that could beat Mitobe up with both hands tied behind his back...

* * *

"Hey! Stupid girl, where have you been?"

Chrome flinched and turned to the source of the voice, Ken. Her eyes stared at him but she took her time to reply "I was with Mitobe..." The blond looked outraged, the Kokuyo never did solve their problem with the Mafia, even if it was Tsuna.

"Haven't we told you to stay away from those Mafia scums?" Ken scolded, this bought Chikusa's attention and he turned toward Chrome from his spot on the dirty, beat up couch.

"Yes..." She confessed sadly clutching her hands to her chest.

"Oi! Don't start getting all quiet and flustered! He's part of the Mafia, they've done us nothing but trouble."

"He's nice."

"That's how they all start! Now shut up and eat something stupid!" Ken jumped onto the couch next to Chikusa who simply ignored Ken, Chrome followed and sat down beside Ken as they shared a bag of chips, she'd really preferred it if they ate something more healthy but her complaining would only upset the both of them so she kept her mouth shut. Perhaps she can surprise them with a homemade meal for once, she did learn how to cook when she was in the future, Chrome crunched on a chip and gave it more thought thinking of food that her two companions would like.

"Heh, what's miss stupid thinking about now?"

Chrome cringed, she turned her head to the side to be greeted with MM standing next to her, her bobbed red hair was dramatically flipped over her shoulders as she fixed her expensive jacket.

Chrome didn't reply only look down to her feet and tried not to cause trouble. Ken and Chikusa noticed her distressed and the glasses boy decided to interrupt.

"MM, where are you going?" The red hair girl looked down at her painted finger nails and smirked, "I'm going out~ I'll be back later, being in the same place with this dudder head makes me feel uncomfortable and gross."

Chrome calmly ignored the insult as well as the irritating knuckles tapping on her head that belonged to MM, she knew why MM hated her and she didn't bother to do a thing about it, even the boys seemed impressed with her maturity but they weren't going to say anything, it was take care of yourself and only yourself. That's how they grew up, and Mukuro was the only exception to that rule, Chrome being his vessel was automatic but emotional or mental abuse was ignored and neglected. Partially because they didn't care, and partially because they knew Chrome was strong enough to take care of herself despite what other people think. This was the girl who was bullied in her early life and was shunned by her parents, the same girl that lost her organs in order to save a cat, the same girl that followed Mukuto loyally without question, the same girl that joined their war on the Mafia knowing perfectly she'll have to kill people at only thirteen, the same girl who didn't care what abuse she took, and the same girl they trusted could handle herself without their help.

* * *

**Hi guys~ It's been a while, and I am sorry about that, as you know we are getting closer and closer to the fighting part, but there's going to be two arc in one, mine and the cannon ones, the one I plan will cross from the inheritance arc to the representative arc, so please bare with me. I need to set up a few things in order for it to work but beside that I hope you will enjoy it.  
**

**Since school is starting soon my updates will be slower =v= sorry...I am also planning another story, that way I can choose to work on something else and that'll peak my writing interest~ It's be another Male! Oc, currently I have my mind set on Yamamoto but if you'd like to see a story about another character I really wouldn't mind seeing if I'd be brave enough to write for them.**

**Now, this is way over due~ But IT IS time for our REVIEWS! YAY! I do love hearing from you guys so send it in!  
**

**Must-see-EVERYTHING: Hahahaha I am known for fluff deprivation...I warn you. I'm glad you like the story so far~ That makes me very happy =u= Male!OC are my thing so I'll be doing a lot of them~ fufufu~  
**

**PuppetPrince: They do not know~ They now knows that he's back though~ OuO I'm glad you like the fluff, enjoy.**

**Dood:I know...I'm so ashamed...It'll all return to normal soon enough O3O That was just Mitobe poorly teasing skill coming into play XD Awww! that'll be funny to see, I think Hibari would beat him up and throw a box of Vanilla scented perfume in his face, thus Mitobe can never smell like a man again. Not official lover~ I love that~ But yes, Mitobe wants to wait since his studies are more important...loser. Leo, poor Leo, I pray they would never have to meet, being the Cloud Guardian of the Varia is going to get him killed, Hibari would want to fight him...three times in two days actually. Hibari is brat sometimes, like his personality, he sleeps on the job, he think he's the king of the world and if you disobey him he'll try to kill you...I'm glad you liked their meeting scene. I swear Tsuna might put Mitobe on paperwork duty for the rest of his life because of that incident...But Yamamoto got his hug~ And they made up! And Gokudera came into play again! Hahaha maybe I should make it 500 reviews~ I'm glad you like my story~ It means a lot to hear that. Slow progressed story are nice and I do prefer the slow pace rather than the quick one. I'm glad you like her interaction with Mitobe, Chrome is actually one of my favorite character~ Have more Chrome!**

**Xejis:It's fine that you're late~ I hope you had a good birthday! *O* I feel bad for Leo, he's so out of place...I see him whimpering every time someone tries to talk to him and he just slowly dies in the Varia household...Yes! He did receive a picture and he fangirled about it Leo who's just like "Why am I with this kid?" Fufufu~The Shimons are here! GRUIWRHIR I had no idea how to write that scene so I winged it...I wasn't trying to kill you I swear...If he struggled he would have lost his pants, but luckily Reborn saved him. That's what I thought too! They can share their favorite brand of bandages~! Enma is a cute little angel~ Precious baby...**

**HalcyonNight: I'm back! Slightly~He...hehhee...I gave you fluff~ And you dare to think I'll kill it with Angst later? maybe, maybe not~ That'll be a surprise my well they aren't official yet~ Mitobe wants to finish his training O3O Such a good student no? I'll see how far I can go with their development, because I'm planning for this to go until their late twenties and then finishes it. There will be some made up arc in the middle though~ Those were of the last few my dear~ Enjoy them. There will be something similar coming up but I can't tell you~ It's not Mitobe dying is sassy, and he have poorly teasing sills. I feel sorry for Gokudera but I'm not sorry about it~:D I think Fran is better fit for the job than Mitobe, after all he's the master of verbal abuse. All the guardians positions are take up unless you're willing to use the Snow flames, but a slight warning. Snow flames are just sky flames in disguise if you really want to use it, make sure to research thoroughly. I hope to read your stories soon~ They're always fantastic.I stay up late so I can finish these stories because I love you~ Maybe Mitobe likes smelling like a woman, I don't know what goes on in his mind...probably math equations. I hope you like the chapter and see you later~! O3O**

Bored411:They now know he's back, you are welcome...to punch me for what I'm about to do but not yet. They were okay with it~ Happy to see him still alive and all XD I hope you liked this chapter as well.

**OkamiAmmy-chan:WAAHHHHH? Hahaha~ Mitobe needs to stay at home and wait for his husbando to come home like a good waifu! OwO Mitobe would be suffocated in her bosoms. I do like Adelheid though~**

**Ayaki-chan: I'm glad to hear that from you, though I still feel rather uncomfortable with it... I'm happy the fluff was to your content. I will update as soon as I can~**

Pineapple Fairy Queen: I'll bring you back to life my dearest! With a dirty sock I found in the sewers and a pair of tweezers, I'm glad you liked it~

**SomeoneAwesome: No it's fine! I'm more than happy to hear from you again, I'll have to check it out~ I heard they're getting a second season, mu friends are urging me to watch it~ OwO I'm glad you liked it! That makes me very happy~ I fully understand that you're feeling dulled about this and I really don't mind hearing the criticism from you, to be honest they make me work harder! *O* I've been thinking about plot twists lately and there will be one! All for you~ ...Not really I was already planning it :I BUT! I will make it come faster for you! Yes! So please bare with me for just a bit~ ;) I love hearing tips from you! So you don't ever have to feel like you're intruding. I did notice the awesome and I was like "YES! MY VERY SPECIAL SOMEONE AWESOME CAME BACK!" But keep giving me tips if you'd like~ **

**Yasmeen: HI! I LOVE YOU TOO! I'm happy to hear you like this~ Makes my heart swell with joy~ Ahhh! Woaaa much compliment! How to respond! Um...ahhh...THANK YOU! I was planning for it to take longer, but since they have somewhat confessed in the future made it shorter~ But I guess it's okay :) I'm sorry he had to die. I'm sure Mitobe would be happy to be alive. I completely understand, I myself try to make non marysue Ocs I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I do hope to hear from you soon.**

**Onepiecefan202: I'm glad you enjoyed~ I don't really like MM, there's no reason for her to be so mean, but I suppose she plays a part in the story, maybe I'll have her in the future chapters.**

**Potentialism: Maybe~ Maybe~ I'll have to find out where he fits, but he most likely won't make such important appearance until later.**

**I'm sorry if I missed anyone, I'm still half asleep as I type this...QwQ Well, that's all for now. Don't forget to send in your reviews! I love hearing them and they motivate me to update faster! **

**ALSO! Remember to send in the names of characters you'd like for me to write about because I am thinking of starting another story! Which I will, since I can transition and not get bored~ A warm welcome to the new followers~! And thank you very much for the favorites~!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PEER PRESSURE TO REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

Mitobe was still in in his hotel room, the curtains closed and the sunlight was blocked out as the male scrolled through his computer's inventory, it wasn't until his teacher came in that it caught his attention. Bouche had an air of urgency and gloom around him, noticing something was wrong the younger illusionist hopped off his bed while still in his pajamas and ran over to the man. Distress decorated his face and a deep frown settled on his face. Mitobe couldn't even muster up the nerve to ask him what was wrong, the Mist Guardian put a hand on his shoulder and in a low voice he ordered him to get dress. Mitobe knew better and didn't question why, he rushed to change into his casual clothes and ran a hand through his hair carelessly. When he was done Bouche commanded he get in the car and where the explanation would be provided, seeing the older man so stressed made Mitobe even more concern, as the older man drove his student to Namimori hospital as he informed him on the situation.

Yamamoto Takeshi was hospitalized and was currently in the emergency room being operated on. Mitobe traced his switch blade from the pocket of his jacket, he was familiar with this feeling, he was anxious, scared and nervous. So this was what it felt like, he couldn't imagine how the others must have felt when they heard he passed away, right now, at least Yamamoto was breathing, if barely. There wasn't much he could do about it but hope the baseball player was okay, his mentor left as soon as Mitobe got out of the car, he had businesses to attend to, one of them checking security and other Guardian duty. Mitobe understood and thanked him before running into the hospital, rushing through the door he slipped past some nurses before arriving at the emergency care ward. The sign was still lit, meaning that Yamamoto was still inside, the air was tense, unbearable and suffocating until the point where Mitobe could not find his breath. Everyone was there, both the Shimons and Vongola with the exception of Hibari and three other Shimons, all eyes turned to him. His trembling hands clenched tightly hoping to calm them down and in a shaking voice he spoke " Ho-How's Takeshi?"

No one wanted to reply, there was a small choking noise from Chrome suggesting that she was trying to hold back the tears. Tsuna looked up at him, even his kind smile that offered reassuring warmth was gone. Chrome offer Tsuna some water but he shook his head unable to find his voice, even when she wanted to cry she was looking out for others. Ryohei was the first to speak up " I found Yamamoto when I was patrolling the grounds...The baseball team's locker room was opened, so I checked it out...And when I walked in. I found Yamamoto in a pool of his own blood...I called the ambulance and tried to heal his wound with Garyuu's sun flames...But his wounds were too deep..."

Tsuna clenched his hands together and hid his face looking at his lap intensely, Chrome started to cry, but she pressed her lips tightly so that no noise could escape, she didn't want to bother anyone, sensing her discomfort Mitobe felt bad. He knew how bad this must be for her, even if the Vongola and their Mist Guardian never got close she still considered them friends. Mitobe made his way over to her opening his arms, she looked like she could use some comfort and he would never leave a crying woman without some kind of offering. He felt the female's illusionist tears seeping through his jacket and onto his shirt but he didn't care. It reminded him of the night his father left his mother, he never did fully forgive him for leaving the woman alone crying her eyes out, he tightened his hold on Chrome and rubbed her back soothingly resulting in a small choke as more tears fell from her eyes.

Gokudera stood up from where he sat with fury in his eyes he shouted " DAMN IT! I won't forgive who ever did this!"

"We need to ask the baseball team if they know anything. Wasn't Mizuno with him last?" Ryohei spoke up, it was obvious he was as angry if not more than Gokudera, but he kept his voice calm and mature. There was no need to spread panic right now, it wasn't necessary to add more to the stress that was already there, and as the oldest male here, he had to take responsibility and deal with his calmly.

Mizuno muttered a small yeah, he was a tall man, looked much older than he says which Mitobe suspect to be a lie, he looked like he was in his early twenties if nothing more. He was soft spoken, shy and usually the silent type. " We were playing catch yesterday, but I left before him."

"I see...so that meant he was attacked when he was alone..." Ryohei concluded.

"Damn that bastard! Letting his guard down!" Gokudera shouted, it was no surprise that he was angry, they were messing with the Vongola, and that's never a good thing.

"Considering that they're strong enough to take down the a Vongola Guardian, there's a good chance they're the same culprit that too down the Giegue family." Adelheid commented shorty after a break of silence.

"It's just as Adelheid said, but we still don't know who the culprit is..." Aoba added.

"Damnit!" Gokudera yelled in irritation while Ryohei let out a troubled grunt.

"There's no way to dig out the culprit."

"Reborn!"

Everyone turned their head to the infant, Chrome removed herself and dried off her eyes with her sleeves.

"I just went to check the locker room where Yamamoto was attacked...I was looking for leads on who the attacker was..." Reborn continued.

"Leads?" Ryohei questioned.

"Did you find anything?" Gokudera added. Reborn waited for a minute before replying "I did." Tsuna lifted his head a bit, still shaking and frightened. Everyone seemed to be interested in the new development, no doubt Reborn had found something important. "I'll take some time to reveal the culprit but since this concerns secret information about the Vongola, could the Shimon family please leave for a while?"

"Secret information on the Vongola...?" the green hair man muttered.

"If you let us in on it, then we'll be able to help you." Adelheid suggested.

Reborn didn't even consider the offer before replying "Of course, if we need your help, we'll ask for it. But for now we need to have a little privacy. You should careful too, you might get attack as well."

"Understood." Adelheid said as she lead the Shimons out, mean while Tsuna turned even paler.

"What kind of lead did you find Reborn?" Gokudera asked urgently.

"Yamamoto left a message in blood before he passed out. But a good portion of it was covered up, probably the part that revealed the culprit's name. Someone must have tried to cover up the evidence. However, next to that, the letter "deritoto" had been written in small letters. Not a clue right? looks like the culprit over looked it too. I didn't get it at first, but if you rewrite it in romaji...it becomes delitto...In Italian, this means sin."

"Sin?" Ryohei questioned.

"Now that you emntioned it..." Gokudera said thoughtfully. Chrome mumbled a small yes but other wise stayed quiet.

"Sin, what does that mean?" Ryohei asked Reborn.

Reborn suddenly turned even more serious. "Sin, is the name of the small bottle that the boss of the Vogola inherit at the ceremony with each new generation."

"Bottle?" Chrome inquired.

Reborn nodded ""Sin" is something Primo created to leave the memories of his battles to all his successors within the family it is proof of the Vongola Boss. In legends, they say that the bottle contains the blood that was shed during the battle."

"Blood in a bottle..." The white hair boxer mumbled.

"There's such a thing in the Vongola?" Gokudera questioned in disbelieve.

"But why did Yamamoto write that word?" Ryohei added quickly.

Reborn's gaze turned grim. "The culprit has something to do with the "Sin" it's probably their motive. There is no mistake that the culprit will come to the ceremony tomorrow. Of course if the ceremony is held that is..."

"If it's held?" Ryohei mutter curiously.

"What are you talking about?" Gokudera demanded.

"Tsua turned down the title of the Vongola boss. The ceremony is canceled."

Mitobe was worried about Tsuna, as many of his friends are. It was no secret that the brunet treasured his friends, he was still in shock about Yamamoto and he was certainly in bad shape, he haven't peeked up from his lap once. Not even when Reborn entered the room, the brunet simply ignored the infant but listened to his words carefully hanging on to every word.

"T-tenth?" Gokudera stuttered turning to his idol.

"I..." Tsuna's voice was shaky but he continued "I'll ask the ninth to open the ceremony."

Even Reborn looked surprised, and the infant was always calculating and planning ahead, he did not like surprises. "

"Wait a minute Tsunayoshi. Are you just going to hang yourself out as bait?" Mitobe stepped in feeling like he's been keeping quiet for too long.

"Yes. the culprit is bound to attack another one of my friends again." Tsuna's voice was determined and his eyebrows were coming together in a settled look.

"Surely there's another way to do this. It might not be safe, we can find another way to do this."

"I don't want to hear that from someone who threw their life away on a suicide mission."

Mitobe was taken back, he didn't expect the shorter boy to use that against him, but Mitobe fully understood, what he did, or rather his future self did was selfish and it hypocritical of him to try to change Tsuna's mind. He stepped back, the sheer determination alone was enough to make him surrender.

"I won't forgive it...Who ever did that to Yamamoto...I'm going to the Inheritance Ceremony!"

No one dare suggested otherwise, they knew better, Tsuna was usually easily pushed around and he tends to accept things without fighting about it, but when he gets serious and take a stand there was no changing his mind. He didn't like fighting, he didn't like conflicts, he was a peaceful person, but if someone he cared about was threatened or hurt, they can bet hell is going to rain down on them.

* * *

They soon left, it was getting dark and the Inheritance Ceremony was only a few days away, that means they must be ready to take on their mysterious enemy at full force. For Yamamoto's sake they were going to find who ever did this to him and put him in his place. Mitobe wasn't sure how much longer he could hold back his anger, he managed to stay calm enough in front of others but he was sure as soon as he was alone he would start crying.

The future informant offered to take Chrome home since he was concerned about her well beings and the day was slowly ending, the sun was about to set soon and the male illusionist rather his female companion returned safely. It would also be good to warn Ken and Chikusa about the recent event, or at least about the attack so they can be on guard. Chrome didn't mind the company but even Mitobe's acting couldn't fool her trained eyes, she could tell just how stressed he was. True that she didn't know that much about the boy other than he was a kind person that she wanted to be able to rely on and return the favor to, but even she could tell by his movements that the burden was weighing him down. From her knowledge, he was close to the Rain Guardian, the baseball player helped with his training tremendously and even Chrome who barely spent anytime with the other Guardians found the man to be relaxing and his energy calming.

"Mitobe...Do you need to talk?" She asked softly, she wasn't sure what to do but she definitely wanted to help the older boy anyway she can. Despite his gloomy appearance he pulled on a smile for her before shaking his head no. Chrome nodded understanding that there are somethings that people didn't feel comfortable talking about, Mitobe respected her when she felt like that, and it was her turn to respect him. When they arrived at Kokuyo's broken down amusement park, he walked Chrome to the building which she was staying at with her other companions, this was his first time here and the dog couldn't help but wonder who would live here. Blowing the thoughts away he followed behind the one eye female, when they got to the building, Ken and Chikusa were outside, by the look of it they were waiting for her, Mitobe thought it was slightly sweet though he doubt that was the reason why. A red headed girl walked outside not too long later, a prideful smile paste on her face but disappeared when she saw Chrome, Mitobe didn't have a good feeling about her and it was more than the fact her skirt was shorter than Chrome's.

"Thank you." Chrome thanked before running over to her other mates. The two males glared at Mitobe which he ignored, the glasses boy urged Chrome inside, she cast a concern look to Mitobe, but he replied with a reassuring smile telling her he can handle himself.

The three Kokuyo gang members walked over to him, taller and loomed over the boy. The blond sniffed him, Mitobe felt uncomfortable but kept it to himself.

"Heh...Why are you here?" Ken asked him rudely, probably remembering the time when Mitobe flipped him the middle finger...

"Walking Chrome home." He replied obviously with a bit of a bite.

"Listen here, I don't know who you think you are, but we don't need your help."

"That's not why I'm here."

Ken was about to spit out a rude comment but Chikusa stepped in being the mature one, MM simple watched with cautious.

"Why are you here?" Chikusa questioned as he pushed up his glasses.

"A bit of a warning if I may. Yamamoto Takeshi was attacked, brutally too. So I'm just telling you to be careful, keep your guard up in case you get attack..."

Mitobe told them the rest of the story, leaving out the part of the Vongola sin and other information that didn't have to do with standard safety procedures. They didn't look impress at all, not even thankful Chikusa pushed his glasses up and coolly replied " We always have our guard up, we're the target of Vindence and every other Mafia in case you forgot."

"Of course. My apology, I must be heading back."

The two men walked back inside but MM stayed back, Mitobe ignored her and walked away but she held him back by his shoulder.

"What do you see in her?" She questioned. Mitobe for once was confuse and raised an eyebrow demanding an explanation.

"You'll only get hurt you know. That girl is no good, not at anything, she's useless and the only reason she's still alive is because of Mukuro."

Mitobe frowned, he didn't understand why MM hated Chrome so much, the girl was sweeter than pure sugar, and although Mitobe preferred bitter tasting sweets it had nothing to do with his food preferences.

"You shouldn't talk bad about your comrades."

"She's not my comrade, she's a burden."

"Surely she have done many useful things for you."

"Listen here okay? I'm just looking out for you, if you go falling in lov-"

"Is that what you think this is about?"

"Yeah, why else would you be nice to someone like her? Her body isn't even that-"

"MM...I don't think you understand. She's only a friend, if you're worried I'm lusting after her then you are wrong."

"Then why are you treating her so well?"

"It's call being nice."

"She's a waste of space! Ever since she's got here, all she's done is take up space and eat our food! The only reason she's around is because she has connection to Mukuro. As soon as he escape she'll be out of here!"

"...Are you jealous?"

"Please~" MM flipped her hair dramatically, "Of Miss stupid? I'd think not~ She and I are on different levels. Me being elite and her the inferior one."

Mitobe was getting pissed, the ordeal with Yamamoto and then having to deal with MM is starting to make him loose his patience. The girl was obviously feeling threatened by Chrome, there was no reason why she shouldn't Chrome had beautiful eyes while MM were always easily over looked, Chrome had a petite figure and her whole image held an adorable sense of innocence while MM was more of a seductive character that lacked the class and elegant the younger one did.

"...Why are you complaining to me anyway?"

* * *

Man, did it piss him off...MM, the person who hurt Yamamoto, it all pissed him off and he found himself on the roof top of Namimori middle school gazing into the sunset. It wasn't until a pair of tonfa hit him on the head that he noticed the Prefect behind him, Mitobe held his head and frowned, he really wasn't in the mood for this...

"Kyoya." He acknowledged curtly before returning his gaze to the sunset.

The Skylark sat down next to him, the two in complete silence. A cool breeze rolled by carrying the scent of the town, fresh food that was cooked and brought out for the evening, the city was getting ready for business, cars drove by and disappeared and people walking home for the night.

"I suppose you already know about the incident that happened to Takeshi correct?" Mitobe interrupted making Kyoya open his eyes with a slight annoyance.

"Yes, the baby told me."

Mitobe didn't add anything else to his answer, not a question, not a quirky comment, nothing. He simply traced this old switchblade and nodded, eyes never leaving the orange tinted sky. He wasn't so sure how things would go during the inheritance ceremony, they haven't even discuss a plan...

Hibari turned to his stalker, he knew when the younger boy was in deep thoughts, his eyes gave it away. Hibari didn't make a move to do anything, consoling people was not this thing, but if the mutt wanted to battle out his problem he would gladly apply. Mitobe leaned on the Skylark's shoulder, Hibari didn't do anything to stop him, he became use to his clingy personality, usually they would never even make skin contact, but slowly that changed after their confession. He understood why, the illusionist would be leaving to Italy not too long later and he wanted to take advantage of their time. Hibari enjoyed the warmth of the other human, it was comforting as it was soothing. They had three kisses in total, two when they confessed and one to shut the stalker dog up, the illusionist have made no advances and Hibari did not take lead when it came to relationship. He ever had someone to call his own before, but he appreciated the loyalty.

Kyoya didn't want to rush things, he knew he would somehow mess up, but what he didn't know was that Mitobe was afraid of the same reason, either way they were both taking a chance to try something new. The Skylark shyly wrapped his arm around the smaller figure, unsure and uncertain. Mitobe looked up to he Skylark who sported a slightly flustered face and held back a snarky comment hoping to enjoy the moment instead on ruining it like he always does with his gross sobbing and nose of dripping snot.

* * *

The day finally came, it was the day of the Inheritance Ceremony, all of the Guardians that came were dressed in fancy black suits, the Vongola family rented an entire castle for the occasion, there was a body check where all the guest had their weapons taken away just in case should a fight break out, they were trying to make this as safe as possible for everyone. Mitobe met up with Tsuna and the others, he himself dressed in a fancy suit that Bouche forced him into with sweet bribes of super cool illusion technique, like a child to a magic trick he fell for it.

The doctors managed to save Yamamoto's life, but there was a heavy chance he'll never be able to walk again, Mitobe cried. Running was how they began their friendship, and suddenly the first person the inspire him to work harder was going to be crippled, what about his baseball career? Yamamoto loved baseball, if the Rain Guardian wasn't going to cry, Mitobe was going to do it for him.

They were all heart broken by the news, but they were happy he was alive, though not fully out of the danger zone... They ran into Longchamp, an old friend of Tsuna that Mitobe have never met, he seemed like a hyper guy, but it was refreshing. Luckily he didn't see through the illusion that Mitobe and Chrome cast of Yamamoto, the plan was discussed a few days prior to the event, Mitobe and Chrome would cast an illusion of Yamamoto,and act like nothing ever happened. If a Vongola Guardian is missing, rumors will spread like wild fire and if someone react oddly to Yamamoto's presence then chances are they're the culprit...

Chrome was nervous about it but Reborn assured her that Mitobe would be right next to her for moral support and to help with the illusion. They ran into multiple families, all wishing Tsuna the best, though some looked down on him they didn't dare underestimate his power. Dino came and greeted them, happy and bright like always, Mitobe disappeared into the background becoming unnoticeable, Tsuna was having a decent conversation with the Cavallone boss until a loud voice interrupted them.

The same voice that Mitobe heard echoing in his dream, the same voice that belong to a very vicious swordsman by the name of Superbia Squalo...

"VOOIIIIII! It's been a while you scum!"

Mitobe cringed due to the loudness of the white hair man's loud voice but didn't back down when he was gaze upon.

"Voii! Shitty Mole brat! I thought you died!"

Mitobe kept a platonic expression when taking to the man "I died in the future, that doesn't mean I die now. Please think about what you're saying thoroughly before speaking to prevent yourself from sounding stupid."

"VOII! YOU WANT TO REPEAT THAT?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, all that yelling must be making you hard of hearing."

"YOU SHITTY BRAT I'LL CUT YOU!"

"Eight symmetrical pieces please."

Mitobe was pulled back by Gokudera before he could start a fight, any other day would be fine, but today they had an important job to complete. The crowds around them began whispering, loudly. Most of them simply commented on the Varia and how horrifying they were, other on how scary, and many alike, one was of how their commander looked like a female, but that was Mitobe.

"Squalo, you really don't change...Where's Xanxus?" Dino asked calmly to his childhood friend.

"Our boss is absent! Like hell he would come!" The long hair swordsman shouted angrily.

Squalo turned to Yamamoto, his eyes widened a bit before returning to their sharp state " VOIIII! You haven't been skipping you're training have you?!"

The illusion let out a cheerful laugh and scratched behind its head "Of course not!"

Dino and Squalo looked alerted and they pulled Tsuna aside, Chrome cast Mitobe a concerned look which he returned equally worried, not long after the two old childhood friends left with each other shouting a good bye. Mammon floated over to the two Vongola Mist user, "Maybe my power is too weak..." Chrome muttered hesitantly. "That makes the two of us..." Mitobe added.

"You're doing well." Mammon assured, Chrome haven't notice the baby until now and let out a shocked gasp.

"They'd have to be real experts to see through an illusion of that level. Have some confidence." The baby encouraged. Chrome muttered her thanks but Mitobe stayed quiet feeling that the girl spoke well enough for the both of them. The baby soon left with the Varia's prince, a spoiled brat by the name of Belphegor that simply pissed Mitobe off just being next to him.

"Hey! Who do you think you are you brat!" A loud commotion grabbed the tenth's guardian's attention and they rushed over to the bigger man who was picking on a familiar redhead.

"Never heard of the Shimon family! This isn't a place for brats like you!" The man shouted.

Adelheid held her anger as she helped Enma up, " We've received invitation!"

Tsuna ran over and broke the fight apart rushing to his friend's aid, Mitobe turned to the man and asked him very politely to stop abusing the guest less he want to be removed from the premises. The older man snarled at him rudely and gave an arrogant look, "And just who are you? This isn't a place for kids."

Mitobe stayed calm despite the insult, " I'm part of the Tenth's family and apprentice to the Ninth's Guardian of Mist Croquant Bouche. Please stop harassing out guest."

The older mafia man scoffed and walked off with his friends leaving Mitobe in a steaming mess of irritation and furry.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Tsuna asked.

Enma nodded and replied "Yes."

The Guardians were still angry about the earlier behavior, Mitobe notified his mentor and they were getting the issue sorted, everyone knew that the Vongola did not tolerate discrimination.

"Why did they do suck a horrible thing?" Tsuna questioned sadly. "They really don't know their place..." Ryohei scowled unpleasantly.

Mizuno looked at Yamamoto, head to toe before speaking rather surprised "Yamamoto..."

"Are Yamamoto Takeshi's wounds healed?" Adelheid interrogated.

"Ah, Yeah! We had a doctor examine him and he wasn't as bad as we thought, they said as long as he doesn't move around too much...By the way, Enma where were you yesterday?" Tsuna replied smoothly.

"In the end...I decided to go with the ceremony..." Tsuna added. Enma didn't reply, he only look at Tsuna with betrayal and despair in his red eyes, it was overlooked and went unnoticed.

"We must excuse ourselves, come Enma." Adelheid lead the group away, despite Enma being the boss she seemed to take charge most of the time, but it was understandable considering she was one of the oldest member out of their group.

"It's almost time...And he's not here..." Ryohei said in a hush whisper referring to the mysterious attacker who ambushed their beloved Rain Guardian.

Suddenly everyone felt a murderous instinct that belong to no others than their own beloved Skylark. Hibari Kyoya was dressed in a dapper black suit with a violet undershirt and black tie, Mitobe nodded in acknowledgement but refrained from speaking.

"It's rare for you to come on your own." Reborn observed.

"A student was attacked on our school grounds, I will bite the culprit to death." the Prefect replied, Mitobe sighed through smiling lips, dedicated as always. Ryohei smiled brightly and energetically shouted " Now the Vongola Guardians are all here! He's a man we can count on!"

Reborn didn't waste any time, now that the seven Guardians are together, they needed to enter and put their plan officially in action, there was no doubt in the baby's mind that when the "Sin" is presented the enemy will attack. "Okay. We're going in."

* * *

The room was crowded, a single red carpet decorated the elegant room in the form of a capital T. The Ninth was waiting at the end with his Guardians and Tsuna was meeting them half way, Mitobe was off to the side since he wasn't a Guardian and watched the ceremony with trained eyes keeping his guard up and body alert in case an attack was about to break out. Tsuna darted his eyes around the room looking at all the guest checking them out, there was no way to tell who it was that dare go against the Vongola. The soon to be Tenth Vongola Boss stood in front of the Guardians with his own behind him, on a pillow laid a box which the male illusionist supposed contained the Vongola "Sin". The Ninth opened to boss revealing a miniature bottle containing blood.

"I'll pass this on to you, Decimo." The old man announced. Before they could continue with the ceremony, a loud screech echoed through the room, the mafia men covered their ears to block out the sound but it was in vain. The walls blew up and the loud obnoxious sound came to an end, immediately the future informant pushed himself off the floor and pulled out his switch blade ready to attack but the smoke and debris made it all too difficult to see or do anything.

The Ninth's Guardian gathered around Tsuna in a defensive circle to protect the Tenth Boss and the Vongola "Sin" they lit up their flames all six color burning brightly. When the smoke cleared the Guardians rushed to the Ninth's he had an injury on his arm which he blew off as only a scrap, the "Sin" was broken and the blood laid on the floor in broken glass.

"Seal off the exits! Don't let anyone escape!" The current Vogola boss commanded in an urgent voice. His guardians didn't waste time before executing their boss's words, everything was going according to plan, it appeared that the culprit wanted to destroy the Vongola "Sin", unfortunately for them they only destroy a replica, the real one is safely tucked away in the next room in a vault surrounded by flames.

"The vault have been broken into!"

"That's impossible!"

"What happened to the shield of seven flames?!"

"It looks like they got through!"

The lightening Guardian pulled out his gun when he noticed that someone dangerous was in the room, but as fate had it, the gun was obliterated, he managed to summon his flames and protect himself from hazardous icicles coming at him but they passed through his defense without struggling. Bouche pulled his comrade down saving his life and his own, from the giant hole in the wall the Shimons appeared after the debris have fallen still.

In his hand, Enma held the Vongola "Sin" his eyes hardened and he spoke in an even voice "We're taking back the "Sin" this blood belongs to the Shimon family. "

The statement seemed to shock everyone, "What are you talking about?" Tsuna demanded from his red hair friend.

It wasn't Enma who answered but his older companion, Adelheid "As you know, we came to this ceremony in order to take back the "Sin"."

"Your aim...Was the "Sin" ?!" Gokudera shouted with obvious rage.

"The ones who attacked Yamamoto..." Tsuna muttered in disbelieve, he simply could not sum up the rage he was feeling, how much betrayal, Enma was the one person he thought he could trust be it seemed to only be false. Shamelessly the Shimon boss spoke " Yes, that would be us. We needed this..."

Mitobe clenched his teeth and tightened his drip on his switchblade flipping the sharp knife out. Enma poured the blood onto his ring, within seconds, cryptic spells surrounded him and his hand was guarded by a gauntlet. "In order to regain our power, and take out revenge on the Vongola!"

"No way...I don't understand...Why...WHY?!" In a fit of rage and anger, Tsuna entered his Dying Will Mode without help activating his sky flames as well as gloves. Eyes burning in passionate orange like the flame flickering sharply on his head Tsuna spoke again "You're the ones...Who hurt Yamamoto?!"

Effortlessly Enma replied " Yeah, that's right Tsuna."

"Why?! Why would you do such a thing?!"

"He was a Guardian of Vongola. It was a rightful atonement."

Tsuna flinched at his respond his his glare hardened. "Originally our plans were to let you all live until the ceremony. We didn't want to give ourselves away as the enemy until we obtained the "Sin". However now that you know our identities, we must eliminate you all, just as we did with the Geigue Family" Adelheid explained, the Ninth's Guardians were outraged " What did you say?!" "So they're the one who attacked the Geigue family too!?"

Everything was in chaos, the event was ruined and most of the guest have already been escorted out and into safety, the only one who remained were part of the inner circle in the Vongola. The Shimons shamelessly confessed to attacking Yamamoto, the earthquake that happened not too long ago lead to the discovery of the Shimon ring, apparently no one have heard of them but they were buried with the first Shimon. According to the Shimons, the Vongola's "Sin" was the blood from the first Shimon, after a betrayal on the battle ground the Shimon family was killed off and considered exile.

The Shimons were declaring war on the Vongola. Adelheid began attacking, the same cryptic words surrounded her in intersecting rings as she began attacking the Vogolas but being the amazing right hand man that Gokudera was he acted quickly and summoned his Sistema C.A.I. to protect the rest of the Guardians, Tsuna and Mitobe. Enma volunteered to fight first, taking on Tsuna and the rest of the Guardian at the same time, he was so fast that his attack didn't leave the Vongola anytime to respond, the illusion of Yamamoto began to disappear once it hit the wall creating a large crater, all the Guardians were fling against he walls receiving serious injuries. Mitobe managed to dodge once by dropping to the ground, but that didn't leave him enough time to respond when the Shimon boss sent him flying with a single kick. He fell through a wall destroying the foundation completely before landing on the floor in a pool of his own blood, his vision turned hazy and blurry, in front of him the other Guardians attempted to get up only to be crushed again by the sheer force of his flames alone. Mitobe pushed himself up from the rubles and threw his switchblade, his focus was off but he manged to through it in a straight line, Enma didn't even need to look before he caught the knife and crushed it completely with his hand with out difficulty.

The pain in his body was severe, getting thrown with enough force to destroy a wall left him with broken bones and eternal bleeding but it wasn't until the final blow that ended him. Enma pulled him up by his hair lifting him to his knees, blood covered his face from the cut on his head, Mitobe was scared, he as frightened. He died once before in the future, and even if he may played it off as nothing important it didn't leave him without nightmares, seeing himself die, remembering the bloody battle field, the giant gash on his side as he sat in a puddle of his own blood while loosing concussions slowly. It was all coming back to him now...

"You're not even a Guardian. Did you think you can really stand a chance against me?" The red hair boy asked in an apathetic voice. Mitobe smirked and let out a laugh, he should really answer the question but what use would it be? Enma didn't react, his expression continued to stay platonic and carefree, the Boss of the Shimon threw the male illusionist onto the floor, there was a painful cracking sound and Mitobe let out a painful gasp and blood flood his mouth, his eyes began dropping and the coppery taste invaded his mouth violently before he completely lost conscious one last thought floated in his throbbing head.

**"Is this the end?"**

* * *

**WOOOOWWW! Hey guys here's the new chapter~ I hope you enjoyed it, some stuff will happen next~ But yes, I'm playing with your feelings again will Mitobe die? maybe~ Maybe not, probably not but something will happen that I will not tell you about~ I am following the Manga, just in case you are curious. As I said~ Mitobe will not be playing a big part, but there will be something special I'm planning, it's so cliche and lame but I'll try to spice it up a bit~  
**

**As you know! I am thinking of starting another story so send in who you want me to write about and maybe I will, feel free to leave it in the Review section or PM me about it~**

Now on to reviews~! I do love hearing from you guys~ OwO

**Ayaki-chan: Thank you, I'm glad you find Gokudera's pain enjoyable. I will try to update as much as I can~**

**OkamiAmmy-Chan: Ahahaha~ good luck with that~ O3O MM Could be nicer...**

**Onepiecefan202: Me too~ She has all these powerful men protecting her though she is capable on her own, it might be her cute looks or sweet personality that makes everyone want to protect her~ I know I would.**

**Pineappel Fairy Queen: Oohhh~ Good for you~ Close enough right~ I'll update as much as I can.**

**HalcyonNight:What's a thing? What am I doing? What are you approving of? QwQ So confused...~ I don't think Ken and Chikusa would appreciate it if Mitobe was half naked in front of Chrome...Neither would Mukuro. TYL Ryohei is fine~ hnmmmm~ Oh my gosh...yes...so fine. ASDJILWJS Why is he so pointy? Fufufufu~ NO! Study before boys! Listen to your head Mitobe! They'll eventually get together~ I put some fluff for you~ Gokudera doesn't have room to call Mitobe a stalker, Mitobe doesn't stand outside Hibari's house at night like he does to Tsuna. I can't wait to see what you have for the flames~ I'm rather excited! Yeah~ Hibari would be a good illusionist but he has too much pride for something like that~ Fufufufu~ I do love you! Did I really? that's strange~ but you don't know where I live...or so I hope Okay! We're married. He has no handbag sadly~ Buuuuutt,yes, there might be some tension with Adelheid and there might not, depends I guess. Mitobe would help Fran insult the Prince, and run away afterward. Well if you do start a new story I'll read it! GFYUUAWFH WORRY ABOUT YOUR FUTURE! I hope you get the result you want~ :) The Kokuyo guys are okay by me~ I actually love them, but I say that about all the KHR characters... See you next time deary~ I'll review you any day!**

**Xejis: They met in this one~ Not on good terms though...hehe...sorry. Gokudera is such a Tsundere...I MORE CHROME AND MITOBE. I think Gokudera lives in his own apartment~ away from Bianchi...UGGGG SCHOOL KILL ME. I'll consider it~ I don't have a lot of ideas though~ O3O**

**Bored411:You'll see you'll see~ And I will see if I can come up with any ideas for Tsuna.**

**PuppetPrince: Thank you~ I try :)**

**Yasmeen: Thank you :)**

**Dood: I was only following the story from the Manga sorry~ I could have expanded I guess~ ^^' Mitobe might change it later~ Well...abandon anyway, when he gets older. Mitobe would burn all the paper work until he gets transfer to another division...Have more Chrome and Mitobe! Hahaha! Senpai did notice him~ Hohoho~ Stiilll unofficial. He may or may not follow him home once or twice since he got curious...The Kokuyo guys hate the Mafia in general so it's not hard to believe that they'd dislike Mitobe too~ OwO I love all of the KHR cast...precious baby. I know~ I try, you flatter me but I'm not really that cruel am I? There's a big difference~! Shounen-ai is more of a lovey-dovy story while Yaoi is more of...sexy intercourse...XD I'll keep your choices in mind and try to find ideas for them :) And I would read your story if you ever wrote it~ *O***

**x10TIMEx: KJEHUGTU I'm glad you like it! I'll keep working hard for you! QwQ I'll die in school...But I'll update as soon as I can~! **

**Kanberry:I'm glad you like it :) Mitobe is pretty girly though~ We're talking about a guy who smells like vanilla here XD**

**Shizukoyasu: I'm glad you like it! I find the aspect of Male! OC more interesting than female ones because you have more options on where to go :) I'll update as soon as I can~**

**I'm sorry for the short replies, but I do have to leave for a dinner party, my apology but at least I updated right? ;)**

**NEXT STORY SCORE:**

**Yamamoto: 2  
Chikusa: 1  
Xanxus: 1  
Belphegor: 1  
Mukuro: 1  
**

**You can vote for more than once, make a list of character~! I'll keep the list updated and I will think of stories to write so Review and send in a character you's like to see a Male!OC story for~ :)**


	24. Chapter 24

The ceremony was ruined and Julie have taken Chrome captive, the Guardians were all severally injured and the medical team were rushing in trying to help anyone they can. The Vongola rings were destroyed and the Shimons have left and their current location is unknown, Coyote was currently tracking them down but there was no news so far. Mitobe was transferred into the hospital immediately, the medics tried to heal him with their sun flames but there were damages they couldn't fix, his skull was damaged quite horribly and he was loosing blood. His cranium took a lot of damage and most of his bones were broken during the fight and he needed a blood donor.

* * *

Seventeen hours, that's how long it took for Mitobe to finally be finished with his surgeries, if it wasn't for the sun flames user he would not have made it out alive. The boy was currently in the same hospital was Yamamoto, but it's not like he knows, the illusionist was in his hospital room, the curtains were shut and the only sound that was heard was the eerie beeping of the monitor that indicated his condition. The Tenth Generation Vongola have already left to defeat the Shimons, the Ninth's Guardians were carefully sorting things out about the ceremony and assuring their guest that everything was handled but that was all a lie, if things were only that easy.

When the Vongola came back from their fight with the Shimons, all feud were forgotten and all their mistakes and understanding were soothed out, despite what happened between Tsuna and Enma, they discovered the truth about their First Bosses. A deal have been struck with Vindice and all the Guardians were free including Mukuro, though everyone was hurt badly and damaged they made it out alive and were currently in the hospital. The Vongola sneaked in a few specialist and sun flame users to help with the healing process, Yamamoto was in a better state after he claimed Byakuran saved him or so he remembered vaguely.

Mitobe was too healed by the white hair man, in a half awaken state he swore it was an angel who blessed him with another chance of life, how ever that seemed to be true. Though his physical form was better his mental state couldn't be worst, Mitobe woke up in his hospital room, confused and half dazed.

_Where am I?_

_How did I get here?_

_What time is it?_

_Is anyone here?_

_What am I doing here?_

_._

_._

_._

_What's my name?_

Amnesia, memory lost, when Mitobe was thrown into the ground his head was cracked and the force resulted in sever damage in his memorial lobe. The doctors have not yet inform anyone since they did not know just how deadly his amnesia was, they wanted to do some test before informing his "guardian" which in this case will be his mentor and teacher Bouche.

Hazy eyes look around the room, no doubt they have removed his contacts leaving him in amateurish sight. He was still hooked on machines, finding the beeping annoying he yanked the chord from his arm and removed any other medical devices that were taped or stick into him. A few drop of blood drip from the puncture the needle made but Mitobe paid it no mind. Carefully placing one foot off the bed he hobbled onto the floor one arm on the bed using it as support so that he won't fall,once the dizziness passed Mitobe walked over to the door only to be interrupted by a wave of nurses and doctors.

Most of them whispering miracles while other stared in disbelieve, the nurses made him get back in bed, now that he was up they were going to run a simple test asking him what he remembered to confirm their suspicion about his memory lost. Most of the nurses went to tend to other patients and only one remained to help the doctor if she was required.

"So, can you tell me your name?" The old man asked, his toothbrush mustache moved as he spoke in a hypnotic motion. Mitobe stared back dully, his hands laid in his lap fiddling with his hospital gown.

"I don't know my name." He replied after a brief silence, the doctor wrote a few notes on his clipboard and proceed with the next question.

"When is your birthday?"

"I don't know..."

"Do you know where you are?"

"No."

"...How old are you?"

"I don't know..."

"I see...What-"

"I don't see the point in this...It's obvious that I don't remember anything so why are you asking a series of question of no importance? Please inform me on my condition rather than playing twenty question."

Mitobe was frustrated and irritated, he knew perfectly well that he was on a bad state right now, considering that he didn't even know his own name or anything about himself it made him very pissed. The old doctor sighed and wrote more stuff on the clipboard down, after a few minutes he was fully informed on his condition. The news hit him like a soft rain patter rather than a giant wave, he some what suspected it so it did not come off as a surprise, he was still confused and naive about himself, what kind of person was he? Did he have anything precious to him?

A cursed case of memory lost.

* * *

The Ninth's Mist Guardian came to talk to the doctor after he was summon by a phone call, his student have forgotten everything and no doubt he have forgotten him too, since Bouche wasn't Mitobe's family blood wise he felt like it would be a bad idea to meet him. Not because of anything stupid, but because he did not want to risk placing false memories in the boy's head. He talked to the Ninth about the younger male's condition and they agreed it would be a better idea to leave him in Japan until he can restore his memories than bringing him back to Italy to continue his training, his studies about illusions would be withheld until further notice and for now the Tenth Family would take care of him. His condition have yet to be announced publicly, the only ones who know so far are Dino, and the Ninth's family, unfortunate as this was it was the only way, Tsuna and his Guardians are to help Mitobe restore his memories and until then that is their assigned job for now.

The male illusionist who's name have been forgotten by it's own owner was sitting in his room in total darkness, the curtains closed and the light shut off for his own convenience. He was trying hard to remember, anything, just anything, he didn't care as long as he can get at least one useful piece of information about himself that didn't involve his addiction towards dark chocolate. Mitobe closed his eyes sitting on his bed in silence, perhaps the sweet sound of nothing will help him regain what he have forgotten...Highly unlikely.

Two days have past since the news were laid on him, so far no progress...Bouche however did give the doctor his name, that made him happy but other then that there was nothing. Masato Mitobe. Two words that are now the only thing he knew and the only thing precious to him, every now and then he would reach into his pocket only to find it empty, the feeling was of equivalent to a child who lives alone and his parents only come home so very often, and when that child gets home and he shout out "I'm home!" there is no greeting or comfort other than the sound of his own echoing voice in the empty house hold.

It felt empty, that's what it was, it felt like there should be something in there but there wasn't anything, something was missing, something special to him. The Ninth took it into his personal business to transfer all of Mitobe's things that he packed to Japan thinking maybe some of those items would help, currently they were on their way and the things in his hotel room were waiting for their other companions to arrive.

On the fifth day, Mitobe got some visit from his friends who were well enough to come, he recognized

.

.

.

.

None of them.

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei walked into the room together, it was dark, as it always is according to the nurses, they saw the faint outline of him sitting on the bed in harmonious silence. Mitobe stared back, his gaze lethargic and uncaring, the boy sat still waiting for the new arrivals to make the first advance. Four males, one with spiky chestnut hair with eyes to match, one with black hair and a bittersweet smile, one with silver hair and a scowl that seemed permanent, and one with short white hair and eyes burning with fire.

None of them. He recognize none of them, out of the four not a single face looked familiar.

"Masato..." Tsuna greeted sadly as he began walking toward the taller boy. The other three followed obediently, sitting himself down on a chair Tsuna gave Mitobe a small smile which the other boy ignored and his expression remained unmoving.

"How are you feeling?" Tsuna asked nervously, it made him sad, very very sad to know that one of his close friends have forgotten about him. All the memories they shared, all the things they fought for, even though it was Enma that hospitalized Mitobe Tsuna held no remorse for the red headed boy, he understood that the things that happened before this was a misunderstanding and it wasn't his fault he was tricked, it was Damon Spade's. Mitobe didn't answer the tenth boss, he only tilted his head and look down on the shorter boy.

"What is your relation towards me?"

A blunt statement, Gokudera let out an annoyed "Tch" and was about to give the illusionist a piece of his mind but he knew better since Tsuna would obviously disapprove.

"We're friends." Tsuna replied.

"Really now? How surprising...But I do suppose not unheard of that I would befriend someone shorter than me."

Tsuna felt a bit insulted "He's still the same..." he thought, it brought him a slight relief to know that Mitobe haven't change that much but he had no idea how to restore his memories but he knew that it must be harder on Mitobe, the male illusionist was always so sure about himself, he never seemed to doubt who he was, and now that he forgotten...

"Ahahaha~ It's good to see you still have a sense of humor Mitobe!" Yamamoto laughed, Mitobe look at the baseball player.

"Who are you people...?"

Tsuna perked up, he haven't given him their names yet! The brunet smiled "Ah..I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, you can just call me Tsuna."

"Tsunayoshi." Mitobe repeated.

"Tsuna is fine."

"Tsunayoshi."

"I...Tsuna is okay if you-"

"Tsunayoshi."

It was obvious he won't give up, just like how he use to, Mitobe still called everyone by their first name...Tsuna's grin widened.

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi!"

"Tch...Gokudera Hayato..."

"I'm Sasagawa Ryohei !"

Mitobe haven't taken his eyes off his so called friends, but a small smile did make it to his face.

"Circus clowns..." He mumbled.

"What do you think you're calling the tenth you stalker dog! After he decided to even see you!"

"I find your analogy both idiotic and lack prove."

"You want to say that to my face?!"

"Am I not right now? You are in front of me after all...Maybe it is not I who need glasses."

"Ma~ Ma~ Calm down everyone, I'm sure Mitobe is just confused."

"To the extreme! We should work this out peacefully!"

"I don't want to hear it from you turf-top!"

"Gokudera! Please don't fight in here!"

"But tenth!"

"Listen to the midget."

"Stupid dog you're insulting the tenth!"

"Shove it up an ass you silver hair bastard."

"HIIEE! Don't provoke him!"

"Ahaha~ Gokudera, you should put those bombs away~"

"You'll blow someone up octopus head!"

"What the fuck do you think I'm trying to do?!"

"It's not nice to kill someone why amnesia Ha~Ya~to~"

"FUCK YOU!"

"Gladly oblige. Shall I bend over?"

"You're sick!"

"I am in a hospital after all, Hayato."

* * *

When their little dispute finally came to an end, so did visiting hours, Mitobe would be released tomorrow and will be free to do as he please, his living arrangement have yet to be taken care of but chances are he will be staying with Tsuna. The boss and his three guardians went different ways bidding momentarily farewells. Tsuna returned home and headed to his room, Lambo and I-pin were playing children games with his mother and Reborn was no where to be found. He knew that he had to do something to help Mitobe, anything, but alas, he didn't know how to restore the boy's memories it brought him relief and comfort seeing that Mitobe have not yet lost his old habits but was that enough to give him a lead?

The brunet laid down in his bed, plopping on the mattress he hid his face in his pillow and let out a bother sigh.

"Tsuna. Sighing isn't going to help you know."

At the sound of the voice Tsuna lifted his head and turned to the source, Reborn. The infant was standing on his desk looking at the tenth boss of the Vongola, the Sun Arcobaleno smiled at his student when the boy sat up.

"Reborn..."

"You know what you have to do."

"But...I was thinking...and..."

"What?"

"This might be his chance..."

"Useless student of mine, what are you talking about?"

"To leave the mafia! This might just be the chance he's looking for!"

Reborn's relaxed face turned sour, the baby hitman kicked his student in the face and stood on his chest when the brunet finally hit the mattress with his back.

"Tsuna, what are you saying?"

Tsuna looked up to Reborn, he frowned but his eyes begged for his mentor to understand what he was saying, "Reborn...If he doesn't remember...then he can leave! He can leave the Vongola behind, he can have a life where...he won't just die any moment! You have to understand..."

"...Tsuna, do you know what you're saying? People will be out for his head, he's already well known as Bouche's student, there is no doubt in my mind that people will use him as captive for interrogation on the Vongola. If he isn't useful anyone can kill him. it won't be another injury, it won't be like the time he died in the future, it won't be like now, he will be permanently gone understand? Do you want to risk that?"

"I...He keeps getting hurt Reborn, he's not stro-"

"He's trying isn't he? Tsuna, you're forgetting that he doesn't have a teacher like me, he's not a Guardian, he didn't have proper training during that time with the Varia, and yet he managed to improve by himself, he didn't go into the future, he doesn't have a box weapon or Vongola gears, he doesn't have anything you or the Guardians have, and yet he is only two steps behind you. I wouldn't put him as weak just yet, not when he's trying so hard to catch up without help from any Vongola weapons. He's doing it on his own, he had potential, why did you think I sent him to work with Bouche? That boy have come far by himself, and you should know better than to underestimate someone, useless Tsuna."

"Reborn, I didn't mean it like that, I just want my friends to have a good life outside of the mafia..."

"He's not fit for that life, you know he won't surrender peacefully."

"Masato...He can do better than the mafia...I just don't want him getting hurt, especially when he's so close to getting out of it..."

"Have you not been listening to a word I've said?"

"I have, bu-"

"If we change anything, from his original memory, he won't be the same person. I already noticed the change in his behavior haven't you? He's gotten more aggressive, that's the frustration pending up from not knowing a single thing about yourself, Tsuna. If you are really his friend you'd help him."

"...Yes...Reborn."

Tsuna knew the baby was right, but he missed it, Mitobe never participated in any major fight, mainly because he wasn't a Guardian, but Tsuna did see him get stronger. Mitobe have come far enough alone, but being his friend Tsuna wanted a better life for the illusionist, unlike himself, Mitobe wasn't curse to be the next boss. He decided to sleep on it, he would miss him, if Mitobe was never involved in the mafia Tsuna would have to sever their bond completely and that meant losing a friend. He didn't want that, selfish as it is, compare to the danger he have faced he'd prefer fight for his beloved companions than leave them. None of them were going to die, that's what he was determined to do, they were going to survive, and they'll live out the rest of the lives in crazy adventure together.

* * *

Mitobe was missing, when Tsuna got to the hospital the doctor claimed that the brunet was here earlier with his mother to check him out earlier this morning. Tsuna panicked, how could this be happening?! Reborn summoned the Guardians, at least the ones willing to help, and sent out a search party. Gokudera, Ryohei, Yamamoto and the Shimons were willing to aid him, Tsuna wasn't sure about Hibari since the man himself couldn't be found but no doubt Reborn found a way. Tsuna was hesitant about asking the Skylark, what if he reacted badly to Mitobe's behavior? Ever since Mitobe's confession about liking the Prefect the brunet haven't said a single word about it to anyone beside Yamamoto and Gokudera, but they knew too.

A young man walked down the street casually like he haven't just used magic to escape from a hospital, how did he use it was the question, he himself have yet to figure it out. All he knew was he wanted out of that room, it felt like a prison and he didn't do so well in small spaces. He changed into his normal clothes that were provided by the kind and generous young Sawada, his vision was still horrendous and made him bump into a few people, he mutter a small apology to each individual before he started to wonder around aimlessly again.

He stopped by a few shops just to look around and wondered through the shopping district before finding himself at Namimori Middle School. He had no idea why he ended up here out of all places, there were better things to do and he could be somewhere else like the park or the bookstore. Walking onto campus he felt nervous, Mitobe wasn't sure why but his hand was shaking, the roof top. That's where he needed to be...

Mitobe opened the door with ease and walked out into the bright sunshine, he cringed but walked over to the fence looking down to the ground beneath.

"How tedious..." The male illusionist muttered unknowing of the man creeping up behind. Mitobe flinched when he was tapped on the shoulder, his eyes widened and he stared at the boy in front of him. Angular face, high cheek bones, black hair that framed his face and steely blue eyes that were closer to grey.

"Herbivore, people are looking for you."

Mitobe blinked confusingly, "What? Are you talking to me...?"

"Who else mutt?"

The illusionist frowned, he have yet to understand why people are comparing him to a dog, perhaps it was something to do with a memory that he have forgotten, but what? He didn't have a fondness for animals, if anything he preferred fishes, at least they didn't require that much attention and looked pretty when they swim.

"Sorry...?Who are you?" he asked, the other male looked irritated and raised an eyebrow, what was wrong with the illusionist? There was something off about him, a sense of confusion and the look of a lost animal.

"Herbivore what are you playing at?"

"I'm as confused as you are. Who the hell are you?"

"Mutt, you'll learn that it's better to control that mouth when you're around me."

"Masato Mitobe, or so I've been told, who are you?"

Hibari was shocked, so it was true, the dog was diagnose with amnesia, Hibari didn't believe it at first it was something he needed to see on his own. The Prefect stood still, the smaller boy against the fence, it wouldn't do any good to attack him so it's useless to do any physical harm.

"Hibari Kyoya."

"Kyoya..." Mitobe repeated, Hibari smirked somehow even through his lost of memories the mutt still had the same habit.  
"The others are looking for you and you're trespassing on school grounds."

"What are you going to do? Beat up a sick person?"

"Never stopped me before."

"I can use magic."

"Herbivore you're becoming more and more irritating."

"I ask that you use my name."

"No."

"Then I shall proceed to call you by an insulting nickname as well."

"You're...You're speaking formally again."

"Really, I didn't realize."

"You're nervous aren't you?"

"You are rather close, please remove yourself from my personal space bubble."

Hibari turned a little red and leaned away, he was practically pressing the boy into the fence as they were speaking. Mitobe slipped out from the space that was given and turned to the Prefect.

"Are you going to force me back into the hospital?"

"Hn...That's not my place to decide, all I was ask to do was deliver you to the baby as a small debt."

Hibari walked Mitobe to the door and forced him down the stairs as he called a number on his phone, they waited by the front gate. Mitobe sat on the ground not caring if the dirt messed up his clean jeans, the Vongola and Shimons showed up looking rather upset. The female with the large boobs were glaring harsher than the others.

"Yo...What's up..." Mitobe greeted tediously.

"You damn dog! The tenth was worried sick about you!" Gokudera shouted picking Mitobe up by his collar.

"Dully noted."

Tsuna stepped in between the two and separated them, Reborn was right, Mitobe was more aggressive. "Masato, why did you run off?" Tsuna scolded.

"I got bored." he shrugged.

Enma looked at the illusionist sadly, he was responsible for this, Mitobe loosing his memories was his fault. Adelheid patted his shoulder softly but it brought him no comfort, Mitobe was taken away by Tsuna and Reborn. They took him back to their house and he had all his stuff moved there already, the boy would be staying in the guest room and the kids would move to Tsuna's room. Mitobe was uncomfortable with so many people around him, most of them weren't even in his memories. There was Lambo, I-pin, Bianchi, Futa, Reborn, Nana...It was all too confusing, he was left alone most of the time to sort out his belongings to see if any of it brought back anything. His phone was in one of the many boxes along with his switchblade, the one he received on his birthday, the item brought back a faint memory, he recalled a party and then getting beat up by the man Hibari Kyoya that he met earlier.

So far, he didn't like him, according to Tsuna, Hibari was one of the many sources of his injuries. Reborn had him on daily training, alone with his switchblade and illusion to see what he could remember, they already made plans to take him places and see if that would help but for him it felt overwhelming. It was kind that they were trying to help but he felt like he was being suffocated. The training did help him regain some memories, not useful ones though, he remembered to hornets but that was all, the name Bouche came to mind but there wasn't anything important. It's been a few weeks and no progress was made, he still didn't know half of his own history.

I-pin was called by her master and left the house during the week, Tsuna have to go back to school and Mitobe was allow to stay home and try to overcome is current condition. He found a bottle of perfume, female...perfume, a sweet smell of Vanilla but he didn't know what it was doing in his stuff so he threw it out deeming it of no importance.

* * *

"This is Chrome." Tsuna introduced, Mitobe stared back at her blankly. She was an old friend and a new student to Namimori and since she got dumped by her...'Friends' the Vongola was throwing her a party to make her feel better, Mitobe on the other hand did not care one bit for it. The party was amusing full of fun and jokes but the male illusionist found no comfort in it, though the various laughter did bring back a sense of nostalgia.

"Have you really forgotten?" Chrome asked him.

"Yeah...Sorry, but I don't remember you either..." He fingered the sides of his switchblade that was safely tucked in his pocket.

"It's okay, I didn't expect you to..." Chrome was trying to stay strong, but even Mitobe who now doesn't know a single thing could tell she was about to cry. Mitobe were one of the few who treated the girl well and someone she have come to trust, however after Mukuro abandoned her and fled Japan for reasons she didn't know she felt like Mitobe could be the one person she could turn to, but even the boy lost his memories. It made her terribly distressed, Chrome wondered if he'll recover at all, she wanted him to remember all those time they spent together in the future and past. Despite her effort to hold in the tears some of it fell, the male illusionist fell into panic, his gaze darted around the room rapidly and he shifted his weight onto the ball of his feet back and forth.

"U-umm...I...Sory, I really am, I'm sure it'll come back eventually! So..So don't cry! I mean you can, if you want but ..." He stuttered horribly trying to calm the tearful girl, Chrome his her face in her hands wiping away the tears, some of it for Mitobe, some of it because she was abandoned by the man whom she dedicated her life to. Mitobe hesitantly wrapped his arms around Chrome who returned the hug by clinging on to his sleeve, the boy nervously pat her on the back uncertain what to do, it felt familiar, like he's done before. A very familiar feeling, but he was sure it was with an older woman, someone who he have known his whole life, a mother perhaps, but why was she crying? Mitobe pushed it away for now and focus on the girl in his arms instead, he was no charmer or player, if anything being in a relationship with him is going to have plenty of awkward moments.

* * *

**Hey guys~ How's this for a twist? It's cliche and over done...I know qwq  
**

**So Mitobe lost his memories~ This will play into stuff later but you know...wait for it. I am following the manga, and now that he lost his memories he can stay in Japan, though he'll have to go back to Italy sometime later~ This will continue to the representative arc just in case you wanted to know~ ;)**

**Now~ For the reviews!**

**Dood:Mitobe is still alive! He's pretty hard to kill...like a cockroach. I hate editing too so I feel you~ XD Yes, he was stunning, I too have a thing for dapper men, you know...uniforms are just~Hnng~! Mukuro and Hibari have that in common. I think Mitobe would fled the country, he'd probably think he did something wrong and Hibari is getting back at him through strangers ways. Thank you for the list~ I'll add them :)**

**HalcyonNight: YO!I don't know your thing but here's my thing, are they the same thing? Ken would be a closet pervert and Chikusa would be his wing man that make him lose on purpose...Mitobe is too chicken to do that, he still have an issue with showing too much skin...O3O I don't MM either, I don't hate her but I dislike how she treats Chrome. TYL is the best~ I guess it's to make him more dangerous, I mean sharp equals dangerous right? That's why we have to internet, because here we have our own language~ WAAHHH OT3...How to react?! I think that Alaude and Hibari are different in some aspect but hey do have a lot in common. Mitobe can't live with Hibari now can he~? Ohoho~ He lost his memories~ ASDFGHJKL Can't wait for your next chapter then! Hmmm...I can't guess...TT6TT Alex and Mitobe could be fabulous buddy, MamaLuss could take them shopping. I might work on Adelheid and Mitobe later but not now since he's in a bit of a rut~ Thank you for your input on the next story~ I'll add it to the list.  
**

**Pineapple Fairy Queen: Good luck with that, try Craigslist, in the mean time~ I will add those character to the list.**

**Bloodyredblackwolf: Thank you :) I'll add him to the list *O***

**s.f. random: Hahaha~ I'll give it a try~ With the results now looks like he might win. I'm glad you like the story, I'll keep working hard! *O***

**bored411: *calmly sits in chair laughing evilly* He just might~ But he didn't...^^ It'll be okay~ Right? maybe? hehehe you'll have to wait.**

**OkamiAmmy-Chan:Thank you~! I'm glad you like it :) I'll add your vote to the list, I do agree with you on that though, if Xanxus won I was planning to do that too, so I guess great minds think alike. I love your rambling you're okay~**

**suntan140: Will do! Yeah! I updated~ :3**

**x10TINEx: I'm glad you liked it, I hope this chapter was to your satisfaction as well :)**

**Onepiecefan202: Will do my dearest! I shall add thee! I like Yamamoto, precious baby...**

**PuppetPrince: No Kyoya to the rescue...Medical team to the rescue~! I will add Chikusa~! thank you!**

**PCheshire: Hahaha~ Sorry about that, there's none in here though~ Thank you for your vote :)**

**RESULTS FOR NEXT STORY**

**Yamamoto: 4  
Chikusa:2  
Xanxus:4  
Belphegor:3  
Mukuro:1  
Tsuna:1  
Enma:1  
Colonello:1  
Reborn:1  
Dino:1  
Squalo:1  
Young Timoteo (Ninth): 1  
Byakuran:1  
Lussuria:1  
Fran:1**

Alright! Those are the votes so far, feel free to drop one down in the reviews~ All characters are available and there is no limits! But so far~ the tops ones are...

**Xanxus!  
Yamamoto!  
Belphegor!**

**I might do a story for the top TWO so send in your votes~! **

**I will update faster if you review~  
**


	25. Chapter 25

It's been about a month since Mitobe was released from the hospital, he stayed with the Sawada household and have now earn enough trust to be allow to go out and leave the house by himself. Reborn filled him in on what's going on, what happened, how he joined the Vongola, but it's all just data and information, like reading off a piece of paper he didn't feel like he experienced any of it. He have yet to recreate any of his relations with the Guardians and he mostly stay inside reading over his text messages for help. The ones that caught his attention the most was of a girl name Nori, most of their conversations ended with Hibari Kyoya, judging by the messages the girl had a crush on him and asked Mitobe for help.

The male illusionist found it even creepier that he had a picture of the sleeping Prefect on his phone and a voice mail that was saved. Eventually he deleted them finding both disturbing and unusual, he was starting to question what type of person he originally was and why he haven't been able to see his parents yet, did he even have one? Nana took Mitobe to get new glasses, he found it to be a very useful invention, it allowed him to see better. Mitobe was quieter than the one Tsuna use to know, he was also more distant but the brunet knew why, not only did he not know who he was but having no clue on his own existent must be terrifyingly confusing. The brunet tried to help his friend the best he can but sometimes Mitobe would slip out of the house for a walk and come home a few hours later.

Mitobe traveled down the streets of Namimori, he have yet to be acquainted with the streets so this was something he found himself doing, every step sent a sense of nostalgia back at him, the convenience store, the park, the train station, and he didn't know why, he tried to look at them and walk around in each location but there was no result.

"Hey, Kakipi! There he is!" Mitobe felt a hand pull him back and sprung him around, interrupting his peaceful walk. He found himself face to face with a blond and a guy with glasses and a bar code on his cheek. He remained lethargic and gave them an empty stare. Chikusa pushed up his glasses and nodded to Ken, Mitobe stayed silent but had his hand on his switchblade in case a fight was about to break out.

"Who are you?" He asked in a monotone voice finding their presence to be both irritating and nerve racking.

"...So the rumors are true." Chikusa mumbled "We need you to come with us."

Mitobe frowned and gave them a meaningless glare " And why would I do that? I don't even know your name or who you are, and more importantly, how do you know me?"

"That's not important."

"I think it's just and common courtesy to do such when meeting a stranger on the streets."

"We've meet before."

"And if we have I have forgotten you."

"Kakipi! Just let me knock him out or something! This is taking too long!" Ken interrupted pulling out a pair of teeth.

"No, Mukuro said not to harm him."

Mitobe yanked his arm away and straightened his jacket, rolling the sleeves to his elbows.

"I'll give you five minutes to talk before I leave."

"Kakipi!"

"No."

"Stop wasting my time."

Chikusa let out an irritated puff and pushed up his glasses. "Mukuro wishes to see you."

"And what have I done to catch the attention of this Mukuro?" Mitobe scoffed. Ken growled at his tone but Chikusa held him back.

"Just come along."

"What's in it for me?"

"Come and find out."

Mitobe rolled his eyes as he let out an annoyed "Tch." and followed the two males. They lead him out of Namimori on to a deserted amusement park that he didn't know of, the place was a dump and everything was worn down, Mitobe kept his opinion to himself. They lead him into a bigger building, the palce was covered in cobwebs and sunlight entered through the tattered curtains. Red and blue eyes stared into his brown ones, Mitobe didn't dare speak but Mukuro was not put off in the slightest. A sly smirk graced it self on his lips gently as he spoke in a velvety voice " So you've come."

Mitobe shrugged " Not like I had a choice since you sent your minions after me." Ken and Chikusa glared at the shorter boy who scoffed at them.

"You have quite an attitude little one."

"Trying to say I'm short?"

"I wouldn't dare~"

"So are you the one who abandoned Chrome?"

"Oya~ I had my reasons."

"She's fucking crying you sick son of a bitch!"

"Now to be fair I never knew my mother."

"Hurry up and state your business..."

"Kufufufu~ Impatient as always...I simply want to help."

"What for? I don't recall meeting you."

"That's because of your amnesia right?"

"...How did you kno-"

"I have my sources. Now...I might be able to help."

"Like hell."

"I can."

"And why would you want to help me?"

"You've done me a favor, and I don't like being in debt."

"...How?"

"Oya~ Are you interested now~?"

"Fuck off and tell me."

* * *

Simple and quick, that was the explanation. The Arcobaleno Trial is coming soon and Mukuro have offered Mitobe a position on his team along with Verde. The mad scientist might be able to make a machine that restores the boy's memories, how ever the offer is limited and his decision would be required soon. Why did Mukuro want to help him? Mitobe was clueless, the fact that he can't remember the man bothered him more and more. Aside from that this might be his only chance, what if he never get another one like this and who know how long the traditional method might take. The illusionist returned home to Tsuna and Nana but his mind was still on the offer, it wasn't like he was forced to do something, but if there was a chance to restore his memory at a quicker date he would gladly take it. The rules for the trial was simple, there eight watches total, one for the boss/leader of the group, one for the Arobaleno, and a set of six for the other players, defeat all those who come in your way when the bell is rung and destroy the enemy's watches.

Mitobe flopped onto his bed with an unsatisfied sigh. He wanted to take the offer, but it seemed so desperate. He was. He was desperate. He knew nothing about the people around him, he knew nothing about his family if he even had one, and he didn't even know who he was. What if he was a murderer? What if he was a druggy? There's no way for him to know, and frankly it pissed him off.

Tsuna came home later and they had dinner. It was quiet and awkward and since Mitobe didn't feel like he needed to talk he didn't bother to bring anything up. Tsuna was tense, that Mitobe could tell, his shoulders hunched up in thoughts and he nibbled on his chopsticks testily when he ate as if unsure about his next move. Being respectful, Mitobe didn't pry into it. Not with this father home, Tsuna was trying to avoid the man as much as he can, but Mitobe knew all family had problems, which made him wondered if his previous family had any. How was his mother? And his dad? What about his other relatives? Mitobe couldn't keep the thought of his family off his mind, it's not like he had much now to begin with but there was a part of him that kept hoping maybe he had a nice family like the Sawada. While they had awkward moments, it must be nice to at least have a dad or mom.

After his bath the illusionist returned to his room and promptly went to sleep to looking at all forward to the morning. Although he was in bed by ten, he didn't go to sleep until three in the morning, Mitobe thought about the offer, many times he tried to convince himself to turn it down but there were too many good things about it to fully throw away. This was his chance for recovery, his answer, his solution. The light entered the room making the pictures on the walls glistened behind glass frames and neatly outlined furniture. The Japanese boy turned over to the wall, his back facing the opposite direction, he was still awake and nothing seem to be doing the trick, not counting sheep, not listening to boring documentaries on his phone through a pair of cheap headphones that could easily be replace able, not even reciting the entire multiplication tables until fifty, starting at one times one.

* * *

"Thank you..." Mitobe muttered as Nana handed him a cup of black coffee, the smell perked his senses and woke him up instantly before he even took a sip of the dark liquid. Mitobe decided to visit Mukuro again today to take him up on his offer, at least then he'd have something to do rather than sit around all day and wait for something to happen. Mitobe was a man of action, he'd barely like to wait for something to happen when he can set the motion himself.

The road was full of people, most of them heading to the shopping district while others going to other towns and cinema. Mitobe was careful not to bump into anyone and minded his manners slaying sorry to those he did shove aside. He bumped harshly into a man with white hair and round glasses, the smaller boy pushed his own pairs up before looking at the man. He was dressed traditionally but his posture held little elegance.

"Sorry." Mitobe mumbled. The older man simple nodded his head and continue walking in the other direction. Mitobe turned quickly and grabbed the man's arm pulling him back, his eyes widened as he gazed at the man who looked confused and slightly interested in the development. Mitobe swallowed the lump in his throat, and with no doubt he spoke "Have we met before?"

The other man shook his head with a small laugh and pushed his glasses up. The people around them were walking pass without even looking at the commotion, they weren't even acknowledge. Mitobe didn't know it but it was an illusion, it must be powerful, more than anything he's ever seen if he was fooled by it so easily.

" We haven't met sorry." the white hair man replied smoothly as he yanked his arm away and continue walking into the crowd.

"Oi! Wait a minut- Excuse me! Sir! If I may-"

Mitobe tried to chase after the man but people kept shoving him side to side, when he finally got out of the crowd the man was no where to be seen, it was as if he was never there. Mitobe let out an irritated huff and ran a hand messily through his hair in frustration.

He knew that he saw that man somewhere, something wasn't right. He knew he met him, they had an encounter but he couldn't place a finger on it. The male illusionist continued on to Kokuyo's Amusement Park where he agreed to meet Mukuro once again. He man was an interesting character, he had charm and the sly tongue of clever snake, though Mitobe was not into men, or at least he'd like to think. He thought the man was very good looking with his mix matched eyes and indigo hair.

The run down park was messy and disgusting as always, the boy was careful where he stepped and grimaced at his surrounding noting the mold and trash laying around. He ended up in the room he was brought to earlier by Ken and Chikusa, Mukuro sat on his couch like a king while his underlings gathered around, in the corner a small baby was looking over blue prints while muttering unsavory language under his breath while a little boy in an apple hat stood over his shoulder looming over the tiny frame.

"Oya~ You came." Mukuro greeted with a smirk as if he was expecting Mitobe to show up,though it's not surprising, Mitobe nodded much to his displeasure and walked towards the man.

"So are you taking the offer?" Mukuro questioned.

"Yeah, but how long do you think it will take to build the machine?"

"Kufufufu~ Always about the details...You'll have to ask Verde about that."

Mitobe tilted his head confusingly and raised his eyebrow.

Mukuro turned his head to the green infant in the lab coat in the corner who ignored his introduction and continue his work.

"Three months at least." Verde answered uninterested as he flipped through a few more blue prints before rolling them up and stacking them neatly.

"Three months..." Mitobe repeated, it didn't sound so bad, three months seemed mush faster than what he was expecting. Though he was skeptical about letting a baby handle the situation, Mitobe was informed on the trial so it was natural that he understood the situation.

"That's what I said." Verde answered as he crossed his arms behind his back and turn around.

Mukuro simply watched the situation play out, MM was sending Mitobe dirty looks like he had done something wrong, but it's not like he remembered. Maybe he screwed with her and then never called. He gave her a once over and cringed, no...not his type, too much skin.

"Mitobe~ Illusionist should fight side by side right? Besides, think of it this way...How badly do you want to improve on your skills? Verde is making a device that will allow us illusionist to create reality~" Mukuro said as he stood up from his spot and walked over to the boy swinging an arm over his shoulder.

Mitobe looked at the taller male and then down to his feet, there was no way he can back out right now, this was a one in a lifetime chance. Who knows how much longer it would take if he took the traditional method to gain his memories? Desperate, that's what Mitobe was, desperate enough to sign a deal with a man who went to hell and back, desperate enough to give his trust to an infant, desperate enough to believe this man he have never met before, desperate enough to throw his pride away as a gentleman and agree to this ridiculous working condition.

"What's in this for you?" Mitobe demanded.

Mukuro didn't look surprise, his grin widen and his heterochromatic eyes closed with amusement. " I have my own reason, but I don't double cross my comrades~"

Mitobe wasn't sure if he should take the man's words, they were playful and yet serious and it was hard to see which out weighted the others. Mukuro wasn't as cruel as everyone saw him. He had a soft side like everyone else, he had weaknesses and feelings which he carefully masked. Mukuro was a man with many mask to use and dispose, no one can see through them easily but he wasn't someone who would cross a deal if he stricken one. He gained all his memories from the future of course, that meant he knew what Mitobe did in order for everyone to return home, meaning that Chrome safely returned home. Mukuro knew that Chrome was treated kindly by this man, he was someone who looked after her simply because he asked and because he cared about the girl. Mukuro may have abandoned Chrome, but he had his reason. Yes, it made him sad to see her cry and it broke his heart to have her think he betrayed her but he did not want her to get involved in the fighting for the representatives, he simply didn't want her to get hurt. Chrome would fight back if she knew and she would volunteer to fight for him, but not even Mukuro was so cruel.

In his own way he care for those who followed him, but that's not enough for him to make a selfish decision base on his own interest. As for Mitobe, he felt like he owned the boy a favor for helping and taking care of the girl, however, for his own personal gain and joy he's simply doing this to spite a certain Prefect. Imagine the look on his face if the Skylark caught his beloved stalker dog in the company of Mukuro. The thought alone made Mukuro excited enough to put his plans into action.

"You did to Chrome." Mitobe snarled.

The heterochromatic eyes fluttered, and the corner of his lips curled up. " It's for her own good."

* * *

"What do you mean you're leaving?!" Tsuna frantically asked as he watched Mitobe gathered the last of his belongings to leave for Kokuyo.

"I mean I no longer have a reason to stay and I'm going to restore my memories another way." Mitobe replied carelessly. Tsuna have just returned from school and he was already stressed enough, he didn't want to think about what Reborn would do to him if he let Mitobe leave.

"We-well! Where are you going?"

"Places."

"Masato, can you-"

"Out of the way Tsunayoshi."

"I can't let you leave!"

"I will shank you..."

"HIEEE! Just wait for Reborn! Please!"

"Tsunayoshi...I need to do this for my own gain and personal needs, I ask that you respect my decision as my boss. I'll only be going on a trip."

"Masato, we should wait for Reborn!"

"There is no doubt in my mind that he knows, he would have stopped me by now."

"Bu-"

"Boss. My loyalty remains with you, however, please allow me to do my own thing."

"Please don't call me boss...You sound like Gokudera..."

Mitobe pushed Tsuna out of the way softly and slung the bag over his shoulder before leaving with a very scared brunet following him to the door step.

"Masato!-"

"Tsunayoshi..."

Tsuna shut his mouth immediately, Mitobe's voice wasn't threatening like he expected, it was soft, afraid, vulnerable and desperate. It was something he never saw before, the side of his friend that was so weak, Tsuna swallowed and forced a smile.

"Go-good luck!"

Mitobe looked surprised for a minute but regained his usual composure and gave a bright smile that Tsuna haven't seen since the accident "Thank you!"

* * *

"These are the watches?"

"Kufufufu...Yes, please put it on and give it the utmost care.

"Whatever..."

Mitobe attached the watch onto his wrist and shook his hand to get use to the weight before stuffing it into his pocket as his finger linger on his switchblade. It's been about four days since he have moved in the the Kokuyo gang, the rookie name Fran was one of the sane one. He didn't spend much time with anyone and was mostly off on his own which was fine since it didn't bother anyone and he stayed out of their way. Verde was still working on the new illusion equipment, the infant was off in his own world most of the time and Mukuro carried on with his plans as always. No one was welcoming or kind but Mitobe preferred it that way since he won't have to feel guilty about his behavior towards them.

Mitobe haven't been seen by the group at all and Hibari was off doing his own thing, most likely clearing his mind and trying to keep himself in control about the current situation, Mitobe loosing his memories and then being snatched up by Mukuro. He thought about tracking the disobedient mutt down of course, but what use would that do if he can't remember who he was? Hibari didn't feel confident about the situation, it was rare for him to care about someone at all less alone to have them worry him.

The Prefect was aware as he always is, the trial started and he denied Reborn's offer to join the group, he disliked being around those herbivores. Last time they parted he was so happy he got hives. Irritating and obnoxious as they were, that wasn't the only reason why, he other other things to take care of. He took the liberty to research on amnesia, all he found was generic information and until Mitobe could remember him, Hibari didn't want to make any advances. The person he is now isn't the same person as the one he was before, this was a different Mitobe. So he'll wait, he'll wait until Mitobe restore his memories because chasing after him now might as well be putting him into panic mode.

* * *

Today was the first day for the representative battle, Mitobe woke up feeling his back all cramped up from sleeping on the floor but didn't complain. The air in the dark room felt humid and stuffy annoying him to no end, he continued his morning routine and got dressed in proper clothes that weren't his pajamas. MM offered him the Kokuyo uniform but he kindly denied saying that he simply didn't want to and this was a temporary arrangement and nothing serious so he can't accept her offer. The two never got along, the relationship wasn't as rocky as it should be but they coexist despite MM cruel teases and constant begging for his money...

Mitobe checked his phone for the time before coming out of his room that he now shared with Ken and Chikusa since MM demanded her on room. Ken was still asleep but Chikusa was up since the light of dawn. Closing the door softly he entered the so called "living room" where Mukuro was on the couch with Fran sitting on the floor eating a small bag of chips.

"Good morning." Fran greeted in his monotone voice. Mitobe settled down next to him and stole some chips which the green hair boy greedily snatched away and frowned. Mukuro let out a laugh but didn't do anything to stop Mitobe from harassing Fran, they were all prepared for battle and they managed to get some intelligence on the other teams, for example, Tsuna had an alliance with Byakuran. Mitobe didn't know who the man was but he sounded like a threat if Mukuro spoke highly enough to not use a playful demure when speaking the man's name.

The day proceeded as usual, everyone was on their toes keeping in mind that they would have to fight when the clock start, and if they weren't going to look for a fight no doubt one was coming to them. It was around noon when they were attacked, the watch began to beep and it began counting down from 60 seconds saying how long the Kokuyo gang had left until they had to fight. Mukuro decided it was est to get as far away from their base as possible so that their home will not get ruined.

The ones who came looking for them were the Gesso family, meaning Uni was partaking in the battle, her representative was Byakuran. Mukuro was confident in his skills, and since they had three illusionist there was little chance that they would loose. they decided to split into two groups, this way there will be chances of them surviving, Fran stayed with Mukuro and MM who insisted that she must be with Mukuro, so Mitobe left with Ken and Chikusa. Mukuro went to lead the Gesso family away and fight them off and the other three were to scan the area to make sure that no one was lurking around in case of a surprise attack later. Ken changed into his cheetah channel and went ahead using his speed and heightened senses while Mitobe and Chikusa trotted behind.

It seemed that the Uni's team and Collonello's had the same idea since two CEDEF agent met up with Verde's team no too soon after. Oregano and Turmeric corner Ken with their weapons but his watches weren't broken just yet. Chikusa was the first to attack, sending his yoyos towards them as poison needles came out to hit their target but the CEDEF agents managed to doge. Mitobe slipped behind them and casually delivered an attack to throw them off balance giving Ken the chance to swiftly destroy their watches. All in a total of eight minutes.

They took down a total of three enemies, meaning they were in the lead. It won't be long until the other teams get the information, if they could do this much damage without Verde's unfinished equipment, imagine the pace they would make with it. So far they were in the lead and the only one with a broken watch was MM, who was persistent about Mitobe giving his to her but he simply denied her and continue to play meaningless games of his phone, one of many including fruit ninja, but he had to hide the screen when a pineapple appeared in respect of Mukuro

* * *

"The result are as suspected. Our team has something the other team doesn't. And now with the equipment I have created, we can use your power to it's maximum capacity." Verde introduced as he laid three boxes in front of the three illusionist, each labeled with the beginning letter of their first name. Mitobe looked up from his book and turn to the infant interested in the latest development.

"Kufufu. Only one team was able to defeat five people in one day. The other teams must noticed that we are dominating the representative battle by now."

"I never knew your illusions were so powerful, my opinion of you have really changed, Mukuro."

"I am also impressed with the ability of your equipment, professor Verde."

"You two say a lot of insincere things that you don't really feel at all, it must be a sign of poor moral fiber." Fran int erupted " By the way Master Mukuro, for today's illusion training, I decided to give myself the same hair as you."

Mitobe stiffed his laughter as the apple hat transformed into a prickly pineapple. "And what is that is the same as my hair?" Mukuro questioned with a threat laced him his voice with his trident present in his hand. His fingers clutched around the staff as he glared at the smaller boy, Mitobe paid no mind and watched the scene play out with the book long forgotten.

"Well, this ugly pointy spiky part here,and the whole stupid tropical fruit silhouette." Fran replied not affected by the threat.

"My hair is not a fruit dammit!" The other illusionist replied as he stabbed the boy's hat with his trident piercing through the cleverly made illusion.

"You're illusion training is getting doubled!"

"This is a weird and unusual punishment..."

"This is just progressive discipline!"

Miotbe cracked a smile but otherwise kept silent, Mukuro was sensitive about his hair and Mitobe had the decency not to use it as an insult, but that doesn't mean he didn't find it funny. MM and Ken who were eating were aroused by the commotion and turned around making fun of Fran for his mistake. In a fit of possible anger, he took it out on Verde in his tiny infant form by swinging the green baby around.

Next thing Mitobe knew, he had a Kiwi hat on his head matching with Fran's apple, Mukuros pineapple, and Verde's Strawberry.

"Why am I getting involved in this?" Mitobe asked quickly dissolving the embarrassing fruit to save his dignity.

"Ehhhh...Senpai, I worked hard on that for you..." Fran said untruthfully.

"I don't care."

"You're suppose to treat me good senpai..."

"Senpai will never notice you."

* * *

**Wow! It's been a while, I guess school too a lot of my time, sorry~ But thank you for the reviews, I will be answering them~ O3O  
**

**You should know this have not been edited...**

**Noooow, as for the reason why I chose to put Mitobe on Mukuro's team is because of Verde, he could build a machine that fixes the memorial lobe of the brain and restore it so Mitobe could remember what happened. Seems like a good idea...But you know...Lack of sleep and all~ The reason I choose to have the two CEDEF agents fight them was because one, they were outed in the first battle, no doubt by Mukuro since Verde's team took out five people, they were the two, and the other three were from Uni's team, Daisy,Torikabuto, and Tazaru, they were the three making a total of five, and since they weren't fighting Reborn's, Skull's, Mammon, or Fon's team it made sense that this would happen. Mitobe won't be over powered because all he is now is a confused boy who can't fully trust anyone.**

**He'll see Hibari again in future chapters, and it seemed Yamamoto and Xanxus tied for the competition, so I'll do both of them~! I'm working on the male ocs right now and developing the plot, Yamamoto's I will tell you right now will deal with more controversial issues like Gay rights, and how society perceives it, so it's more serious. A lot of drama I tell you. As for Xanxus, that one is going to be rather...gruff-ish...maybe a little fluff. But those are my plans so far.**

**Review time! I'll have to keep it brief since I do have A LOT OF HOMEWORK THAT I PUT .YOU.**

**Pineapple Fairy Queen: Good luck with your search~ I'm sorry Fran lost. OwO Can't be mad at Enma, he's too cute...**

**Xejis: HHEEEEIII! IT'S BEEN FOREVER! I'm so sorry. OTL Xanxus won~ Yamamoto too~! So I'll have two to do :) UHUHUHU Mitobe is suffering but he's with Mukuro now...But yeah~ Amnesia Mitobe is so much more sassy since he doesn't watch what he says. Hibari is waiting it out, isn't that kind~-*O* I'll try to use the plot to the best I can, but I am an amateur...OwO I understand what you're trying to say though, everyone is hurt by the fact that Mitobe have forgotten them, I think Tsuna is a little more since he met Mitobe first and they got patched up together. But he understands enough to let him go and do his own thing. I think I actually felt sad when I wrote that since it's been hard on her with her health condition and all. Hehhe, yeah, that perfume line got me too...And now he tossed away the evidence on his phone! AWAHHHH! Mitobe why?! I haven't read your story yet by the way...sorry...I'll get to it though! I swear! QAQ I hope your life is going well :D I just thought that the Kokuyo gang should know what's going on and Mitobe's kindness have been leading up to this. I tried to use Mukuro...Did I fail? Squalo and Mitobe...Those two won't get along so well...**

**Dood: Hello~ It's been a while. UHUHUU I KNOW AND HE CRIED FOR YAMAMOTO since he wouldn't do it for himself. I think Hibari is freaking out either way but he's keeping his space so he won't suffocate or make Mitobe uncomfortably since Mitobe doesn't know who he really is yet. Poor Chrome...Vede will fix it~ Because he's cool like that and he's going to get to experiment on Mitobe so I'm sure he'll like that. Both Xanxus and Yamamoto won! Ocs are in process~!  
**

**SomeoneAwesome: YES I DO! I love Naruto~ It was one of my starter mangas, I'll have to check those out when I have free time and school isn't in the way. I started KnB It's great~ Maybe I'll do one in the future. I love Tsuna, sweet sweet baby...He's in Mukuro's group~ That's good right?Huehuehue he met Kawahira, just for you~ ;D Both Yamamoto and Xanxus are getting a story~ Welcome back.**

**HalcyonNight: HEEY! Hibari is keeping his space for Mitobe's sake but he's no TYL! Mitobe, no fairy tale kiss, just PURE SCIENCE!HAHAHHAHA But there is a line I'm planning to use that will just...Kill everyone. Mitobe will be okay~ Verde will fix it. He joined Mukuro~ That's new yeah? I'm sorry young Timeteo lost...Maybe I'll do a drabble or something to make you feel better. I have ideas anyway~. :I Aluade...Don't do this to me. I don't need to ship it...I don't need t-...too late. Yeah have fun choosing, aren't you happy this isn't a love triangle? Mitobe would die having to chose between Chrome and Hibari. Chrome is more of a friend though~ I hope this chapter was to your satisfaction and I will try to do more stories when I get the chance! YEAH!**

**x10times: HEYY! I hope you like this chapter~ :) Mitobe will be okay~ If he doesn't die again.**

**Bloodyredbalckwolf: I'm sorry they lost, but I might do a drabble so don't feel bad~ I hop you like this chapter.**

**Suntan140:VERDE TO THE RESCUE! And Yamamoto won yes~**

**OkamiAmmy-chan: I love your rambling~! O3O Hheheheh~ Well things are going to happen and maybe if you review I'll write more~ ;)**

**bored411: I' glad you like it so far, and I'm sorry for the slow updates...QwQ**

**Onepiecefan202: Hahaha that would have been better no? But Things happen so meh...I hope you enjoyed this chapter~ :)**

**SOOOOO, this was suppose to come out in another week but I blew off all my homework for this and I have three test tomorrow~ :3 wish me luck...the things I do for you guys~ But in all seriousness, I will not be updating as fast but if you can bare with me that would be appreciated. Welcome all the new favorites and followers, I encourage everyone to review and motivate me to write more and keep working hard since highschool is taking it's toll on me...QwQ**

**Review means motivation~**

**Two new stories are coming from me~ So here's a sneak peek!**

**Yamamoto: I Am An Elite  
**

**Vincent Moriyama is an elite, a classy man, a man of status and possession, the heir to the Moriyama family and he goes to an all boys school for the rich and elite. Captain of the soccer team and the top student in his class with a Hungarian mother and a Japanese father, what more could be better? Untl he met Yamamoto Takeshi, his life was simple, but it's unheard of that a an elite like himself should fall for a commoner let alone a male, what will he do when the pressure of society crush down on him, will he be able to face all the challenge that comes with homosexuality?  
**

**Basically, it's about a boy realizing he's gay, and it will focus more and more on actual events and real life things, how homosexuality actually affect people, like real issues of peer pressure and parents disproving on their kid's or someone's sexual preference, so it's very serious, this is issues people have deal with. It's still Mafia themed so don't worry. Anyway~ That's what I have planned, I want it to be something realistic with everyday issues, and I have experienced some of these as well as my friends who are gay, and it's cruel what happens, so I'd just like to shed a light on things here, and I have never seen one done like this.**

**Still working on Xanxus'~  
**

**OKAY~! Review, and farewell! Thank you for those who stayed by me :)**

**EDIT: I Am An Elite is up by the way~ Hop on over and have a read, I'll have Xanxus' up in a few days or so since it's still in development.**


	26. Chapter 26

Mitobe opened a rickety door ignoring the creaking sound it made and entered the dark dusty room, he have grown accustomed to his habitat and was no longer bothered by it's filth. Inside the room, the sun shined through the tattered curtains that were barely hanging onto the window. An infant sat on the floor next to a bowl of fruits and blueprints, the green hair baby paid his visitor no attention but continued his work.

"Verde, I need to talk to you." The informant muttered in a demanding voice as he walked up behind the scientist, interested by the sheer determination in the taller boy's voice, he turned around to see Mitobe looming over him with a concerned expression that was usually replaced with either an amused smile or a skeptical frown.

"What is it?" The infant questioned intrigued. Mitobe sat down next to Verde carefully avoiding any important looking paper. "Do you know when you might be able to complete the machine?"

Verde raised an eyebrow, " You do realize that we have to win the representative battle first right? That was the deal, I'll help you if we win."

"I'm just asking for an estimation of the time."

"...About three or four months to gather the parts, build it, revise it, and then perfecting it."

"Is there any chance you can get it done faster?"

"Absolutely not, I'm already going over the blue plans and three months will be the quickest, and that's ONLY if we win."

Mitobe looked down to the ground and pulled his knees to his chest, Verde knew what this meant, it was a defensive reflex that most humans have, the pose was suppose to bring comfort if not protecting oneself. While Verde was a cold man who was a calculating jerk who was prepare to use people to his advantage, he also understood human emotions and how they could play for him.

Something was wrong with the illusionist and the scientist didn't know, naturally this perked his curiosity and made him want to find out the result, first he'll start with a hypothesis: Mitobe must be brooding over his lost memories, but why? Of course he was confusing but there must be more to it.

"Something wrong?"

"No."

Verde could tell it was a lie but there was no point in pressing the matter if it wasn't important, besides he wasn't a counselor. He didn't want to take care of other people's personal matter, not when he had his own to handle, he needed to get rid of this curse, he needed to return to his original self. Conducting dangerous experiments in his current puny body was a stress and burden. He didn't care what he had to do to win, he just knew he had to.

Mitobe excused himself and decided to go for a walk, on his way out Ken decided to pester him about his bad mood which only made it worst.

"Come on, what are you on you're period or something?"

"Shut up Ken, even you don't want to mess with women on their period."

"Hahaha, yeah right."

"I'd be careful, MM's been after your head."

"Like MM's a girl."

Said red head interrupted their conversation, and eventually Ken and MM got into a fight which Mukuro had to break up while Fran cheered him on in his monotone voice sarcastically. Mitobe slipped out of the base and off the grounds, if there was a fight he had faith that he could handle himself, even so he couldn't help but rub his switchblade for luck. He brought it out of his pocket and flipped it open, it had some memories, but not all of them. One thing he remembered well was his name carved elegantly into the beautiful side of the blade with great craftsmanship.

There was something bothering him, not something small like how the base smelled of mold or dirty laundry, not how MM wakes him up by smacking him on the head, not like how Ken would often steal his food, not even like how Mukuro often ignored him when he asked about himself, it was the type of bothering like seeing yourself die.

.

.

.

.

Last night he had a dream, or so he'd like to think, but he was positive that it was a memory from when he still knew who he was. It wasn't fuzzy, not at all, it was clear but he was still watching through his eyes, he could remember how it feel, he could remember the taste of blood in his mouth, and he could remember the stillness of the scene.

He was on a wall, slouching against it for support, he couldn't see anything other than his torso and down,there were no reflective surfaces. He remembered the giant cut on his side that wouldn't stop bleeding. On the battlefield, there were bodies, dead bodies, bodies of people he couldn't remember or know, everything was covered in blood including himself.

He remembered a man, a familiar man, black hair and steely eyes. He remembered being held as he passed away, it wasn't something he'd like to think about but it didn't help that he recalled muttering the words "I love you" to him while he was slowly loosing conscious. It made him nervous about the battle, he didn't want to die not remembering who he was, what if he did die in the next battle?

He stopped. He froze. He legs wouldn't move and he found himself standing still in a sea of people.

Afraid.

What if he died?

In the next battle.

It could be his last day here, he didn't want to go without knowing who he use to be. There were plenty of strong people fighting, many people who must have lost and risked more than him, people who are more powerful, Byakuran for example. If the great Mukuro said his name so seriously without a single hint of playfulness, than certainly he was a terrifying opponent, and then there were the Varia, they were professional killer, where would Mitobe stand against them.

Mitobe was pulled out of his shock when a man accidentally bumped into him, the man apologized before leaving Mitobe alone, sullenly the Japanese boy shook out of his depressed state and began walking away. How long was he standing there? Mitobe began walking aimlessly in random directing not bothering to look but kept his eyes on the ground beneath his feet.

He couldn't die that easily could he?

Probably, what if what he saw was his future?

It made him worry, it was defiantly him in that memory.

There was no mistaking it, and he knew perfectly well who held him which only made his condition worst.

Hibari Kyoya, who the hell was that guy,all he knew was his name and that the previous him was creepy enough to save a picture of the Prefect sleeping on his did he use to be?

Mitobe was a little creep out a afraid of his previous self, he had pictures of people on his phone, his text messages had slangs and terms he didn't recognize, and why the hell did he own so many sweaters and cardigans? There's like twenty of them!

Despite his uncertainty, he truly wanted to remember who he was. Mitobe made his way down the streets not caring where his destination was. He soon found himself at Namimori middle school, surprised by his action he stood in front of the gate gazing at the building with a mysterious sense of melancholy.

It was almost as if he was set on default, every time he went for a walk he would always end up back at the school. maybe there was something here for him? Maybe it was the first time he found himself here after loosing his memories and seeing the sunset, that must be it right?

What other reason would there be?

* * *

The rooftop was cool, the air held no chill and the sun beat down on the concrete making it even hotter. The illusionist took off his very warm sweater and held it in his arms, the left over warmth gave him a slight comfort in the slightly unfamiliar surroundings. His gaze turned to the streets below before the turning to the blue sky above, clouds floated above hovering above the city but under the sun. It wasn't until he felt a change in the temperature that he turned around, a coldness he knew well but could not remember.

Steely eyes like ones in his most recent dreams stared at him from the top of the cylinder that most likely held the school's water supply. Black hair framed an attractive face and Mitobe stared at the man who gave him over to Tsuna, also the same man he had on his phone.

Silence filled the gap between the two and it was Hibari who broke it, "Herbivore, how did you get in? The gates are locked, you realize that you are trespassing."

Rebellious and anarchistic as always, Mitobe sneered at him and turned his head with a huff before turning his eyes to the streets beneath them. " Obviously, I jumped over the fence."

Foot steps rabidly forwarded toward him but Mitobe paid it no mind, he didn't feel like looking at the Skylark. It brought back that unwanted dream, he felt the urge to break down for the entire day, but he didn't want to. Mitobe didn't cry, or so he decided.

"Herbivore you have some nerve talking to me like that." Hibari threatened though Mitobe sensed no actual menace behind the harsh words. He could not comprehend the Prefect's actions, he sent too many mixed signals. He threatened when there was no harm behind it, he treated Mitobe like trash and yet like a close acquaintance, either way the man was a walking oxymoron.

"My my...I feel scared. Please. Have mercy on my poor poor soul." Mitobe replied in a very Fran like voice, it concerned him, those two have been spending too much time together and the little boy was rubbing off on him. He can tell when he changes, just because he pays attention to these things, the teal hair boy have issues with authority, this of course included everyone older and in a higher position than he was, but Mitobe admired that despite how irritating and hurtful Fran can be at times.

"I'll bite you to death you disrespectful herbivore."

"I can tell you failed science didn't you."

"You're in no position to talk."

"Would you rather a sexual one instead? Because I don't think I can do that without laughing."

"What are you going on about?"

Mitobe didn't look at the boy when he reached his side, he thought surely a fight would break out but since the bell had not rang for the battle it was against the rule. From little knowledge that he had, Mitobe could tell something was bothering the Skylark, he seemed to be purposely distancing himself. Mitobe still wanted to ask about his dream, surely it was a memory. He was positive, but maybe it was a tender topic that should not be discussed so lightly, but if he could get information on his death he could alter it. That's possible right?

Mitobe pushed up his glasses and turned to the boy next to him who was like him was simply looking to the street.

"I had a dream last night." He started unsure of his wording and where he was going to take the story, Hibari showed no interest and muttered a small disinterested "and?"

Mitobe wasn't faze but he found a alien comfort and alleviation while talking to Hibari. " I died."

Hibari turned his head to the boy immediately who returned the gesture and now the two were looking at each other daring one to speak up. Hibari was fully aware of the time when Mitobe died, but that was in the future, one that will never happen. But maybe he regained his memories,the Skylark have been keeping his distance to give the dog space and time to heal but it wasn't efficient.

"You were there. And you held me, while I am unsure about what happened, I died and I don't want to...not yet. Could it be the future? I know that I passed away, but if there is a chance I'm going to die in the future battle, I want to prevent it,at least until I find out who I am. But you where there, and that bothers me greatly."

"Why?"

"Because I remembered that I told you I loved you. I need to know who we were."

Hibari was hesitant, he wasn't use to Mitobe being so bold and blunt when it came to their affections and relationship, while the boy was bashful, he carried himself with dignity and didn't let his embarrassment get the better of him. The Dog wasn't going to back down and Hibari couldn't find himself saying anything, it wasn't like he was shameful of his feelings despite how confuse he use to be, but loosing Mitobe once made him much more cautious about how he handled their friendship.

"Who were we?" Mitobe repeated, his voice was audacious and fearless.

Hibari blinked a few times and stared the smaller boy in the eyes sternly which didn't make him back down, " That's not something I can tell you right now."

"What the fucking hell do you mean you can't tell you you shitty asshole?!"

"Watch your tone with me."

"Tell me."

"I know that you're frustrated, but if I tell you now it'll only make it worst."

Mitobe frowned, "How do you expect me to get my memories back if you won't help."

"What do you want me to say mutt?"

"Just tell me what we were, because I had a picture of you sleeping on my phone, and it is really creeping me out. I mean wh-who have something like that?! And I told you I love you, i-is it like as a friend, or maybe like a-"

"You're rambling, just stop talking."

Mitobe ran his hand through his hair in a very stymied like fashion and let out a groan, he almost didn't want to hear it. His heart was beating faster and he was growling nervous, his sweater laid forgotten on the floor where it fell from his arms earlier when he began rambling but he paid it no mind.

"I need you to help, is that so much to ask for? I could die any moment! I can't just wait and do nothing, there's not even-"

Mitobe was talking faster and faster, his words accelerated with every passing syllable, the Prefect cast him an exaggerated glare and pushed him to the fence, the metal wires made clanking noises and it hit against the pole. The illusionist was trapped between the Prefect's arms as as he stared back with bewildered eyes. Pressing himself even further against the wires, the shorter boy swallowed the lump in his throat and held his breath, he could hear his heart beating rabidly and his palms were getting sweaty.

Hibari stared down at Mitobe, not once have he seen the boy so vulnerable and defenseless other than the one time during his death. He was scared, that wasn't hard to tell considering he was shaking like a cat after a shower. His cheeks dusted in a shade of soft scarlet while the Skylark was clear and pale as it always is, Hibari wasn't nervous, he wasn't hesitant, his hand reached over and patted the boy's head softly before trailing down to his cheek, Mitobe flinched a bit but before he could pretest Hibari leaned in and kissed him softly before pulling away slowly, their lips lingered and the two Japanese males stared at each other, one calm and slightly amused while the other surprised and shocked.

* * *

Mitobe quickly pushed the other male out of the way and ran down the stairs and then away from the school while clutching his hand over his lips. On the roof top Hibari watched, he felt slightly guilty, maybe that move was too bold but it's not like he regretted it. The man pressed his lips together and licked them lasting a bit of chips on them, it wasn't like the taste of coffee he was use to. The Mitobe he knew now changed a lot, he no longer smell of Vanilla, a scent that the Skylark now found very assuaging, he no longer smile when they meet an he no longer rushed to see the Prefect every chance he got.

Hibari turned to the street underneath them just in time to see the illusionist rush around a corner, his face masked in an unreadable expression. Hibird flew over the roof before landing on the fence, Hibari patted the yellow creature with his index finger as a greeting, Hibird flew down to the floor and landed on the sweater Mitobe left behind, taking the hint Hibari picked it up. It was the one he gave the boy before he left for Italy, he remembered that fight, he was slightly grateful that he was forgiven though he won't admit it, they never said sorry to each other but the Skylark knew there was no need to be, especially with someone like Mitobe. One thing that made the Prefect enjoy his company was that he didn't need to speak and them could have a conversation in total silence, but those times are over. However he is still very much creep out that Mitobe somehow got a picture of him while he was sleeping...

The black hair male reached his hand up and traced the outline of his lips, he's going to fix this, he'll get his mutt back, and he'll make sure

.

.

.

.

_that they'll fall in love for the third time._

* * *

**I really like that last line~**

**Anyway!**

**YO! Long time no see! I am neck deep in homework but I am trying to balance school and internet life since a social life is something I was not born with. I hope this chapter was okay, it's not edit so if there's a mistake tell me and I'll fix it~ :)**

**Now I know all of us on Fanfiction love review, but I understand if you don't have time to drop off a long one, but they are nice and encouraged.**

**I currently have three stories out and I plan to do a few short ones for the contest from earlier, since I love all of you guys and it's unfair that some of the character chosen aren't getting stories, the least I could do is make short ones for them to show you guys my appreciation. I'm not sure when they'll be up, but if you favorite me as an author Fanfiction will notify you, or you can check in frequently I guess.**

**On another subject I have a tumblr where I will upload some character concepts and art of them, just to give you an image and hear replies. I'd love to hear you there :)**

**It's **** glassesandspectacles . tumblr . com **  


******remove the spaces and you should be good, it's not really up yet but I do check it, I just need to personalize it.**

******I'd love to hear from you O3O**

******Yamamoto's and Xanxus' stories are up, and I hope this wasn't too OOC, because I think it is...but I try to stretch the characteristics of these characters without completely ruining it.**

******Now! Reviews!**

******OkamiAmmy-chan: Hi! Long time no see~ :) Yes, Mitobe deleted the picture and voicemail, sadly he also threw away his Vanilla perfume...But yes, I agree with you, I'll try to make Yamamoto's story as extraordinary as possible. Senpai will never notice.**

******Dood: It's okay~ I don't mind, UHUHUHU It is the end of the world, the KHR world since the manga ended QwQ Mukuro and Mitobe are finally interacting, woo! took only like...25 chapters...Mitobe is going to have a bad time when he remembers everything.**

******Pineapple Fairy Queen:How do you live without wi-fi? I'm glad to hear that! I hope you like this chapter... OwO**

******PuppetPrince: It'll be a while but I'm looking forward to it too! **

******SomeoneAwesome: Thank you :) I was nervous about the last one, just like this one. I hope I didn't mess it up. Yes Kawahira just for you~ I hope your life is good, I'm in my first year of high school and I am beat. I agree about Xanxus though, he really is just a big brat who likes to be spoiled and have things go his way. His story is up, but there's only one chapter and there's not a lot of development so I'll work on that soon. I'll try to make Yamamoto's work, but it'll take time to get the Male! OC for that story to admit he cares about people and not himself. I'm glad I made you happy.**

******Onepiecefan202: Haha~ I hope so, it's up if you haven't read it yet, but I do hope you enjoy it.**

******BloodyRedBlackWolf: Well three months is good considering the damage Mitobe took, but it could range from three to nine months technically speaking. I hope you like this chapter.**

******HalcyonNight: Oh my gosh dearest hold me, school have drain me so! SHIP SHIP SHIP. I don't think Hibari likes sharing...The first generation were probably more proper...Hurhurhur. No fairy tail kisses~ Verde to the rescue~ There was a kiss here though~ ;D I'm trying to get them to not separate, I'll figure it out~ Haha...right? Aww, don't abuse Mitobe, he's already suffer through enough...(no he haven't)it would be hell if they met, trust me, Mitobe would share his mass knowledge on Shounen-ai and Yaoi mangas...Yamamoto is pretty attractive~ I wouldn't be surprise if people of both gender fell for him. I think homosexuality is a topic that needs to be address because it is a serious issues, and I see nothing wrong with it, but people are so fickle about change. Ugg gross, I have school...I had five tests today...qwq Good luck with life.**

******x10TIMEx: I hope you enjoy this chapter :D Yeah, he's with Verde-poo~! He'll be okay, I promise~! (lies) Mitobe is finally Senpai~**

******Bored411: I hope you enjoy this chapter and Yamamoto's story as well :) **

******Reviews are encouraged, but I understand if you're too busy**

******NOTE FOR HalcyonNight and Xejis: Yo! I have read your latest chapter, but since I had so many projects and test I had to hold up the process a bit, and I have to get volunteer hours so please forgive me if I may not review on every chapter. I'll try my best to give you feed back since you were so kind to do so to me.**


End file.
